Long Reign
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Always & Forever. That was the Mikaelson family vow. Now, united they stand, together the Originals are waging war to take back the throne of New Orleans. But war means sacrifice & war often divides. Can they remain united while protecting the one that united them in the first place? House Mikaelson. Long may they reign. Sequel to The Ties That Bind.
1. New Orleans

No One's POV

Early morning sun barely crested the horizon as the Mikaelson cars pulled into the long gravel road that lead to the newly built Mikaelson manor that sat just outside New Orleans city limits in the countryside, leaving Alexis plenty of room for her horses and hopefully plenty of protection as the Originals waged war against Marcel, the current King of the French Quarter and New Orleans.

"Angel." Kol nudges gently, fingers brushing along his mate's spine, Alexis sleeping peacefully across his lap, using her Simba pillow pet as a pillow.

"Hmm?" Alexis whines, wiggling slightly.

"We're here, angel. Wake up." Kol coaxes, face bending down to snuffle against her, teeth grazing the underside of her jaw.

"I'm comfy though." Alexis mumbles, batting at Kol.

"Well you can be comfy in my arms later." Kol suggests, tickling his mate in the side.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis complains, now wiggling more, eyes snapping open to glare at the youngest Original brother.

"Morning angel." Kol grins roguishly, eyes dancing playfully.

Alexis just huffs and rolls her eyes, swatting at him one more time for good measure before sitting up and tucking herself under Kol's arms.

"Morning, love." Niklaus says, smiling at his mate from the front seat.

"Hi Nik. What time is it?"

"It's still very early. 4:30am." Niklaus answers.

"Hmm. I'm definitely going back to sleep after we get inside."

"You have to invite us in first, love. This is our new home. Just built and title made." Niklaus says, the cars pulling around the circular drive and now parking, the moving vans having long gone beforehand, Alexis peering out the window at the massive, pristine, white, colonial style, mansion that loomed in front of them.

"Do you like it?" Niklaus asks, looking nervous as the Mikaelsons pile out now, limbs stretching from the drive; upon leaving Mystic Falls, Virginia they hadn't actually driven that far, considering the drive from Mystic falls to their new house was over 14 hours (it had been a few hours at most), but Niklaus and the other Mikaelson brothers simply wanted Alexis out of town, so they stayed in a hotel for the night, the next day, however, had been the long drive, which now end them here, their new home.

"It looks beautiful, Nik. I love it. And I'm sure I'll love the inside too." Alexis smiles, pressing a calming hand to Niklaus' chest and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. There's no thanks needed." Niklaus noses at his mate's cheek, inner wolf content to simply make his mate happy for the rest of his life and eternity.

"Hey, Alexis!" Jeremy bounds up to Alexis, having ridden with a few of the hybrids.

"Oh, hey Jeremy!" Alexis turns to the only remaining Gilbert. "How was your trip?"

"Long. But, fine. So, wow. _This is huge!_ I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Jeremy shrugs, looking at Alexis and then at the Hybrid, Niklaus having a possessive arm around Alexis' waist, still not completely comfortable with the Hunter around, baby Hunter or not.

"Did you know the hybrids have their own house? It's really nice. Not as nice as this. It's in the back." Jeremy then rattles off.

"Really?" Alexis questions.

"Alexis, there you are. You know, as much as I enjoy _starring_ at this house that my brother built you with _obvious_ indulgence…" Rebekah walks up to the growing group, a teasing smirk on her lips to which Niklaus just glares at his sister from behind Alexis' head. "This drive has been long, and I would _seriously_ like to sleep or at least change my clothes. Can you invite me in the house?"

Alexis snickers slightly at the sibling squabbling.

"Okay. Someone's _snippy_." Alexis mutters good natured, Rebekah flicking her slightly in retaliation before Alexis walks up the elegant stone path to the front door, the brothers trailing her as usual.

"Wow." Jeremy mutters behind her as Alexis pauses at the two double French doors.

"This is really beautiful, Nik." Alexis compliments again, hands finally pushing open the door to step inside, the grandeur just getting more elegant, but not in a gaudy way, it was perfect, just to her tastes.

"Jeremy, I know you don't need to be invited in… But, would you like to come in?" Alexis offers first to the Hunter and only remaining Gilbert, gesturing inside the house in a dramatic way.

Jeremy laughs lightly, before stepping past the threshold and joining Alexis; Alexis was hopeful that despite things with his actual sister, that maybe, not that she would ever try to replace Elena (and despite her feelings towards the Petrova doppelganger), that Jeremy would come to see her as someone he could confide in, trust, and maybe see as someone close to a sort of sister-ish person.

"Rebekah… Would _you_ like to come in?" Alexis invites next.

Rebekah smiles, gracefully gliding in.

Alexis thinks for a moment, a mischievous grin suddenly appearing on her face.

"Hey, Rebekah, Jeremy… Wanna go check out my new house with me?" Alexis asks casually.

"Wait!" Kol squawks, still left uninvited outside the house.

"Hmm?" Alexis asks as if she has forgotten something.

"Wh- what about us!?" Kol asks.

"Oh… Am I _forgetting_ someone?" Alexis asks innocently.

"Angel!" Kol growls, now pouting.

"Oh… _What was that?_ I can't hear you over Rebekah, Jeremy, and I exploring my new house..." Alexis quips, shutting the door in her mates' faces and then grabbing Jeremy, and Rebekah's arm and bolting. "Rebekah, Jeremy, _run!_ "

" _Alexis!_ " Finn growls loudly, now pacing outside the front porch, not liking being locked out of his own house by his mate.

"They're going to **_kill_** you." Rebekah laughs, following after her brothers' rather bold and fiery mate.

"They'll live." Alexis giggles back, Jeremy unable to help a laugh as well.

Niklaus stands a little dumbfounded at what just happened, the front doors slammed abruptly in his face as he watches his mate take off with his sister and the Hunter, able to hear her footsteps around the house as she explores the rooms, her chatter also following her though the large mansion, both downstairs and upstairs.

Two hours later Alexis finally wanders back down to the front door, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol still waiting outside in various states of either anxiousness or agitation.

"Hi there." Alexis greets with a smirk, amused that she had managed to rile her mates up so thoroughly. "Would you like to come in maybe?"

"Hello love." Niklaus growls, showing clear annoyance in his expression.

Alexis giggles.

"Come in, Niklaus." Alexis fully pronounces the Hybrid's name, knowing that in order to invite any of them in she had to use their full given names.

Niklaus shoots into the house, curling around his mate, nose nuzzling at Alexis' neck, inner wolf unhappy at being separated.

"Finn, Elijah. Welcome in." Alexis offers, the two oldest no less anxious to be invited in, however, more restrained and proper in their greetings.

"This isn't funny, angel." Kol huffs, tapping his foot and crossing his arms again, his normally boyish cheek and playfulness now serious.

"A little." Alexis laughs again. "Kol, you can come in."

Kol flashes across the barrier that had previously held him back, barreling into his mate, immediately nosing against her neck.

" _Do not do that again_ , angel." Kol growls in slight warning.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But it was a _little_ funny." Alexis calms her still slightly agitated mates, holding her hand up to indicate a little, however.

"And you say _I'm_ a menace." Niklaus huffs again, breathe puffing against Alexis' neck.

"I'll make it up to you… Blanket fort and cuddles." Alexis offers. "I'm tired anyways."

Kol shoots off faster than a bullet, Finn following in a second, Elijah choosing to sweep Alexis up in his arms and carry her into the living room.

" _Rest_ , Elskan." Elijah presses her head into his chest carefully, as if she's made of glass, setting her down into the already growing pile of blankets on the floor, arranging her across both his and Niklaus' laps.

"M'kay." Alexis hums, drowsily drifting off already.

Kol and Finn join in another moment, Alexis cuddling closer under a nest of blankets, feeling the four brothers pile closer to her, all in some fashion touching her, drawing comfort in being able to have contact with their mate and having her close to them.

"Alexis? Love?" Niklaus hums, fingers brushing her cheek tenderly as he lies next to her, his blue eyes gazing at his mate softly.

"Hmm, yes Nik?" Alexis asks, eyes opening to look at him briefly.

" _Welcome home_."

 **New Orleans: The Originals have returned.**


	2. Gone (Part One)

No One's POV

"Hey, did you get everything?" Alexis slides into Jeremy's room slightly out of breathe.

"Yeah, I did. Look, I- I'm all for helping you out, Alexis. You know I promised, no- _swore_ to protect you. But- but are you _sure_ about this?" Jeremy asks, looking so earnest and worried that Alexis pauses for a moment to place a hand on Jeremy's forearm.

"I'm sure. I know this seems pretty bad. Hiding something this big… And leaving… But it's really the only way. They wouldn't let me go otherwise. You know them. And I promise, I know what I'm doing… _Mostly_. But we need to go. Finn will we back soon. I told him I wanted take out. And I have no idea how long, Nik, 'Lijah, and Kol will be gone in their attempts to track down Crescent Wolf Pack." Alexis says, gesturing for them to leave.

"Alright, well, I trust you, Alexis. And you know I'll do anything to protect you the best I can. You've done so much for me the past month. Since we've been here. And since things with my sister. I know you and the Mikaelsons didn't like her, and I know what she did to you. But you've been a friend… More than that, family. And I could never repay that." Jeremy smiles.

"You don't need to repay me, Jeremy. I care about you. And I know you will protect me." Alexis smiles back, both of them climbing into Alexis' 4 Runner, watching as a few hybrids follow in one of Niklaus' spare Escalades, Niklaus being over paranoid with Alexis safety every time she left the Mikaelson plantation.

"We're going to have to ditch the detail." Alexis comments.

"Already on it." Jeremy nods, turning them towards the interstate and mall Alexis often went to.

"You know Rebekah is shopping."

"Yeah, just trust me." Jeremy waves off, taking the exit for the mall looping through the parking lot a few times waiting for the Escalade to park as he parks the 4 Runner. "Silver Camry, Alexis. I'll distract them."

Alexis nods silently, flattening down almost to the ground as Jeremy hops out and walks towards the hybrids.

"Hey, Alexis just ran in, bathroom you know. Couldn't wait. What can you do?" Jeremy talks rather loudly, his voice tone indicating he was shrugging, feigning nonchalance.

"Seriously? Klaus is going to kill us." Daniel groans lightly, turning towards the mall with the other hybrids he had brought with him.

Jeremy waits a moment, following behind a few steps.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Come on." Daniel asks, turning back around for the Hunter, Jeremy choosing the moment to strike.

"Sorry, man." Jeremy sighs, twisting Daniel's neck quickly, knocking the hybrid out; the fight was unfair, several against one, but his Hunter instincts has vastly improved with the Originals training him, Niklaus teaching him how to combat his own hybrids, Kol the witches and werewolves, Elijah basically vampires and everything else mostly due to him being alive the longest other than Niklaus, and Finn had his own brand of viciousness when it came to protecting his mate.

The fight was, in all, very short and Jeremy was quickly jogging back to Alexis, sliding into the new car that was rented.

"Everything okay?" Alexis asks, checking things when Jeremy hopped inside.

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Yeah. Ready." Alexis nods shortly, confirming the tickets, cash, id's, and few other essentials they had pre-packed.

"Then let's go. We'll miss our flight." Jeremy offers, key starting the ignition.

Alexis nods, swallowing back a feeling of regret and anxiety, pushing it down otherwise she would go running back and forget about all her plans; no this was for the best, she was doing it for them and for their future.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, the now familiar scenery of New Orleans flashing by.

 _ **Yay for inspiration!**_

 _ **Any ideas what Alexis is up to? And yes, I time skipped one month.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	3. Gone (Part Two)

No One's POV

The smell of Chinese food take out wafted through the mansion as Finn arrived home, walking through the downstairs, Finn alert as he did not hear his mate's oh so familiar heartbeat thudding anywhere inside.

"My love? Alexis?" Finn calls out, head cocking to listen more closely as he heads into the kitchen to set the bags on the counter.

Finn pauses as he sees a piece of paper sitting on the granite counter, the light scent of his mate lingering on it.

 _My Originals,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _All my love,_

 _Alexis_

Finn growls ferociously, his hands coming down hard they break through the island counter.

" ** _ALEXIS!_** " Finn yells, bags of food dropping carelessly as he flashes through the house frantically as if he could find her by sheer will power alone, but instead all he finds is her left cell phone and laptop.

"No, no, no…" Finn chants to himself dropping against the bed, body collapsing like strings cut on a marionette doll, struggling to maintain some composure, wondering if this meant she had left on her own accord because she was unhappy with him rather than having been taken.

"Niklaus, you must come home. _Now_." Finn finally manages to get himself together after a moment of feeling like his world had just dropped and shattered before him, everything he ever wanted and desired gone in a blink, calling his brother to relay a message.

"Finn, what is it?" Niklaus sighs, tone annoyed, having been tromping through miles of the New Orleans bayous in search for the Crescent Wolf Pack in order to change them into hybrids; Alexis assured him that the first order of business in order to fight Marcel and regain the French Quarter was to get them on his side, they would be formidable allies, and eager ones, since Marcel had witches curse them to be wolves all but one day of the month, hybrid status could change that as the vampire half would counter act the curse. "You know we're kind of in the-"

" _Alexis is gone_."

Jeremy and Alexis sat together in the plane, having ditched the car only a few miles from the mall and from there had grabbed a taxi from that point, hoping that if the Mikaelsons tracked them they would lose their trail.

Now, Alexis was sleeping, having fallen into a restless sleep against Jeremy's shoulder; Jeremy watched as clouds rolled by over the horizon, the nonstop 7 hour flight leaving him a bit antsy as they fled New Orleans and the Originals.

 _"All passengers, please put your seats in an upright positions and put your seat belts on. We are preparing to descend in a few moments. We hope you had a pleasant flight. And we welcome you to Portland, Oregon."_

 ** _Yeah... I know, the last two have been short. Which is why I'm posting so close together (as in same day). It's not going to be the norm... So, any ideas now? I left a huge hint just now!_**

 ** _Much love!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Witch's Quickening (Part One)

No One' POV

"Okay. So, here we are… You know where we're going?" Jeremy asks, pushing into the hotel room and throwing their small carry-on bags onto the beds of the modest hotel room they had rented temporarily.

"Yeah… Josette Laughlin, born originally Josette Parker of the Gemini Coven. She worked at Whitmore Hospital for a few years and was formerly a combat medic in the US army. Now works as a teaching doctor at OHSU here in Portland, Oregon to be closer to her younger siblings, Lucas or "Luke" and Oliva Parker, current members of the Gemini Coven. They will have to go through the merge soon. They are 21, almost 22." Alexis rattles off.

"You got all that from the tv show about us?" Jeremy gapes.

"Uh… No… I looked some of it up." Alexis smirks, waving a piece of paper.

"Smart ass." Jeremy says, lobbing a pillow at Alexis' face to which it hits her in the shoulder as she ducks.

"Come on, let's go Hunter." Alexis just drags Jeremy out by the shirt. "So you'll protect me right? I mean, she's an ex-witch and ex-soldier. Medic, but still a soldier. So if she thinks we're here to hurt her, she may be defensive. I mean, we're not… But still. How's your reflexes?"

"Totally, quick like lightning." Jeremy nods as they walk to their rental car, everything paid with cash (including their plane tickets, they had thought ahead for a month to plan all this), so the Mikaelsons couldn't track them.

"Quick, huh?" Alexis asks, raising a brow before suddenly tripping Jeremy.

" _Hey!_ " Jeremy protests, falling nearly flat on his face.

"Yeah… Quick as lightning… I can _totally_ see that." Alexis snorts, laughing.

" _Shut up_." Jeremy mumbles, face heating up with embarrassment.

Across the country, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol come barreling back to the Mikaelson estate, Kol practically breaking through the front doors of the mansion.

" ** _WHERE IS SHE!?_** " Kol screams hysterically, promptly flashing through every room of the manor, including the hybrid's mansion behind the larger Mikaelson house. " ** _WHERE DID SHE GO!?_** "

Kol was hysterical upon Niklaus relaying the information, his inner vampire going insane.

"Brother." Finn holds out the note Alexis had left.

Kol roars again upon reading it, Kol flashing off and something breaking in the distance, it sounded like a car being overturned and being rolled into another one, Finn only whimpering.

"What happened?" Elijah asks, voice deadly calm, it would send any other person, besides his brothers that is, running for miles not wanting to risk the wrath of an Original bearing down upon them for a few centuries.

"She was gone when I came home." Finn answers. "I found this."

Elijah is tense like a trigger ready to explode at a moment's notice, his inner animal agitated and anxious, precariously on the line from losing it completely.

It was that moment Daniel and the other hybrids came home, having finally woken up from their necks having been snapped, their Escalade and Alexis' 4 Runner pulling into the drive.

Kol flashes back into the house in a moment, eyes black with veins running underneath them.

" ** _WHERE IS SHE!?_** " Kol snarls, gripping Daniel by the throat, lifting him up off the ground.

Daniel scrambles to breathe, grip struggling to get Kol's hand off his throat to no avail of course, the Original's grip too tight.

"The Hunter-" Chris speaks, cringing away from Kol and the other Mikaelson brothers, Niklaus advancing on his hybrids.

"The Hunter **_what?_** " Niklaus growls, the rumble deep and threatening.

"Alexis- she went out. And we followed her. Like we were supposed to. But something happened. We don't know- The Hunter, he snapped our necks. Fled- with Alexis. Left the 4 Runner at the mall." Chris rambles out, cringing back as Niklaus advances closer.

" _Leave_. Now, before I decapitate you all. _OUT!_ **_OUT NOW!_** " Niklaus growls, eyes flashing gold. "Search for my mate and _don't_ even **plan** on coming back until you find something worthwhile."

"Hi, we're looking for Dr. Josette Laughlin. We're cousins in from town. We were hoping to surprise her at work. My name is Alexis and this is Jeremy." Alexis asks, smiling sweetly at the receptionists.

"Oh, hello. Dr. Laughlin is just finishing up with a patient. I could page her for you?" The receptionist offers.

"That would be so lovely. We can wait right here for her." Alexis beams, tugging Jeremy over to a seat.

"Not a problem."

"I'm sorry, what were your names' again?"

"Parker. Our last name is Parker." Alexis easily lies.

"Right. Thank you."

Alexis and Jeremy didn't have to wait long, both turning away from the desk so Josette didn't immediately see their face and run the opposite direction; Alexis was taking a big chance coming this far from New Orleans and coming to the ex-witch of the Gemini Coven to create an alliance with her.

"Who are you? I don't speak to anyone on the Parker side of my family." Josette Laughlin asks, or at least Alexis assumes it was her.

"Josette?" Alexis asks, turning.

"I prefer Jo."

"Right… I knew that." Alexis nods. "My name is Alexis. This is Jeremy. We're not Parkers. My name is Alexis Danielson. Alexis Mikaelson, if you'd prefer. This is Jeremy Gilbert. We came here to warn you."

"Mikaelson… The Mikaelsons, the Originals?" Josette questions, taking one step back warily now.

"Yes." Alexis nods, Jeremy taking a step closer to Alexis.

"What do you want? I wasn't aware the Mikaelsons had another sister."

"They don't. I'm under their protection. As I said, I'm here to warn you. Look, is there some place to talk? This is important. It's about your brother, Malachai." Alexis states, stressing the "very".

Josette stares for a moment, evaluating Alexis' earnest expression, before shifting to Jeremy's protective stance.

"Come with me. But don't try anything. I may not be, you know, but I can still protect myself." Josette inflects.

"Jeremy is only here to protect me." Alexis nods.

Josette looks at Alexis in confusion, wondering why a _vampire_ would need protection before leading them to a staff room.

"Okay. Talk. What's this about my brother? Kai is in a Prison World."

"He is. But he'll break out. Look, I'm not- it's confusing. You know the story of the Originals?" Alexis asks, looking at Dr. Laughlin for confirmation.

"Most do."

"Okay, well the Original Witch. She came back. And she did a spell and well, she opened a portal or something. To another universe. Maybe it's like the Prison Worlds your coven does. You know, other worlds kind of thing. But either way, I came through. Now I'm under the Mikaelson's protection. Jeremy is one of the Five. I am- _useful_. I know a lot. And what I know is that your twin, Malachai, will break out of the prison your coven put him in and he will destroy the entire Gemini Coven in revenge. He merges with your brother, Lucas." Alexis explains.

"My father will stop him. I don't understand why you are coming to me." Josette asks.

"Because your father is powerful, that's true. But your father cares only about the survival of the coven, above anything else. Not about his family. Maybe a little. And frankly, while your coven _may_ practice natural magic, unlike the witches in New Orleans… Your coven would be better off it get rid of its practice of the Merge. You need to take back your magic, Jo. And lead your coven to a better age. You and your siblings. Together you could do more good than you're doing. So I'm coming to you first. Lucas will kill Oliva in the Merge. He's stronger than her, you know that, and he knows that, and I'm sure he doesn't want to do it. What younger brother would want to?" Alexis questions.

Josette remains quiet, looking at Alexis.

"Think about it, Jo. I came here to warn you only. I couldn't force you even if I wanted to. The Originals don't even know I'm here." Alexis shrugs. "One last thing. The last Petrova doppelganger is dead. The Travelers shouldn't be an issue."

With that, Jeremy and Alexis walk out.

"Umm… What was that?" Jeremy hisses quietly.

"What we came here to do." Alexis tells Jeremy unconcerned.

"We flew out here, I temporarily killed some hybrids, and we ran away from your mates just to warn a coven of witches-" Jeremy gapes.

"Yeah… Basically." Alexis continues to walk.

"I'm so _dead_. I'm _so_ dead." Jeremy groans, face palming himself.

"Day's not over yet, Little Hunter."

"I was so hoping that nickname wouldn't stick." Jeremy groans again.


	5. Witch's Quickening (Part Two)

No One's POV

A light knock sounded on Jeremy and Alexis' hotel room, both having just gotten back from lunch barely an hour ago, Alexis napping lightly on her bed now, exhausted from the long flight and running around.

"Hey, Alexis." Jeremy shakes Alexis awake immediately.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" Alexis mutters, blinking awake blearily.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jeremy asks, looking worried.

"Why don't you check the door?" Alexis just replies, looking a bit secretive and all-knowing.

Jeremy gives Alexis an odd look, wishing he had a stake or something to arm himself with before cautiously going to the door, peeking through the peep hole.

"Jo? How did you know she'd come… Wait, how did she find us?" Jeremy ask, turning to look back at Alexis.

"Is there anyone with her?" Alexis asks.

"Two people. A boy and girl. They look younger."

"Siblings then. Lucas and Olivia. The Gemini Coven are known for their tracking spells, among other things, Jeremy. They didn't need to know where to find us. If they wanted to they'd find us. Let them in." Alexis waves standing up from the bed and straightening out her shirt.

Jeremy looks worried and a little unconvinced.

"Wait… You _planned_ this didn't you? We were _never_ going home today were we?" Jeremy groans in sudden realization.

"Yeah, no, we weren't. There was a strong possibility they would come looking for us. More than them not finding us. Why do you think I left that little tidbit with Jo but then left? Malachai is too big of a threat for her coven. For her _family_. They'd want answers. And then they'd come looking for us. But I wasn't going to make it easy for them. It's all about strategy, Jeremy. And right now we have the upper hand." Alexis smirks. "I do want to help them, but it doesn't mean it doesn't help to have the leverage. They're witches and do have more power than us, even if you are one of the Five. The knowledge is the power right now."

"You're as bad as the Mikaelsons!" Jeremy flails his arms dramatically. "I'm so dead. I _really_ am. And here's to me _hoping_ we could get back today, so I could grovel… I guess even _that's_ too much to ask for."

"Yeah… Nope. You can work on your groveling later. We're not leaving quite yet. Now let the nice Gemini Coven siblings in." Alexis waves at the door.

"Hello." Alexis smiles. "I see you've found Jeremy and I."

"Yes. You see unsurprised."

"A little. I figured if you wanted to talk to me you would. The Gemini Coven is known for their tracking spells. And I see you brought your siblings." Alexis nods to Olivia and Lucas hovering close to their older sister.

"Lucas, I prefer Luke. This is my sister Oliva. If you're here to-" Lucas begins to threaten.

"We're not. As I told your sister already. We only came here to warn you three. While I did have a request of a magical sort of nature. I could find it elsewhere. I would just prefer it to come from your coven. I'm sure your sister told me my name. But my name is Alexis, this is Jeremy. It's nice to meet you." Alexis offers her hand, Jeremy back by her side.

"You're human." Lucas says, looking surprised.

"You can tell." Alexis also seems a little surprised. "But yes."

"Witches, warlocks. Being of nature, meant to keep balance, we can tell. Usually. Vampires, being dead, but still alive, go against that." Lucas explains.

Alexis nods in understanding.

"Well, you're here. So… You have questions… Or something, I'm assuming?" Alexis moves on, plopping herself down on her bed, Jeremy moving closer still.

"You said Malachai was going to break free. And the Petrova doppelganger was dealt with… Now, we're not saying that we believe you. But why- how do you know this?" Josette asks.

"I will answer all of this. But first, I need Luke to do something…" Alexis says. "The Mikaelsons, they are- _over protective_ you could say… And I know your coven specializes in cloaking spells. Can you cloak Jeremy and I? We're not running, we promise, we plan on going back as soon as we finish here, but if the Mikaelsons were to catch up, their reputation proceeds them, I'm sure. I would hate to bring their wrath here unnecessarily."

"Luke, go ahead." Josette nods to her brother, not wanting that either, at least before they got answers.

"Okay. Now… You asked about Malachai and the Petrova doppelganger." Alexis says, settling now that she's assured the Mikaelsons couldn't find her and Jeremy at least right away.

"My sister was the Petrova doppelganger. She was my adopted sister. We grew up together though, I didn't know she wasn't really my sister, we were cousins. Either way, I know she's dead. I watched her die. The Originals killed her." Jeremy jumps into the conversation, arms crossing in front of him.

"That is true… The Originals killed her for taking me. A particular brand of viciousness… As I said, they are over protective…" Alexis frowns for a moment. "As far as your twin, Jo. There isn't any proof, I can't _make_ you believe me. I'm immune to compulsion from a vampire, not that we have any spare vampires lying around… A side effect to coming from another world we suspect. But, I would be, however, willing to show you… Luke or Olivia, if you did a spell, like how vampires can get into a person's mind to share thoughts? I could show you what I know. Even how I got here. If it makes you feel better."

The siblings all share a look for a moment, silently communicating in their expressions in a conversation before Lucas steps forward.

"I can do it."

"Great." Alexis nods.

"Okay. Wait, wait. Alexis-" Jeremy tries to protest.

"It'll be fine, Jeremy." Alexis calms, placing a hand on Jeremy's arm.

"They're _so_ going to _kill_ me!" Jeremy groans in defeat.

"I think we can afford a little trust. They are here on good faith, and I'm going to trust Lucas isn't going to turn me into a human vegetable." Alexis says, smiling teasingly at the 21 year old. "Besides, they could have just killed us the moment they got here."

"Fine. _Fine_. I'm _so_ dead." Jeremy mutters, looking resigned to his fate back home in New Orleans.

"You're so dramatic. They're not going to kill you."

"Yes. Yes they are." Jeremy nods, looking like an old bobble head.

Alexis just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, we'll moving on. Lucas, let's do this Vulcan mind meld." Alexis jokes.

Josette manages to snort in laughter.

"Oh, you think _that's_ nerdy? That's not even the _worst_ of it. Don't let her pretty little face fool you. She's an _ubber_ nerd. I'm pretty sure Rebekah's going to die from the nerdiness of her best friend one of these days." Jeremy mutters.

"Shut up Hunter boy." Alexis smacks Jeremy in good humor.

Lucas snickers as well, sitting next to Alexis gingerly on the bed, hand hovering inches from Alexis' face.

"Totally a Vulcan mind meld." Alexis mutters as she smirks at Lucas.

"Nerd." Jeremy mutters again.

Ten minutes later Alexis and Lucas are snapping out of the spell, Jeremy hovering even closer to Alexis and Lucas standing back up.

"Alexis?" Jeremy worries.

"I'm fine, Jeremy." Alexis waves off.

"Luke?" Josette asks.

"Yeah. Fine. She's telling the truth. About everything. The doppelganger. About Kai. How she got here. The Original Witch did a spell. Highly unstable though." Lucas looks a bit shaken from everything he's learned. "But how did you- I mean, the spell, it's not purposely supposed to be, I wasn't trying to pry. But I can't necessarily control what I see. How did you block me?"

"I'm around vampires, the oldest ones in existence. Do you think they don't teach me a thing or two?" Alexis shrugs. "I figured it was similar principles. Sorry, my mind, my own thoughts."

Lucas nods in understanding.

"Thank you, for warning us. For coming." Josette says sincerely, now a lot less standoffish.

"I would want someone to tell me for my family." Alexis simply shrugs.

"My sister said you told her that she should take back her magic?" Olivia questions.

"I _do_ think so. The three of you would be better leaders together. Lead your coven to a new age. Why is one leader better? Isn't that how we end up with dictators? Is more than one not better? Wiser? Do you honestly _want_ to Merge? To try and kill your twin? Just because that's the way it _has_ to be? Jo gave her magic up so that Malachai couldn't have it, to save you two. Love is always stronger than hate. Malachai will destroy your coven out of revenge and hatred. And your father will allow it because he won't see it until it's too late. I'm sorry, but I don't see how something like the Merge is a good thing." Alexis shakes her head. "Your father will allow pride to get the best of him, and your coven will fall."

"How do we stop this?" Lucas asks.

"Are you _willing_ to? Because it won't be pretty." Alexis challenges.

"I don't want my siblings to die. Either of them. And I don't want to see my coven fail. Even if I left in the end." Josette states firmly, determination shining in her eyes.

 _"Then it's time for a regime change."_


	6. To Topple a Regime (Part One)

No One's POV

"Damon Salvatore's phone… This is Damon Salvatore speaking… He may or may _not_ be drunk off his ass right now…" Damon Salvatore answers his phone, taking another large gulp of whiskey bourbon straight out of the bottle, practically being drunk for the past month straight since the Petrova doppelganger's death.

"Damon Salvatore… Why am I _not_ surprised that you're drunk… No matter. Enough is enough. Pity party is _over_. Time to get off your fucking ass and _do_ something. As your _newly_ appointed sober sponsor, as I believe Caroline once put it to your brother, Stefan, whether it be alcohol or blood in this case… I have to discourage your drinking habits. Also, how do you feel about helping me out with a little job? It includes general badass-ness, intimidating witches, and possible killing people, all of which you secretly or not-so-secretly love." Alexis tells Damon, calling Damon over her burner phone.

"Wait… _Alexis?_ " Damon questions.

"The one and only." Alexis answers.

"I thought you were in New Orleans." Damon asks, now thoroughly confused.

"Not quite… So, you in? I need Stefan too."

"Uhh… Yeah, sure. Okay. Wait, where are you then? Aren't you with-"

"Don't ask questions. Just do what I say. I'll explain when you and Stefan get here." Alexis cuts off.

A day later the two Salvatore brothers rolled up to a tidy one story house, Josette Laughlin's house, where Jeremy and Alexis had relocated, as Josette had offered to have them stay, since her father Joshua Parker never visited her house due to their nonexistent relationship, and it would be easier for the twins to talk to Jeremy and Alexis and better for their protection.

"Umm… Hello?" Damon knocks on the door, Josette answering. "We're looking for-"

"Damon. Stefan. Hi." Alexis appears behind Josette. "Jo, this is Damon and Stefan. The Salvatore brothers I was telling you about. Stefan is Silas' doppelganger. I promise, they are safe. And here for my protection. You can let them in. Jeremy knows them too."

"Damon, Stefan, please come in." Josette asks, hesitating only a moment.

"What?" Stefan echoes, looking uneasy at the mention of being Silas' doppelganger.

"Another reason not to raise Silas. Just as Elena was Amara's doppelganger, you're Silas' doppelganger." Alexis explains. "So, introductions. This is Josette, or Jo. These are the Salvatores. Damon, the oldest, and Stefan, the youngest. Josette is a witch from the Gemini Coven. Her coven specializes in several things. One of which is protecting the doppelgangers of Silas and Amara from the Travelers. The Travelers are another coven of witches which hold a bit of a grudge."

"Well they do a pretty shitty job of protecting them then." Damon snarls out.

" _Hey!_ " Josette objects immediately.

"Woah, okay Damon." Alexis calms, hands raising. "Ultimately, the Gemini Coven's job _is_ to protect the doppelgangers. Yes, that is true. But in the end it's all because of the Curse, which wraps around to Silas and Qetsiyah and further through them the whole line of witches and warlocks the Travelers are descendants from. If the Travelers break the Curse that _they_ are bound to, that is _infinitely_ more consequential. They do not practice natural magic and it can release other things, not necessarily bring down the Other Side, but other consequences. So having the doppelgangers apart, or dare I say sacrificed, to keep the Travelers from achieving their goal is better. You _know_ that I don't condone _any_ death or people getting hurt, but the Travelers are a dangerous coven. Markos has even cast a spell on the doppelgangers to draw them together. The Gemini Coven is important, and takes tracking the Travelers very seriously."

"What does this mean for me? And when was I going to be informed about this exactly?" Stefan questions.

"Nothing now that Elena is gone. And when it became relevant. As I just did." Alexis smirks.

"Wow. Thanks, Spock." Jeremy groans.

"Oh god… You're nerdiness is rubbing off on me…" Jeremy looks horrified.

Alexis just snickers.

"Okay. Okay. So is this what you need help with?" Damon asks. "And you told us you'd tell us… So how come you're here? And not with the Originals, _Miss Original?_ We did all that stuff you asked. Which need be was weird… Are you in trouble? Do they know you're here? Our accountant even re-routed our money through off-shore accounts in the Cayman Islands like you wanted, I mean, you wanted us to keep things off the books, we did..."

"Okay, first of all… Do _all_ villains have bank accounts in the Cayman Islands? Because Nik has accounts there too… I mean, I swear, is this like a bad cop show drama? Do I need to expect the FBI to bust in here to arrest you for fraud?" Alexis asks, pointing at the Salvatore brothers.

"Umm…" Stefan just blanks.

Jeremy snickers.

"That is completely legal, thank you very much!" Damon objects.

"Okay." Alexis snorts.

"No, the Originals don't know I'm here. I'm not in trouble though or running from them. But you know them, they'd flip out. I just don't want them to know I'm here. Jeremy and I did sort of have to run… A little from them." Alexis begins to explain.

"A little? I had to snap four hybrid's necks to get away from them." Jeremy interjects with a look.

"More than a little." Alexis corrects then. "I'm just helping the Gemini Coven with a few things. I need their help with something. And I need _your_ help. So, Silas. Completely a side note. Actually, Jo here is actually ex-Gemini Coven. The Gemini Coven chooses their leaders in a very… _Unique_ way… Gemini is the constellation for twins. And as you would think, they choose their leader from twins, but it's- not exactly great. It's called the Merge. And basically to get a leader the twins have to kill the other twin…" Alexis explains.

Stefan and Damon just stare as if not fully comprehending everything.

"That's- that's awful! The twin thing I mean…" Stefan says.

"I know. My brother and sister. They're next in line." Josette explains. "They don't want to. You see, when it was my time to Merge, several years ago, I gave my magic up to save them from my twin. I walked away from the coven. Kai, my twin, he's imprisoned, and my father retained leadership of the coven in the interim. It was for the best. Kai would have led the coven to ruins. But my father is leading things wrong now."

"Jo is taking back her magic, and she and her siblings are going to take over the leadership of the coven. A regime change so to speak." Alexis adds.

"Okay… So, we're here to help…" Damon says slowly.

"Yes." Alexis nods.

"Okay, and just to be clear… _Where_ are the Originals?" Damon double checks.

"In New Orleans." Jeremy groans.

"You… Left… Them… There?" Stefan asks, still a bit confused that Alexis would do something like that.

"Yes… And I'm going to die!" Jeremy flails his arms.

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Damon groans.

"You're all so over dramatic. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"No, there's adventure. And then there is the _three of us_ getting brutally tortured and murdered by four **_pissed off_** Originals for keeping you away from them." Damon deadpans.

"You're a fun sucker and I don't appreciate you ruining my fun. Aren't you supposed to be the reckless one?" Alexis questions.

"As I said before, I'm not downright _suicidal_. But fine. If _you_ want to run in half-cocked to take down some Dictator Witch… Then _someone_ has to be the voice of reason to this crazy ass plan… _Oh god_ , I never thought I'd say that… Stefan, help me…" Damon points out, then dramatically clutches his chest as he realizes what he just said.

"Great… We're in." Stefan just says, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Just see us as your new bodyguards."

"Yeah… Great…" Jeremy just says, waving his hands unenthusiastically, as if hoping the Salvatores would not say yes to this plan.


	7. To Topple a Regime (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Morning Alexis." Josette offers, sliding a cup of coffee towards her on the counter.

"Morning Jo. Thanks." Alexis smiles, taking the coffee and holding it between her hands.

"You're welcome." Josette smiles back, leaning up against the island counter, both the women now settled in the kitchen.

"How's the school coming, Jeremy?" Alexis checks, Jeremy settled at the kitchen table working online doing his high school work.

"Fine." Jeremy grunts slightly, waving a hand absentmindedly.

"Okay. Well let me know if you need help." Alexis says, turning back to look at Josette on her bar stool.

"You're a good friend." Josette comments.

"Thanks, I try. He- I'm sort of responsible… For his sister's death. In a way. And you know, not that, I mean, I do feel bad of course. And of course I understand I can't carry that guilt forever. And it's not that I think I could ever make that up or that I should be his friend because of that. But you know, I do try to be there for him. It can't be easy. But besides those facts, I graduated from college already. So if I can help, I'd love to. Also, I was a nanny, so I helped with homework all the time. Sure, it may have been younger kids, but same principle, right?" Alexis shrugs.

"That's a very healthy perspective." Josette comments.

"Morning ladies." Damon offers, coming in.

"Hey Damon." Alexis greets, swatting at Damon as he ruffles her hair. "You're a pest."

"I do try." Damon smirks, ruffling Jeremy's hair as well.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Helping the Witch Twins."

"Oh. Okay."

"So… I've been trying to figure it out, Alexis. But I can't. And if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. But I was wondering… Why are the Originals so protective of you?" Josette asks.

"You haven't told them yet!?" Damon asks, nearly dropping his cup of coffee as he stares at Alexis.

Alexis has the decency to look embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

"No." Jeremy interjects, looking up from his school.

"What?" Josette looks between the Hunter and vampire.

"I- well… I'm their mate… Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol's." Alexis answers. "It's not that- I'm embarrassed. It just-"

Josette manages to drop her coffee cup, it shattering on the floor.

"That. Yep, that's the reason." Alexis groans.

Damon laughs, a big laugh at that, one that has him bending over at the stomach, holding it.

"Shut up, Damon. You're _not_ helpful." Alexis glares. "Look, it's really not a big deal… I just-"

"Are you running from them?" Josette asks seriously.

" _What?_ " Alexis asks, her expression confused.

"Are you running from them?" Josette asks again, now wiping up her mess.

"No." Alexis shakes her head. "Seriously, why does everybody think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Original. You show up here, half way across the world, from where your mates are… That's not _suspicious_ at all." Damon snarks.

"Okay- you- you have a valid point…" Alexis gives Damon a point, actually pointing at the eldest Salvatore.

"But just answer me this. Am I not _allowed_ to be away from my mates? Ever? As if that doesn't sound not the least bit **_chauvinistic_** at all." Alexis then snarks, giving Damon a now pointed look. "Do I need to _slap_ you? Maybe with a wooden stake. Jeremy has some now."

Damon throws his hands up in a universal sign of "I mean no harm" sign.

"I just mean, they are usually around to protect you." Damon offers trying to explain what he actually meant.

"Jeremy is here. He's one of the Five. And don't give me that _bullshit_ of they are the only ones that can protect me like I'm some delicate flower. Yes I am human, I understand that. In fact, I would know firsthand that I am human since the Petrova doppelganger decided to take a snap out of me and _kidnap_ me. But locking me up in an ivory castle with guards, which they practically _do_ , and I _allow_ them to, is nothing short of underestimating me and treating me as if I am **_less_** than them. So you can shove it where the sun don't shine, Damon Salvatore." Alexis hisses.

Damon blinks at Alexis' sudden outburst, looking a bit unsure what to say.

"I apologize, Damon. That was uncalled for. Entirely." Alexis sighs, suddenly looking more worn down and exhausted than Damon had ever seen Alexis before, as well as looking apologetic. "They suffocate me, absolutely smother me, wrap me up like I'm made of glass, stick me in bubble wrap, and then practically put me in a padded room. And sometimes, most of the time I just want to scream. I understand why they do, but it doesn't make me any less pleased about it."

"I _didn't_ leave because this is me freaking out or anything. Just so you know… I understand that leaving them wasn't exactly the best option. _Probably the worst_. They tend to throw temper tantrums when I'm gone longer than 5 minutes… And that's being optimistic. And _don't_ think that leaving them wasn't the _hardest_ thing I've had to do, short of knowing that I would **_never_** see my family or friends _again_. With their pathological fear of people leaving them, their trust issues bigger than the continent of Asia, and of course, the mate bond, I'm sure I'll be on the receiving end of _hell_ when I get back. But I needed to. I'm doing it for them, for us." Alexis continues, continuing to look down at the countertop, her voice getting a little watery.

"What's wrong?" Damon asks, his blue eyes serious as he now inches closer to Alexis to place a solid, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jo." Alexis says seriously instead, gaze turning towards Dr. Laughlin. "I need your promise, your _vow_ , as a witch, as the future leader of the Gemini Coven, that you will help me with a spell when you get your magic back, and if you cannot do it, then Luke or Olivia will."

"Without a doubt. You have helped my coven, my family, my siblings. And I will never be able to repay that." Josette nods, her gaze holding even.

"I swear to you, Alexis, as one of the new leaders of the Gemini Coven, upon my magic, my life, and my leadership, myself and the coven, will help and ally with you, Alexis Danielson." Josette vows.

" _I'm pregnant_."


	8. To Topple a Regime (Part Three)

No One's POV

"I'm sorry, you're _what!?_ " Damon chokes out, disbelief clear in his voice. "Vampires can't _have_ kids."

"Nik's not just a vampire. He's the Original Hybrid. Being that means he can have kids. His wolf side allows him that." Alexis explains, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she pulls her knees to her chest, as if protecting her future kids, even if she was barely pregnant and her stomach still flat.

"Oh man. Oh man." Jeremy groans. "Do you mean- have you been sparring with me lately _pregnant?_ Is this another thing that- I really _am_ going to get _murdered!_ "

"Are you sure?" Josette offers.

"Not while I was back in New Orleans. But I took a pregnancy test once we got here. I took like, three. All positive. I take birth control religiously. So, at first, it was completely- unbelievable. You're not supposed to get pregnant on it. I mean, that's the point. And I don't take it for that reason. It's to regulate my periods, you know… My body has never been able to do it normally… And I was supposed to have a period and I didn't on the placebo week, like normal. I thought it was a fluke when I missed, for some reason. But you know, Nik's the Original Hybrid. And I know things. I do. In my world, he- he has a kid. Just- just not with me." Alexis answers with a small helpless shrug.

"Why don't we run a blood test at my office? Just to make sure?" Dr. Laughlin offers.

"Sure." Alexis nods. "And Jeremy, you don't have to worry. I'm barely past a month at most. I would hope you would _know_ I'd _never_ risk my own children. We're just practice sparring, you would never hurt me. I need to be able to defend myself. Things happen. I've been trained in jujitsu for years. I'm a black belt. Do you _honestly_ think, _believe_ , I would let you hurt me or my future kids? And if you start pulling that talk about how women need to only be in the kitchen or that just because I'm suddenly a mother my sole duty in life is now dedicated to the house and children and _nothing_ else, I'll kick your ass, no questions."

"Well, you're terrifying." Damon mutters.

"So, this spell?" Josette asks.

" _Protection_. For the kids. The Originals are waging war in New Orleans, to win back their throne. And I know that once it gets out I'm pregnant that the witches in New Orleans will try and use his kids against him, _our_ kids against him. I _cannot_ allow that. I _won't_. And despite the fact that they are indestructible and will protect me at all costs. It's not a chance I'm willing to take. There _are_ things that can hurt them, that can _subdue_ them. They cannot prepare for everything, for every monster, enemy, adversary, and attack against them. There's dark magic practiced there. Darker than you can imagine. And I just want to be able to protect them. In any way I can. Whether it's linking my strength to Jeremy's, if Jeremy is okay with that. You know, not in a way that draws strength away in case Jeremy needs it, but to just give me extra strength when _I_ need it in situations. Or to protect me and the children from other witches. I'm not sure, I wanted to ask. Even both if possible. I know the Gemini Coven values life of their children." Alexis explains.

"I will talk to Olivia and Luke. Both may be best. But we'll see what the better option is. Don't worry, Alexis. You and your children will be safe." Josette assures. "And, if you need anything else. Ask."

"Thank you, Jo. Really, thank yo-"

"Hey Jo! Jo! Jo! We got it! We got it!" Lucas barges into his sister's house interrupting the moment, gripping the knife his sister had hidden her magic in so many years ago, his voice a little breathless, Olivia and Stefan behind him.

"Looks like it's time." Alexis breaks the moment further by turning to look at Lucas. "It's time to take back your coven."


	9. Homeward Bound (Part One)

No One's POV

"I would just like to state for the record that this is an **absolutely** _horrible_ plan and I hate you." Damon hisses to Alexis as they walk together towards the meeting place of the Gemini Coven, which so happens to be the middle of the woods at dusk.

"And I would like to second that statement." Stefan hisses.

"You have a better plan?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, how about we stay at Jo's house, you safe and sound?" Jeremy pipes in, checking his stakes tucked in his waist band and the ones around his wrist.

"They asked us to be here. And they may need your help." Alexis reasons.

"Yes, but not yours." Stefan point out.

"Okay, true. But if they need your help then who's with me? And are any of you going to leave me alone?" Alexis challenges.

"She's got us there." Damon groans.

"Okay, okay. We're almost there." Stefan shushes, the four of them falling silent as they continue to trek to the Gemini Coven's meeting place, Stefan and Damon splitting off to the north and east, leaving Jeremy with Alexis to the south corner of the area where the Gemini Coven met.

"Lucas, Olivia? Why have you called our coven together?" Joshua Parker's voice asks from the center of the circle, Lucas and Olivia both standing in the center with him.

"Because I asked them to." Josette answers instead, stepping into the center of the circle, the high full moon casting eerie light on the ground and meeting place for the Gemini Coven.

"Jo, why are you here?" Joshua asks. "You left. You gave up you magic. You are no longer a part of this coven."

"That is true. I gave up my magic to protect this coven. For my siblings. Because I believed that was the right thing. And I believed that you would lead this coven for the betterment of it, father." Josette nods. "But I no longer believe that. And I have taken it back."

"What?" Joshua asks, looking a bit alarmed.

"Father, as the eldest sibling of the Parker family, and therefore the next in line for leadership of the Gemini Coven, you are being removed as leader of the Gemini Coven." Josette replies evenly, her gaze not wavering.

"You can't do this." Joshua denies. "This coven will not follow you."

"I have seen it. You will lead this coven to its destruction. Our family to destruction. And I will not allow it. And yes, _I can_." Josette stands firm.

Joshua and Josette raise their hand at the same time

"Our coven will see a new era. It's time for a regime change."

Spells fly and collide.

In the end, together Luke, Olivia, and Josette Parker trapped Joshua Parker in another Prison World after stripping away his magic, ensuring that without his magic he could not escape, and neither could Malachai, since Malachai's prison was tied to Joshua's energy, this keeping their coven safe and the rest of the world from Malachai's potential revenge.

Damon and Stefan only had to kill a few witches that were strictly loyal to Joshua, the rest needed no convincing to follow the Parker siblings.

"You know, that was slightly less eventful that I had expected…" Damon says, everyone now back at Josette's house after tromping out of the woods.

"What? Are you disappointed you didn't get to kill more people Damon? I said killing people, I didn't specify how many, if I remember right." Alexis jokes, drinking tea, having had her limit of one cup of coffee that morning now that she was pregnant. Even if it was early in her pregnancy, you never could be too careful, even if she had _Hybrid_ and _Original_ babies inside her; she herself wasn't supposed to have kids easily, or at all. It was a good thing she liked teas.

"Consider it my therapy." Damon sasses.

Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Luke… Are you sure about this?" Alexis now changes her attention. "I didn't ask for you to come back with us. I mean, I appreciate it. And I can say I didn't _hope_ for it. But your coven is here. And you're only 21. You're in college. Not that you can't transfer. But, this is a bit extreme. Honestly, you did the spell. I'll be fine. The Mikaelsons are waiting back home… Probably pissed off…" That bit is said to an aside. "But really, you _don't_ have to come back with me."

"No. I do. And I want to." Lucas answers, looking firm. "What you did for my family, my coven. I won't be able to repay in a hundred of years. We are indebted to you. So I want to do this. My sister promised that we would be your allies. And why would I allow you to go back unprotected?"

"Well, not completely unprotected." Alexis points out.

"You said yourself the witches in New Orleans are messing with dark magic. I don't feel comfortable with you down there, not with your children, and if I can do something about it." Lucas shakes his head. "As a leader of the Gemini Coven I can't allow you to go back alone. I can do something about it."

"This _isn't_ your war. And I never asked you to do something. I was never going to ask you. I only wanted to protect my children. Honestly, I did." Alexis says earnestly.

"Exactly, you didn't ask. And we know. We can tell. This is Luke's choice. And we support him. My brother has never gone anywhere out of this town. And he's the best of us in power and heart. I've never particularly had the desire to leave this town." Olivia interjects. "Jo and I can lead our coven just as well as all three of us. And if we really need him, he can come back. You aren't keeping him forever."

"Well now that just makes me feel worse." Alexis sighs.

"Don't. This will be fun." Lucas smiles. "As long as you'll have me."

"Of course, Luke. I just don't want to take you away from your family."

"You're not." Lucas promises.

"Homeward bound it is."


	10. Homeward Bound (Part Two)

No One's POV

"You know, you _could_ just _call_ them." Stefan suggests, watching Alexis fiddle with her burner cell phone for probably the millionth time in an hour as they sit on the Mikaelson's private jet on their way back, first to Mystic Falls, Virginia to drop the Salvatore brothers off and then to New Orleans, Louisiana.

Alexis gives Stefan a deadpan look that tells him his suggestion was possibly the stupidest thing he could have said.

" _Or not…_ " Stefan offers, holding his hands up innocently. "I was just saying… You've been staring at the phone for a solid hour or more. Maybe giving them a call once we land, as a heads up. You're all mope-y anyways."

"I've been away for two weeks… Just how _exactly_ do you think that conversation would go?" Alexis questions. "Yeah… It's- it's just better to do it in person… Not that I expect it to go _well_ … But…"

"They're your _mates_ , Alexis. Mates are fundamentally _designed_ to love you, their world _revolves_ around you, so they may be upset at first, but in the end they'll be _overjoyed_ you're back and any anger, fear, or hurt they feel will be overridden by the fact you're back with them." Stefan tries to encourage.

"Yeah, well the _upset_ **part** is what I'm worried about. Their upset state is nuclear." Alexis sighs.

"Things will be fine. You'll see." Stefan comforts, smiling assuring.

" ** _IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS!_** " Kol growls, slamming his fists into the wall, the plaster cracking under his strength.

Niklaus growls ferociously, his teeth bared in vicious impatience as the tenth… Or was it fifteenth witch? Either way, as whatever numbered witch, fails at locating his mate… The witch's heart being pulled out of their chest by Elijah, their body abruptly dropping to the ground haphazardly, over half their bodies still lying in the Mikaelson mansion, Finn simply prowling like an agitated panther around the living room, growling ever so often, his inner vampire completely unable to be shoved away or be restrained at this point, completely irrational.

The double doors to the Mikaelson mansion creak open, Alexis' light footsteps padding into the entry way as she hesitantly walks in, wondering what scene she may find, Jeremy and Lucas following her a few steps behind that much more warily.

Alexis gapes, looking wide eyed, giving an intake of breathe at the sight before her; the Mikaelson mansion was a nothing short of a **_disaster_** , as if a hurricane had ripped through it leaving nothing but chaos in the aftermath.

Bodies of witches and warlocks were everywhere, some even staked rather brutally to the wall, blood was spattered across the marble tile and wall, other random bodies from humans Kol or Niklaus had drained were strewn, dismembered or otherwise horrifically brutalized around the floor, even Elijah having gone slightly out of control in her absence, only Finn managing to restrain himself in regards to bloodlust (and by restrained meaning simply fed and then cast aside humans rather than played with his food), the walls and tile cracked in places where one of the brothers had let loose in anger or frustration, and an honest to god _car_ was pitched _through_ a window, it completely smashed where it had been rolled into another car first.

"Is- is that _my car!?_ " Alexis shrieks, doing a double take, gaping at her 4 Runner pitched basically nose first into one of the bay windows of the right wing of the mansion, the window shattered, glass on the floor and pillars cracked.

"Oh… Look who's decided to come _home_." Kol growls, his eyes pitch black, veins spider webbing underneath them as he and his brothers flash into the entryway, presenting a united front, far too casual, but the anger simmering and shifting underneath, like a firecracker lit and ready to ignite. " ** _Our mate_**."

" ** _IS THAT MY CAR!?_** " Alexis shrieks again, voice inflecting high, pointing and waiving at her car rolled into the house.

Kol simply growls again, his inner vampire desperately wanting to be close to his mate but also severely _pissed_ _off_ that she left him in the first place.

" ** _Hello love_**." Niklaus rumbles, his own expression rather thunderous. "So _wonderful_ to see you, hear your voice. We've been doing rather _lovely_ …" The last bit is said with heavy sarcasm, it practically drips from his tone.

"Umm… Hey, Alexis?" Jeremy says, voice a little shaky, looking at the expressions on the Mikaelson brothers' faces and evaluating the situation, questioning if, for the first time he had to _protect_ Alexis _from_ her _mates_.

" ** _You_**." Kol simply snarls, any trace of warmth for his friend gone from his eyes as he charges the Hunter.

" _No!_ " Alexis screams, diving in front of Jeremy, and by proxy, Lucas as well.

" ** _Move_** , angel." Kol snarls at his mate, his eyes glaring heatedly at the Hunter from over Alexis' head, Kol's vampire instincts more than ramped up to a million, Kol practically spitting fire as he puffs his chest out intimidatingly, nearly towering over Alexis in attempts to get past her to the Hunter.

"Kol, _please!_ I **_know_** you're angry. I **_know_** you don't understand why I left. I **_know_** you're hurt. But _please_. Jeremy didn't do anything wrong. Jeremy only went along to protect me. Like you wanted him to. He kept me **safe**. **_Please_**. Don't do something you'll regret. If you want to be mad, be mad at **_me_**." Alexis pleads, hand finally coming to rest on Kol's chest, directly over his heart.

Kol snarls and growls a few more moments, his glare cold enough to freeze a tundra, as if to continue to get his point across before finally deflating, immediately becoming calmer under Alexis' touch, like a balloon having air let out of it all at once.

" ** _Never. Do. That. Again. Angel_**." Kol growls in warning, his head bending down to snuffle Alexis' neck, teeth grazing the spot where he bonded with her.

"Never again. **I promise** , Kol. _I'm_ _sorry_ , sweetie." Alexis vows, fingers smoothing through Kol's hair to distract her mate, making Kol purr happily under his mate's touch and inner vampire settle somewhat. "Now about my car…"

"I was angry." Kol mutters, face nudging against his mate's neck further, practically stuffing his head against the crook of Alexis' neck.

"Uh-huh… I see." Alexis raises an eyebrow.

"I ruined our Audi and Lamborghini too." Kol admits.

"Which one?"

" _All of them_." Kol mutters, almost like a child admitting some horrible wrong doing.

Alexis chokes a little at that admission.

"All of them? How many do they have?" She hears Lucas ask Jeremy quietly.

Alexis can't help but laugh a little at Kol; Niklaus may be the most feared, but that was only because Kol had been daggered longer, don't be mistaken, Kol had a temper to rival Niklaus and was probably more psychotic than the Hybrid, with no conscience to back it up (not that Niklaus had much of a conscience either, but a little more at times).

"Oh Kol. I'm so sorry." Alexis sighs softly, pulling back a little to look at Kol. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel." Kol replies immediately, nose rubbing against her cheek affectionately, almost like a cat; really she had cats for mates.

Alexis presses a kiss to Kol's cheek before turning to face the other three brothers, Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus who have been watching her ever so observant as she interacts with their younger brother.

"As I said… I **_know_** you're angry at me. I **_know_** you don't understand why I left. And I **_know_** you probably don't trust me right now. And you have **_every_** right to be. And I **_will_** explain. **_I promise._** I just- I need to talk to Nik and 'Lijah, first. **_Alone_**." Alexis pleads.

Kol opens his mouth to object, but snaps his mouth shut upon seeing his mate's pleading expression.

"Alright, angel. I'll hold you to that promise." Kol softens, nose pressing against the underside of her jaw once more, breathing in her scent before he lets her go.

"Nik, 'Lijah." Alexis beckons, wiggling her fingers, the two middle Originals at her side within a moment.

" _Don't_ kill Jeremy and Lucas. _Kol_ … Honestly, I'm looking at you." Alexis turns back around to point a finger at the youngest Mikaelson.

Kol just grins angelically, Finn still milling around warily, disliking that he was not allowed to be with his mate quite yet.

"I love you, Finn." Alexis smiles.

Finn flashes up to his mate, nosing against her neck where he had bitten her jugular, a bold, possessive bite that stood out both when first claimed and whenever reaffirmed, for the normally reserved, ever so chivalrous, and polite, eldest Mikaelson.

"I love you, Alexis." Finn murmurs, his eyes dark and hinting with deep, unfathomable, possessiveness that the oldest Mikaelson possessed when he allowed himself to.

"I'll be back. I just need to talk to Elijah and Niklaus, Finn." Alexis assures, fingers tracing down Finn's arm.

Finn nods, teeth grazing Alexis' neck once more in a clearly possessive gesture before he relinquishes his hold on his mate, disappearing somewhere back into the Mikaelson manor, his mate instincts urging him to care for his mate by preparing her something to eat.

"Elskan, what is it?" Elijah pesters, his anger and hurt about his mate's disappearance now disappearing, replaced with overwhelming anxiety and worry as Alexis leads him and Niklaus out to the gazebo in their backyard, a stone path away from their back patio and house.

"I- I-" Alexis starts, biting her lip, wondering just how to begin or even tell them, finally turning to the two middle Mikaelsons. "There's something I need- I need to tell you… I'm just- not sure how…"

"Perhaps, love…" Niklaus begins for his mate, both Elijah and Niklaus sitting on the bench observing their mate pace slightly in front of them. "You should just tell us plainly..."

"First… I- I am sorry. I know that doesn't _begin_ to make up for how I left. Or even that I _did_. But I _am_ sorry." Alexis sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I should have known that you would react that way, with everything… In your- _past_ … But I knew- I knew that if I left any clues- that- that you would find me and be right there with me the next moment you could. And I couldn't let that happen."

"Why?" Elijah demands, feeling angry again, even if he was worried about whatever his mate was _clearly_ avoiding telling him.

"Because… You're more of an ask questions later and kill type of people. And if things don't go the way you kind of get… Growly. Then all, stabby and murdery…" Alexis says.

"Growly…" Niklaus deadpans.

"Murdery…" Elijah echoes.

"Umm, yes." Alexis nods.

"I fail to see how that is relevant." Niklaus shakes his head, choosing to ignore how his mate just described his perhaps slightly homicidal tendencies as "growly" and "stabby".

"I just-" Alexis fails again to try and tell them why she left, tears slowly gathering in her eyes. "I was trying to protect us."

"Protect us from what, Elskan?" Elijah asks, now feeling alarm shoot through him. "Please, tell us. You are _worrying_ us."

" _Alexis_ , do **not** play games right now." Niklaus warns, his voice rumbling in his chest, the worry and alarm making his chest tight and his inner wolf and vampire pace inside him.

"I-" Alexis hesitates again, before taking a deep calming breathe; better to just spit it out right? Like ripping off a band aid, but frankly, whoever said that was full of shit, because ripping off a band aid hurt like hell.

Alexis finally pulls out the piece of paper that had the test results, practically shoving it in Elijah and Niklaus' face, her face practically full of terror at their reactions.

"You're pregnant?" Elijah half states, half questions, gaze rising to meet Alexis'.

"I'm pregnant." Alexis finally manages to confirm. "And it's yours, _both_ of yours. I mean- there's more than one. See? Lucas confirmed it with a spell, it was safe of course, I would never let him do something to harm them, but he's a part of the Gemini Coven, so he could tell anyways. There's three, technically triplets. But two are twins, solely Nik's, and one is yours Elijah. Now I'm just rambling, will you say something please?"

Elijah is tossing the paper to the ground in another moment, lifting his mate into his arms, one hand firmly planted over her hips, fingers pressing against the place he had bonded her in a fiercely possessive gesture before they drift over to her still flat stomach, smoothing over it as if he could feel his child growing inside his mate.

"A child. You are _pregnant_. Pregnant with _my_ child." Elijah whispers, his lips pressing against Alexis' sweetly before he noses against her neck, sniffing her scent as if hoping to smell the change in her hormones.

"Yes… Are you- you happy?" Alexis asks unsurely, her arms wrapping around Elijah's neck as he holds her up off her feet.

"I am _overjoyed_ , Elskan." Elijah assures, his lips brushing against his mate's neck. "You have given me- this is the _greatest_ **gift** you could have _ever_ given me. I- I have _always_ desired children- a child. Mother took that from me- us- when she turned us. And you have given that gift _back_ to me."

"I _love_ you, Elskan. And I will _love_ this child _so_ dearly." Elijah vows, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead gently before nuzzling at his mate's neck again, his inner vampire nearly frantic to not let any separation between them.

Alexis nearly cries, resting her head against Elijah's chest comfortingly.

"Preg- _nant?_ Child- _ren?_ Tw- _ins?_ " Niklaus echoes, inflecting every word he says as if not computing the words his mate has said.

Elijah growls warningly at his brother, as if daring Niklaus to disappoint their mate, to disapprove.

"I'm… Having… _Children?_ " Niklaus stumbles out one last time, his head turning even more, tilting like a dog.

"Nik?" Alexis murmurs, twisting in Elijah's hold, fingers reaching for the Hybrid.

" _We're_ having children?" Niklaus finally comes to terms with things.

"Yes. Children, Nik. _I'm pregnant_." Alexis nods, still fearing the Hybrid's reaction.

Niklaus is in front of his mate in a moment, kneeling in front of Alexis, head resting against her stomach, fingers softly gliding over her tummy.

"Hello there, babies. I'm your daddy." Niklaus whispers softly, so heartbreakingly tender Alexis could barely believe it.

Alexis finally breaks down in tears, slumping in Elijah's embrace, the last few days, weeks, catching up with her.

And, with fingers running through Niklaus' blond locks atop his head, Niklaus pressing a kiss to Alexis' stomach before he rises, he hushes his mate softly, cadging her between himself and his brother, continuing to sooth her soft cries using affectionate words and tender caresses.

Things weren't perfect, far from it, no doubt they were still furious, still hurt, and still confused to why she had left, but despite these things, all Alexis could feel was overwhelming relief in _this_ moment; she was **_home_** and she was **_safe_**.


	11. Homeward Bound (Part Three)

No One's POV

"So, I didn't realize that coming here would mean that I suddenly became Alexis' fairy godmother…" Lucas comments dryly, flicking his hands to perform a spell which cleans up some of the glass in the entry way as he and Jeremy load things in from the cars.

"Oh man, dude, do _not_ let Alexis hear you say that!" Jeremy laughs, helping Lucas correct a piece of furniture in one of the rooms they had dropped their bags in. "You will literally _never_ live that nickname down!"

"Sounds like a big sister." Lucas notes with fondness, also wondering what it would be like now living in the Mikaelson household, clearly much different than it was in the Parker household, which frankly, other than his sister Olivia, was very cold and unwelcoming, Alexis didn't seem like that though.

"Yeah… Alexis is kind of like that. I mean- I had Elena. And, Elena was great when we were little, and I'll always miss her and love her. But we just- grew a part after a while. Especially after things with the Salvatores. And Klaus was a big part of that, sure, and I'll probably never like the guy much, but- but I realize now that- that things didn't necessarily have to turn out the way they did… Anyways, Alexis- she's really amazing- Definitely the kind of sister you want, the kind of famil-" Jeremy cuts off as Kol barges in looking frankly a little maniac.

"So… My little mate said I can't _kill_ you…" Kol growls, suddenly appearing in the room, his eyes dancing with mischief and a bit of psychotic darkness, his vampire still precariously out of control. "But she said _nothing_ about maiming or otherwise harming…"

" ** _Shit_**." Jeremy mumbles, realizing he should have realized Kol would never let things go _that_ easily.

Lucas reacts automatically, hands moving before Jeremy could try and move himself, Kol flying through one of the walls of the room and over the stairs railing

" ** _KOL!_** " Alexis screams, having just come back into the mansion with Elijah and Niklaus, watching Kol crash over the stairs rather ungracefully.

"Aw, _double_ shit…" Jeremy mutters, running downstairs, Lucas right after the Hunter.

" _DAMN IT, KOL!_ What did I tell you? Did you just try to attack Lucas and Jeremy?" Alexis yells at Kol, starring the youngest Original down, annoyance clear on her face, Jeremy relaxing a little.

"Maybe." Kol mutters, sulking.

"Kol…" Alexis sighs, hands planted on her hips.

"Hello angel." Kol says instead, jumping up and flashing to his mate.

"Don't hello angel, me. Kol, I _told_ you not to hurt Jeremy and Lucas." Alexis sighs. "That _includes_ injuring, of _any_ kind."

" _Fine_." Kol grumbles, attempting to get closer to his mate again, looking unhappy at the thought of not being able to disburse any kind of justice and Alexis not allowing him to get closer to her.

"Good. Now, come on. I owe you an explanation." Alexis offers, walking the short few steps back into the living room, Kol following easily, a bit like a lost puppy, Elijah and Niklaus both staying even closer than before, hyper aware of their mate now that they knew she was carrying their children.

"Pregnant?" Kol echoes after Alexis tells both him and Finn, sitting across the room in an arm chair, unsuccessfully able to sit next to his mate, much to his irritation.

"Vampires cannot reproduce." Finn states, not understanding.

"I know. That's- that was the way it was in the show, too. And… well, I- I wasn't supposed to be able to have kids either. I mean, I'm not- not in _my original_ world anyways. I'm- I'm actually- it's just not possible, not- But- but that has changed in- in this world, obviously. And- and we know that I can't be compelled here. So maybe this is similar too. In that, things have changed. The common denominator being me. Lucas and his siblings didn't know either. At least, that's the running theory. Since nothing else really makes sense." Alexis offers a bit unsure.

"Children… We can have children." Kol states, as if clearing things up.

"Umm… Theoretically. Well, I mean, yes. Since I'm carrying Elijah's child?" Alexis replies, not really understanding what Kol is saying.

Kol flashes in front of Alexis, suddenly swinging her into his arms from the couch.

"Okay, woah!" Alexis screeches, arms flailing for balance. " _KOL!_ "

" _Kol_." Elijah says disapprovingly, his inner vampire bristling at the rough and sudden handling of his mate, his _pregnant_ mate, nonetheless.

"Okay, okay, Kol- wait, where are you taking me? What are you doing?" Alexis squirms in Kol's arms.

"Babies. Babies right now." Kol demands, walking towards the room he and Alexis share, Alexis tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Umm…" Alexis manages to say, her brain slightly stalling, shock probably covering her features.

The realization of what Kol was meaning finally hits Alexis making her laugh a little, Kol whining and pulling up short.

"No, babies?" Kol asks, his inner vampires a little wounded at the thought of his mate not wanting children with him now that it was presented to him.

"Oh, no, sweetie. Kol, that's not it. Not at all." Alexis promises, Kol setting her down. "Babies don't work like that though. I'm pregnant now. You can't get me pregnant. Not until I've had the ones that are inside me. You'll have to wait."

Alexis laughs a little again at the absurdity of the conversation; honestly how had this become her life? As if the current supernatural drama wasn't insane enough for her.

Kol snuffles at her instead, herding her back the few steps he had moved her, back into the living room, this time successfully draping himself over her lap like some oversized house cat, his older brothers glaring at him.

"How is this my fucking life?" Alexis mutters, fingers trailing through Kol's hair gently.

"This is why you left." Elijah continues the conversation, attempting to distract himself and change the conversation, irritated at his youngest brother from taking their mate away from his side, his inner vampire even more anxious to have Alexis from his side now that he knew she was pregnant with his child.

"Yes." Alexis admits.

All the brothers get a dark look at this admittance, low rumbles forming in their chests echoing in stereo.

" _Explain it to us_ , Elskan. You said it was to protect us. Explain it so that we do not explode with rage right this second." Elijah grits out with barely constrained control.

"Do- do you remember what I told you about Hayley?" Alexis immediately asks, looking to the brothers.

Niklaus grunts in annoyed agreement, irritation clear on his face at the mention of the irritating, she-wolf harlot.

"She gets pregnant, with your child, Nik… And you come here. To New Orleans. Only the witches here- they _use_ your child _against_ you. As a _weapon_ to _control_ you. And- and I just couldn't- I couldn't let that happen. I _couldn't_. I _had_ to protect our child, our children. Whether I was pregnant now or in the future. I only did it to protect our child, which at the time, I didn't know for sure if I was pregnant, but I thought if I was, that there was only one. I _knew_ the Gemini Coven could help me… They value the life of children, above many other covens, certainly above the ones here; and most importantly, they practice natural magic and are one of the most powerful covens to exist." Alexis explains. "I'm _sorry_ I hurt you. I really am. But I also wouldn't do it differently."

The brothers all let out another resounding growl and Alexis finds herself under the combined glare of all four of them.

"You _come_ to us, Alexis. You do _not_ run. You do _not_ hide things. **_You. Come. To. Us. Alexis_**." Niklaus growls. "There is nothing, **_NOTHING_** , we would not do, nowhere we would not go, and nothing we would not get for you."

"I _know_ that." Alexis says quietly, looking down.

" _Then why?_ " Finn breathes in carefully through his nose.

"I do know you would do anything. _I do_." Alexis replies, still in a tiny voice. "But I still had to do something… Something by myself, or without you there, rather. I just thought- I thought it was better. There- there were too many variables."

" ** _Never. Leave. Again. Alexis_**. Not without us." Niklaus warns. "We won't be held responsible for what happens or what we do next time."

Alexis nods.

"I promise. I don't plan to." Alexis promises, smoothing Kol's hair out, Kol nuzzling into her more comfortably.

" _Nothing_ will happen to our children, love." Niklaus vows, now flashing to kneel in front of Alexis, hand cupping her face tenderly. "We won't let _anything_ happen to them. Even if we must _bathe_ this **entire** town in _blood_. _Slaughter_ every witch, warlock, vampire, and wolf in the **_Quarter_**. They _won't_ hurt you. They won't hurt you, _or_ our children, Alexis. This we vow. **_Always and forever._** "

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _Just to clear up a few things..._**

 ** _One of my lovely reviews successfully guessed how Alexis was able to have children with Elijah! So cookies for you! You are awesome! I thought it would be unfair for our lovely Originals if only Niklaus got to have babies with her..._**

 _ **Another thing... It IS possible for a woman to have kids with more than one man at the same time. The woman just has to have sex with more than one man within the same gestation period... I'm NOT making this up. It's a thing. While it's supposed to be twins I did take creative liberties at that with Nik having twins & Elijah having just one kid. The term is called superfecundation twins. A big thank you to my fanfiction pen pal who told me about that when I dove into the dark abyss of threesomes (I seriously hate that word)...**_

 ** _I actually like keeping my fanfictions realistic, as realistic as "fanfiction" can be. So I do honestly look things up & research guys... So, again with the nitpicking... It'll get really old, real fast guys... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE questions, but realize that you don't know my plot line, while I know EXACTLY what I'm planning miles ahead of you guys._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you for all the support! Seriously, I think this last chapter had the most reviews on it, singularly count wise, yet! AMAZING!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I'm moving my story up a rating to M - Mature. Usually I wait a while to add scenes like this in... But hey, guess who's excited for their mate to get home? Umm... No spoilers, but these Originals! Bahaha!_**


	12. Ivory Castles (Part One)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

Elijah whisked his mate away from his brothers after Alexis had finished explaining herself and they had finished lecturing her on her actions before any of them could react, slamming the door to his and Alexis' room shut firmly, the wall rattling slightly under the impact of it shutting.

" _Hello Elskan_." Elijah rumbles, nosing at his mate enthusiastically as he hovers over her, having tossed them both on the bed, their clothes already stripped from them and thrown carelessly somewhere in their room.

"Well, hello there, 'Lijah." Alexis huffs lightly, dissolving into light giggles, her hand automatically cupping the back of Elijah's neck, fingers weaving through his hair.

"I've _missed_ you, Astin. I missed you so dearly." Elijah nuzzles his mate, lips pressing soft kisses against the side of her neck.

"I missed you too, Elijah. So much." Alexis assures.

Elijah purrs, teeth grazing against Alexis' jugular and jawline lightly, hands wandering her body, relearning every curve, every plain, every dip, and every surface of her body as he presses down on her with his body weight lightly, hips nudging hers in a gentle action.

Without question, Alexis instinctively widens her legs in response, Elijah immediately flexing and rolling his hips into his mate, sliding through the silken folds of her entrance to her searing heat of her core, not stopping until he's thrust deep, filling and stretching her completely and seated to the hilt.

" _Elskan_." Elijah moans, sighing contently, his lips pressing against his mate's neck, teeth nipping lightly at the underside of her jaw.

" _Elijah_." Alexis sighs, body receiving him as it had so many times in the past, completely and entirely submitting to him, body supple to the Original's direction and claim.

Elijah growls lightly, inner vampire rumbling in a possessive dominance, his instincts urging him to re-claim his mate and establish his territory, especially with her absence from his side the last few weeks, yet another side of his inner vampire reminds him of the child that now grows inside his mate.

"Elijah?" Alexis whispers, feeling Elijah's change in temperament.

" _My Astin_." Elijah whispers back, his dark eyes burning intensely as he slants his hips against his mate, pressing slowly back into his mate, taking more care and thought into their love making than normal. "My _precious_ Elskan."

"Mmm, _Elijah_." Alexis moans, arching into Elijah's touch, Elijah planting one hand firmly over the place he had marked her when he had originally bonded them, the only sign of his normal possessive behavior, while the other cradled his mate's head.

"I love you, Alexis." Elijah whispers, his lips ghosting on Alexis' neck, fangs lightly dragging along her jugular as he feels his climax build. "You are my everything, Elskan. My heaven, my redemption, my light, my soulmate, my equal. And, now the mother to _my_ child. And I _cherish_ you. _Always and forever_."

"Oh… _Elijah_." Alexis tears up, touching Elijah's jaw.

" _Always and forever_." Elijah vows again, finally bringing them to their climax, thrusts becoming slightly irregular as Alexis clenches tighter around him, her breathy moans and cries encouraging him to complete the joining of their flesh.

" _Alexis!_ " Elijah finally shouts, his release flooding through him, rolling and uncoiling in thick relieving waves.

" _Elijah!_ " Elijah hears his mate respond, her body clenching around him, holding him inside her.

" _Elskan_. **Mine**. **_My mate_**." Elijah rumbles, his eyes dark with blood lust, his inner vampire not settled and still very possessive, pacing within him, practically slamming inside the walls he had put around his inner animal in his attempts to protect his mate and unborn child.

" _Yours_." Alexis agrees compliantly, fingers trailing along Elijah's jawline, as she looks up at him, Elijah snugging himself up against his mate's cervix, hips flush together, and his one hand still resting over the spot he had bonded them together.

"Elijah, sweetie." Alexis notices Elijah's dark gaze.

Elijah grunts slightly, shifting against Alexis, attempting to settle down.

" _Elijah_." Alexis says a little firmer, instead rolling her hips upward against Elijah's, creating pressure and friction, Elijah letting loose a snarl.

"Hello there, Elijah." Alexis sooths, expression a little confused to why Elijah hadn't been as possessive as he normally was nor why he wasn't taking the opportunity to be so now when it was presented to him, fingers rubbing Elijah's jaw as he tenses again, strung tight like a livewire, one hand moving to grip the sheets and the other now gripping her hip.

"What's the matter? Hmm? Where's my big bad, possessive, Original?" Alexis coaxes, fingers rubbing along Elijah's jaw again and running it through Elijah's hair, Elijah slowly melting under her touch.

Elijah's dark burning gaze continues to meet her, however, a clear conflict in his eyes, his inner vampire barely constrained, and his mate only tempted his control further, his inner vampire spitting and snarling within him.

"Come on…" Alexis tries again.

Elijah bows his head, snuffling against his mate's neck, hand moving to Alexis' stomach, his touch tender and gentle.

"Oh… You're worried about the babies?" Alexis asks, her inner thoughts and heart melting.

Elijah rumbles in response, fingers smoothing across her belly.

"Sweetie, you won't hurt me. You would **_never_** hurt me. I can have sex when I'm pregnant. And I'm barely six weeks. You won't hurt me. **_I promise_**. I would never put our child in harm's way. You know that. But more than that, you will _not_ hurt me. I appreciate you being careful. I do. But you would **_never_** hurt me." Alexis assures, wrapping her arms around Elijah tightly, stroking fingers through Elijah's hair.

Elijah snuffles at his mate again, his inner vampire snapping, all restraint and propriety tossed out the window in a moment, Alexis finding herself pinned under the Original, his inner vampire completely out.

" _Hello there, Elijah_."

 ** _Since I probably won't get another update before Christmas... Merry Christmas everyone!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. Ivory Castles (Part Two)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

"Are you done _hogging_ our mate yet?" Kol complains from outside the door, his voice high and whiny, finger tapping insistently on it.

Elijah only growls in response, his eyes darkening with possessive claim as he nuzzles further into Alexis' neck, body curling tighter around her form, keeping her trapped in his embrace, not quite ready to relinquish his hold on her or his unborn child growing in her womb.

" ** _Leave_** , Kol." Elijah hisses lowly, baring his fangs instinctively.

Kol simply huffs, stomping off down the hall, Elijah hearing it from the through the door despite the otherwise soundproof walls the Mikaelson mansion had in the bedrooms, Elijah then curling further around a still sleeping Alexis, shuffling around her, pressing their bodies together at every point, bare skin touching bare skin.

"Mmm, 'Lijah?" Alexis sleepily stirs, feeling Elijah shift around her.

" _Hello Elskan_." Elijah rumbles happily, nosing at her earnestly, hips slanting against hers, pressing himself to her.

Alexis and Elijah made their way downstairs only a few hours later, Elijah's inner vampire puffed with smug satisfaction and pride and Alexis pleased to see the Mikaelson mansion having been set back to its normal pristine state in the night.

As for the other brothers, Kol was moodily slouching on the couch, Niklaus was reading, and Finn cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning." Alexis chirps.

"Angel!" Kol beams, immediately perking up.

"Hello Kol." Alexis smiles, Kol flashing in front of her to kiss her soundly on the lips and nuzzle at her.

Niklaus on the other hand practically spooks like a frightened horse, the book he had in his hand, disappearing from his lap, Alexis instantly narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Whatcha reading, Nik?" Alexis asks, choosing to plop down in Niklaus' lap, arms wrapping around Niklaus' neck.

"Nothing, love. Good morning." Niklaus says a bit too innocently, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

"Hmmm… Nothing? Doesn't seem like nothing." Alexis pesters, arms reaching around Niklaus trying to find the book.

"It's nothing. Now, are you hungry?" Niklaus tries to distract his determined mate.

"A little… But I'm more interested in what you're reading." Alexis pouts, pulling on Niklaus' arm and digging around behind Niklaus' back.

"It's nothing, love." Niklaus tries again to wave off his mate's persistence.

"Doesn't _seem_ like nothing. Just tell me! _Please_." Alexis asks, eyes widening a little.

Niklaus groans, pulling the two books from behind him and offering them to Alexis.

" _How to Treat Your Pregnant Wife…_ And _What to Expect When Your Wife is Expanding_ … You're reading pregnancy books?" Alexis questions after listing off the titles of the books, eyebrow raising.

Niklaus looks a little guilty, fingers brushing against Alexis' stomach.

"You are pregnant with my children, Alexis." Niklaus states, his gaze serious.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Nik." Alexis smiles, pressing a kiss to Niklaus' lips before curling up on his lap, books tossed to the corner table.

Niklaus only sighs, perhaps a little disbelievingly before relaxing as Alexis cuddles in his lap, Finn appearing with breakfast for Alexis, settling next to Niklaus, Alexis kicking out her feet to tuck them on Finn's lap.

"Thank you for breakfast, Finn."

"You're welcome, my love." Finn kisses her hand before laying his own hand back down on her thigh, fingers drawing mindless patterns.

"So… What are we doing today? Anything special?" Alexis asks, assuming that the brothers would want to spend time with her after her being absent for so long.

Niklaus stole Alexis away that night, it was his night with their mate after all, as they usually just went in order of age to make it fair before it went full circle and repeated, but either way Kol grumbled about it.

"Eager are we?" Alexis giggles lightly, Niklaus flashing them both to the bed his inner wolf happily rejoicing in the fact she was back in his bed and territory.

"Do not leave us- **_me_** , again. I have _missed_ you, love." Niklaus whispers, nuzzling at his mate, fingers gripping at her waist.

"I won't, Nik. I promise. I love you." Alexis promises, pressing a hand over Niklaus' heart and a kiss to Niklaus' jaw.

"And I love you, Alexis." Niklaus murmurs back, connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

There was absolutely no rush, no urgency, no ferocity, no animalistic claim like Elijah or Finn, only a gentle affection and slow tenderness to Niklaus' actions as he stripped them of their clothes and slid their bodies against one another, pressing and touching any and every bare patch of skin available to him, allowing himself to rememorize the feel of her body and the skin sliding underneath the pads of his fingers.

And finally Niklaus slides into his mate, Niklaus fitting her achingly perfect as her slick heat welcoming him easily, pulling him in, contracting tight around him as he shifts and thrust, burying himself to the hilt, tip fit snuggly against his mate's cervix.

" _Niklaus_." Alexis moans breathlessly, arching into the Hybrid meeting him thrust for thrust.

" _Alexis_." Niklaus groans, hips rolling against his mate, gaining friction and pressure, lips ghosting over her jawline, teeth lightly dragging against her as well.

"You feel heavenly, love." Niklaus groans again, hips rolling deeper against his mate, fingers pressing into her skin, grazing and dancing along her sides, stroking skin reverently as lips press kisses to her neck adoringly, worshiping her like she deserved.

" _Niklaus_." Alexis gasps, Niklaus enjoying the small sounds and cries of pleasure he could pull from his mate that encouraged him to bring them both to the upmost throes of passion.

Niklaus' release flooded through him like a tidal wave crashing through an ocean, rolling, shifting, and coiling; slammed abruptly through him like a wave upon a cliff.

Alexis arched against Niklaus, body clenching tight around Niklaus, holding him within her, her own release flooding around him, stirring his inner wolf's thoughts to things like his own seed impregnating his mate, like he already had, which then served to make his wolf puff in pride.

" _Niklaus_." Alexis moans breathily.

" _Alexis_." Niklaus noses at his mate, purring out his mate's name contently, lazily thrusting a few more times, bringing them both down from their highs.

"I love you, Alexis." Niklaus murmurs, nose nosing at his mate tenderly as he finally curls around her more than a little content, his wolf happily settling, hand resting protectively over his mate's belly.

"I love you too, Nik." Alexis murmurs back, sleepily curling into Niklaus, consciousness already fading.

"Sleep well, my little mate. Sleep and know I shall _always_ cherish you, and _always_ protect you and our children from harm."


	14. Ivory Castles (Part Three)

_**Some Sexual Content Warning**_

No One's POV

"There's my puppy-roo." Alexis coos to her dog Sienna, patting her thigh excitedly, her dog wagging her tail happily in response and trotting toward her. "Yeah, that's a good girl! Come on! Let's go… Before they catch me." That last part is said in a conspirator way.

Alexis slowly creeps towards the back doors of the Mikaelson mansion, attempting to sneak out of the mansion without the brothers tracking her down, Sienna clicking after her happily, tail wagging and tongue panting, eager to go anywhere with her master.

"Where are you going, my love?" Finn suddenly appears, Kol slightly behind him, both looking less than pleased at finding their mate heading for the doors of the mansion.

" _Damn it_ , Finn! Don't _do_ that to me! You're going to give me a _heart attack!_ " Alexis startles loudly, nearly jumping two feet into the air, spooking like a startled baby animal.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks again, looking slightly less impressed at his mate's attempts to leave the mansion.

"Do you not remember what I said, angel?" Kol growls slightly, prowling a little closer to Alexis.

"I- Oh… Umm… I was just- you know, going- _outside_." Alexis just offers, smiling sheepishly.

"Outside." Finn deadpans.

"Yeah. I've you know... Been inside for too long. I'm going a little stir crazy. And I just wanted to leave-"

"Leave." Finn cuts off Alexis' words, blanching a little.

"No! No… I mean, I just- I haven't seen my horses since I got back. I wanted to go for a ride." Alexis explains hastily, feeling bad for wording it that way and making them panic.

"You are _sneaking_ out of the mansion." Finn points out, Kol growling a little more pronounced, Kol's inner vampire unhappy at the simple thought.

"What!? _No!_ _ **Never!**_ That's- I'm- I'm not- Err… Yeah… Maybe a little…" Alexis tries to play it off before caving under Finn and Kol's look. "Finn, I love you guys. But you've kept me locked in an ivory castle the last few days. Complete with guards _and_ warlocks. It isn't like I don't understand. I accepted it _before_ and I accept it _now_. But I _do_ need breathing room."

Finn sighs, fingers reaching out to brush along his mate's cheek, Alexis leaning into it a little.

"We love you, Alexis. We only wish to keep you safe. You and the children." Finn whispers, hand falling from Alexis' face to tug her closer to him.

"I know."

"Come, Kol and I will go on a ride with you." Finn offers.

"Okay." Alexis smiles, leaning up to kiss Finn on the cheek.

"Riding… It _had_ to be riding." Kol simply mutters as Alexis happily skips towards the barns, swinging Finn's hand with hers. "And Nik _had_ to be gone today… _Honestly_ … He's the horse person…" That was muttered only loud enough for Finn to hear, to which Finn glares at his youngest brother in warning not to ruin their mate's mood or outing.

"You _know_ how to ride, Kol." Alexis tilts her head in confusion.

"It doesn't mean I _like_ it. Nik was the horse person… And Elijah to some degree." Kol dismisses in his explanation. "Horses are… They don't like me."

Alexis raises her eyebrow.

"Kol had a less than good experience with them as a child. Moreover, he didn't have the patience for them." Finn fills in.

Kol only huffs and rolls his eyes.

"But I want to ride, Kol." Alexis widens her eyes in her attempts to soften Kol's mood.

"Which is why we _are_." Finn cuts off Kol's grumbles and presses a kiss to Alexis' hand.

"Of course, angel. Whatever you want." Kol smiles at his mate, falling for Alexis' charm.

Alexis smiles happily, skipping forward into the barns once again, Finn and Kol following after their energetic and spunky mate.

"My time with you at last, angel." Kol purrs contently, winding around his mate on the bed, not necessarily minding the fact that both of them still had clothes on, but more than satisfied to be close with his mate, inner vampire finally settling with his mate back in his own territory.

"It is, Kol." Alexis agrees, fingers stroking through Kol's hair at the base of his neck.

"I love you, angel." Kol nuzzles, lips hunting along her neck towards the place he bit her when they bonded.

"I love you too, Kol." Alexis assures, tilting her neck for Kol. " _Always_."

Kol rumbles soothingly for his mate, nose further nudging against her as his fingers now pull at her clothes, tugging lightly.

"Oh, are these in your way now?" Alexis laughs lightly.

"Off. Off now." Kol demands.

"You're _demanding_." Alexis rolls her eyes. "I'm not sure I should reward this type of behavior Kol Mikaelson."

Kol growls a little, then whines, nose nudging against her jaw again, breathe warm against her underside of it.

"Okay." Alexis giggles after another moment, allowing Kol to undress them, again winding himself around her like a snake, pressing tight against her as if their bodies could become one by sheer will alone.

It didn't take long before Kol was rocking into Alexis, feeling the familiar firm clench of his mate's silken, slick heat, and the passion and flames of pure desire that his mate set ablaze in his body.

Alexis felt a difference, a subtle change in Kol's actions, Kol's normally so tender and gentle, so slow and mindful motion now more similar to Elijah's or Finn's.

"Kol? Sweetie?" Alexis manages to question, fingers stroking through Kol's brunet locks.

Kol snuffles at his mate, fangs dragging along her neck.

"We'll have children, right angel?" Kol murmurs, his thrusts slowing a little.

"Children?" Alexis echoes, completely startled.

"Hmm." Kol snuffles again, one hand coming up to stroke through Alexis' hair. "Children of our own. I want one."

"Yes. We can have children, honey." Alexis calms, wondering if this cycled back to Kol's demand a few days prior when she had denied Kol's vampire of a child.

"Right after." Kol decided, his inner vampire more than a little pleased at the thought of his mate carrying _his_ child, Kol rolling his hips into his mate again.

"Right-" Alexis grunts, pausing from Kol's thrust. "-after… _What_ , Kol?"

"Babies. You have babies." Kol answers like it's obvious.

"Umm… Well, maybe- we could wait. A little…" Alexis offers, attempting to derail Kol's current train of thought; after all handling triplets would be no small feat, even with all the Mikaelson helping, and being pregnant shortly after would just add to that.

"No." Kol growls a little, nipping at his mate in retaliation, his inner vampire snarling at the thought of being denied his own child, even a short time period.

"Just- just a year or two, Kol." Alexis tries.

" _No_." Kol snarls again, his inner vampire furious.

"Okay, okay. Shhh… Kol. Shhh." Alexis calms, fingers stroking through Kol's hair again.

"Baby?" Kol questions again, eyes dark.

"Yes, we can have a baby." Alexis sooths, pressing a kiss to Kol's jaw.

Kol rumbles contently, kissing his mate.

Alexis huffs lightly, Kol's childish nature evidently also in his inner vampire, no matter how possessive he also was.

"I love you, angel." Kol curls around his mate blissfully, finally soothed completely, after easing them off their highs.

"I love you too, Kol."


	15. Ivory Castles (Part Four)

**_Some Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

"Finn… Is- is everything alright?" Alexis asks, hand sliding under Finn's cotton t-shirt he used for his pj's, Alexis snuggling closer to Finn's chest as she attempts to persuade the oldest Mikaelson to talk to her.

"Alright, my love?" Finn echoes confused.

"Yes… You've been extra attentive lately. Is it just because you've missed me? Or- or is there something else?" Alexis clarifies. "Is it because of the Crescent Wolf Pack being turned into hybrids?"

"While I do not particularly like the hybrids, I do see their worth. They are here to protect you, my love. I have always know this, since they have arrived several weeks ago. Now it is only for the better. To protect both you _and_ the children." Finn replies, his own larger hand sliding to rest on Alexis' stomach. "And I _have_ missed you, which _is_ true, my brothers have all gotten their time with you. I have given them that, now is **_my_** turn."

"Hmm. I see." Alexis hums lightly, fingers pressing lightly against Finn's bare stomach, dragging lightly against his defined abs and skirting around his defined v line.

Finn simply purrs lightly, nose pressing into her hair to nuzzle.

"But, is there something else, Finn?" Alexis presses on, worried by Finn's earlier actions in the day and perhaps now, since he had not much reacted to her instigating touch, normally very possessive and sexual, even if he was very moral and proper elsewise. "You would tell me, right?"

"I do not know if you know this, Alexis. But when I was human, before Esther made all of us vampires, I had a wife…" Finn reveals softly, his fingers slowly shifting to trail along his mate's side of her face.

"A- a wife?" Alexis now echoes, her voice quiet.

"Yes. I was married." Finn answers, just to clarifies, to make sure no lines can be left unclear.

" _Oh_. I- I didn't know that. It- your character. You know, I told you… You- die… You know, in the show. So I don't really know much." Alexis explains a bit lamely, now feeling left unsure, not knowing where the conversation was going, why Finn was bringing this up now, or really what she should be feeling at the moment. "I- I do you, miss her?"

"Her name was Asta. It was an arranged marriage. And she was a dutiful and respectful wife. Everything of the time period and village we lived in. Over time, even though it was arranged I did grow to care for her, love her even. But it has been many, many years, Alexis. _A_ _thousand_. And I may remember her name, but her face is it but a blur in my memories. What I felt for her cannot possibly compare to the all-consuming, incomprehensible, drowning, passion and love I feel for you. _Please_ be assured of this, my love. _Always_ be assured of this. You are **_my mate_**. The only one absolutely fit uniquely for me, and the one I am crafted and designed for you." Finn promises, his fingers still trailing along his mate's face reverently.

"It- it would be okay for you to miss her… I would be okay with it." Alexis finally speaks.

"I do not miss her. She is but barely a hazy memory. Lost in the time of my past. She was murdered by my father, Mikael. Along with our unborn child." Finn says, his other hand now ghosting over Alexis' stomach, tracing patterns gently.

"Finn, I'm sorry." Alexis says, tilting her head up.

"I was too." Finn leans their heads together. "I grieved because even if Asta and I were not meant to be soul mates, I so desperately desired to be a father and she had given me that."

"You want children." Alexis states more as a question than statement.

"A child with my mate."

"We can have children." Alexis promises. "But you're going to have to wait. Because one, we can't have kids until I'm not pregnant. Which I currently am. Two, because Kol already asked for kids. So unless you think you both want to try and get me pregnant at the same time like 'Lijah and Nik… And three having babies so fast, seriously, what do you think I am? A baby machine?"

Finn growls, the growl possessive and laced with pure heat.

" _What?_ You really think you and Kol can get me pregnant at the same time? Or that I can just keep churning out babies?" Alexis slaps Finn hard on the chest.

Finn simply pins his mate to the bed, clothes shredded and tossed to the ground.

"I see how it is now… So all that attentiveness was just to get what you want? Assurance of having a kid? Kol tried the sex route… At least you had more class." Alexis quirks an eyebrow, heavy sass in her voice, Finn towering over her.

"No." Finn rumbles, lips pressing against his mate's neck. "I _have_ missed you, my love."

"I know you have, Finn." Alexis calms, feeling Finn nose against her neck with his face, teeth grazing against her jugular.

"I do, however, enjoy the thought of breeding you, breeding you until my seed grows inside your womb. And seeing you swelled with my child." Finn growls possessively, finally sliding into his mate, member stretching Alexis and filling her as he settles over her more firmly.

" _Jesus_ \- Finn." Alexis swears lightly, arching into Finn as he begins to thrust powerfully, despite his possessive vampire instincts, much like Elijah, acting rather tender and loving, however, in contrast to Elijah, Finn's inner vampire completely content to do so, remnants of hazy human memories with his wife during her pregnancy.

" _I love you_ , Alexis." Finn whispers. "And I shall **_always_** protect you, my love. You and the children. Whether they are my own or my brothers'. I shall **_always_** protect you. To my dying breathe and beyond."

 _ **And thus ends the Mikaelson brothers reunion with their mate!**_

 _ **Now on to an actual plot line! Woo hoo! Though as you can see my subtle line about the Crescent Wolf Pack in this chapter...**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. Hope you all had a wonderful & safe New Year!**_


	16. Chess Pieces (Part One)

No One's POV

"Lijah, can we talk?" Alexis asks, knocking on Elijah's study, looking unsure, fiddling a little with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"We may always talk, Elskan." Elijah invites, setting his journal aside and scooting his chair back.

"Outside maybe? I'd like to go for a walk."

Elijah hesitates for a moment, knowing that Alexis had been having morning sickness that morning after waking up from sleeping in Finn's room, not that it had any correlation, Alexis was seven weeks, a perfectly normal response to being pregnant, especial with triplets and them being Originals and Hybrids.

"Perhaps-" Elijah tries to suggest, clearly worried about her potentially weakened state.

"No, walk. I want to take a walk, Elijah." Alexis says, crossing her arms, disliking how they treated her as fragile glass ready to shatter any second even if they had good intentions, it was more than a little suffocating.

"Very well. A short one, Astin." Elijah concedes, immediately getting up from his desk chair to cross the room and offer his arm, his mate brightening happily.

"Now, what would you like to talk to me about, Elskan?"

"Our next plans about talking back the Quarter and New Orleans." Alexis replies promptly.

"That is not your concern, Alexis." Elijah immediately darkens. "Not anymore."

"Yes it is, Elijah. This affects me _and_ the children. And I know things. Are you really going to not let me help?" Alexis glares.

"My brothers and I will keep you **_safe_**." Elijah growls back.

"I **_am_** safe. I have Lucas and Jeremy, and you haven't let me leave our house in nearly a week!" Alexis argues. "And I have you guys."

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah concedes again with a deep sigh, Alexis settling into his side as they sit on the bench in the gazebo, his hand easily sliding over her belly instinctively to rest.

"You'll always protect me, Elijah. I know you will." Alexis sooths, head resting on his chest.

" ** _Always_**." Elijah resting his head against hers.

"The Strix." Alexis finally speaks again after a soft quiet moment between her and Elijah.

"What?"

"The Strix has been rebuilt by Aya and Tristan. But it has been corrupted by Tristan, due to his ideals and need for revenge on you. Aya follows him out of misplaced loyalty. I believe she may follow you again if you prove yourself a good leader. You over looked her before. And if she follows you, do not do it again, Elijah." Alexis warns.

"Wait-" Elijah tries to interject.

"The Strix is _dangerous_. Not to be underestimated. They have grown beyond what you knew and what you ever desired them to be." Alexis simply barrels over Elijah's words. "They are ego maniacs, arrogant, and powerful vampires, and as a group as a whole, but also very possible the allies we need to win back the Quarter and New Orleans. Of course, when you take back power, you will have to do away with some of the members. Many, even. The witches that serve them practice dark magic for example. Lucas can deal with them."

Elijah now remains silent at his mate's warnings, taking it all in.

"You know…" Elijah asks quietly, his trailed off hint Alexis taking a wild guess about Aya.

"I don't care about your past, 'Lijah. It's your past for a reason. And I would be naive and stupid to think you haven't had other relationships. The doppelganger, Tatia? The whole reason you were turned into vampires… Aya is just another." Alexis answers.

"Tatia is dead. Aya is not." Elijah answers.

"Would you _like_ me to be upset?" Alexis questions.

"No. It is **_only_** you, Elskan. You are **_my mate_** , and the **_mother_** to my child." Elijah assures, nose immediately nuzzling into his mate's neck.

"I _thought_ so." Alexis tilts her head for Elijah a little amused. "So… About the Strix?"

"It is concerning. Tristan de Martel is a name I have not heard in hundreds of years. The first vampire I ever sired. I admit I did not handle that well at all… His revenge is rightful. And the Strix… My father… It was a blood bath that night. The vampires I sired, so many murdered by my father, and I could not do a thing." Elijah reveals, regret coloring his tone.

"Rightful or not, Tristan must be stopped now, 'Lijah. You regret it, you regret a lot of things. I know you do. But you can only make amends by making the right choices now. Stand and make a change from here on out. But Tristan will destroy us all if he is allowed to." Alexis warns.

" _I promise_ , Elskan, I will protect you and our child. Tristan and the Strix will not hurt you." Elijah vows, turning Alexis' face to cup it between his hands. " _Not ever_."


	17. Chess Pieces (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Errrggg, what was I _thinking!?_ This was a _horrible_ idea! A _terrible_ idea really… A horrible, terrible, no-good, idea…" Alexis mutters, making frantic hand motions as she paces back and forth in the living room, in between her distressed hums and incoherent stressed mutterings. "I'm going to get Elijah killed! Elijah, Kol, _and_ Lucas!"

"Alexis, _love_ , **please** , do calm down." Niklaus tries to calm his mate, flashing up behind her, hands coming to rest on her shoulders, head dipping to press a soft loving kiss to the nape of her neck. "You are winding yourself up unnecessarily. Think of the babies, and yourself, my darling. Elijah will be perfectly fine. Kol is there. And Lucas is a warlock from the Gemini Coven. Hardly a wilting flower. He can watch after himself."

"But- what if- Tristan…" Alexis trails off, biting her lip worried.

"My love, please. Niklaus is correct. The worry is not good for you. Elijah and Kol will be alright. Lucas as well. Do not think such thoughts." Finn calms reassuringly, his voice pitched low and soothing, inner vampire making rumbling noises for his mate as he tilts his head down to look at his mate, taking her hands in his own larger ones, rubbing circles on them.

"Now come love, let us do something else. To occupy our time. Elijah will be fine. As will Kol and Lucas. They will be back before you know it." Niklaus finally steering his mate towards the couch.

Elijah had finally tracked down the meeting place for the Strix with the aid of Lucas, it had taken a few days after his conversation with Alexis, but it had given him ample time to go about how he wanted to confront Tristan de Martel and Aya Al-Rashid, if she did not want to be swayed back under his leadership as his mate was hopeful for, as well as prepare for the confrontation as a whole knowing full well that he would have to fight Tristan for leadership (not that he had much concern for the fight).

The building the Strix met in was a beautiful historical colonial style mansion, its owner long since deceased and title unclaimed, rather set on the historical registry of New Orleans, allowing it to be reserved for meetings, thus allowing for all vampires to come and go as was most of the Strix members.

The meeting had barely begun, Tristan and Aya stepping to the center of the circle when the doors to the mansion burst open in a rather dramatic fashion, the double doors slamming against the walls before shutting with a resounding bang, Elijah flashing in.

"Hello Tristan." Elijah waltzes in a calm confidence.

"Elijah." Tristan offers back, turning to his sire.

"Hmm… No long lost greeting for your beloved sire?" Elijah questions almost mockingly, turning to gaze at the stunned members of the Strix. "Aya, it's good to see you doing well." That is said actually sincerely.

"Elijah, you are back." Aya greets, her eyes cold.

"So it seems." Elijah tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"Greeting? For you?" Tristan nearly spits out. "You _abandoned_ us. You _compelled_ me."

"You know, I have learned many things upon my years on this earth, Tristan. And admittedly, one thing I have learned is when to admit when I've made a mistake or when I have wronged someone. And I have wronged you. _Severely_. I apologize, sincerely. And turning my back on the Strix was another. But what you have done in my absence with the Strix, Tristan. Is also wrong. What you have turned them into is wrong. Don't think I do not know. Two wrongs do not make a right." Elijah begins to speak, now prowling a bit closer to Tristan and Aya in the center.

"You know _nothing_ , Elijah. You do not have the _right_ to lecture me." Tristan hisses.

"I am your _sire_. Show some _respect_." Elijah growls warningly. "Moreover, I am an _Original_."

"Respect? You earn respect. You have shown _nothing_ that deserves it. You have no loyalty." Tristan bites back.

"Ah. I see. So loyalty is it? That is the question?" Elijah asks rhetorically. "I have no loyalty when I show loyalty to my family? That is no loyalty then? Then what is your loyalty to your sister? Is that not loyalty? I do not understand, is that not equal?"

The other Strix members suddenly look distinctly uncomfortable at Elijah's challenging questions, as if calling into question what Tristan had always preached about Elijah being disloyal.

"You abandon us." Tristan continues to argue.

"Yes. I did. Mikael hunted for my family. Hunted us like _animals_ for _slaughter_. As he slaughtered the Strix. Do you not all recall that? And I could do nothing. And I grieved for the ones he did slaughter. If I had remained he would have continued to do so, as punishment to me. My family has scattered across this earth for generations of years in order to escape his wrath. You may believe that or not. But I suspect you would believe that, or would the last hundreds of years being compelled to be me not be proof enough, Tristan?" Elijah challenges back, again, an uncomfortable silence answering Elijah's retort, many remembering Mikael's rage and his murderous slaughter descending upon the Strix.

"You are a serpent in the garden, a poison. And I am here to set things right. To take over leadership of the Strix and set things right. Step aside, Tristan." Elijah says evenly.

" ** _No_**." Tristan says, jaw set stubbornly as Elijah suspected he would, his arrogance always his worst trait.

"You have no official claim to the leadership of the Strix as you do not possess the official charter to the Strix. I am its founder and patriarch." Elijah points out. "However, fight for it and win, you may maintain leadership of the Strix."

"I have learned a many great things in your absence, Elijah. And I have yearned for my revenge on you. This is not a fight you will win." Tristan answers, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves to prepare to fight.

"Perhaps." Elijah only offers vaguely, mimicking Tristan. "Now, shall we begin?"

The Strix had made a slightly tighter circle around Elijah and Tristan now, watching in almost baited anticipation, Aya moving to the outside to make room for the Elijah and Tristan in the middle, both of them facing each other firmly like titans ready to fight.

The fight, however, was painfully short in Elijah's opinion, Tristan over confident and arrogant as he always had been, making him more hasty and impulsive in his movements, Tristan soon lying dead at his feet, Tristan having his heart pulled out of his chest, while the blood still dripped down Elijah's arm, and briefly, just briefly, Elijah's inner vampire wondered if his mate would like Tristan's body presented to her as a token of his suitability as her mate, but then disregarded that thought.

"Ladies? Gentlemen? Who's next?" Elijah invites, opening his arms as a polite invitation if anyone else would like to challenge him.

 ** _Small Q &A time!_**

 ** _1\. Did Finn actually have a wife & kids... I'm pretty sure that's not canon. I just thought it would fit. He's the oldest of the Mikaelson boys & I think technically he's about 30-ish. So he would be well about marrying age in the time era he's born in... I liked the idea. So boom! Idea born!_**

 ** _2\. Will I add Freya & Dahlia... I'm thinking about it. I like the idea of turning Freya as a protagonist though. I think if Freya hadn't seen Niklaus be an asshole she may have not gone to the "dark side". But you never know... You know, woo hoo for family ties! Dahlia can go die in a hole though... Bahaha! But we'll see... I'm not sure if it fits in my story. It's up to my muse!_**

 ** _3\. Not a question, but yes! Elijah is my little cinnamon roll. All of the love! Also, he's fucking sexy & badass, life is totally unfair... Can you tell I'm bias?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. AwesomeFangirl you last review was so heart touching it meant a lot to me, thank you SO much! I love everyone's reviews, they always make me smile & encourage me, but I just wanted to do a special shout out to yours!_**


	18. Chess Pieces (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Ladies? Gentlemen? Who's next?" Elijah invites, opening his arms as a polite invitation if anyone else would like to challenge him.

There was a definite pause between Tristan's death, Elijah's invite, and then the sudden convergence of several vampires attempting to take revenge for their leader's death or take claim of the Strix leadership for themselves; Elijah wasn't sure whether to be impressed or severely disappointed, however, amidst the chaos he did notice Aya was neither the one to join in nor give the order, which was perhaps promising.

Then Elijah felt the first inklings of magic, of spells being cast against him most likely in attempts to subdue him; it would have worked temporarily, maybe even effectively for a time (until he could get his bearings that is), were it not for Lucas' preemptive spells to protect him against the dark magic of the Sisters.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kol whistles, his tone more than a little condescending, barging into the Strix meeting hall, bat in hand, Lucas following, his hand thrust out, blowing the witch casting the spell on Elijah backward into a pillar. "Dark magic? That's a big no-no. Some people need to read their books or perhaps go back to their lessons. Need some help big bro?"

"Impeccable timing as usual, Kol." Elijah lets out a small suffering sigh, both of his hands stuck wrist deep in two vampire's chests gripping their hearts.

"As always." Kol grins a bit psychotically.

It was nothing short of a fucking _blood_ _bath_ after that, Kol happily streaking around the room disbursing justice with his baseball bat while Elijah followed after him pulling out various vampires' hearts, and Lucas dealing quickly with the witches that made up the Sisters of the Strix.

"Anyone else?" Elijah asks, standing practically covered in blood, particularly his forearms since his preferred method was pulling out the hearts of his enemies and adversaries, the blood dripping from them onto the tile of the floor.

"Yes? No?" Elijah slightly mocks, head nodding with his words, starring down at the remaining members of the Strix and his sired line.

Aya moves forward slightly, Elijah narrowing his eyes as he watches her with focused contemplation and precision, wondering if now she would make her move to gain leadership now that many of the lesser vampires were dead.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, sire. And to the Strix." Aya finally says, kneeling in front of Elijah slowly as he watches her movement as a predator stalks prey.

Slowly the rest of the remaining Strix do the same.

 _The Strix was won._


	19. Lioness (Part One)

No One's POV

Elijah, Kol, and Lucas left the Strix meeting hall, leaving behind the blood bath of their own making, retiring first to the Mikaelson penthouse which was owned by the Mikaelsons themselves and separate, far away from the Mikaelson plantation Alexis was residing at; a precaution in case they were followed by any of the Strix members or really any enemy that could potentially harm their mate.

"I want to leave." Kol complains, flopping in a chair after getting another drink from the bar.

"Then go. I shall stay here longer. Just in case." Elijah waves off his youngest brother.

Kol huffs, practically gulping down his drink before setting it down and grabbing his keys.

"Come on, Lucas!" Kol drags the warlock from his place on the couch, the Gemini leader having been flipping through Netflix titles the past 45 minutes.

Elijah let's out a small sigh of exasperation, the door to the penthouse slamming shut behind his youngest brother and the warlock a moment later.

Elijah waited only an hour or so longer, reading a book and drinking his scotch patiently before placing things back and turning off the tv, the penthouse set right before he left, locking it up and leaving himself.

Unbeknown to any in the group, outside the penthouse, well out of range of hearing of the Originals, Aya stood observing her sire, patiently watching his movements, tracking him, observing him, as Tristian had taught her, as _Elijah_ had taught her to do.

But foolish and stupid was she who believed she could truly best her sire.

Elijah was curled around Alexis, hand resting over her stomach rubbing small circles, nose pressed against her neck as he snuffled against her jaw, greeting her when a hybrid interrupted them.

"What is it?" Elijah growls lightly, annoyed that his time with his mate was disturbed.

"An intruder on the premise, sirs." The hybrid informs, looking nervous. "She- she already took out several hybrids- snapped their necks. Thankfully that- that was all."

A resounding growl in stereo echoes from the Mikaelson brothers, Elijah and Kol's grip tightening around Alexis as they were the two next to her.

"Thank you, Nate." Niklaus says, dismissing his hybrid with a wave, his hand showing an almost indiscernible tremor, only something Alexis could pick up, evidence of his tension and worry for her.

Nate practically scampers off with terror.

"Little Gilbert, come. Time to prove yourself, little Hunter." Niklaus beckons, rising from his place in an arm chair.

Jeremy swallows a bit nervously, rolling and flexing his shoulders as he rises from his place from the bean bag he had been lounging in.

"Yeah- umm- yes… I mean." Jeremy just nods along, glancing once more at Alexis, Alexis smiling encouragingly at Jeremy before Jeremy turns and follows Niklaus, grabbing the stakes that were strategically stashed away in random places in the manor.

"I will be back, Elskan." Elijah noses at his mate once before following Niklaus and Jeremy out of the house.

Outside the mansion, Aya races along the border of the Mikaelson estate, the hybrids, now consisting of the pack Niklaus had brought down from Mystic Falls and the Crescent Wolf Pack (although some had elected to not turn), chasing her down like hounds on a fox hunt.

"Daniel, where is she?" Niklaus demands, crouching and ready to leap.

"Northeast border. Dean and a few others are attempting to corner her in." Daniel answers, a few other hybrids forming a pack behind Niklaus, Elijah, and Jeremy.

Niklaus nods at the information, suddenly leaping forward to charge.

Elijah recognized the intruder: Aya.

Barreling into Aya, Elijah takes her by surprise and slams her hard into the dirt, scuffling only for a moment as they roll together now on the stone steps leading towards the front of the mansion; Aya felt her sire's hand thrust into her chest, squeezing her heart none too gently before she's hauled straight up, a dark, murderous glint starring her straight in the face, fang bared and veins cracking across his face.

" ** _Aya_**." Elijah growls, fangs bared viciously.

"Elijah." Aya manages to answer, deciding not to struggle and make things worse.

" _What are you doing here!?_ " Elijah hisses, hand digging harder into her chest cavity. " _Why did you follow me!?_ "

Aya did not understand her sire's viciousness, his rage.

" ** _Answer me!_** " Elijah roars, shaking Aya hard, his expression glinting with animalistic irrationality and pure fury. " _Why are you here!?_ "

Aya was practically frozen, for the first time in a thousand of years, uncomprehendingly unsure, unaccustomed to this sort of behavior from her sire, her typical formality, composure, and intellect lost to her.

" _Elijah_." Alexis says softly, managing to get away from both Finn and Kol, having heard the scuffling and shouting from inside, her curiosity getting the best of her, appearing now just outside the mansion on the porch, though now Kol and Finn doing their best to drag her back inside the doors.

Elijah's attention immediately snaps to his mate, growl dying in his chest.

"Why don't you let Aya speak, hmm? And not get all… Growly…" Alexis suggests lightly, taking a step closer, Niklaus immediately blocking his mate's way with a warning rumble.

Elijah growls again, his inner vampire not a bit rational at the moment, outraged at the thought of a threat so close to his mate.

" _Speak_ , Aya." Elijah demands harshly. "Why have you followed me? What business do you have here?"

"I was- curious. About why you had come back now. About where you had been…" Aya struggles to speak. "And I had questions- about your- desires- direction- for the Strix."

"See? No harm, 'Lijah." Alexis coaxes, peeking from behind Niklaus' frame. "You can let her go now. Okay? Let her go."

Elijah growls warningly at Aya one last time, glaring with emphasis, but relents to his mate's wishes, dropping her immediately to the ground before straightening his posture, blood once more dripping down his forearm.

Aya moves into a standing position, careful to not make hasty movements under the scrutiny of all the Originals' watchful looks, her gaze now drifting to the clearly human girl guarded by the Original Hybrid, but if she was concluding things clearly, guarded by _all_ the Originals.

More questions arose for Aya, more than why her sire had returned now of all time after being gone for so many centuries, now wondering who this girl was to the Originals that they would go to such lengths to protect her, and why her sire bowed to her suggestions; Elijah who was a king, who had power, wealth, influence, he need not to take orders and suggestions from anyone.

"Aya has many questions, I'm sure. Perhaps you and Aya could discuss things out on the patio." Alexis suggests after a moment.

"Of course. _Come_ , Aya." Elijah answers, his tone indicating that this was not a suggestion for Aya.


	20. Lioness (Part Two)

No One's POV

Elijah tensely settled on the patio with Aya, his inner vampire wound tight with the proximity of any supposed threat near his mate, knowing full well that Aya was dangerous and _not_ to be underestimated in _any_ form, even if she said that was not her intention; then again, Aya was also smart, cunning, and could be lying about her intentions.

This was the first time any unknown entity had come onto the Mikaelson plantation since their arrival in New Orleans a few months ago and Elijah _more_ than _disliked_ it; he wanted Aya gone, even if she was to be his right hand to the Strix or not.

"I brought drinks. Lemonade and also Bourbon if you'd prefer." Alexis chirps happily, bringing out a tray, balancing things carefully on top of them.

Elijah suppresses a growl, questioning his mate's less than self-preservation instincts and perhaps host-ly manners, instead shooting a look towards the inside of the mansion, seeing his brothers' hovering protectively just inside the French doors leading to the deck and patio.

"Relax, 'Lijah." Alexis murmurs in a calming tone, setting the drinks on the table between Aya and Elijah, before moving to her mate, handing Elijah his drink, and without thought or any sense of fear plopping down in his lap to snuggle up to his chest contently.

Elijah grunts lightly, arms automatically settling around her in a protective embrace.

"Very well, Elskan. Rest now. You are safe." Elijah murmurs back lowly, lips brushing against her temple, inside the mansion Niklaus remaining by the window to watch while Kol and Finn drift back to sit further back from the window.

" _And so the king bows only to his queen_." Aya acknowledges in a soft tone, tilting her head in a respectful bow, finally understanding as her senses finally pick up on the Originals' scents clinging to Alexis like a blaring, blatant billboard, however, the hormone shift imperceptible since she wasn't normally around Alexis nor was Alexis far enough along in her pregnancy.

Elijah looks to Aya with sharp eyes, his gaze locking with Aya's, Elijah's expression dark and calculating, piercing as he evaluates his second in command.

"I am no threat to you or your mate." Aya speaks again, picking up her glass of lemonade, leaning back in the patio chair. "I pledged my loyalty to you and to the Strix. And I honor that then and now."

"Lijah." Alexis nudges, fingers brushing against his chest.

Elijah finally nods, gaze lightening a fraction.

"Then let us talk and mend bridges."

Alexis was slightly embarrassed to admit she dozed off in Elijah's lap, his warmth, steady breathing, and solid presence enough to sooth her after the adrenaline rush of the intruder alert, even if it ended up being a bit of a false alarm with Aya.

She was woken, however, by the clinking of glasses, presumingly both Elijah and Aya done with their drinks and their meeting; Alexis was proven correct in her assumptions a moment later.

"I trust Aya that you will tell no one of what you have found here today? Or even of this residence?" Elijah words his phrase as a question, but Alexis can tell that his question was not a question rather a command with a well-crafted threat behind it. "That this will remain in confidence between us?"

"Yes, sire." Aya responds.

"Very well." Elijah nods, fingers brushing over his mate, now a little less high strung and more comfortable with showing affection to his mate curled contently in his lap.

Alexis shifts in Elijah's arms, rising to stretch and get up, Elijah rising with his mate, Aya as well.

"It was nice to meet you, Aya. I am sure I will see you here again." Alexis offers her hand to the vampire.

"Thank you." Aya bows her head lightly to her sire's mate as a sign of respect and taking the offered hand carefully, knowing full well that Elijah watched her every move.

Alexis shuffled back to Elijah, Elijah practically herding her towards the house, no doubt a lecture waiting for her.

"Oh and Aya…" Alexis pauses, turning back to face the Strix's second in command before suddenly tapping into the Hunter strength and speed she possessed due to the spell Lucas had done, suddenly flashing inches away from Aya. "Betray Elijah and I will kill you **myself**. _Is that understood?_ "

Alexis actually heard Elijah curse none too quietly.

"You have the heart of a lioness. A queen willing to protect her king." Aya respectfully says, gaze meeting her sire's mate, finding respect growing for her sire's mate.

"That's right. And **_don't_** _ever_ forget it." Alexis replies, a spark igniting in her expression before she turns and walks back to Elijah, Elijah now herding her more insistently into the Mikaelson mansion, disappearing in a moment leaving Aya to leave the premise, the hybrids seeing her across the borders of the Mikaelson property.


	21. Genealogy

No One's POV

Alexis wandered to the stables, the Mikaelsons having agreed to give her some freedom on the property at least while they were home, being that the plantation was regularly patrolled by the hybrids Niklaus kept around for her safe keeping.

"Hello love." Niklaus greets, brushing one of the horses, tack box out and horse tied between the cross ties.

"Hi Nik." Alexis hums lightly.

"Would you like me to have one of the stable hands get you one of your horses?" Niklaus offers, already waving over a stable boy.

"Okay, sure." Alexis shrugs, kicking a small pebble gently as to not spook Niklaus' gelding.

"What troubles you, love?" Niklaus asks, setting down his brush to walk over to his mate, tilting her head up slightly. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been- spending a lot of time out here the past few days. Are you mad at me?" Alexis worries, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Is- is it because of what I did with Aya?"

"Of course not, love. Why would you think- I am not mad at you Alexis." Niklaus assures immediately, his arms pulling Alexis to him, fingers brushing along her spine. "What you did with Aya was reckless, dangerous, of course I was worried, angry in that moment, but only because I do not wish to lose you. But I am not now. No, love. I am- no… I am just- thinking about a few things. You know that I do enjoy horses. It gives me- peace of mind- that is all."

"Oh… Okay." Alexis says, looking a little embarrassed about making a fuss.

"Do not be embarrassed." Niklaus hushes. "You may always speak your mind with me or my brothers."

"I know, it just seems, stupid… I guess."

"It's not. Now, here comes your horse. Let us finish brushing them. Do you wish to ride?" Niklaus offers, picking up his brush and handing Alexis her grooming supplies.

"No, I don't have the energy." Alexis shakes her head.

"The children?" Niklaus worries, fingers brushing her stomach tenderly, a small bump showing by now as she just finished her eight week pregnant and moved on to her ninth week, which for her first pregnancy would be unheard of, but with triplets growing inside her was not necessarily uncommon.

"Yeah, these little guys are tiring me out a lot. Doctor says first trimester I'll be pretty wiped out. I'm okay." Alexis assures, placing her hand over Niklaus'.

"Please tell me if something changes." Niklaus worries.

"I will, Nik." Alexis promises, kissing Niklaus on the cheek.

Niklaus brushes a finger along Alexis' cheek before moving back to his horse to finish his task.

"Nik?" Alexis asks after a few silent moments, currying her horse's coat out.

"Yes, love?" Niklaus answers.

"I- how would you- I know… There is-" Alexis hesitates, unsure how to approach the subject.

"What is it love?" Niklaus questions, pausing his actions to look at his mate seriously.

"Your real father- your birth father, Ansel…" Alexis begins.

Niklaus now completely halts his actions, turning to look at his mate.

"What about my birth father, love?" Niklaus prompts.

"I- well, he was the alpha of the pack. And- well, the pack he was a part of- they- as in the descendants are here- or close by. If- if you would be interested in tracking them down." Alexis finally manages to reveal.

Niklaus manages to blink a little blankly at his mate, his mind computing the information.

"Of course, you- you have claim to the pack, as a descendant of Ansel… Not as the alpha necessarily. That's not how packs work, you would have to prove yourself, not that that is an issue either." The last part is said as a bit of an aside. "But you have claim to the pack as right to their protection, as a part of their pack, and any descendant of yours."

"What- what pack is this? If I was interested, love?" Niklaus finally asks carefully, expression giving nothing away of his inner thoughts.

"The North East Atlantic Pack. They have a bit of a grudge with the Crescent Wolf Pack, however. I don't know why. Perhaps, if you want to do… Something, attempt _relations_ , this could- start to mend relations?" Alexis offers a bit shyly.

"Thank you, love." Niklaus walks over to his mate, fingers brushing once again along her baby bump, pressing against her back as he folds his arms around her in an embrace, lips pressing against her neck in a kiss. "I will take your advice and words into consideration."

 ** _Another little Q &A!_**

 ** _1\. Do I have plans for Aurora? As well a Celeste? Guess you'll just have to wait and see!_**

 ** _2\. Not necessarily a question. But the whole Originals wanting to prove themselves to Alexis, like bringing back their kills, scenting, territorial instincts, is more of an animal thing in general. Since they are vampires, the oldest ones in existence I would say they are the top predators in the hierarchy of vampires and werewolves. And animals are all about hierarchy. Big cat like lions behave off of hierarchy, but also wolves also run of a system of hierarchy, so I take off of both. Basically their inner vampires are wolves/big lions. Haha!_**

 ** _3\. Alexis probably won't ever tell the Originals not to stop babying her because that won't go over well... Cue them freaking out and growling a lot... Or pouting... Lols._**

 ** _4\. I got a really very inspiring comment from a Guest. So thank you! I love EVERYONE'S comments, don't get me wrong, that one just was super touching! So thank you, from the bottom of my heart!_**

 ** _I love you guys! Your reactions & comments always make my day!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	22. Down to the Quarter (Part One)

No One's POV

"Good morning, angel." Kol bounces into the living room, flashing over to his mate to drop a loving kiss to her forehead as Alexis remains curled up in one of the corners of the couch, snuggled up in several blankets with pillows.

"Morning Kol." Alexis smiles, looking drowsy.

"Morning sickness?" Kol worries, sliding beside his mate, pulling her into his lap, blankets and all.

"Yeah. Tired still too." Alexis murmurs, tucking herself against Kol's chest.

"We'll just take it easy today then, hmm?" Kol suggests, lips pressing against the underside of Alexis' jaw, nuzzling lightly against his mate.

"S' no." Alexis shakes her head, word slurring as she nods off a little drowsily.

"No? What do you mean, _no?_ Angel, you're exhausted. Your eyes are drooping." Kol snaps his fingers lightly, balking at the word, his inner vampire wanting to take care of his mate properly.

"Not me. You and- and Bekah need- need to do something today." Alexis insists, poking Kol lightly.

Kol sighs, stopping his mate from poking him anymore; and she said _he_ was the childish one.

"I heard my name." Rebekah walks in, coming downstairs from decidedly ignoring all her current life problems, such as finding out Lucas, the resident Gemini leader and warlock, who also claimed he was _gay_ , was her mate… Which was why she had spent so much time since the return of her best friend and her brothers' mate out of the mansion, also she had been angry at Alexis for leaving them, even if it had been for good intentions.

"You and Kol need to do something… Today." Alexis blinks, Finn setting a small plate of oatmeal, fruit, and apple juice in front of her to eat.

"And that is?" Kol prompts, sighing again.

"The- the next step. You- you know, with taking back the Quarter…" Alexis waves around her fork now, munching on her breakfast, still blinking tiredly. "None of you have actually been back to town. To the Quarter. So just… Go back. Let Marcel see you… _Mingle_. Bekah you've been telling me you've wanted to check out some shops. And Kol, have fun. Wreak a little havoc or something. Within reason of course. No murdering sprees or anything. Or drunken orgies." The last comment is made completely jokingly.

Kol suddenly stiffens and goes suspiciously quiet.

"Do you- do you really think that of me?" Kol questions quietly, his inner vampire more than a little wounded that his mate might think that of him, that he would ever _betray_ his mate like that, and now a little desperate to prove that he would never do such a thing.

"That was a joke Kol. I didn't mean- I see now it was said with rather poor taste. I'm sorry. But no, I know you wouldn't do that. _Never_ do that." Alexis promises, turning to look at Kol, gaze softening.

Kol snuffles at his mate, face ducking into her neck to rest in the crook of it, breathing in her soothing scent.

"You can still go to the Quarter and have fun. Pick up something to drink?" Alexis suggests.

Kol shakes his head, nose burying close to Alexis' pulse point.

"Since when do you not drink from humans?"

Kol's fingers brush over Alexis' stomach.

"Since you found out I got pregnant?" Alexis echoes Kol's obvious hint. "Wait… I don't… So you've just been drinking out of the blood bags here?"

"Yes." Kol answers.

"Kol… While I- really _appreciate_ that. Your intentions. You don't need to do that. You know I accept that you drink from humans. As long as you don't kill them unnecessarily. I really don't mind." Alexis says, scratching fingers through Kol's hair. "You're a vampire. If you want to, I don't want to deprive you from doing what you want. Or your instinct or whatever."

"I don't want to be a bad influence. Or to- scare them…" Kol looks so earnest in his admittance.

"Well, I think that ship will sail the moment you try to feed them candy for breakfast." Alexis deadpans.

Kol huffs a laugh.

"Okay, well just go to the Quarter and help Bekah shop then."

"Sounds lovely. Brother dear, you can carry my shopping bags." Rebekah grins devilishly.

Kol growls at that, glaring at his sister, letting her know that in no way that was going to happen, he may do that for his mate, but not her, making Alexis laugh.

"Kol, sweetie, you aren't going to be a bad influence. You will be a good father, uncle, whatever. I promise. And I do accept whatever you want. It is true I don't like the killing of unnecessary humans. But you can drink and compel. You know that. And in time, we can always explain things. You don't bring your food home. So I don't see it ever being an issue." Alexis says, finishing up that line of thought.

Kol smiles at his mate, lips pressing against her jawline again, and nose trailing along her jugular.

"While you are both at the Quarter I also want you to keep an eye out for Davina. She's that witch that Marcel uses to control the other witches in the Quarter. She survived the Harvest, very powerful. I think you should train her Kol. She's using dark magic, she doesn't know it of course. But with training, and learning the right way, she would be great. She's just young."

"Okay, well if we're going I need to get ready." Rebekah says, rising from where she had sat down to listen to Alexis.

"Will you be okay here?" Kol worries, face still tucked in the crook of Alexis' neck.

"I'll be fine. Finn will be here. As well as Jeremy and Lucas, and all the hybrids." Alexis assures.

"What about Nik?"

"Nik is looking for the North East Atlantic Pack today." Alexis informs. "His father's pack."

"Right, he mentioned something about that. And Elijah?"

"I am coming with you." Elijah says, now coming into the living room.

"What? No. You need more protection here." Kol protests, shifting again to stare disapproving at his mate.

"I'll be safe, Kol. 'Lijah already tried that argument. It's a done deal. 'Lijah is just going to make sure something doesn't happen. Look, it would be weird for Marcel to see you, admittedly you're supposed to be daggered. He's usually the one tracking you 'wayward' siblings. It would make sense. So while you wreak some havoc, Elijah's gonna pretend to watch over you. You know, just play into the family dynamics that Marcel assumes he knows. But obviously doesn't." Alexis reasons. "And Finn is more than formidable. You know he would protect me if something were to happen."

"Fine. But I don't like it." Kol growls petulantly.

"You'll learn to live with the disappointment. Now, go."


	23. Down to the Quarter (Part Two)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson mansion settled into a peaceful quiet with most of the Mikaelsons gone, Alexis curling up under her blanket pile, pillows fluffed around her and her Simba pillow pet and childhood stuffed bear next to her.

"Would you like to watch a movie, my love?" Finn offers, stretching out beside her, body curved around his mate protectively.

"Okay." Alexis nods, scooting closer to Finn's chest, head resting against him.

"What would you like?" Finn asks, taking the remote and clicking on the flat screen.

" _Hercules_ , maybe?"

"Alright, my love." Finn acquiesces easily, lips quirking into a smile as he presses a gentle loving kiss to her crown.

Lucas and Jeremy drift down from their respective rooms as the movie echoes from the surround sound speakers, Alexis snuggling deeper into Finn's chest and her blankets, cuddling with her stuffed animals, Finn smoothing mindless circles over her small baby bump as he settles more protectively around her, finally the Mikaelson mansion plunging into a lazy type of mid-morning and early afternoon.

In the French Quarter, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah arrive, all separate; Rebekah immediately darting into a small boutique deciding to shop both for herself and to pick something up for Alexis, since her brothers had her on house arrest permanently, the over protective fools they were, Kol running off into a bar, and Elijah simply strolling the street of a town he once called home reminiscing of times long past.

"What can I get for you?"

"How about a name, sweetie?" Kol attempts to charm a little, hoping to poke around and get information, looking at the blonde bar tender.

"How about just a drink?" The female bar tender offers instead.

"Now, I'm simply just asking to be polite miss-?" Kol smiles, his grin a little wider, sharper, more dangerous. "But-"

" _Kol Mikaelson!_ Now there is a face I never thought I would see in this part of town!" Marcel's voice echoes out loudly, the doors to the bar opening as Marcel swaggers in.

"Camille, be a dear and get us both a drink of bourbon so we may celebrate the return of one of my dearest friends!" Marcel bids, waving the blonde bar tender off.

Camille smiles a bit tensely before doing as asks.

"Marcellus!" Kol greets with a bit of fake enthusiasm, turning to Marcel. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"It's Marcel now. Now, what are you doing back in town? I hadn't heard you were- awake. Is your sister around? Brothers?" Marcel asks, sitting down on a stool, a few of this minions settling around on various places in the bar, strategic no doubt, not that Kol couldn't take them on if he had to.

"Oh you know, just visiting, feeling nostalgic and all. My siblings are around. How are you? As I recall, we thought you dead, _murdered_. Niklaus was heartbroken. Honestly, after Mikael…" Kol trails off, a bit of reproach in his tone.

"Well I am King now. This is my town." Marcel shrugs, not necessarily threatening, but not necessarily nonchalant either.

"Hmm." Kol muses, not offering anything else. "It seems there is much to catch up on."

Elijah admired the new and old architecture of the French Quarter, tasting the cuisine of what was offered by one of the vendors, thinking about taking some back for Alexis once Rebekah and Kol were ready to reconvene and head back to the manor.

"E- Elijah? Is- Is it really you? Can it be?" A woman's voice asks, a small tremor in the tone.

Elijah stops in his tracks, turning towards the voice with no recognition.

"It is." The woman breathes, before suddenly throwing herself at him, Elijah barely having time to catch the woman.

"I apologize. I- Do I know you?" Elijah asks, attempting to extract himself from the woman's embrace, completely confused and caught broadsided.

"It- it is me. Celeste. Do you- you remember me?" Celeste asks, looking hopeful.

"Celeste." Elijah breathes, recognition now dawning on his face, then a shiver of dread running down his spine; after all how could Celeste possibly be alive after all these centuries, Niklaus had killed her. "My brother- he killed you…"

"Yes. He killed my body. But magic allows me to remain alive. I am in this body now. Don't you see? We can be together now. I- I so hoped you would someday come back here." Celeste speaks, attempting again to embrace Elijah.

"I- see… My siblings and I have- we are only visiting." Elijah answers instead, evading Celeste's embrace. "It is- if you'll excuse me, Celeste."

Elijah was ashamed to admit he fled the scene as far and fast as he could from Celeste, not knowing Rebekah had seen the encounter as well.


	24. Down to the Quarter (Part Three)

No One's POV

" _THAT BITCH!_ " Rebekah screams, stomping in the mansion doors, high heels clicking loudly on the marble of the entryway, fury in every step. "I _swear_ , Elijah, if you don't **_do_** something about that- that _witch!_ **_I will!_** "

"Rebekah-" Elijah attempts to calm his infuriated sister down, immediately walking after her, not wanting to admit he feared her potential reaction just slightly, she was a forced to be reckoned with.

" _No!_ You- you just _stood_ there! Like a _fucking_ **_moron!_** " Rebekah screeches, arms flailing around, then pointing an accusing finger at her second oldest brother. "Honestly! What will Alexis think!?"

Elijah growls in reproach, disliking the accusation his sister was hurtling at him.

"Be careful what you accuse, sister." Elijah hisses, glaring. "I would **_never_ **betray Alexis."

Rebekah hurls her shoe at her brother, Elijah quickly dodging it, having gotten quite effective at doing so when his sister got irate at him.

"Do something then." Rebekah growls back.

Elijah opens his mouth to retort something back.

"Have fun today-" Kol asks, flashing into the entryway only to see his sister's shoe fly past his face, nearly smacking him. "Umm… Did I miss something?"

"Tell our moronic brother to get his head out of his ass!" Rebekah growls.

"Umm…" Kol just waivers, head switching back and forth between Elijah and Rebekah. "Yeah, I missed something, didn't I?"

"It's nothing, Kol." Elijah replies evenly.

"IT'S _NOT_ NOTHING!" Rebekah screeches again, throwing her hands up, lobbing another shoe at Elijah's head before stomping into the living room. "Alexis, tell Elijah he's being _moronic_ and I'm right!"

Alexis just raises an eyebrow in confusion, shifting under the blankets Finn and Niklaus had her under, Niklaus since gotten back from hunting for his birth father's descendants' pack, and having found them; their hybrid status would yet to be determined, unlike before Niklaus was actually giving them the choice to turn.

"What's going on?" Alexis asks, curling a piece of hair behind her ear.

" _Tell her_ , Elijah. Tell her, or _I_ will." Rebekah huffs, glaring at her brother with meaningful intent.

"Earlier… While I was in the Quarter… I met someone- that I knew, centuries ago." Elijah begins slowly, kneeling in front of his mate, taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I do not want her, Elskan."

"Who is she, 'Lijah?" Alexis asks, more curious than anything, assured that Elijah would always remain loyal to her.

"She called herself Celeste." Elijah answers.

Alexis flinches at the name, digging herself further into the blankets and Niklaus' chest, the reaction automatic as Alexis vaguely remembers it in connection to the Deveraux siblings and the French Quarter Coven, all of which bode badly for her and the children growing inside her.

"Elskan-" Elijah breathes, expression immediately draining as he catches his mate's reaction.

Niklaus growls a little in warning, arms pulling Alexis closer to him, bundling his mate to his chest.

"Don't upset her." Kol pushes his brother away from Alexis, teeth bared a little and chest puffed out.

" _Elskan_." Elijah pleads now, expression shattered and heart broken.

Alexis buries her head against Niklaus' chest, fingers gripping tightly in his shirt, her only response to shake her head a little, terror about the what if's filling her mind.

"She doesn't _want_ to talk to you. See?" Kol growls, glaring now.

Elijah snarls back, inner vampire irritated at his brother from being denied the chance to fix things with his mate.

"No- please. Protect them." Alexis murmurs to herself, fingers pressing against her belly, curled in on herself as if to protect her children from the impending, would-be attack.

Both Finn and Niklaus, with their superior hearing, catch Alexis' mutterings, while Elijah and Kol miss it, both still snarling at each other, having actually coming to physical blows with one another.

"Protect- who, love?" Niklaus tries to coax, fingers immediately brushing along Alexis' spine, smoothing circles along her back, attempting to keep himself calm.

"Babies. Keep them safe. Safe and sound." Alexis murmurs, pressing her belly up against Niklaus tighter, Finn doing his best to run soothing circles along her back as well, picking up her discarded stuffed animal and handing it to her to clutch, hoping it would give his mate some sort of comfort as it often did.

"Shhh, love. Shhh. Do not upset yourself. What did I promise you, love? Nothing will happen to our children. **_Nothing_**." Niklaus promises, lips pressing against her temple.

"Now, why don't you explain- explain what it has to do with Celeste?" Niklaus asks gently.

"Celeste- she uses dark magic. She helps the Deveraux witches, the French Quarter Coven. And the French Quarter Coven will want to kill the babies or use them against you." Alexis explains.

Both Kol and Elijah snap out of their snarling match at the mention of the French Quarter Coven and Celeste's name.

"The French Quarter Coven?" Kol echoes looking a little worse for wear.

Alexis nods silently.

"I was a part of that coven. I _led_ that coven. I taught that coven." Kol replies.

"They- they don't… They practice ancestral magic. But it's very dark magic now. And- and Marcel punishes the witches for practicing in the Quarter. It isn't allowed though."

"What the-" Kol looks dumbfounded and outraged at the turn of things.

" _Elskan_." Elijah tries again, this time Alexis looking at Elijah, uncertainty and fear glimmering in her expression. "Elskan, we won't let anything happen to you. **_I_** won't let anything happen to you. Even if we must set the entire Quarter _aflame_."


	25. Girl Talk

No One's POV

"Alexis!" Rebekah shouts, high heels clicking through the mansion.

"Kitchen, Bekah." Alexis calls back, rummaging through the cupboard for baking supplies.

"Guess what I found!?" Rebekah flounces in, holding up a few shopping bags.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." Alexis sasses, eyebrow raised as she cracks an egg into a bowl and stirs.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, before digging around in one of her shopping bags to pull out an item, pulling out an onesie that says 'I'm an original' on it.

"You're joking." Alexis simply stares.

" _Nope_." Rebekah grins. "I got six. Because we don't know genders."

"These kids are going to be spoiled. They have no hope."

"They're Elijah and Nik's kids. What do you expect? Finn and Kol won't be any better." Rebekah sasses back.

"As I said. They have no hope. _None at all_." Alexis rolls her eyes. "But those are cute. And cliché. I _need_ them."

" _Exactly_." Rebekah laughs. "I bought you a few new shirts too. I'll put them in your room."

"Thanks Bekah. Want to help with my cookies?"

"Okay." Rebekah nods, flashing off to deposit her bags before flashing back, changed into more casual clothes.

"So… You talk to Luke yet?" Alexis asks, looking over to the Original slyly.

"Shut your trap!" Rebekah screeches, throwing a chocolate chip at Alexis' face.

"What? It was an innocent question!" Alexis replies, feigning complete nonchalance.

"No it wasn't!" Rebekah glares, the glare having little heat to it.

"I see the denial is going real great for you then…" Alexis deadpans.

"Shut it." Rebekah simply replies.

"You know… Talking, communication… It's a glorious thing."

"So that's what you did when you ran all the way to Portland, Oregon?" Rebekah retorts.

" _Touché_." Alexis mutters, throwing a chocolate chip back at Rebekah, Rebekah looking smug for a moment; Rebekah and Alexis had already talked it out and resolved things, but when it came to Rebekah confronting her own life issues, as far as facing her own mate bond, this was a convenient example of lack of communication, Alexis knew Rebekah meant it less as a mean barb, and more as a justification for her own lack of action.

"You know, Bekah. You never know unless you try." Alexis offers after another moment, her voice quiet.

"He's _gay_ , Alexis… It's never going to happen." Rebekah mutters almost sulkily.

"Well, stranger things have happened. I came from another universe. So… I mean… I get that you are probably scared. But he's a good person. And it's _possible_ that he's just never been interested in a girl before. Never had one worthwhile. Have you ever thought of that? And I would say, if anyone is worth it. You are. You're a great person, Bekah!" Alexis tries to encourage. "Avoiding the issue will just make it worse. You haven't even _tried_ to get to know him. You avoid him like the freaking _plague_. Why don't you try and be a friend? At the very least."

"Maybe. I'll- think about it. I guess. Let's talk about something else." Rebekah dismisses, clearly done with the emotional talk for the time being.

"Sure. Why don't we talk about baby room designs?"

Cookies in the oven, Rebekah and Alexis moved to the living room, and now had various interior design and baby magazines spread out on the floor, flipping through them for ideas, Alexis' laptop also cued up to search for ideas on Tumblr and Pinterest.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Lucas and Jeremy were training with the hybrids, Elijah was researching ways to subdue the witches, having thrown himself into the effort after Alexis revealed to all of them the threat of the French Quarter coven and Celeste, Kol out of the house doing the same, and Niklaus and Finn in the Quarter making appearances, both to find information and to unsettle Marcel, now the Mikaelsons making frequent appearances in the Quarter over the last few weeks, making the presence firmly known to the supernatural community.

"Hello? Caroline?" Alexis answers her cell phone a bit wondering.

"Alexis? Hey. It's me, Caroline. Oh… I guess you knew that. Sorry." Caroline rambles a little.

"Hi Caroline. What's up? Is something wrong?" Alexis asks concerned.

"Yes. No- um, not really. Uh- how are you? Stefan said- he said he saw you a few months ago. He and Damon helped you with something. He didn't really say anything else." Caroline continues to ramble.

"Yes. He did. I'm doing well. Are you sure you're okay Caroline? You're rambling a lot. You don't usually do that…" Alexis offers, attempting to pry a little, her brow furrowing a little with worry.

"Yes. I am. It's just- Tyler and I finally broke up." Caroline finally blurts out. "And- and I guess… It's been. He broke up with me for that wolf- Hayley. I mean- I guess. They fit better. Together. But- but- anyways… It sucks. _A lot_."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Caroline." Alexis replies, voice softening.

"Yeah. I- thank you." Caroline sniffles a little. "I- I was just- I know- I don't want to assume, but- I was wondering… Could I maybe- maybe visit you? I just- things here suck. And with Tyler and that stupid she-wolf. I just- just want to _leave_."

"Visit? Here?" Alexis inflects.

"I'm sorry. Never mind. It was stupid to ask you." Caroline says hastily.

"Wait! No- it just… It was _surprising_. I'm sure it's fine. You can come down. I'm sure Jeremy would like to see you too." Alexis quickly says before Caroline can completely freak out on herself.

"Really? I- I don't want to intrude. I really shouldn't have- It was stupid-"

"Really Caroline. I'd like to get to know you. You are more than welcome to come visit." Alexis welcomes.

"Okay… Well, school gets out for spring break in a few days. I could fly down then?"

"Great! I can send the Mikaelson's jet up." Alexis plans.

"You have a je- of course you do." Caroline gapes a little.

Alexis laughs lightly.

"See you soon, Caroline."

 ** _And... In case anyone is wondering. Lucas Parker in canon is gay. But I liked the thought of him with Rebekah. So I'm changing it._**

 ** _But, I also like Rebekah having a struggle with thinking that perhaps the ONE guy that IS worth her time, isn't an easy catch. She's consistently chasing or with the guys that treat her like SHIT (I'm thinking about Damon who takes advantage of her to learn about the White Oak, or even Marcel who chose immortality over her). She totally deserves better!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I know this SEEMS like a filler... And in a way, it sort of is... But it also isn't..._**

 ** _Also, a HUGE shout out to icecreamluv for one of their last reviews. It was honestly one of the most heartfelt, amazing, sweetest reviews I've ever_** ** _received! So THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!_**

 ** _And... Yay for double updates! Mostly because this chapter was a little unconnected to the ones coming next._**


	26. Welcome to NOLA (Part One)

No One's POV

Marcel's large mansion was decorated tastefully, both a mix of modern elegance and New Orleans' famed mardi gras, and vampires, witches, wolves, and humans (admittedly unknowingly) alike mingled for the night as Marcel hosted a ball to welcome the Originals back to the French Quarter and New Orleans.

"Now, princess, I want you to be careful, okay? The Originals are dangerous." Marcel tells Davina, placing both hands firmly on either sides of her shoulders, the party just beginning and the Mikaelsons yet to arrive.

"I will, Marcel." Davina parrots back, rolling her eyes a little at Marcel's over protective nature, however, this was one of the few times Marcel had let her out in the public eye, otherwise she was left locked up in her rooms on the upper levels of Marcel's mansion, much like a bird in a gilded cage.

"I am only looking out for your best interests, D." Marcel sighs, knowing full well he sounded like a broken record.

"I know, Marcel." Davina replies, once again trying not to sigh, knowing that he meant well, but it was sometimes a bit suffocating even if Marcel had done a lot for her, including save her from the ritual of the Harvest and had been much like a surrogate father to her for several years, it just sometimes got a little old.

"I know you know, but I am reminding you. Again. If you get the chance however. I would like you to find out what you can, with your magic. Only their intent. The Originals hide many things. And I would like to know what it is, good or bad. I must protect this city, and you." Marcel asks.

"Okay, Marcel. I will try. I promise." Davina nods.

"That's all I ask, D." Marcel smiles, then walking off to mingle and attend to a few more things before the Mikaelsons arrived.

Outside the Gerard' mansion, five black Escalades pulled up to Marcel's mansion, the Mikaelsons, with Alexis in attendance, had finally arrived.

"Are you ready, love?" Niklaus asks, helping his pregnant mate out of the car, her belly definitely beginning to become more obvious now as her first trimester had nearly ended and the fact she carried triplets.

"Yes." Alexis answers, taking both Niklaus and Elijah's arm, Finn and Kol quickly falling into step close by, several hybrids fanning out around them; several steps away, stepping out of another Escalade were Rebekah, with Lucas as her date (only coming as a friend, however), and Jeremy, Caroline had already gone back to Mystic Falls a few days ago, her break ending already, however, was contemplating returning to New Orleans for college or the very least summer.

"Remember, you _stay_ with one of us at all times, Elskan. _No questions_." Elijah reminds, lips brushing against Alexis' ear as they begin to ascend the steps to the front doors.

" _I promise_."

The front doors to Marcel's mansion open wide.

Once again inside Marcel's mansion, one of Marcel's own men had alerted him that the Mikaelsons had arrived, Marcel turning towards the doors and stairway that the Mikaelsons would come through to descend into the inner ballroom.

"If I could have your attention for a moment, my friends, my guests…" Marcel calls for a moment, clapping his hands once, his presence commanding attention. "I would like you to please help me welcome, the honored guests of the party, my dearest friends, the Mikaelsons, officially to New Orleans." With that Marcel bows lightly, then raising his glass of champagne to the Mikaelsons as they enter.

" _To the Mikaelsons_."

"If I didn't know better that toast almost seemed sincere, Marcel." Niklaus retorts dryly, walking up to stand shoulder to shoulder next to his former protégée and adopted son, both looking at the crowd of party goers enjoying the food and music, almost oblivious to the potential schemes and plots that may change the supernatural kingdom of New Orleans and the Quarter.

"What are you and your family doing in New Orleans and the Quarter, Klaus?" Marcel asks, getting straight to the point, the last three weeks making him more than a little suspicious and wound up about the Originals intentions.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Niklaus answers cryptically, watching his mate on the arm of his brother Elijah looking radiant and beautiful.

"I see you have found your mate. You and your brothers if I'm correct?" Marcel observes instead, the question, however, slightly confused, having not gotten very close to Alexis with the Mikaelson brothers hovering protectively around her at all times.

Niklaus lets out a threatening growl.

" _Touch_ even a hair on her head, Marcel, and you are better than dead." Niklaus warns. "I am not known for my mercy. Nor my brothers. Particularly Kol. There will not be a city, little town, nor world, nor even the Other Side, that you will be safe from our **_revenge_**. Be careful how you **_tread_**."

Kol was _observant_ , believe it or not, despite his perhaps reckless, often wild behavior, and he was _smart_. And, as a once warlock, who was particularly good, at least once upon a time, he could pick up on cues when things were amiss; also Lucas put protective spells on all the Mikaelsons, Alexis, and Jeremy against dark magic.

Davina, the little budding witch that his mate wanted him to watch out for, was admittedly, powerful, but had little idea of what she was doing, and she was sloppy.

"You should be _careful_ , little witch." Kol says, walking into the room after disposing of a few of Marcel's vampires along the way, Marcel also being protective of those he cared about, Davina having a set of guards 24/7.

"Wha- _oh!_ " Davina startles, now frightened as she turns around quickly, eyes wide with terror as she faces one of the youngest Originals. "I- I was just-"

"Just doing a spell." Kol finishes her sentence for her. "A sloppy one at that."

Davina snaps her mouth shut, her hand dropping for where it was still hovering over her grimoire.

"As I said, you should be _careful,_ little witch." Kol lectures, now prowling a little closer, head tilting to look around Davina's loft-like room and the decorations she had around to make it hers. " _Quaint_. Hmm… My little mate has a room like this. _Several_."

"What- what do you want?" Davina asks, eyes darting to the doorway.

"Don't even think about it, little girl. I could snap your neck in a _second_." Kol rolls his eyes, noticing Davina's eyes looking around. "And little ol' me? Nothing. I was just simply… _Curious_. I suppose you could say. I felt that _little_ spell you were casting. I was a warlock once, thousands of years ago. I help _build_ this town… _And_ , if you know anything about the history of the supernatural community you live in, which I _doubt_ you do, you'll find my name in there. Anyhow, thought I'd investigate the person who was casting it. Sadly I'm left wanting… Hmm… **Tsk**. So _disappointing_ how things are these days with the witches."

"I'm powerful. Marcel says so." Davina protests, looking a bit confused more than prideful, as if not really understanding anything, but she was young, Kol could forgive ignorance he supposed, also Marcel could be a bit of an idiot, it wasn't as if magic was his expertise.

"Marcel? My brother _created_ him." Kol rolls his eyes. "And power is _nothing_ , little witch. You mess with things you don't understand. If you ever want to learn to actually use your power, look me up." And with that last parting sentence, Kol saunters out.

"Oh, and last thing, Little Witch. Touch my family again and you _won't_ get another warning. _It'll be the_ **_last_** _thing you ever do._ "


	27. Welcome to NOLA (Part Two)

No One's POV

Elijah had just passed Alexis off to Finn, now mingling with other party goers, seeing a few of the Strix members in attendance, though the membership was kept a secret to those not a part of the Strix, and was just reaching for another glass of champagne when Celeste approached him.

"Elijah." Celeste greets, also taking a glass of champagne from the same waiter.

"Celeste." Elijah greets a bit tensely, though he doubted anyone would notice the slight apprehension in his voice.

"I see you have found a- distraction in this new age?" Celeste notes, having been watching Elijah over the course of the party, referring to Alexis of course.

Elijah refrains from snarling or snapping Celeste's neck right then and there, he did have some semblance of morals or propriety after all, not to mention she would probably just switch bodies as the dark magic she tapped into allowed her to do so after so many centuries.

"What we had is well over, Celeste. It is in the past. And it is better left there, _forgotten_. Please _cease_ any further attempts at kindling anything. It will not end well for you." Elijah replies firmly, now more than wound up inside, his inner vampire snarling in defense at his mate's slandering. "And do not speak unkindly about my mate." The last bit is said with a low warning growl.

"Elijah-" Celeste tries, moving closer as if to try and embrace the Original.

" _Do not touch me_." Elijah growls, stepping back, hand moving as if to push Celeste slightly, not harshly of course, Elijah would never raise a hand against a woman to hurt them (unless they posed a threat to family or his mate of course). "Now, if you'll please excuse me. Enjoy the rest of the ball, Celeste."

Celeste watched as Elijah walked back over to his eldest brother and his supposed mate, gently touching her elbow to draw attention to himself, before taking her into his arms with an adoring smile and sweeping them away onto the dance floor.

Anger and jealousy burned in her veins.

Rebekah and Lucas were dancing together on the dance floor, both rather enjoying their time together, Lucas frankly a little confused about the female Original's switch in behavior toward him after the last several weeks of basically ignoring his entire existence in the Mikaelson manor, however, Rebekah turning out to be very pleasant to be around, at least more than she appeared.

"How are you enjoying New Orleans so far?" Rebekah asks, attempting to make small talk.

"I haven't seen much of it to be honest." Lucas answers honestly.

"Maybe you could… Come with me, to the Quarter. Sometime." Rebekah suggests.

"I'm not so sure your brothers would appreciate that." Lucas waivers.

"You're not the one on house arrest. And Jeremy is around too." Rebekah points out. "I'm sure for just a few hours. The Quarter isn't something you can miss out on."

" _She_ is missing out on it though." Lucas points out.

"I know." Rebekah sighs, looking over to Elijah and Alexis dancing together, Alexis looking happier than she had in a long time. "I feel bad… My brothers' are a bit thick headed."

Lucas and Rebekah both snicker a bit.

"Maybe a few hours." Lucas concedes.

"Tomorrow? No doubt my idiot brothers will be all clingy… It's disgustingly overkill… If it also wasn't sappily romantic…" Rebekah says with a slight note of longing.

"So I've seen." Lucas retorts dryly, the Mikaelson brothers' territorial instincts and nature enough to drive even an unsuspecting bystander crazy. "I am _all_ for not being- we need to leave. _Now_. Get your brothers."

"Wait- what?" Rebekah questions, Lucas grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd with surprising ease.

"Find your brothers, Rebekah. We need to leave." Lucas repeats, starring at Rebekah seriously.

It took little time for everyone to be rounded up, Jeremy, Alexis, the hybrids, and the Mikaelson siblings, all turning back to the Escalades.

"What is going on, Mr. Parker?" Elijah asks, formalities slipping through as he picks up on the urgency.

"I'll tell you when we return home." Lucas promises.

"Very well." Elijah nods, everyone piling into the five Escalades.

" _Hey Liv, I need you to come to New Orleans_."


	28. Welcome to NOLA (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Okay, Luke, we're home now. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Alexis asks, looking concerned as Finn settles her on the couch, puffing up pillows around her and wrapping a blanket around her, then settling beside her himself, body pressed close.

"I'm fine. But there was a spell cast, a powerful spell, with dark magic, and dark intentions. I'm sure of it. Against you and Elijah, Alexis. My protective spell bounced it off, but that amount of dark magic, I won't be able to hold off and fight indefinitely. I'm just not that strong." Lucas shakes his head.

"That Little Witch!" Kol hisses, immediately jumping up from his seat, looking like he wanted to spit fire. "I **_warned_** her."

"Who are you- are you talking about Davina?" Alexis asks, taking an educated guess since she did ask Kol to keep an eye out for her.

" _Yes!_ " Kol growls, his gaze darkening.

"The girl?" Lucas asks. "I don't think it was her."

"Then was it Celeste?" Elijah intervenes.

"Well, there were many witches in attendance at the ball." Finn points out, fingers trailing along Alexis cheek.

"I don't know who it was. I would recognize their magic again. But I didn't see it." Lucas looks apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You caught it. That's important." Alexis tries to calm the situation down, her mate's already fuming; it would be a long night ahead of everyone for sure.

"I called my sister. She's coming here. I hope that's okay. I need back up. I can't do this alone." Lucas says.

"Olivia?"

"Yes. I- Is that okay?" Lucas asks again.

"Of course it's okay. She's more than welcome. I mean, if you need her help of course you do what you need. But you know I really didn't intend to drag your whole family into our mess." Alexis offers. "Is Jo okay with leading the coven by herself?"

"I know you didn't. But as I said before, what you did for us was infinitely more. And the witches down here are messing with things they shouldn't. I want to help. Liv does too. And yes, it's fine. More than fine." Lucas smiles.

"Okay, well then we'll be happy to have her, and her help." Alexis smiles in return.

"It looks like then, we need more witches on our side." Niklaus muses.

"I wouldn't be so hasty in starting a war with them yet, Nik. They already hate Marcel. And that is part of why they try and use your kid with Hayley against you. To try and get you to side with them against Marcel. There is a war against the witches and the vampires already because of what he has done. And of course with the wolves because of what Marcel has also done. But you fixed that issue. So I'm just saying, don't jump in half-cocked. Witches here are powerful because of the dark magic." Alexis warns, but also worries, hand moving to her stomach. "If you want to be King of the Quarter and New Orleans you must be _fair_. You must think of _all_ of those you rule."

"Of course, love. I would never endanger our children." Niklaus flashes over to Alexis, hand pressing over hers. "But I do seek to _protect_ you and our children."

Meanwhile, back at the ball Celeste slowly begins to form and craft plans in her mind, setting her sights on Marcel.

"Marcel, isn't it?" Celeste asks, sauntering up towards Marcel confidently.

"Yes, and who may you be?" Marcel answers, turning towards Celeste.

"An interested party in who may be King of this city? I heard that may be you?" Celeste answers vaguely.

"That may be true. It depends on who's asking." Marcel answers, equally as vague.

"The Mikaelsons are a plague, they are dangerous. And they are a threat to your power. I would be able to help you… Possibly. If you are interested." Celeste answers, looking at her nails.

"I see... And for what price?" Marcel answers, his attention certainly peaked, but also suspicious.

"No price. I have a certain score to settle with them." Celeste simply answers.

"And that would be many people. Which one are you?" Marcel asks, laughing slightly.

"My name is Celeste."

"Marcel, the King of the Quarter, it's nice to meet you."

 ** _What's this? A double update! You lucky ducks! ;)_**

 ** _Any ideas about what Celeste is up to? What about Marcel? Is he just a moron? *hand wavey signs*_**

 _ **Get ready for shit to hit the proverbial fan...**_

 ** _A few reviewers had questions about future pairings... I do have a few in mind. Some may surprise you. I'm excited to reveal them! But not yet!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 _ **P.S. Another reviewer asked... Why does Celeste not acknowledge the mate bond unlike, say all the vampires (i.e Aya or Damon), the answers is she's a witch & can't scent it on Alexis like the wolves or vampires would. I reference this briefly as a law in The Ties That Bind ch. 47. Also Alexis mentions that she's a walking billboard of "fuck off, she's taken" in ch. 33 after she bonded with Kol & Finn.**_


	29. Spell of Illusion

**_Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

The morning April spring sun streamed through the bedroom, Finn lying beside his mate as she slept peacefully beside him, her light brunette hair falling out of her bun making Alexis look like what she deemed herself to look like "Tweedy Bird", fingers splayed against his chest feeling the rising and fall of his breathing even as she slept, and her soft skin warm against his own as she tucked herself against him from their last night love making.

"Alexis, my love?" Finn coaxes, fingers brushing along her cheekbone to then brush her lashes ever so carefully, Finn wondering at how beautiful she looked even as she slept.

"Mmm, Finn?" Alexis stirs.

"Good morning." Finn murmurs, fingers now tracing down his mate's spine, his hunger for her sparking in his veins.

"No, no morning yet." Alexis mutters, burying her head back into her pillow, hand slapping over Finn's face as if to cover Finn's mouth from talking any more.

Finn chuckles lowly, arms sliding around Alexis waist as he curls around her, pressing even closer.

"Very well, my love. _Sleep_." Finn rumbles, lips pressing a soft, adoring kiss to her temple, humming a light melody to her to lull her back into a light sleep.

"Where's Alexis and Finn?" Rebekah asks, coming downstairs, confused to not see her eldest brother nor Alexis being doted on by any of her brothers.

"Otherwise occupied in their room." Elijah offers, flipping through a book as he sits in an armchair, Kol huffing a little moodily in response.

"My love?" Finn trails fingers along Alexis' spine once more, the sun having risen higher and casting shadows through the closed drapes.

"Finn?" Alexis stirs again, eyes blinking open.

"Good morning, my love." Finn nuzzles happily at his mate.

"Morning Finn." Alexis smiles, tilting her head for Finn.

"Hmm… What time is it, Finn?" Alexis asks, feeling Finn drag his teeth against the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Finn only rumbles, hips suddenly slanting against hers in clear suggestion, pressing himself against her hip, Finn then shifting them so Alexis is pinned underneath him.

"I guess that answers my question." Alexis answers amused, laughing lightly.

"Hmm." Finn simply replies in response, head dipping down to press a warm kiss to his mate's lips, hips rolling against hers.

"Someone woke up a little eager." Alexis notes, lips quirking upward as she instinctively widens her legs for Finn to settle between them.

Finn simply rumbles again, hips pressing down into hers, mindful of her baby bump, before pressing himself into his mate's welcoming heat, feeling her walls drag and clench against him as he thrusts firm and tight into her, filling her to the hilt.

" _Alexis_. **My love**." Finn groans, lips pressing against her neck, teeth making small indents against her skin.

" _Finn_." Alexis moans back, arching against the Original, fingers gripping his shoulders and arm.

" **Mate**. _My mate_." Finn purrs contently, angling his thrusts deeper, head pressing against his mate's cervix, making Alexis see stars and feeling sparks fly through her veins.

" _Always yours_." Alexis murmurs, lips pressing to Finn's jawline, stroking soothing fingers through his short hair.

Finn tilts into his mate's touch, fingers dancing along her sides and belly, brushing reverently over her skin in an adoring manner.

"I love you, Finn." Alexis murmurs.

"I love you too, Alexis." Finn doesn't hesitate to echo back, pressing himself into his mate several more times, finally easing them both into their climaxes, pushing them over the edge and into ecstasy and pure bliss.

"We should head downstairs, Finn. Olivia should be arriving soon." Alexis trails fingers through Finn's hair, Finn lying half on top of his mate, content to remain there after their round of passion.

Finn grunts in acknowledgement but makes no move to actually move.

" _Finn_." Alexis giggles, pressing a kiss to Finn's cheek.

"Very well, my love. Would you like to take a bath first?" Finn sighs as if put upon, shifting to lean up on his forearm, looking down on his mate adoringly, fingers smoothing across her baby bump.

"That'd be nice." Alexis smiles, touching Finn's cheek. "If you'll join me."

"That could be arranged."

Finally downstairs after the much delayed morning, Alexis was freshly bathed and now curled up on the couch between Niklaus and Kol, Finn making her food while waiting for the arrival of Lucas' sibling.

"Hey Oli- Jo?" Alexis opens the door, surprise clear in her voice. "Umm… Hi?"

"Hi Alexis, I hope you don't mind I came. Luke said he needed help. I'll be heading back soon. I'm only here for a few days." Josette waves, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh, no- it's fine! It's just a surprise. You are more than welcome to come! Come on in, both of you… You guys must be tired!" Alexis waves in, opening the doors wider and gesturing for the Parker women to come in.

" _Wow_. This is- a really gorgeous house!" Josette comments, looking around in awe. "No wonder Luke doesn't want to come home."

"Oh, I doubt that. I'm sure he misses you both." Alexis chatters, leading the remaining Gemini leaders through the foyer.

"Hey there Liv, Jo!" Lucas slides into the foyer, Jeremy on his heels, both of them having been out back training with some of the hybrids.

"Lucas Parker, did you know about this!?" Alexis demands, putting her hands on her hips and mock glaring.

"Uh-" Lucas spooks, getting a "who me!?" look.

"Uh-oh man… You're in trouble." Jeremy mutters, slowly backing away from the Gemini leader as if not wanting to be in the blast radius of Alexis' lectures. "Dude, run for it. Or fess up."

"Uh- _maybe_ …" Lucas mutters, looking sheepish.

"I see you've been keeping the boys in line." Josette snickers.

"Well _someone_ has to." Alexis rolls her eyes. "Lucas, show your sisters to their rooms they'll be staying in. And Jeremy help him with their bags."

Lucas and Jeremy nod, immediately rushing to grab bags and tow Olivia and Josette up the stairs.

"I do love it when you take charge like that, love." Niklaus appears behind his mate, nosing at Alexis' neck.

"When I'm not bossing _you_ around you mean?" Alexis snickers.

"I said nothing." Niklaus replies, but Alexis could feel the smirk against her neck.

"You implied." Alexis laughs, Niklaus gently pulling her into the living room back to his side.

"My love." Finn offers, placing her soup and salad with sliced fruit in front of her. "Your lunch."

"Thank you Finn." Alexis smiles, taking the tv food tray of food from him and re-settling it on her lap.

"You're welcome, my love." Finn brushes her cheek before sitting down himself in an arm chair.

"Alright Luke, so what's the plan?" Alexis asks, Lucas coming downstairs with his siblings in tow, Jeremy also following.

"A cloaking spell around the house and property for one. That way no one can find this place." Josette steps in. "That's why I'm here. Luke and Olivia were more than enough. But with all of us… It provides extra strength and fortification. Our coven may specialize in it but it doesn't mean we can't be extra precautions. Luke says there are some pretty powerful witches and covens here. And we want to keep your little squirts alive."

"I appreciate that. A lot more than you know. And that makes sense." Alexis smiles, relief pouring through her at Dr. Laughlin's words.

"What do you need to do Dr. Laughlin?" Elijah asks, moving to stand behind Alexis behind the couch, hands resting on his mate's shoulders.

"Walk the perimeters of the property. Place an anchor for the spell ever so often. Once done the spell will divert anyone's attention, make them see something different, an illusion, or simply move on. At least those not permitted onto the property." Josette answers.

"What does the anchor need to be?" Elijah asks, fingers stroking along Alexis' neck.

"It can be anything. But if it is something specific it is stronger. Something that resides within the boarders more permanently is best."

"What about using me?" Alexis asks. "Like my blood? I never leave the property. I'm not allowed. Or rather, rarely am I allowed to."

"That would work." Josette nods. "We wouldn't need a lot."

"Elskan-" Elijah protests.

"Lijah, it's fine. It's hardly as if they will bleed me dry." Alexis rolls her eyes. "Jo is a doctor. I think I can trust her to take a vial or two of blood. And this will protect us- me and the babies."

Elijah immediately quiets, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

"Very well, Astin." Elijah murmurs.

"Then it's settled." Alexis nods firmly.

"If you are setting a cloaking spell… Would it not be best to set it slightly _beyond_ the perimeter of the property? So that our enemies, adversaries, and such others could not stumble too close?" Niklaus offers a suggestion, having been to this point simply listening.

"My brother has a point. I was a warlock once." Kol jumps into the conversation. "I don't doubt your skills but dark magic is beyond comprehension at times. And it tampers with powers you do not wish to cross. It would be a wise idea."

"It would be easy enough. We just need to know where and how far." Lucas agrees.

"Easy. Jeremy and I can show you." Kol shrugs.

Alexis paced in front of the bay windows in the living room, wringing her hands together as she looked out towards the patio and fields beyond, waiting for Kol, Jeremy, and the Parker siblings to return from fortifying the Mikaelson estate.

" _Elskan_." Elijah speaks, coming up behind his mate, hands coming to rest on her waist.

"Hmm?" Alexis asks tilting her head to rest against Elijah's chest.

"You are restless." Elijah notes. "Everything will be alright. Come, let us do something else. Shall I play you something on the piano?"

"Okay." Alexis smiles, turning into Elijah's chest, arms wrapping around Elijah to snuggle into him.

 ** _I've decided to post early because I work all day today... Ugh. Up at 5am... Lucky you guys! A TRIPLE UPDATE!_**

 ** _Also, to Brookeworm3, thanks for the inspiration that sparked a part of this chapter!_**

 ** _S_** _ **he wanted more Finn... And I agreed! Finn is a cutie pie! My little cinnamon roll!**_

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	30. The Red Door (Part One)

No One's POV

Celeste was frustrated, despite her new partnership with Marcel and his vast resources now at her disposal her plans to separate Elijah from his mate or the rest of his family were thus far, fruitless; the Mikaelsons often visited the Quarter, however, Celeste was unable to track them back to their residence in order to gain any information that would be useful for later use and her spells thus far had not been able to be effective in any manner.

Nevertheless, Celeste was determined, her anger and need for revenge an unyielding motivation for her to find other means to free her Elijah from his family and supposed mate, this driving resolve finally producing solutions.

"Hi Aiden." Alexis smiles, watching the hybrid walk into the Mikaelson mansion holding grocery bags, his younger brother Nick come in after him, also holding grocery bags.

"Hello Miss Alexis." Aiden smiles back a little shyly, bowing his head in respect, Nick also doing the same to their Alpha's mate.

Alexis sighs a little, annoyed that Niklaus had so strictly enforced the "respect my mate" rule, practically putting the fear of God into all his hybrids.

"Lijah, did we get sour worms?" Alexis asks, stretching out on the couch to lie further across Elijah and Kol.

"Yes, Elskan." Elijah presses a small kiss to Alexis' forehead, fingers trailing across her forehead to brush hair out of her face.

"Can I have them, then?"

"Ex- excuse me, Miss Alexis?" Nick ask, holding out the bag of sour worms.

"Oh, thank you Nick." Alexis reaches for the bag, ripping into them happily and munching on some.

"Kol, would you make me some tea please? Licorice please?" Alexis asks, peaking at Kol cutely in between her happy munching.

"Of course, angel." Kol practically melts, fingers brushing along her cheek, gently moving her legs off his lap and rising to flash into the kitchen to make her favorite licorice tea.

The hybrids continuing to unpack the groceries as Kol bangs around the kitchen grabbing Alexis' favorite mug and the tea bag, warming up water, and placing the tea bag in the cup, moving back into the living room, helping Alexis to sit up before handing it to her.

"It's hot." Kol warns completely unnecessarily, mate instincts mothering Alexis to death.

"Thank you, Kol." Alexis cups the mug, sour gummy worms temporarily forgotten.

Alexis closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth radiating from the cup and the fragrant smell of the Egyptian licorice spice tea wafting up from the tea.

Then, the world begins to spin, the normal darkness behind her eyelids suddenly becoming a little _too_ dark, the hum of the Mikaelson mansion fading into a nothingness, as if calling her into an abyss beyond.

Kol barely had time to catch the mug Alexis was holding before it tipped completely in her lap, potentially spilling hot water all over her, placing it on the coffee table before he was also catching Alexis in his arms.

" _Angel!?_ " Kol shakes lightly, tapping her face. "Alexis, baby, this isn't funny."

Elijah slumps forward at the same time, Kol startling a little as he sees his brother fall to the floor also unconscious, Kol still holding Alexis tightly in his arms.

"Aiden, Nick." Kol barks, still cradling his mate protectively.

"Yes sir." Aiden immediately flashes into the living room.

"Get my brothers, my sister. The Gemini leaders and the Hunter. **_NOW!_** " Kol barks out frantically, still gently tapping his mate on the face.

" _Angel, this isn't funny!_ " Kol whimpers, nosing at her neck lightly, nose pressing against her pulse point, her pulse thumping in her veins assuring him that she was alive, however, she looked too still, like a fragile glass doll.

"Kol, what happened?" Niklaus asks, arriving a moment later, Finn a second behind him with Rebekah and the others not a moment after that.

"She's unconscious. I don't know." Kol worries.

"And Elijah?" Niklaus points to their brother still rather ungracefully slumped on the ground.

"At the same time. I was too worried about Alexis." Kol shrugs.

"You're hopeless. Such brotherly love." Rebekah sighs, rolling her eyes and moving to kneel beside her brother. "Luke help me please."

Kol growls at his sister, curling a bit tighter around Alexis, mate instincts flaring haywire.

" _Kol_." Finn replies firmly, evidently taking up the roll of patriarch now that Elijah was incapacitated. "Tell us exactly what happened. We cannot do anything unless we know what happened."

"She was just drinking tea I made her and she slumped over unconscious. Elijah a moment after. Aiden and Nick were unloading groceries in the kitchen. I was sitting next to her." Kol offers. "The tea was the same as yesterday. It was nothing new."

"And those?" Niklaus questions, pointing to the package Alexis had been munching on.

"From the groceries. She was eating those before. Do you think she was poisoned? Elijah didn't eat them." Kol now tries to think, attempting to quell the panic, it would do his angel no good.

"Liv, can you check?" Lucas asks, helping Rebekah move her brother to the other couch. "It's unlikely. Like Kol said, if they weren't both eating them… But we'll check."

Olivia nods, taking the package into the kitchen.

"What else? This place is warded. No one has gotten in, have they?" Jeremy asks a bit rhetorically. "I'll run a border check. Be back in a bit. Keep me posted." He adds on then moving out of the living room towards the hybrid mansion in the back to take a patrol around the borders.

"Let me do a few spells. See if I can find something." Lucas offers, now finishing helping Rebekah.

Kol relinquishes Alexis reluctantly, laying her down on the couch tenderly, taking to pacing instead, Finn hovering by the back of the couch, and Niklaus nearly at Lucas' back.

"I found something." Lucas announces after several moments, but his tone was grim.

" _Well?_ " Niklaus growls impatiently, inner wolf and vampire bristling.

"Dark magic. It's dark magic. And I don't know if I can remove it."


	31. The Red Door (Part Two)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

"Dark magic. It's dark magic. And I don't know if I can remove it." Lucas says looking grave, hand dropping from Alexis' body.

"WHAT DO YOU **_MEAN_** YOU DON'T _KNOW_ IF YOU CAN **_REMOVE_** IT!?" Kol howls hysterically, looking ready to possibly snap the Gemini leader's neck, getting ready to pounce.

" _Kol_." Finn reprimands, moving in front of his youngest brother to stop his irrational actions if possible, even if he himself was less than pleased at the thought.

"I mean just that, Kol." Lucas looks disheartened, his hand coming up defensively in front of him as he turns to face all the Mikaelsons, Rebekah scooting closer to Lucas. "The way the spell is- what the spell is… I don't think. I'm just not sure…"

"What _is_ the spell?" Finn asks.

"It's a duel spell." Lucas turns back to both Alexis and Elijah. "Its exact intention I do not know of course… Nothing good, that is for certain… But they are trapped in a mindscape. And it is highly likely only _they_ can get themselves out."

Alexis was disoriented, one moment darkness darker than night, and the next moment a bright light shone all around her brighter than the sun during a summer's midday.

"Umm... Hello?" Alexis calls hesitantly, finding herself alone in a pure white hallway, paneled doors all around her. "Kol? 'Lijah?"

Alexis looks around uncertain, taking a step forward.

"Finn? Nik?" Alexis calls out, but receiving no answer.

Alexis wanders forward more, cautiously touching a white panel, the smooth texture clearly solid to the touch.

" _Where am I?_ " Alexis mutters to herself, walking forward more, her steps slow and cautious still.

"Lijah?" Alexis asks again, the last moments before she was knocked unconscious coming back to her

She wandered further, the pristine white halls seeming endless and unnecessarily bright to her, Alexis finally vaguely recalling something about this same scene in the Originals story line with Hayley; was this really Elijah's mindscape?

"A red door. Okay… Yeah. What do you think is behind door number three, Alexis?" Alexis mutters to herself a bit sarcastically, finally stumbling across a rather out of place battered, worn, and old style, red door, hearing vague screams, shouts, and growls beyond its borders. "This is a _great_ idea, Alexis. _Brilliant_ idea… You're going to get yourself killed and it will be your own damn fault…"

Alexis takes what she hoped was a reassuring breathe for herself and slowly pushes open the door, poking her head in, the dim light of the room and horrors within it making Alexis want to immediately run back out and slam the door shut.

"And this is why you don't watch horror movies." Alexis mutters to herself.

" _Lijah?_ " Alexis calls a bit louder, her voice surely shaking as she uneasily makes her way through the room, stumbling but a few steps, only flickering flames of a dying fire to guide her.

A body stirs, every instinct in Alexis standing on edge, telling her to run as far and fast as possible; no Elijah wouldn't hurt her, besides if she remembered things correctly that was what that stupid bitch Hayley did only managing to stir Elijah's inner vampire/animal instincts.

"Lijah?" Alexis whispers.

Elijah snaps his attention to her voice, body rising from his position hunched over the body he had slain, turning to face Alexis, blood covering his face, dripping down his arms, and coating his clothes.

" _Lijah_." Alexis calls again, standing her ground. "Lijah, it's _me_. It's Alexis. Your _mate_. Come on, we need to go home. Let's go, okay?"

Elijah advances on her, it clear that no recognition was in his features.

"Lijah?" Alexis asks again, holding out her hand, hoping it didn't shake too desperately, taking a small step back towards the door, attempting to coax him towards it, remembering that Elijah had stepped through the door and become himself, hopefully that principle still applied now, it wasn't like she had any other great ideas at the moment.

Elijah growled loudly, the growl predatory and completely dominate, him showing little signs of understanding her words, and possibly giving her little choice but to try and run, even if that in of itself was still pointless, he would hunt her down easily.

"Lijah, _please_." Alexis pleads, immediately halting her actions. "Remember? _Mate_. **_Yours_**."

Elijah's growl dies down to a rumble at the last two words, him tilting his head slightly listening.

"Figures you'd like that." Alexis mutters to herself. "Yeah, **_yours_** 'Lijah. **_Mate_**." She reaffirms louder.

Elijah rumbles again, beginning to advance on her once more, body almost stalking her like prey, like an animal.

"Come here. _Chase me_." Alexis says, idea sparking in her mind, taking her jacket off and throwing it at Elijah before taking off through the opening in the hut towards the village and forest beyond.

Alexis could hear Elijah crash after her, Alexis puffing lightly, the forest crunching beneath her sneakers as she ran a bit blindly under the moon light, it casting eerie shadows on the forest ground.

"What a great idea, Alexis. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Alexis mutters to herself.

"Seriously. Let's hope this works. Your daddy is a bit out of his mind." Alexis tells the babies, hand rubbing her baby bump for a second before continuing to sprint off in a random direction.

Suddenly Alexis is aware of the forest having gone far too quiet, Elijah probably using his vampire speed to cut her off; a body barrels into her a moment later pinning her to the ground in, small sticks, pebbles, dirt, and moss digging into her back slightly.

" _Elijah_." Alexis pants, Elijah firmly on top of her, legs on either side of her waist, arms on either side of her head, his face snarling into her ear. "Easy, sweetie. You caught me okay? You got your _prize_. Hmm? I'm _yours_ now, yes? **_All yours_**."

Elijah's snarl dies down, it turning into a low pleased rumble as his face noses into her neck, lips finding the underside of her jaw.

"That's what I thought." Alexis turns her neck for Elijah, feeling his fangs drag along her skin.

Hands push and pull at clothes, Alexis helping Elijah remove her clothes when he could not figure out the button or zipper on her jeans as well as the clip on her bra before he could snap them off, Elijah quick to divest himself of his clothes before landing on top of her again.

" _Oof_. Careful 'Lijah." Alexis huffs, feeling Elijah's weight press down on her hard.

Elijah's fingers brush against her belly, feeling her bump inquisitively.

" _Yours_. The baby is yours."

Elijah rumbles in a pleased but possessive noise, weight easing off his mate a little, forearms balancing himself above her, his face nuzzling into her neck again, fangs nipping against her skin.

Then, hips are snapping forward, driving himself into her deep, the force physically sliding her backwards into the dirt and sticks.

" _Fuck_ \- **_Elijah!_** " Alexis curses, feeling scratches against her back and scrambling for a grip on his shoulders.

Elijah growls, teeth nipping at his mate, lust flaring deep in his eyes, black blowing his irises wide, veins cracking beneath his eyes as he continues to thrust powerfully, dragging himself again and again against her walls of her heat, feeling the pull and clench of her around him.

" ** _Elijah!_** " Alexis cries, feeling her climax punch through her.

Another snarl, this time one of pure possessive heat, rips through Elijah's lips as he releases inside his mate, Elijah also clamping down on Alexis' neck, the urge to claim, to mark battering around in his mind flaming through him, drowning him, consuming him like a monsoon crashing upon the bank.

"Alexis?" Elijah whispers shakily, mind finally clearing a little as he lies on top his mate, both having dozed off after their midnight sexcapade.

" _Elskan?_ " Elijah asks again, tone weak and breathless, memories flashing through his mind as he gently touches her body, fingers ever so carefully brushing against her face.

"Mmm, 'Lijah?" Alexis blinks open her eyes, green meeting brown, now not so crazed.

"Alexis?" Elijah asks again, looking unsure.

"Hey- you're fine!" Alexis answers, moving to sit up, Elijah immediately moving off his mate, gaze roaming over his mate's bare body, and then his own, taking in their surroundings, and what he vaguely remembered. "Are you back? I mean- do you remember? We need to go back now. Never mind, let's just- go…"

Elijah simply helps Alexis dress, both walking back towards the hut and the red door, Alexis stepping through first, Elijah taking a moment to look around at his memories locked away before stepping through after his mate.

Alexis blinks blearily at the pristine white walls, glaring at the bright light as if it had done some personal injustice to her, before looking either direction remembering what way she had wandered when she had found the red door.

"Umm, right. I _definitely_ came that direction." Alexis points, talking to herself attempting to convince herself she felt more sure than she was.

" _Alexis_." Elijah says, stepping out from the door, now looking as he usually did in a formal suit, watching his mate wander down his mindscape a few steps.

"Elijah!" Alexis says happily, turning to run towards him.

" _Elskan_." Elijah steps back one step, voice pained.

"What- what's wrong? 'Lijah?" Alexis asks, looking confused, and faltering a step.

"Please, _forgive_ _me_ , my Elskan. I never meant to hurt you. To raise a hand against you, or to force you against your will." Elijah looks away ashamed, feeling regret and more guilt than he has ever felt in his centuries of living, it was crushing, consuming, drowning.

"Lijah… There's _nothing_ to forgive. You didn't force me. Or hurt me. I gave you my consent. You're my mate. It doesn't matter if it's now or then." Alexis replies, stepping closer to Elijah, cuddling up to his chest, belly between them.

Elijah relaxes, arms coming to embrace his mate, nose resting against her jugular to breathe in her scent and listen to the heartbeat of his child beating within his mate's womb, completely _safe_ , completely _his_.

"I love you, Elskan." Elijah murmurs, voice small.

"I love you too, Elijah." Alexis immediately assures.

"I saw you Elijah. And it doesn't change anything. _I_ _love_ _you_. You are not a monster. And I accept you for **_all_** your mistakes, past, and everything you've done. You should know that by now. Or I would have hoped so." Alexis whispers against Elijah's chest, hand pressing over his heart firmly.

The sudden movement had Alexis flailing slightly, not expecting Elijah to pin her to the wall, forearms placed on either side of her head, knee wedged between her legs, and mouth descending on hers in a heated kiss.

Then, body weight pressed more firmly against hers as hands moved to reach down to undo pants and ruck up shirts; Alexis couldn't help but giggle a little the slightly familiar scene.

Clothing gone, or at least the important clothing gone, Elijah immediately hooked his mate around the thighs and hoisted her up further, slamming her hard against the wall before thrusting deep inside her, one arm anchoring near her head while the other on her hip, splaying across her small baby bump.

"Jesus- **_Elijah!_** " Alexis cries out, feeling Elijah still within her, Elijah's eyes once more gone black with passion and lust, veins cracking beneath them.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles deep, snuffling against her.

" _Elijah_." Alexis moans, feeling Elijah pull out almost completely and thrust himself in powerfully, setting a dominating and controlling pace.

Another few punctuated, strong thrusts and Elijah was spilling into his mate again, filling her with his release, and burying himself within her as if never to be parted.

" _Elskan_. **Astin**." Elijah growls, fangs dragging along her neck and juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"Take it, if you want Elijah. You know you never have to ask." Alexis tilts her head for him to expose her neck.

Elijah sinks his fangs into Alexis' neck a moment later, hips rocking into hers subtly, pushing harder into her as if hoping it was possible to get closer to her than they already were.

"Better?" Alexis asks after a moment, amusement in her tone.

Elijah rumbles, nose nuzzling at his bite mark as he carefully drops his mate to the ground, fingers pressing against her belly possessively.

" _Come_ , Elijah." Alexis beckons, offering her hand after they have gotten dressed for the second time.

Elijah takes his mate's hand and follows her towards the light.

 ** _So comments/thoughts on Celeste's grand plans? You think she really had an idea of what she was throwing Elijah & Alexis into or no?_**

 ** _Also, Elijah is totally sexy, and I'm totally not bias or anything..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	32. The Red Door (Part Three)

No One's POV

Elijah and Alexis lie completely unconscious, now both moved to their room; Elijah in the one he shared with Alexis and Alexis in her own to give her more space.

The Gemini siblings worked together, following the spell's trail in hopes of not only freeing Alexis and Elijah, but also finding out how it was cast in the first place with the warding around the Mikaelson plantation and Alexis and the Originals themselves; it wasn't the gummy worms as Lucas had already surmised.

Elijah awoke first, his mind snapping back into place in a nearly frantic desperation that had him barreling out of his room.

"Woah- hey- you're- _Elijah!?_ " Kol smacks straight into his brother.

"Where's- Alexis?" Elijah asks, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"She's in her room. With the Gemini leaders. Wait… You're awake now?" Kol asks.

"Yes." Elijah waves off, inner vampire going crazy in a frantic, anxious, hysterical need to be next to his mate after the memories of what happened.

Elijah tears down the hallway towards Alexis' room, bursting into it a second later.

" _Elskan_." Elijah breathes, forgoing all propriety and pushing through the Parker siblings to curl up beside Alexis.

"Angel?" Kol asks, flashing into Alexis' room, hovering by the Parker siblings' shoulders.

"K- Kol? 'Lijah?" Alexis blinks her eyes open blearily.

Niklaus and Finn barge into the room a second later to greet their awake mate, Lucas and Olivia both slipping out to leave the brothers to re-establish what they felt was their lost territory and claim.

"No- 'Lijah, Finn. _Stop_ … Seriously, Ko- _guys_ … I'm _fine_ now. Honestly… I just want to get up and walk a little. _Please_." Alexis waves off the brothers' pestering arms, easing herself off her bed.

" _Elskan_." Elijah pleads, every line in his body anxious and tense.

"Elijah, I'm _fine_. Really. I just want to walk a little. Downstairs. And I'm a little hungry." Alexis assures, placing a hand against Elijah's chest as he hovers close.

Finn disappears in a moment, presumingly to go prepare Alexis food.

Elijah gets a disapproving grumpy expression on his features, Niklaus and Kol also huffing lightly.

"Angel…" Kol trails off, pacing a little.

"Seriously guys… I'm okay. Walk with me. I'm not going to fall over." Alexis coaxes. "And you'll be there to catch me if I do."

"Fine." Kol growls, looking irritated nonetheless.

Alexis just smirks, heading for the door of her rarely used bedroom to walk downstairs.

"There you are… I see my brothers finally let you out of their grasp." Rebekah comments, lounging on the couch.

"It was a close call." Alexis jokes.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asks, attention turning from his video game; it wasn't that he didn't care of course, it was just that it was futile to try and get any space near Alexis with the brothers hovering around her.

"Fine. Really. I don't know what the point of the spell was, but I feel fine. Babies too." Alexis shrugs, making herself comfortable on the couch, immediately accosted by Kol, Niklaus and Elijah vying for the other slot beside her, Niklaus actually shoving Elijah to the floor like the massive man-child he was.

" _Men_." Rebekah mutters lightly under her breathe, watching her slightly moronic brothers; the Other Side help her if she ever turned into _that_ , mooning over and falling over herself for Lucas, even if he _was_ her mate.

"So… Luke, Liv, did you guys figure out how the spell even got in? Or you know, managed to affect us? Since the Mikaelson mansion is protected." Alexis asks, choosing to ignore her squabbling man-children mates.

"Whoever cast it was smart. They couldn't attack directly, meaning they couldn't hex or curse you or Elijah directly, so they used someone else indirectly to bring the spell into our borders." Lucas informs.

" _Else?_ Who?" Elijah asks, gaze narrowing as he picks up on the use of pronouns, settling himself in an armchair stiffly, shooting Niklaus a disgruntled look.

"The hybrids."

"Nick and Aiden?" Alexis guesses, putting two and two together, the only two hybrids she had really come in contact with that morning since they had brought groceries in and Nick had given her the sour gummy worms she had wanted.

"Yes." Olivia answers. "We checked. We were able to remove the last bit of magic from them. It clung to them like a shadow."

Niklaus growls loudly, looking thunderous with rage, ready to go tearing off and murder something, or more specifically, them.

"Nik, it wasn't their fault. They didn't know." Alexis sooths, pressing a hand to Niklaus' chest, leaning into him.

Niklaus rumbles low, nose dipping towards his mate, face nestling in the crook of her neck to huff, clearly unhappy with the thought of not being able to go off and murder someone.

"No. No murdering." Alexis flicks Niklaus on the head.

Niklaus nips his mate lightly in retaliation but complies, huffing lightly again.

"The question is then, what can we do to prevent this from happening again?" Elijah poses the question.

Elijah sat at the piano playing, as he had for the last hour and a half, the soft melody drifting pleasantly through the mansion, Alexis enjoying it from the living room as Lucas and Olivia deliberated the best way to prevent further potential leaks of spells from coming into the Mikaelson plantation by via others; it would be simply too much for them to ward all of the hybrids since Niklaus was gaining more as weeks moved on.

"Lijah?" Alexis asks, walking in.

"Yes, Elskan." Elijah answers, immediately pausing his actions.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Elskan. Why do you ask?" Elijah responds automatically.

"You've been playing piano for an hour and a half." Alexis points out, settling herself beside him on the piano bench.

Elijah sighs lightly, moving one hand to smooth across his mate's belly.

"I am fine, Astin. There is nothing to worry about my sweet Elskan." Elijah turns to press a kiss to Alexis' temple.

"I meant what I said in there Elijah. And just because I said it in there doesn't mean it changes now. I accept you. For everything. Your past and your present. And I _trust_ you. You would _never_ hurt me. I don't believe that." Alexis says softly, leaning into Elijah's shoulder.

"You do not know that, Elskan." Elijah replies solemnly.

" _Yes I do_. You would never hurt me or your child. I don't believe it." Alexis retorts stubbornly. "I love you. And you love me."

"That I do, Astin." Elijah softens, arm coming to wrap around his mate protectively, bringing her further to him, nose pressing against her neck. "I do love you. With all my heart and being."

" _You wouldn't_." Alexis assures.

"No, I would not." Elijah finally repeats, pulling Alexis into his lap, lips pressing to her jawline as one hand drifts once more to press gently against her tummy, feeling the thrum of his child's heartbeat.

"Play a song for me, 'Lijah?"


	33. Little Witch (Part One)

No One's POV

Davina did not like Celeste much, and Davina didn't think Celeste liked her much either, merely tolerated her like some house pet or toddler that Marcel had taken in out of the goodness of his heart.

But, Davina supposed, it was sort of nice having another witch around the Gerard mansion, even if Celeste mostly acted stern, self-righteous, and overall superior to Davina, because Celeste allowed Davina access to her spell books and things that Marcel didn't necessarily have access to, even with his vast resources and wealth.

And with that Davina learned and grew her powers.

Clearly she didn't need Kol Mikaelson's directions. Who was he to tell her she was too young or inexperienced? He was probably lying to her anyways, Marcel told her that the Mikaelsons were dangerous and not to be trusted. So why should she trust the youngest Mikaelson brother?

"Marcel, your lackeys are incompetent." Celeste marches downstairs from her room, waving something in front of Marcel, Davina not getting a clear line of sight from where she stands partially hidden by the railings. "I told them to get Artemisia vulgaris, Capsicum species, and Vanilla planifolia. They forgot _two_ of them! Now I'll have to go out!"

Davina couldn't hear what Marcel responded with, except she could see him visibly sigh and rub his temples, Celeste huffing out, the door slamming shut.

Celeste had been unusual upset the last several days, Davina hadn't been quiet sure why. She heard Celeste and Marcel discuss things a few times, the words Mikaelson and spell come into the discussion, but other than that, she hadn't caught much.

Now, Celeste was on some sort of new mission with the herbs to make some sort of spell or potion, directed more specifically, but Davina wasn't quite sure either. It wasn't like Celeste or Marcel shared things with her, especially if it concerned business regarding the Quarter. Marcel definitely kept her out of it then.

"I _know_ you're up there, D. Is there something you need? Perhaps Thierry could get you something? If you need it." Marcel calls out a bit louder.

"Oh… Uh, no. I- I'm fine." Davina says, startling a little, walking down the stairs a little to look over at Marcel's desk in the alcove. "I was- just thinking, distracted. I'm fine. Just taking a break from practicing."

"You've been practicing very hard lately." Marcel notes.

"Yeah, well… Celeste has- lots of books. They're interesting." Davina shrugs simply.

"Well don't work too hard, D." Marcel reminds smiling at his surrogate daughter and ward.

"I won't." Davina replies, turning back to her rooms.

Shutting another book, having finished reading it, as well as losing interest in it for now, Davina makes her way to Celeste's guest room to swap it out for another, carefully placing it back as Celeste was so picky about.

In the process of looking for another grimoire to study, Davina accidentally knocks over several at a time, one specifically regarding the Harvest and the French Quarter Coven, another smaller book sliding from underneath.

Her heart pounds a little uncomfortably, Davina letting curiosity get the best of her, flipping through the small brown leather book; she wished she hadn't a moment later.

Quickly rearranging the books, save for the one regarding the French Quarter Coven, back to their pristine order, Davina flees back to her loft clutching the history looking book.

" _Kol Mikaelson_." Davina mouths silently to herself, tracing his name written in the text of the book as a leader of the French Quarter Coven centuries ago, a founder of the coven when the Mikaelsons reigned in New Orleans and the Quarter.

"Umm… Mar- Marcel? Hey, I- do you think… Could I go out for a bit? Just a little… Get some fresh air. Walk around, you know. Maybe go to a shop or two? Just a bit. I haven't been out for so long. It would be nice. I'd take Thierry." Davina says, darting out of her room, book closed and placed under her pillow.

"I don't know, D…" Marcel looks unsure.

"Please!" Davina looks pleadingly. "I'll be home before dark. Come on, I'm _not_ a little girl anymore, Marcel."

"Okay. Fine. You're taking Thierry."

"Yes, yes. Promise. Thank you, Marcel!" Davina bounces downstairs, pressing a kiss to Marcel's cheek and hugging him.

"Yeah, have fun. Be safe."

Davina barely heard her adopted father, too consumed with what she had read from Celeste's journal, her mind running away with her.


	34. Little Witch (Part Two)

No One's POV

"So D, where do you want to go?" Thierry asks, following Davina down the street of the Quarter.

"Umm, I don't know yet. I just- want to walk around for a bit." Davina lies, looking around at the hustle and bustle of the Quarter.

Thierry sighs a little, but continues to follow Davina around the street as she takes her time deciding on where she wants to go.

"Ex- Excuse me, Elijah?" Davina asks, hesitantly stepping in front of the Original, catching him in the isle of a store she had seen him walk down a moment ago and managed to dart into herself, losing Thierry in the crowd for a brief moment.

"Miss Davina, isn't it?" Elijah notes, turning towards the young witch.

"Yes." Davina nods her head, taking a small step back as Elijah faces her. "I- I need your- your help."

"Help. Hmm. I see. What is it you need Miss Davina?" Elijah asks curiously, head tilting down to look more closely at the young witch Marcel had taken under his wing and that his mate had warned him and his brothers about.

"I- I need to- your brother, Kol, he said- I need to speak with him… _Please_." Davina asks, nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt and looking behind her.

"Are you in trouble Miss Davina?" Elijah furrows his eyebrows together, looking down at Davina and behind her a bit suspiciously.

"No, yes. I- I'm not sure. I just- I need to talk to Kol. Please. But- Thierry, Marcel sent him with me to protect me- and he'll never allow me to-" Davina struggles to explain.

"Allow me, Miss Davina. I will meet you towards the back in a few minutes." Elijah brushes off quickly pulling out his phone to text Jeremy.

Grabbing the few select items Alexis had requested of him, Jeremy strolls into the store a few moments later, Elijah intercepting him.

"What's up?" Jeremy questions.

"Unexpected plans." Elijah replies, steering Jeremy towards the back of the store where Davina was pretending to browse.

"Wait… What is she-" Jeremy asks, Elijah coming up behind Thierry and snapping his neck, Davina barely managing to hold back a scream.

"Get the car Jeremy." Elijah replies evenly.

"Wait… Are we- we _kidnapping_ someone?" Jeremy asks, looking a bit spooked.

"Miss Davina asked to speak to Kol." Elijah answers.

"I- I did. Really. I approached Elijah. But- Thierry. He's- my bodyguard, was a bit of an issue. Mar- Marcel sent him with me." Davina answers, following after Elijah as Elijah carries Thierry out the back of the store.

Jeremy groans lightly, running out of the store to swing the Escalade around to the alleyway.

"And the groceries Jeremy." Elijah points, shoving Thierry's body a little ungracefully into the back of the Escalade.

"Right. Alexis will _kill_ us both otherwise." Jeremy mutters, referring to Alexis' recent bout of pregnancy cravings and hormone demands, quickly hoping back out of the passenger's seat to grab the bags before putting them on the floorboard.

Davina in the backseat, Jeremy in the passenger, Elijah driving, and everything otherwise set, the Escalade pulls out and heads out of the Quarter towards the Mikaelson mansion.

"What took you so long, broth- oh, you brought a _guest_ …" Niklaus cuts off, walking into the foyer, looking a bit impatient.

"Yes. Miss Davina caught me a bit by surprise. She requested to talk to Kol." Elijah informs primly.

"Hmm… _I see_. Kol is out training with Lucas and Olivia." Niklaus jerks his head to the direction of the hybrid mansion. "And our mate wants her snacks."

"Of course." Elijah nods his head, flashing into the living room, food in hand. "Hello Elskan." Elijah's voice can be heard from the other room.

"Hello 'Lijah." Alexis greets happily.

"I'll take Davina to find Kol." Jeremy sighs, taking Davina by the elbow and guiding her carefully.

Niklaus nods slightly, gaze following the young witch watchfully, Davina unable to look away for a moment, the Original Hybrid's gaze unnerving and unflinching.

"Hey-o little Hunter!" Kol greets cheerfully, sparring with Lucas and Olivia, both physically and helping them with their spells, allowing them to practice on him, since he couldn't actually do magic now as an Original. "Oh… You brought someone… _Hello little witch_." Kol's eyes glint a little at that.

"Hel- Hello." Davina greets nervously.

"Davina asked to come see you Kol." Jeremy offers for Davina.

"Oh, she did… _Did she?_ " Kol straightens up.

"Ye- Yes. I did." Davina nods, stepping forward out of Jeremy's grip. "I- I need to talk to you. And- and your help. _Please_."

"Hmm… Well, you're here. You've got my attention… _For now_." Kol announces, flouncing over from the Gemini leaders. " _So talk_."

"I- I can't control my powers any- anymore. I need help. And- and Marcel has partnered with a witch. But- but she- I found out that she wants to force me- me to complete the Harvest." Davina begins to stumbles out. "I- I don't want to die."

"Marcel, you say…" Kol hums, tapping his foot. "And you've just _suddenly_ decided to turn on the hand that feeds you? Cares for you?"

"No- it's not that... Marcel doesn't know about this. He- he doesn't know about this plan… He wouldn't agree to it. I- I know he wouldn't. I- I need your help. _Please_." Davina pleads.

"Huh. Well, it seems that you need my help pretty bad then..." Kol muses. "But you see, how am I assured you won't just go running off to tattle to Marcel and his other little witch ally? Now _you_ may not want to die, but it doesn't mean that you aren't still loyal to Marcel. And I have certain things to protect too. Interests, family, more important things in my life… I'm sure you understand… So, you see the problem here? Conflict of interest and all…"

" _Please!_ " Davina is all but crying, clearly panicked about whatever she had seen in Celeste's journal, Kol almost felt a little bad about making the young witch work for his help, but he had his little mate Alexis to protect, so then again… Not _too_ terribly bad.

"Yeah, going to have to convince me a little more than that." Kol deadpans.

Davina hesitates a little, realizing that she might not having another choice but to reveal Marcel's involvement with Celeste which would potentially endanger him or at the very least anger the Originals since it was no secret that they had bad history with him (Davina honestly wasn't sure because Marcel wouldn't tell her _anything_ ), but the words Celeste had written echo forebodingly in her mind, thrumming in her chest, warping around her like a snake ready to constrict.

" _Celeste!_ Her name is Celeste. And she's been plotting against the Originals…"

 ** _Hello my beautiful readers!_**

 ** _Time for a few Q &A-ish..._**

 ** _1\. Alexis wasn't telling Niklaus he couldn't kill Celeste. Up until this last chapter it's all been speculation on their part that it was Celeste (of course, we as readers know since we have omnipresent view of all the characters actions & interactions), but they don't. So, Alexis was telling Niklaus he couldn't go kill Nick and Aiden (his hybrids) because Niklaus thinks killing is the answer to everything... Life tip: It's not._**

 _ **If you recall in the last part of The Red Door, Lucas and Olivia say "whoever cast it" and "they used" referring to the person and understanding the spell when tracking it back to its origin. So they hadn't figured it out yet. And in previous chapters yet, during the ball, Lucas couldn't figure out who tried to cast the spell against the Originals, which was why he called Olivia and Josette in the first place. Of course, NOW, everything is unraveling... Dun, dun, dun...**_

 ** _2\. Congrats to silentmayhem for actually guessing correctly why Celeste was helping Davina! *throws confetti*_**

 ** _3\. Will Marcel figure things out & switch sides? Guess you'll all have to wait & see!_**

 ** _4\. Did Celeste know what was going to happen in the mindscape? Those questions will also remain to be answered for now... But soon... However, one of my reviewers was dead on in their guess! And another was partially correct! Cookies to you guys!_**

 ** _You guys are SO AMAZING!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	35. Little Witch (Part Three)

No One's POV

Lucas dropped the car he was twirling mid-air at Davina's revelation, the old car crashing to the ground with a loud bang behind Kol in the training area.

" _Celeste_." Kol growls, his gaze darkening immediately upon Davina's admittance that Celeste had been plotting against his family.

"Celeste?" Lucas butts into the conversation, his sister shooting him a look for having lost concentration on his levitation spell.

"You know her-" Olivia asks or tries to, not completely understanding the reaction her brother or Kol had, having not known the history Elijah had with Celeste or the suspicion the Originals had about her at the ball; Olivia had a lot to catch up on the last few days, interrupted by the spell cast on Elijah and Alexis, and the issues with the witches practicing dark magic as a whole was generally concerning to the Gemini siblings prompting them to practice their own magic and boost defenses around the Mikaelson plantation, one couldn't necessarily fault her for not being caught up with the drama of New Orleans and the Quarter.

"Luke, Liv, tell my brothers." Kol jerks his head towards the mansion. "Davina and I are going to have a little _chat_."

"I- I don't-" Davina worries, biting her lip.

" _Sit_ , little witch." Kol points to a chair, Kol sitting across from her. " _Now_ , here's how it's going to go. **_You_** are going to tell me **_everything_** you have heard about _Celeste's_ plans. And **_then_** I'll _decide_ if I want to help you. And if I think you are **lying**. About **_anything_** … Well, off you go. And you'll be _lucky_ if that's all."

"I- I don't- I really don't know anything. I- promise. Marcel- he- he likes to keep me out of that kind of stuff. He- he says that- that I shouldn't be involved. All- all I know is that- that Celeste has been discussing a spell the last few days, but- but she seemed upset. And- and she's working on- on something new. Today, however, I- I heard her say she was getting Artemisia vulgaris, Capsicum species, and Vanilla planifolia. I- I don't know what for. Maybe the spell she was working on? Or maybe it's something completely different… She- she was frustrated at Marcel, because his vampires were incompetent and- and didn't get them all." Davina stumbles out, looking fearful at Kol.

" _Humph_." Kol harrumphs unhappily, starring at Davina a moment. " _Are you lying?_ " This is said with Kol practically nose to nose with Davina.

" _No!_ " Davina shakes her head, looking ready to cry. "I- I'm not! _I promise!_ I'm not!"

"Okay, I believe you. Now… You ready to learn something, little witch?" Kol asks, leaning back in his chair.

"No, no, no." Kol dolls out, throwing random pebbles and sticks across the yard as Davina tries to form a ball of light between her hands.

"No. _Definitely_ not that. _Nope_." Kol continues to drone on, shaking his head. "Try again."

"Ugh! Why am I not-" Davina cries, getting frustrated. "I don't understand!? With the stuff I was doing before-"

" ** _No!_** " Kol growls. "What you were doing before was _ancestral_ magic and/or _dark_ magic little witch. _Now listen to me good,_ _ **little witch**_. Not all ancestral magic is bad. But a good share of it _is_ bad. Abuse it as you have been and the ancestors will _punish_ you. And the dark magic you also have been doing most definitely _is_ bad. You mess with things you **_do not understand_**."

"All witches and warlocks have inherent magic within themselves. Harness that and work with nature. That is natural and powerful." Kol continues. "So unless you'd _like_ to make it _easier_ for someone to push you unknowingly closer into the Harvest ritual? Which is dark ancestral magic… Oh wait, that's why you're here…"

Davina looked properly chastised by the mention of what Celeste was trying to push her into doing by "helping" grow her magic.

" _Then keep working_."

Davina left another hour or so later, left to work on controlling the small ball of light she had finally managed to form, Thierry none the wiser, having been compelled by Elijah to believe he had been by Davina's side shopping the whole time, and both dropped just inside the Quarter's limits to walk back to Marcel's mansion.


	36. Bringer of Chaos (Part One)

No One's POV

Lucien had learned many things over the centuries he had been alive on this earth and as one of the oldest vampires short of the Originals; he had learned to listen to the advice of your superiors and then do better, to study the weaknesses of those who outrank you and eliminate them from your own experience, that authority is meant to be challenged, and finally that great achievers refuse to stand in the shadow.

All of this, his sire, Niklaus, had taught him all of. It had been a great many centuries, however, since Lucien had idolized his sire Niklaus. Now, bitterness, hatred, betrayal, and revenge had hardened his heart and his resolve.

As members of the Trinity, the first sired vampires of the Originals, which included Aurora de Martel (Tristan's sister), though Tristan and Lucien were still to this day rivals, though not as fierce as before, they upheld their vow to sworn revenge on their sires.

Lucien, holding true to his vow, and following Tristan's early trail down to New Orleans, settled into his newly bought penthouse, gazing out across the bayou for a moment.

"Time to welcome your long lost _friend_ back, Klaus." Lucien murmurs to himself before disappearing out to the street.

"How do you feel, Elskan?" Elijah worries, his hand holding Alexis' carefully as she lies on the examination bed in preparation of her first official ultrasound to actually _see_ the babies since she was now 16 weeks pregnant and this was her first checkup in her second trimester.

"Like I'm going to pee like a racehorse." Alexis deadpans, giving Elijah a look.

Elijah just stares back at his mate a little unimpressed.

"Lijah, you've asked me like ten times already…" Alexis calms, shaking her hand free from his to cup his jaw. "I think _I'm_ more relaxed than you. I feel _fine_. I'm _excited_. Aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. Of course I am." Elijah answers immediately, hand coming to cup hers that rests around his face. "Over joyed. I do not have the words to describe what I feel."

"See. There. That's better." Alexis smiles.

"I do not understand why we could not do this at the mansion." Niklaus says a bit irritably, his mate instincts even more tense and on edge, wanting to seclude his mate in his territory and keep her locked away and protected from any and every potential danger.

"Because I want _my_ doctor." Alexis takes Niklaus hand. "I want these children with the best care. I don't want witches or hybrids or vampires delivering them. Or them just wherever. I want doctors, nurses. Hayley had witches deliver her child… It was- It didn't go well…"

Elijah and Niklaus' expression darken briefly.

"We want you _safe_. We want our children _safe_. The Mikaelson mansion is protected, warded, secure." Niklaus urges. "We can have a room set up for you. At least for examinations."

"Perhaps. But I still want my doctor." Alexis concedes.

"Fine. Fine. I'll pay whatever I have to." Niklaus waves his hand flippantly.

"Thank you Nik." Alexis leans up to kiss Niklaus' cheek.

"Of course, love." Niklaus tilts into her touch, leaning down to kiss her temple afterward.

"Hello Alexis, it's so wonderful to see you! I see you brought a few people with you. Are either of them the lucky daddy? And are you ready for your ultrasound today to see your kiddos? How about we get started?" Alexis' doctor walks in with a smile on her face.

 ** _Trouble's brewing!_**

 ** _Sorry about the short chapter everyone..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	37. Bringer of Chaos (Part Two)

No One's POV

Alexis practically floated back to the Mikaelson mansion in a cloud of hazy bliss, a picture of the triplets clutched in her hands, the three black Escalades sleekly making their way back to the plantation from the doctor's office and past the Gemini leaders' protection barrier.

"Hello angel. How'd it go?" Kol greets eagerly.

"Pictures!" Alexis bounds in equally as eagerly, Niklaus and Elijah following their mate, their inner animals making them unconsciously puff in pride.

" _Pictures!?_ " Rebekah barges into the entryway, practically bowling Kol over.

" _Damn it_ , Bekah!" Kol growls, glaring at his sister and huffing.

"Shut it! I want to see!" Rebekah just huffs back, sticking her tongue out at her brother childishly before cooing over the ultrasound picture and steering Alexis into the living room to talk about the doctor's appointment.

"What am I, _chop liver?_ " Kol asks to an empty foyer, standing there a moment and looking a bit lost, Niklaus and Elijah chuckling at Kol's irritated look.

"Hello my love. How was your doctor's appointment?" Finn voice is heard asking, gliding into the living room a second later, looking as composed as ever, and taking his place beside Alexis, fingers running across her stomach gently.

Kol growls lightly, before stomping into the living room like the child he is, clearly annoyed he didn't get the chance to greet Alexis or see the pictures of the babies.

"Alexis, love, Elijah and I are going to leave now. Will you be alright?" Niklaus asks, fingers tilting his mate's face to press a kiss to her temple.

"Okay. I'll be fine, Nik. Have fun. I'm so proud of you!" Alexis smiles, her smile wide and happy, full of joy and clear pride for Niklaus.

"Thank you, love." Niklaus smiles back at his mate, fingers touching Alexis' cheek, sweeping down it in a gentle gesture.

"We will see you later, Elskan." Elijah promises, taking his turn to say his good byes to Alexis, fingers running over her belly as he pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Bye 'Lijah." Alexis tilts into Elijah's lingering touch against her jaw before he drops his hand, then finally is gone with Niklaus.

"So these are definitely going up on the fridge, right?" Rebekah asks, pointing to the ultrasound pictures, making Alexis laugh.

Elijah and Niklaus walked around the art gallery at a slow pace, wandering through various exhibits, for once actually enjoying their time together without squabbling like they normally did, until they came upon the area that was to display Niklaus' artwork, the area not fully set up.

"How many pieces have they commissioned Niklaus?" Elijah asks.

"Seven." Niklaus responds, watching a few workers pull his art pieces out of their carefully wrapped packages.

"That is wonderful." Elijah nods.

"Thank you."

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson. It is wonderful to see you. I am glad you were able to come today. Everything is running smoothly. We got your pieces delivered a few days ago and curated for the exhibit." The gallery director walks out, clipboard in hand.

"Hello, yes. Thank you. This is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, the director Ms. Klein. I am appreciate of your work you have done. Things look wonderful here." Niklaus offers politely.

"Ms. Klein." Elijah nods in greeting, not wanting to take away from his brother's moment.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Ms. Klein greets Elijah. "Well, we do strive for excellence. And would hate to lose your pieces to another exhibit Mr. Mikaelson." She continues to Niklaus.

"Now, will you be here opening night for your pieces?"

"No. Regrettably I will not be able to make it." Niklaus denies. "I have other personal engagements."

"Ah, yes. Understandable but unfortunate. I will let our event coordinators know. Now, I have other things to oversee. But please let me know if there is anything else you need while you are here."

"Of course. Thank you. You have been more than accommodating, Ms. Klein." Niklaus smiles, soon the art gallery director leaving Elijah and Niklaus to their own devices as workers continue to put up Niklaus' work.

"I thought I may perhaps find you here, Klaus, my old friend, my sire." Lucien's voice rings out, his footsteps ringing out in a soft tap against the tiled floor of the gallery.

Niklaus and Elijah turn, having heard footsteps behind them, but not necessarily placing the vampire.

"Lucien?" Niklaus asks, tone a little surprised.

"Hello Klaus." Lucien bows his head slightly in acknowledgment to his sire.

"Lucien?" Elijah echoes, feeling shock and wariness curl in his gut.

"Elijah." Lucien greets a little less respectfully, but still so, as Elijah was still more powerful than he.

"I see the centuries have treated you well." Niklaus speaks, gaze roaming over his first sired, unintentional sired, vampire.

"And the same to you, Klaus." Lucien offers back, walking closer.

"You have come to New Orleans. An extended stay, or a visit?" Niklaus asks casually.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a place here. It's quite grand. But I've yet to decide. Perhaps see what this place has to offer. And I heard that you were in town. I thought that I would catch up with my old friend and sire." Lucien lies smoothly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I see. Well then, as you can see, I am here and your search has ended. We have much to catch up on, Lucien. Welcome back to the fold!" Niklaus offers dramatically.


	38. Bringer of Chaos (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Niklaus- I do not believe that Lucien is here-" Elijah speaks once on their way back to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Elijah, do I _look_ like an _idiot_ to you? Contrary to belief I am not an _utter moron_." Niklaus growls, shooting his older brother a look and then an eye roll. " _Honestly_. A little _faith_ would be nice sometimes."

"My apologies, Niklaus-" Elijah offers, but gets cut off again.

"Whatever Elijah." Niklaus simply huffs. "Lucien hates me. Hates us. There is no doubt he is here for something. Let us figure out what before it can put our little mate at risk."

"Yes. Agreed." Elijah nods, both of them breezing into the mansion, the Lamborghini left parked out front.

"Hey, how did the exhibit look?" Jeremy asks, walking into the living room snack in hand, Lucas and Olivia already on the couch.

"Hello Jeremy. Lucas, Olivia." Elijah greets the Hunter and the Gemini siblings "It looked good. Thank you for asking. Now where are Alexis and our brothers and Rebekah?"

"Alexis is napping with Finn, and Kol and Rebekah are training with Davina. They should be done soon." Jeremy informs, plopping on the loveseat, legs dangling over the side. "Why, what's going on?"

"Another problem. An old friend blew into town." Niklaus growls, looking irritated.

"Seriously!? Honestly. This place is _worse_ than Mystic Falls!" Jeremy groans.

" _Welcome to New Orleans_ , Hunter." Niklaus just smirks as Elijah flashes out to find Kol and Rebekah.

Less than 30 minutes later Davina had left, Finn was walking downstairs with a half awake Alexis, and everyone was making themselves comfortable on the various couches, loveseats, and chairs available in the living room.

"Mmm… Hi guys- Oh, you're back!" Alexis mumbles, rubbing the last bits of sleep out of her eyes, gaze brightening as she sees Niklaus and Elijah.

"Hello Elskan." Elijah rumbles for his mate.

"Hello love." Niklaus purrs happily.

Rebekah rolls her eyes a little at her brothers.

Finn steers Alexis to the open spot between Kol and himself, tucking her securely in with a blanket and puffing up a pillow before he himself settles, Kol immediately offering her a cup of hot coco and plate of carefully sliced up toast for a mid-afternoon snack, a comfort food that Alexis had revealed reminded her fondly of home.

"Thank you, Kol." Alexis curls up against Kol, eyes blinking still a bit drowsily from her nap. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Niklaus blinks back at his mate, even after all this time with her, amazed that she was so perceptive and also so straight to the point; it was one of the many things he admired and adored about her.

"What- what do you know about- Lucien Castle, Elskan?" Elijah asks carefully, not wanting to upset his mate as he had last time with the revelation of Celeste, gaze looking at his mate the entire time watching for her reaction.

"He's a threat. He's dangerous. He _can't_ be underestimated at _any_ turn. And he needs to be killed. I don't care how you do it." Alexis replies immediately, face turning into Kol's chest, the last part muttered a little quietly, her hand immediately covering her belly instinctively, food discarded in favor of cuddling more into Kol.

Finn frowns a little at that, pushing the food a little in her direction, nudging it in front of her again, worried about her food intake, after all humans were much more fragile than vampires, and she held Original Hybrid and Original children inside her both which were demanding and taxing on her body.

"Alexis, love. What do you know?" Niklaus asks gently, flashing in front of Alexis, fingers turning his mate's face towards his, also picking up a piece of toast and dipping it in the coco before holding it out to his mate to eat. "You _need_ to tell us. Otherwise we can't protect you. And we _will_. **_At any cost_**. You know this. If you want his head on a platter I will gladly give it to you. Or if you want his heart cut out I'm sure Elijah will gladly do so. Hmm? Whatever you want, love."

"I just want him _gone_." Alexis mutters.

"Okay, okay. Then consider it done." Niklaus offers, looking a little less than pleased he couldn't extract some sort of due vengeance or present his mate with some sort of token or prize; then again his mate said gone, that didn't necessarily restrict him from taking whatever precautions or actions he deemed "necessary", so if Lucien accidentally got strung up upside down by his ankles, ingest every bit of vervain Niklaus could stuff down his throat or pour over him, got lit on fire, and then got hacked into tiny pieces or anything else Niklaus could think of, well, Alexis didn't need to know…

"He owns a corporation. But the corporation is partially a front for research on supernatural species, mostly werewolves. To make a venom strong enough to kill an Original." Alexis begins to reveal, munching on the piece of toast Niklaus offered her.

The Originals collectively let out a growl.

"He also- also is developing a way to become an Upgraded Original. So- so he'll be- be stronger than any of you…" Alexis says, cringing a little at the outrages looks on all of the Mikaelson's faces.

"We need to kill and torture this little rat." Kol growls, pulling Alexis closer to him.

"What else, love?" Niklaus prompts, noticing that Alexis looks like there is more.

"He owns a lot of dark objects. He wants to trap you all using the Serratura. It's an object that would keep you all trapped forever behind a barrier. The object is dangerous, it can trap anyone considered dead or living. So vampires, humans, wolves. You _must_ get that from him. And he- he just hurts a lot of people, he doesn't care who he goes through, that's- that's all…" Alexis says.

"Okay love. We'll get that from him. But I don't think that's all." Niklaus shakes his head.

"You- you like this girl, Camille. And- and he takes her. That's all." Alexis reveals finally, looking even more uncomfortable about things.

"Isn't she that girl at the bar-" Kol begins to ask.

"Yes. She is. She has the Serratura. That's another story…" Alexis nods.

" _Honestly_ brother…" Kol complains. "Between you and Eli here…"

Niklaus shoots his brother a look and a growl.

"Lucien won't hurt you love. He won't ever touch you or the children. What did I promise you?" Niklaus vows, fingers splaying over his mate's belly.

"I know, Nik."

"Obviously you don't." Niklaus sighs gently, pulling her out of Kol's arms and into his lap. "I _won't_ let him hurt you. You are _safe_ , love. So are the children. I will protect you, sweetheart. _With all my heart_. **With my last breath**."


	39. Calculated Plans (Part One)

No One's POV

Alexis woke up to an empty bed the next morning, Elijah's side long gone cold, and the morning spring sun of May streaming in their bedroom; instead one of her stuffed animals was placed in her arms.

"Lijah?" Alexis wanders downstairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, holding her fuzzy blanket around her shoulders and Simba under her arm a bit like a child.

"Astin." Elijah flashes inside the house, hearing his mate call for him from outside on the patio.

"Lijah? Where were you?" Alexis worries.

"Only outside, Elskan. With Niklaus." Elijah answers, fingers brushing along her cheek and jaw. "What is it you need?"

"I want to be with you guys." Alexis replies, peeking around Elijah at the people assembled outside on the patio, Niklaus included, as Elijah had said.

Elijah hesitates, his body blocking his mate from the view of the Strix members.

"How about we get you something to eat first, Astin?" Elijah suggests, steering Alexis into the kitchen.

Alexis glares at Elijah and huffs, but allows Elijah to shuffle her into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Good morning, love." Niklaus greets his mate once she comes outside, Elijah shuffling her out in front of him, his body imposingly close to her, Alexis in her fuzzy pj's bottoms, fuzzy socks, oversized sweatshirt, even holding Simba, with a blanket burrito styled around her.

"Morning Nik." Alexis chirps, much more awake and cheery.

The Strix members turn to look at their leader and leader's mate, gaze all landing on her by now quite clear baby bump, Alexis shifting under their gaze, Elijah giving them all looks over Alexis' head.

"May I introduce Alexis? In case it wasn't already obvious, but I hope it would be, Alexis is **_my mate_**. And **_pregnant_** with **_my child_**." Elijah introduces, then sitting down sweeping Alexis into his lap casually, curling her into his chest.

"And **_mine_** as well." Niklaus adds with inflection, also taking a seat, the Strix following their leader's lead.

"Alexis, members of the Strix." Elijah introduces, lips brushing against her temple. "They will help with guarding you until Lucien is dealt with."

Alexis opens her mouth to protest, but snaps it shut under Niklaus and Elijah's combined glare.

" _Fine_." Alexis sulks. "I want a new horse."

"Not a car?" Niklaus smirks in amusement.

"I couldn't drive it if you got it for me. You don't let me off the plantation. No, I want a new horse." Alexis fires back grumpily.

"Of course, love." Niklaus replies back patiently, nodding along with his mate, her hormonal shifts and demands not really that uncommon or unusual anymore for him or his brothers; it was usually just best for them to agree unless they wished to suffer her wrath or tears, which was worse they weren't certain.

Aya watched her sire's mate, still looked ruffled from sleep in pj's with seemed to be some sort of Scotty dog on them, holding a childish stuffed toy, and by far much more childish in her actions, bend the famous and feared _Original Hybrid_ to her will with ease, like a house of cards shattering in a wind storm.

It was a vast difference from the fierce fire and spirit that Aya had seen nearly a month prior when she had foolishly and arrogantly followed her sire back to his place of residence.

Then, Aya saw it, for a brief moment Alexis locked expressions with Aya before her attention turned back to her mates, but Aya knew in that moment; Alexis was _not_ one to cross, she knew full well the power she held over the Originals and therefore over the Strix and the hybrids Klaus commanded.

Alexis looked pleased at Niklaus' answer to her request, snuggling more into Elijah and fiddling with the ear of Simba and corner of her blanket, accepting, though a bit grudgingly, that the Strix members would guard her as well as the hybrids until Lucien was dealt with, Elijah hiding a smirk of amusement at his mate's grumpiness and sass.

"As Niklaus and I were explaining earlier, you will be working with the hybrids. They run border checks in frequent passes but are stationed around the borders permanently. However, they also are stationed closer to the house. Since there are less of you, it is only fitting that you will be only near the house." Elijah arranges. "Aya will oversee all final arrangements and rotations."

"Of course, my sire." Aya bows her head nobly, accepting the responsibility as she was his second in command of the Strix.

"Good. Then we are all in agreement." Niklaus briskly finishes up, both Niklaus and Elijah rising from their seats on the patio chairs, the Strix members rising as well in respect before dispersing a moment later after standing respectfully at attention for their leader for a moment. "Now I have a meeting to get to, love." Niklaus turns to address his mate.

"Meeting?" Alexis echoes.

"With Lucien." Niklaus informs his mate.

Alexis looks worries, hunching a little in Elijah's embrace.

"Nik-"

"Do not worry love. All will be well. Lucien called. He wanted to meet and discuss things. I will be safe and be back before you know it." Niklaus assures his mate.

"But what about-" Alexis worries still.

"Do not concern yourself. Worry about your safety and let us worry about the rest. We have a plan." Niklaus cuts his mate off, fingers hushing his mate by pressing one finger to her lips before brushing along her cheek.

"Stay safe." Alexis simply replies.

"I will. Now, I will see you when I return, love." Niklaus replies, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Come Elskan, let us watch a movie or shall we ready ourselves to go see your horses today instead?" Elijah totes his mate back into the mansion hoping to distract her.

 ** _One reviewer asked why Alexis doesn't tell her mates about Aurora... I'll address this in general because I don't want to give my plans away... Why doesn't Alexis reveal things that could happen in the future?_**

 ** _My answer... As I explained in The Ties That Bind, or rather Alexis explained/reasoned... It's simple, the "Butterfly Effect". If she tells them everything at once they could alter the future too much & things could either not happen at all or really get messed up. So she tells them things as they are going to occur a little at a time. That way she doesn't completely screw things up._**

 ** _Also, anyone loving the power play Alexis just did? Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	40. Calculated Plans (Part Two)

No One's POV

Niklaus sat at a small table outside of one of the higher class restaurants in the Quarter, idly stirring his cup of coffee and picking at his plate of food, waiting for Lucien to arrive, thoughts of his plans of what he may do to Lucien once he was captured bouncing around in his head.

"Klaus." Lucien greets, sliding into the seat across from his sire.

"Hello Lucien. You're late." Niklaus simply offers, barely looking up from his phone which he holds in his hand, texting Elijah, asking about Alexis and what they were doing back at the mansion as well as searching for Alexis' next horse to buy her; brushing the horses, that was what Alexis and Elijah were doing, Finn had also joined them.

"My apologies, I got delayed with a few things. Company things, CEO business and all. Also, I was hoping to plan a small… Get together at my place. A dinner party. So I was making a few arrangements. I was hoping that you would join. Your family is more than welcome. Presuming that they are still here?" Lucien apologizes, a waiter coming over and taking Lucien's order.

"Hmm… A dinner party. How pleasant. I suppose my siblings and I could… Make an appearance for a short time period." Niklaus replies slowly, finally lifting his gaze from his phone and pocketing it, evaluating Lucien for a moment. "Now… What is it you would like to speak with me about Lucien?"

Lucien opens his mouth to speak but before he could Niklaus holds his hands up.

"And let me make this _perfectly_ clear, Lucien." Niklaus suddenly slams his hand down on the table, then grabbing Lucien by the collar and hauling him close to his face, their noses inches apart. "I do not _trust_ you. And, if in _any_ way you plan on betraying me, I'll do more than just decapitate you and put a stake through your heart. Before going after your precious Aurora. **_Am. I. Clear?_** "

"Understood." Lucien breathes out.

" _Splendid_." Niklaus smiles a shark's smile, immediately letting Lucien go before sitting back relaxed and composed. "Now… Where were we again?"

"Do you feel up for a ride this afternoon, Elskan?" Elijah asks, coming up behind his mate as she finishes brushing out her gelding, hands finding their way under her light long sleeve shirt and splaying across her belly ever so gently, enjoying the flutter beneath his fingers of his child moving and their heartbeat as well as the warmth and smoothness of his mate's skin.

"Hmm… Maybe. A short little trail ride. But I want it to be just us." Alexis sighs, leaning against Elijah's chest, already annoyed at the Strix members that hovered close.

Elijah waivers slightly, fingers making smooth passes along Alexis' belly as he worries about the potential danger, not that he nor Finn would let anything happen to Alexis, they would rather die or be tortured, but still, she was with his _child_.

" _Lijah_." Alexis grumbles. "It's on **_our_** property."

"Very well, Astin." Elijah concedes, lips brushing against his mate's jaw. "Just us. Finn and I will get the horses ready."

"Thank you 'Lijah."

"Perhaps I could interest you in seeing my new place? And a drink?" Lucien offers as they finish and pay for their meals.

"Perhaps… I am a busy man, Lucien." Niklaus answers vaguely, napkin placed neatly down along with his signed check.

"I have something… Something of interest, perhaps?" Lucien entices.

"Oh? Really? And now you have me vaguely intrigued." Niklaus leans back in his chair. "I may have a few moments to spare. But… As I said before, Lucien, betray me, seek to destroy me, and you best watch your back."

Lucien and Niklaus made their way to Lucien's newly acquired penthouse, and by acquired, that could be said in loose terms.

"How… _Quaint_." Niklaus comments, the Mikaelson penthouse they owned as a safeguard to any vampires, witches or other supernatural enemies the Mikaelsons may have, to protect Alexis, several times bigger; not to mention the Mikaelson plantation Niklaus had specifically built for his mate was by far grander.

"I'm sure this is nothing compared to your place. Perhaps one day, once you trust me, trust my loyalty and devotion, I may see your place?" Lucien comments, walking over to his bar to pour himself and Niklaus a drink.

For a brief moment hysteria threaten to overwhelm Niklaus, a protective instinct like he had never known threaten to burst forth, Niklaus' eyes barely managing to not turn gold, indicating his was precariously close to losing control.

"No. The Mikaelson mansion is off limits." Niklaus replies flatly, taking the offered drink from Lucien. "My family and I prize our privacy these days. I'm sure you can understand." The last part is said more than a little insincerely.

"Of course." Lucien offers back, sensing he had crossed an unknown border, but not sure what it was.

"Now, you asked me here for a reason. I do not have unlimited amount of time, Lucien." Niklaus impatiently taps out, inner wolf now set on edge by Lucien's previous question.

"Yes. Yes. You question my loyalty. My intentions. I hope that this can be one small step to show you that my loyalty lies with you now. _Completely_." Lucien turns his back on his sire, Niklaus wanting nothing more but to snap his neck and then haul him off to some unknown dungeon to torture to death, unfortunately waiting was a must.

"I once swore with Aurora and Tristan, as much as I may despise that man, revenge on you and your siblings. Our sires. I have seen the errors in my ways. It has been many centuries. And I have laid that behind me. It is time to lay the past in the past and move forward." Lucien speaks again, now holding a small box. "Tristan, however, since last I ran into him, does not share the same sentiment. Aurora I do not know her feelings on the matter... At one point we were aligned. This item we had planned to use. It is known as the Serratura. A dark item. I give it to you to do as you wish."

"I appreciate the sentiment Lucien." Niklaus offers back, taking the box with the coin, realizing with a startling fact that this was the item Alexis had told him about, though it was useless without the Regent to activate it, nonetheless should not be in the hands of Lucien or anyone else hoping to use it against them, but at least they didn't have to go rampaging through Lucien's house or other places he may have kept and hidden it.

"Well, this has been a charming little conversation. And I thank you for the drink. If you'll excuse me, Lucien." And with that, Niklaus disappears out of Lucien's penthouse.


	41. The Dinner Party

No One's POV

"Do- do you _really_ have to go?" Alexis asks, looking as if she was ready to cry any moment, her eyes glistening with unshed tears pooling in her green gaze as she looks at Niklaus getting ready before gaze dropping.

"Alexis, _love_." Niklaus hushes, fixing his collar before turning to his mate as she holds her childhood teddy bear with clutched fingers, his own fingers coaxing her face up to meet his gaze. "Sweetheart, _hey_ , darling, look at me. Yes, that's it. Look here. _Nothing_ is going to happen. Nothing at all. _Everything will be alright_. Elijah, Rebekah, and I will be perfectly safe. We will get Lucien. Remember, love? Lucas is also coming."

"You- you don't _know_ that. Something could- could still happen." Alexis worries, tears finally spilling over silently.

"Hey, no. None of that. Do not cry, love. I do hate to see you cry, sweetheart." Niklaus hushes lightly, folding his mate into his arms tightly, pressing a kiss to her crown. "Everything will be alright. _Shhh_."

"Niklaus, we need to lea-" Elijah knocks, cutting off. "What is wrong?"

"Don't- don't go!" Alexis cries.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles soothingly for his mate, walking closer as one would approach a frightened animal. "Everything will go as planned. We will be just fine. _Trust us_."

Alexis sniffles, nodding lightly.

"There. That is better." Elijah brushes his finger under her eyes to wipe a few tears away.

"I don't want you to go." Alexis sniffles again, rubbing her eyes.

"I know love. But we must. When we get home we'll make it up to you. We promise sweetheart." Niklaus presses another kiss to Alexis' crown.

"I'm sorry." Alexis apologizes finally seeming to calm.

"Why are you sorry?" Niklaus asks, hands cupping his mate's face.

"I- I'm so hormonal. I'm a mess." Alexis frowns, cuddled between Elijah and Niklaus.

"Do not be sorry, Elskan." Elijah calms, fingers brushing along his mate's baby bump. "You carry our children."

"You can be _whatever_ you wish. _Whenever_ you wish." Niklaus allows, lips pressing at the juncture of her jaw and ear lobe. "Now come, Finn and Kol are downstairs. And we must leave. All will be well, love."

Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah arrived at Lucien's penthouse, the dinner party in full swing, Lucien greeting them at the door.

"Hello, welcome!" Lucien greets, ushering them in, casting a slightly curious glance at Lucas, to which Lucas merely nods, his arm offered to Rebekah, her arm looped through his since he was her date.

"Lucien." Niklaus nods, his siblings following him in, keeping their wary apprehensions hopefully checked.

"Please, please, grab a drink. Dinner will be served very soon." Lucien offers, gesturing to the bar.

"I believe we will." Niklaus nods.

"Oh god… _Definitely_. I need one if I'm going to survive this night." Rebekah mutters, immediately darting to the bar dragging Lucas with her, Elijah barely holding back a sigh, however, silently agreeing.

"Marcel, how unexpected it is to see you here…" Niklaus says, walking up to his former protégé and adopted son.

"Klaus, yes. Lucien introduced himself the other day. Another person you've abandoned, I see? You've become quite good at that over the centuries." Marcel taking a dig at Niklaus.

"Celeste." Elijah walks up to the dark witch. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited Elijah. Just as you." Celeste answers, smiling coyly almost as if that was supposed to entice the Original. "I see your siblings are also here. Do you ever get tired of babysitting them? Cleaning up their messes?"

Yes… It was going to be a long night.

Lucien gasped unexpectedly, Niklaus' hand thrust deep into his chest cavity while Rebekah had her hand gripped tight around his shoulder and the other having a tight hold in his hair, angling his head at an awkward angle.

Lucas stands slightly to the side of Niklaus, Lucien, and Rebekah, his hand slightly raised in defense, a spell tingling at his fingertips, having already deflected one from Celeste; it had been child's play for Lucas, having grown up learning and practicing magic since he was but a toddler following after his mother and father and Celeste having not put much initial effort into her first spell, but he was wary, Celeste toyed with powers that should never be sought.

" _Leave_ , **_now_**. This is private business." Elijah growls, expression flat and deadly, starring pointedly at the dinner guest, however, more pointedly at Marcel and Celeste, mostly Celeste though.

Celeste stares at Elijah, expression almost unreadable, but for the first time uncertainty wavered in her mind; the new spell should have worked, Elijah should have fallen straight into her arms.

Moreover, Celeste took notice of the warlock standing with the Originals; a power that was strong enough to rival hers, possibly even over power her, that would not do.

"We give you the _privilege_ of leniency and mercy this _one_ time. For you have thoughtlessly and foolishly tried to go against us by allying yourself with one of our enemies. **_Leave now_** _._ We will not offer or say it again." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing gold as he grips Lucien's heart harder, Lucien groaning as he is forced to his knees before his sire, Rebekah, Lucas, and Elijah.

Marcel doesn't hesitate this time, quickly flashing out of the penthouse, Celeste following, but not before casting one more look at Elijah as if expecting something that didn't happen; the rest of the guests are even quicker to flee, vampire and human alike.

"Now… What to do?" Niklaus hums lightly as if actually debating a decision.


	42. The Strix Ball (Part One)

No One's POV

"I am beginning to look like a moose…" Alexis complains lightly, self-consciously shifting in the mirror, smoothing down the fabric of her new dress Elijah had gotten her for the Strix masquerade ball, her baby bump noticeable at 17 weeks and in no way able to be hidden by the flowing folds and shifts in the beautiful dress.

" _But a very cute moose_." Rebekah adds, walking into the room.

"I should have never shown you that movie." Alexis giggles, Rebekah laughing along with her. "But I'm serious, Bekah..."

"You don't look like a moose." Rebekah roll her eyes, sighing lightly, plopping down on the bed to watch Alexis finish get ready for the ball, bored of waiting in her own room for everyone to finish.

"Yes I do…" Alexis frowns, obviously self-conscious of her belly, smoothing her dress again, as if it would make a difference (it didn't).

"No you don't, Elskan." Elijah calms, walking into his shared bedroom, coming up behind his mate, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Alexis' neck. "You look gorgeous."

Alexis frowns, looking in the floor length mirror again, clearly upset.

"I'm a whale…" Alexis waivers, chin wobbling a little and expression a little misty, Alexis hated pregnancy hormones, and honestly whoever said being pregnant was wonderful _lied_ ; Alexis remembered her OBGYN back home and her words, while having a child in of itself was a miracle, everything else that went with it was pretty awful and miserable (and to think, Kol and Finn still wanted children).

"Astin, stop. You carry _my child_. You carry Niklaus' child. And I will not have you slander yourself like that. You are _beautiful_. **_Radiant_**." Elijah hushes, hands rubbing light circles along her belly. "I love you, Alexis."

"I love you too, Elijah." Alexis responds, head leaning against Elijah's chest for comfort.

"Gah, you two are disgusting." Rebekah says, lobbing a pillow at Elijah. "Get a room."

"We're in a room." Alexis sasses.

"Let's just go." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

The Strix masquerade ball was grand, beautiful, and honestly a bit pretentious and by far, more formal the Marcel's ball; as Marcel was to Niklaus in mannerism (even if he would deny it), the Strix were to Elijah in mannerism, and the Strix ball was a way for Elijah to formally introduce Alexis to the Strix since only a few knew of her and his child.

"It's a room full of Elijah's… I had this exact same nightmare once." Niklaus mock shudders, walking in next to Alexis, Elijah's arm looped through hers (he would get the honor of having her by his side for most of the night since the Strix was his sired line).

"You're a menace, Nik." Alexis rolls her eyes, slapping Niklaus on the arm lightly, Niklaus only grinning devilishly.

"Well… Have fun, angel." Kol offers, flashing a roguish smile before darting off into the crowd.

"Did- did I just get abandoned by Kol?" Alexis gapes at Elijah.

"So it seems." Elijah offers, smiling down at his mate.

"Rude." Alexis pouts lightly in completely mock offense.

"Do not worry, Elskan." Elijah presses a kiss to his mate's temple. "I'm kind of a big deal around here." That is said with a smug smirk.

"They're all a part of your sired line." Alexis deadpans.

Elijah smiles again, lips pulling into a now teasing smirk at his mate's sass.

"Come, let us mingle, Astin. Then perhaps, you'll honor me with a dance?"

Aurora slipped into the Strix ball, thankful that it was a masquerade ball, making it easy to remain undetected for the time being, having gotten free from the monastery that her brother Tristan had left her in as little more than a prisoner, drugged with high dosages of vervain to subdue her for decades because he could not deal with her, but now she had her own agenda; while she loved her brother, she also wasn't sure she could forgive him for what he had done, and now she also hunted for her sire and Niklaus Mikaelson, her once love, who had over the centuries of isolation, become her focal point for obsession.

"Oh, Klaus." Aurora says softly, finally able to weave her way through the crowd to Niklaus' side, managing to surprise him, a soft sigh also escaping her.

"Aurora." Niklaus startles, turning his gaze to the only de Martel sibling alive still.

"I've missed you. After so many years, you don't know how long I've-" Aurora's voice is cut off by Kol snapping her neck swiftly.

"Now Kol, what would our dear brother Elijah say?" Niklaus tsks mockingly, Kol catching Aurora's body as a dead weight in his arms almost as if she had swooned or fainted.

"I think the words you're looking for are _you're welcome, brother_." Kol snarks, rolling his eyes as Niklaus trails after Kol. "Besides, he's busy with our lovely little mate. Now where's Bekah? She sired this annoying little wench…"

"You always did have a way with words." Niklaus snorts, rolling his eyes.

"If the shoe fits…" Kol shrugs, both brothers managing to haul Aurora into a spare room, Kol dropping the body unceremoniously on the floor.

"Stay here. I'll find her." Niklaus brushes himself off of imaginary dust.

"Fine. Whatever." Kol waves his hand. "Just hurry up."

"What the _bloody_ _hell_ did you two **idiots** _do_ this time?" Rebekah demands, a growl in her throat as Niklaus finds her on the dance floor with Lucas, the pair finally seeming to have found a semblance of normal time to themselves from the drama that New Orleans and the Quarter presented since Marcel's ball nearly a month prior; more than friends, on the verge of something more, but less than a defined relationship, it wasn't clear to be honest, the constant chaos that surrounded the Originals and supernatural in New Orleans made it difficult.

"Now that's just _insulting,_ sister." Niklaus points out.

"No, it would be true." Rebekah snarks back with an unimpressed look.

"We have a _minor_ issue. And I would be _ever_ so grateful if you would assist me." Niklaus says overly pleasant.

"I'm sure. _Ugh_. Fine. Can we just not have _one_ night to be normal? _God…_ Come on, Luke." Rebekah drags Lucas off the dance floor to follow her boneheaded brother number two.


	43. The Strix Ball (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Where are Nik and Kol?" Alexis worries, gaze looking around the room as she and Elijah twirl around the dance floor together.

"I am sure they are around, Elskan." Elijah sooths, attempting to placate his mate, having seen Niklaus take Rebekah and Lucas off the dance floor some time ago.

"I haven't seen them in a while." Alexis swivels her head around more, attempting to peek over Elijah's shoulder.

"Astin. Be calm. Niklaus and Kol can take care of themselves. I am sure they are perfectly alright." Elijah reassures.

"Do you know something? You know something, don't you?" Alexis asks again, gaze searching Elijah's. "What happened? Where are they?"

"Elskan-" Elijah tries to calm his mate down, sensing that she was about to rile herself up unnecessarily.

"No- don't lie to me. I don't want you to lie to me. Are they okay?" Alexis asks, getting more upset, pulling away from Elijah's arms; clearly his efforts were futile.

"Elijah." Finn appears behind Alexis, Alexis nearly bumping into the eldest Mikaelson as she backs away from Elijah off the dance floor.

"Finn." Elijah greets his brother, their gazes locking for a moment.

"What's going on?" Alexis repeats, looking more upset as the seconds pass.

"Astin." Elijah cups his mate's face every so tenderly. "It is nothing. _Please_. Do not upset yourself."

"It's _not_ **nothing**. Otherwise you would tell me. What are you hiding from me?" Alexis growls, glaring at Elijah harshly. "Tell me! **_Now_** , _Elijah Mikaelson!_ "

Elijah and Finn have an unspoken conversation through their eyes.

"An unexpected guest has made an appearance. That is all, Astin." Elijah finally replies, bowing to his mate's command. "Niklaus and Kol are handling it. You need not worry or stress yourself."

" _Who?_ " Alexis demands firmly.

"Aurora de Martel." Elijah answers after another moment of silent debate.

"Take me to them." Alexis orders after a brief debate in her mind.

" ** _No_**." Elijah denies, his expression darkening immediately, a low rumble forming in his chest. "Aurora is dangerous, unhinged. Even _I_ know this. And I will _not_ put you or our child at risk."

Alexis stares at Elijah a moment, another debate in her mind, wondering if it was worth challenging Elijah to see if he would bow to her demands or not.

"Fine." Alexis decides before turning and striding off, though it felt more like waddling (she wasn't that big yet, but still, she was self-conscious).

Elijah and Finn watched their mate walk off, a distinctly disconcerting feeling in their minds; their mate was a fierce, bright, and fiery whirlwind that one could not hope to control on the _best_ of days and a raging, powerful hurricane on the _worst_ of days, simply put, Alexis did _not_ just **_give in_**.

"Aya." Alexis walks up to Elijah's second in command, her presence confident and commanding. "Have you seen Niklaus and Kol?"

"I have-" Aya begins to speak, bowing her head respectfully, only to abruptly cut off under Elijah's harsh growl and unforgiving, steel glare.

" _Alexis_." Elijah rumbles, grip grabbing at his mate, bringing her back to his chest protectively. " _Aya_."

Alexis only juts out her chin a bit defiantly, looking up at Elijah with resolute determination; Elijah loved his mate, fiercely so, like a fire blazing through a dry forest in the hottest of summer, but sometimes, just _sometimes_ , he really wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall.

"Does it mean that much to you? Truly?" Elijah asks, fingers brushing along Alexis' cheek.

"Yes."

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah sighs, resigned to his fate and his worry and anxiety running rampant through his inner vampire, driving him to the brink of insanity. "Aya, gather a protection detail."

"Yes, sire." Aya nods, immediately darting off to do as asked, relieved to not be on the receiving end of Elijah's anger.

"Now, let us find Niklaus and Kol, Astin." Elijah beckons, Finn following his brother and mate.

"This is _boring_ … _I'm bored_. What are we doing? Can't we just _kill_ her already?" Kol complains already, his voice sounding a bit like a whiny child.

"Yes, I believe you've said that already, Kol… Or a few times…" Niklaus rolls his eyes, before kneeling down close in front of Aurora, gaze narrowing. "Now dear… Are you ready to tell me why you are here?"

"I'm here to see you, Klaus!" Aurora cries out, gaze a bit starry eyed, despite the fact her arm was twisted at an awkward angle, clearly broken and have been broken a few times over by Kol, and she was bleeding from more than a few places. "I missed you!"

"And _somehow_ I _don't_ believe that…" Niklaus hums, straightening up. "And I **_certainly_** didn't miss you. In fact, I didn't think about you at all."

Aurora looked a bit angry at that, lunging at the nearest person as if to take out her anger, Kol quickly flashing in front of her to stop her momentum, a loud crack echoing in the room as a piece of wood is driven through her rib cage.

"You **always** pick the psychotic ones, Nik. _Honestly_." Rebekah comments dryly, leaning against the wall, Lucas next to her, Rebekah shifted only slightly in front; it was subtle, so subtle the Gemini leader didn't even notice, frankly Rebekah also wanted to hit her head occasionally against the nearest wall, Lucas was an idiot or just _oblivious_ , she wasn't sure which at this point.

"Can we kill her now?" Kol questions again.

Niklaus sighs, rubbing his temple lightly feeling a headache coming on at this point; was that even possible?

"No. No killing Kol." Alexis' voice breaks the silence in the room, Kol immediately straightening up at his mate's voice, Kol moving to block Aurora from view, Niklaus snapping to attention as well.

"Love-" Niklaus begins, openly glaring at his older brothers. "What are- are you doing- in _here_ …" That is said with clear inflection.

"Our mate was worried, Niklaus. And insisted. We could not stop her." Elijah explains, his arm securely around Alexis, Finn flanking her, the Strix fanning out around the room, Olivia and Jeremy also following.

Niklaus growls in response; did his mate have the self-preservation and fear instincts of a _fruit fly?_

"I see." Niklaus looks unhappy and completely unimpressed at Elijah's answer.

"Well, as you can see, angel. We're perfectly okay… Just dealing with some trash." Kol chirps, sliding up next to Niklaus, shoulder to shoulder, to further block Aurora from view.

"Kol… That's unkind." Alexis frowns lightly.

Kol opens his mouth to object.

" _No_ , it's _unkind_ … You don't go killing people _just_ because they are your _ex_." Alexis cuts off. "However… I understand, to a degree… Aurora is a member of the Trinity, and she _is_ dangerous. A threat not to be under estimated." Alexis concedes.

"I'd like to talk to her." Alexis adds waving at Niklaus and Kol as if to motion them aside.

Both Niklaus and Kol balk at that immediately.

"I'll stay right here next to Finn and Elijah. You can hover next to Aurora. Or whatever you want. I just want to talk." Alexis promises, raising a pinkie, a motion that had long since been a sign since she first came to their world, standing as her pinkie promise.

Niklaus growls none too quietly, but finally moves first, hand digging into Aurora's chest to grip her heart before Alexis can protest or blink.

"Not what I was suggesting…" Alexis mutters quietly, rolling her eyes, Niklaus simply grinning a little psychotically at his mate.

"Make one move and I'll rip your heart out." Niklaus murmurs to Aurora.

"You promised." Kol simple replies, raising his pinkie back and wiggling it, Alexis again rolling her eyes at her two more than a little psychotic mates.

"Aurora, you escaped from a monastery… Correct?" Alexis asks. "Where your brother Tristan kept you isolated and locked away… Because of your episodes."

"Yes." Aurora answers attempting not to move, the pressure against her heart more than a little painful, more painful than the torture Kol had all too gleefully inflicted earlier; she had a high pain tolerance not only from being one of the oldest vampires short of the Originals, but because of her stay at the monastery.

"You know that's not normal right? I mean, what your brother did. That's not right. We call that bi-polar disorder now days. I'm sure it's all heightened because you're hundreds of years old. But, either way… Many people have it now. You _aren't_ alone. I don't think medication would work on you, because you're a vampire. But maybe it would." Alexis continues to chatter.

Aurora merely blinks, her head turning a little confused at the human standing in front of her as if everything said merely mystified her.

"If you want… We could try. I've got to be honest with you. They don't trust you. I don't even trust you. You are a part of the Trinity. So of course we don't trust you. We'd be pretty stupid to trust you… But I think people do deserve a chance. Your brother and Lucien are… _Psychotic_ … To say the least… Not that Nik and Kol don't have something, if not a lot of murderous tendencies… But, beside the point… If you'd be willing to… _Prove yourself_ … We could… Work something out…" Alexis offers, holding her hand up to silence her clearly about to protest Originals.

"You can't have Nik. _He's my mate_." Alexis points out, figuring she should probably state the obvious, not that _every_ vampire in the room and the Strix ball didn't know that _already_ ; and for the record Aurora _had_ noticed the scents of the Original brothers clinging to the human girl, she wasn't oblivious, nor was she **_that_** suicidal, though it was still a begrudging, envying, acknowledgment, Niklaus _had_ been _hers_.

"Your brother refused to give up leadership of the Strix. He tried to kill Elijah. Elijah didn't like that too much. Tristan is dead." Alexis figured Aurora also deserved the truth in that matter as well.

Aurora remains silent at those two revelations, Niklaus' grip tightening in warning.

"I'd like to think that you may be reasonable Aurora. But I also know that you may not be… So, do you want help? A chance to have a life… Or am I going to have to let _Bekah_ decide your fate? I think that might be fitting. She is, after all, _your sire_. But let me tell you, Bekah isn't _just_ a pretty face." Alexis finishes talking.

"My- my brother is dead?" Aurora finally asks, voice breaking in a childish, almost innocent manner, having had not much of any reaction until that final piece.

"Yes." Alexis nods.

"Oh…" Aurora says, looking a bit lost, like the life had been suddenly zapped out of her. "You killed my brother… He's gone… You killed him…" Aurora begins to mutter a little crazily, beginning to loop on the last piece of information.

Perhaps there was no lost love in the recent years, or maybe there was no lost love at all between her and her brother; they had always had different views on the world, but the fact was at the end of the day, Tristan was her brother, the only one she had, and now he was gone.

" _Elskan_." Elijah murmurs, hold tightening on his mate, ready to pull Alexis away at any sign that Aurora de Martel was about to do something stupid.

Kol didn't even give Aurora the chance, Aurora's head snapping to the side abruptly, Alexis flinching against Elijah's chest.

" _Kol_." Elijah says disapproving, holding Alexis against his chest.

"What?" Kol asks innocently, then his gaze softens as he catches sight of Alexis buried against Elijah.

"I- I wanted to try and help her…" Alexis murmurs sadly against Elijah's chest, fingers gripping into his shirt.

"I know." Elijah offers back, sweeping Alexis up into his arms. "I know, Elskan. _It's alright_. Everything will be alright."


	44. The Enemy Within (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson Escalades drove through the night: Elijah, Finn, Alexis, and a few of the hybrids in one, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Lucas, and Aurora in another, and Olivia, Jeremy, and a few hybrids in the third, other hybrids following in even yet a few others, as was always customary when Alexis left the Mikaelson plantation.

Still more, a few of the Strix, headed by Aya, followed from the masquerade ball to Lucien's penthouse where Niklaus, Rebekah, Lucas, and Elijah had kept Lucien trapped in a Gemini barrier spell after his dinner party nearly a week prior to the Strix ball.

"Where are we going, Finn?" Alexis asks, curling into Finn's side and yawning sleepily.

"Some place you need not remember, my love." Finn replies, fingers lovingly brushing along her sides, attempting to lull her into a light sleep.

Alexis frowns, head tilting up to look at Finn.

"Close your eyes. _Rest_." Finn rumbles, head dipping down to press a kiss to Alexis' temple.

"Wake me when we get there?" Alexis murmurs.

"We will not be there long. There is no need, my love. Then we will go home." Finn easily brushes off his mate's concerns.

"You're _hiding_ something again…" Alexis mutters. "I- I don't _like_ it when you do that."

"Only because we do not wish to worry you, my love." Finn smooths out his mate's dress a little unnecessarily.

"I don't like not knowing." Alexis curls closer to Finn, huddling closer in his arms.

"Very well." Finn sighs lightly. "We are going to Lucien's penthouse. Lucien was kept alive, not killed like we originally told you after the dinner party, instead trapped inside by a Gemini barrier spell."

"You tortured him… Didn't you?" Alexis puts two and two together. "And he's still there… Most likely in a less than ideal state…"

"Yes." Finn answers, having the decency to sound at least slightly ashamed.

"I should have _known_ Nik wouldn't pass up an opportunity to let out his more than slight sadistic tendencies." Alexis mutters with an eye roll, resting her head on Finn's lap, wiggling around to get comfortable, however, accepting the explanation without fuss.

"I am sorry." Finn apologizes.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Alexis asks amused.

"Lying…" Finn answers, voice wavering slightly as he trails off almost questioningly.

"You're in luck that was the right answer. Next time, don't sound so unsure." Alexis giggles playfully.

"Then I apologize. _Sincerely_. For lying to you, my love." Finn murmurs, teeth grazing lightly against his mate's neck, snuffling against her.

Alexis giggles again, this time relaxing completely and closing her eyes, finally falling into a light doze as the Mikaelson Escalades cruise through the outskirts of the Quarter in towards the city limits.

Across the Quarter in Marcel's mansion Celeste paced in her room, books strewed all around her room in various states of disarray; power, she needed more power.

The moon was full and the Harvest could be completed soon with the last child of the Harvest ritual, even if Davina wasn't quite ready yet… It wasn't ideal, but Celeste needed that power…

Davina was growing stronger by the day, though not as unstable as Celeste had anticipated or projected through her carefully crafted tillage by allowing her to learn from her books. Beggars could not be choosers, however, the Harvest ritual was her opportunity at a direct line to the Ancestors and a power that was nearly unbreakable and unlimited; it would not come again for another few years for the French Quarter Coven as the power sustained the coven and the Regent for many years.

With the power of the Harvest ritual behind her the she would be able to cut her beloved Elijah away from his poisonous family, from Klaus, from his acclaimed mate, and rid him of the hold they had on him permanently.

Together both she and Elijah could rule New Orleans and the French Quarter, her the Regent of the witches, and he the rightful King of the Quarter; they would be in power and in love.

"Davina!" Celeste calls out, her voice a harsh demand as she strides briskly out of her room.

"Yes Celeste?" Davina answers softly, stumbling somewhat sleepily out of her room, pj's on.

"I need that book you borrowed." Celeste waves, looking down her nose at the younger witch.

"What? Now?" Davina questions, expression a little bewildered and taken aback.

"Yes, _now_." Celeste repeats impatiently.

"Oh, okay." Davina replies, again her voice soft, immediately turning and running into her room to retrieve the book she had taken.

Though she had taken it more to keep up pretenses that she was using them, not that she was actually practicing or learning from them. Since she had begun training with Kol, he had, at all costs imparted to her, not mess with any of Celeste's spell books or practice any of what she had been, unless he approved of them. Which, needless to say, were none of them…

"Here." Davina hands the book back, Celeste taking it.

Celeste simply gives Davina a look, in between an arrogant smirk and cold smile, starring at her.

"Wha-" Davina asks, feeling unsettled by Celeste's more than unusual conceited attitude. " _Ah!_ "

"Davina!?" Marcel hears his surrogate daughter cry out, immediately flashing out of his own master bedroom downstairs.

" _MARCEL!_ " Davina screams.

Kol carried a still unconscious Aurora up to the penthouse that Lucien was trapped in, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Lucas following along with several hybrids.

"Why am I carrying her again? Seriously, Nik… This is your problem." Kol complains.

"I didn't sire her." Niklaus retorts back.

"No. You just _slept_ with her instead." Kol fires back with a glare.

"Actually I didn-" Niklaus goes to defend, glaring, only to be cut off by Rebekah.

" _Boys!_ " Rebekah slaps both of them on the head. " **Enough!** Honestly, how does Alexis do this? Ugh. You two are _insufferable_ … Come on… The both of you. Let's just get this over with."

" _Fine_." Both huff, the group tromping through the door.

"Hello Lucien… Having a nice stay?" Niklaus asks pleasantly, Lucien chained up by his wrists with thick shackles from the ceiling in the middle of the large living room, the shades having cut holes in them to allow sunlight to filter in during the day, burning him ever so occasionally as Lucien's daylight ring was taken off.

"Yes? No?" Niklaus mocks openly when Lucien barely responds, having been without blood for a week and already deprived and tortured by Niklaus and all his brothers, even Finn. "Well… Never let it be said that I wasn't a generous man… We've brought you a lovely little visitor… For an extended stay…"

Kol dumps Aurora's body on the floor rather abruptly, Aurora landing and rolling in front of Lucien with a muted thud.

" _Aurora_." Lucien merely breathes out.

"Hmm… Yes… She should have stayed away… But she didn't. So… Here we are. _You_ , _her_ , **_us_** …" Niklaus muses.

" _Don't touch her!_ " Lucien growls, managing to gain some energy, though it was short lived, thrashing rather weakly and ineffectively against the chains that bound him.

"Now, now, Lucien… What do you take me for?" Niklaus tsks, shaking his head almost disappointedly at his first sired vampire. "I'm not a _complete_ monster. My _sister_ on the other hand… She has quite a _temper_ …"

Lucien jerks and growls again to no avail.

"Sister, dear?" Niklaus simply nods leaving Aurora's life in Rebekah's hands as his mate had suggested.

"Leave her. This dress is one of my good dresses. Why would I waste the effort in dirtying and ruining it? Especially on the likes of someone such as her?" Rebekah says with clear distain and a haughty sniff. "She'll waste away soon enough in here. There is nowhere to go after all." That is added with a slight sly grin, Rebekah holding up Aurora's daylight ring.

"Very well, sister. Let us leave then. We may return later if we wish." Niklaus nods, turning swiftly to exit the door, Rebekah, Kol, and Lucas following.

"Do enjoy your stay together, Lucien. _Ironic isn't?_ You sought to trap us with the Serratura… And now it is _you_ who are trapped… As long as we wish it…" Niklaus turns to add one last parting shot and a smug smirk before the door to the penthouse clicked shut and sealed.

 ** _Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _I just wanted to thank NicoleR85, CrystalVixen93, and BookKeeper88._**

 ** _For the last several chapters you guys have basically been my only reviewers._**

 ** _Thank you for your consistent encouragement & taking the time to drop a review! I so dearly appreciate it! It really makes me feel like I'm doing something right with my work!_**

 ** _A guest reviewer asked if I'd be willing to make a Stefan/OC/Damon story... And yes, I would totally be up for that. Of course, I would have to have inspiration & find a unique plot line. There are SO MANY currently out there. So, it would be difficult to be unique. But it doesn't mean somewhere in the future I'd be opposed to that. I think Damon & Stefan really got undercut in the TVD series by the writers. They had such potential & then got ruined. Also, I freaking hate Elena... So, I would love for an OC to come in & just freaking ruin that!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I'm also considering another Original Brothers/OC story. I've got the plot line sort of in the works... I'm thinking of making the OC a supernatural creature-ish... What would you all think?_**


	45. The Enemy Within (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Davina, sweetheart, stop- just _stop_ … You're hurt, bleeding… Just- can you at least _slow_ down? Where- where are we going?" Marcel begs his adopted daughter, Davina pulling along her adopted father at a rapid pace after the explosion at the Gerard mansion, Celeste and Davina's spells colliding and rebounding, forcing both of Marcel, Davina, along with Thierry, to flee from Celeste, all of Marcel's other minions also scattering in other directions in the French Quarter.

"No- no… Not yet… We- we have to keep- keep going!" Davina shakes her head, breathe puffing shortly as she continues to tow Marcel towards the border of the Mikaelson plantation.

"Go _where_ , D?" Marcel insists.

"Just- just somewhere. Safe. Just- just _trust_ me, Marcel. _Please!_ " Davina begs.

"Okay. I do. I do. You _know_ I do. But at _least_ let me help you." Marcel bargains instead, moving to pick up his daughter, or at the very least put an arm around her to help her walk.

The Gemini siblings had crafted the spell elegantly, efficiently, and powerfully; the Mikaelson mansion itself crafted to be invisible, appearing to be little more than an abandon countryside farmhouse to any outsider, and the border an illusion, appearing to anyone not allowed to cross it no more than a dirt road to a haunted back road house, the illusion also pressing negative emotions in those not allowed onto the property.

"D, what- what is this place? What are we doing here… You need help… Where are we?" Marcel asks, feeling apprehension flood through him at the sight of where he is, the spell of the Gemini leaders had cast working quiet effectively on the current King of the Quarter.

"Just- just wait. _Please_ , Marcel. I- I know what I'm doing. _I promise_. It'll all make sense soon." Davina pleads, her own gaze able to see past the illusion, having been granted some authorization by the Gemini leaders, but not enough to actually physically pass their barrier, only with one of the Originals could she get through; she could, however, see the hybrids making passes along the border, shifting uneasily at her presence along with Marcel and Thierry and it wouldn't be long until the Originals were alerted… At least she hoped.

The Mikaelson Escalades cruised up towards the border moments later, having made their way back towards the Mikaelson plantation from the inner part of the Quarter easily; Marcel took his chance and moved in front of the lead Escalade, decision to get help for Davina overriding the question of why expensive, sleek, black Escalades would be out in the middle of nowhere in the first place.

" _Marcellus_." Elijah growls, the Escalades all slamming to a halt, Alexis jerking awake rather abruptly.

"Wh- what? Are we home?" Alexis asks, blinking her eyes awake a bit blurry, rubbing beneath her eyes as to not completely ruin her eye makeup, even if it didn't really matter.

"Not quite Elskan. Stay in the car." Elijah growls lowly, his grip tightening around the steering wheel, Niklaus and Kol already out of the car along with the Gemini leaders, doors to their cars nearly ripped of their hinges.

" _Marcel_." Niklaus growls out threateningly, eyes flashing dangerously as the headlights of the Escalades circle the current King of New Orleans, the Escalades fanned out in an arc.

" **Little Witch** … _What did you do?_ " Kol hisses, the Gemini leaders holding out their hands defensively.

"Lijah- what- what is it?" Alexis asks, clearly awake now, practically climbing over the front seat to peer through the front window of the Escalade.

"Elskan-" Elijah suffers a slight sigh, pushing back his seat as Alexis manages to maneuver herself into his lap, also elbowing her arm into the Escalade's horn.

" _Oops_." Alexis grins sheepishly, giving Elijah a cute smile, eyes widening in her puppy eyes look that tended to get her any and everything she wanted.

"Alexis…" Elijah physically sighs now, holding his mate in his lap. "Finn…" Elijah adds with annoyance, his brother supposed to be in the backseat _watching over_ their mate.

"This is not my fault." Finn replies with an even tone, a slight arrogant tilt to his voice.

"Out… I want out." Alexis pushes on the lock on the door.

" **No**." Elijah immediately holds the door handle, preventing his hell raising mate from unlatching the door as she had already pushed the unlock button, and further pushing the door open.

"But- _please_." Alexis asks nicely.

" ** _No_** , Astin." Elijah replies firmly, not budging on his decision. "I will not risk your safety."

Niklaus and Kol listen to the conversation between Elijah and their mate, inner animals growing anxious and more warry, knowing fully well it took little for Alexis to wear any of them down with her cute little pleas and pleading puppy dog eyes when turned full attention on any of them; Elijah would cave faster than a deck of cards.

" _What did you do, Little Witch?_ " Kol growls again, attention piercing through Davina, his eyes dark and unrelenting, waiting for any excuse to snap.

" _Please_ … There was- we didn't have anywhere else to go. Not- not after… Celeste- she- _please_ …" Davina pleads, looking younger than ever before, leaning against Marcel with a good share of her weight, Marcel's arm curled around her protectively.

"We'll leave." Marcel says at the same time as Davina, his tone even, clearly not realizing that the line he had been hovering near was the Mikaelson plantation line. "Davina, D- she brought us here… We'll leave. We won't ask for anything. We won't beg for your help or your mercy."

"No… You can stay." Alexis speaks, finally managing to wear down Elijah, popping out of the Escalade, Elijah and Finn hovering at her side.

Niklaus simply growls, getting a cross look on his face, but he knew a losing argument when present with one; this was one of those moments.

" _Fine_." Niklaus growls again, irritated, and in another split second Marcel and Thierry dropped to the ground, necks snapped.

"Car. _Now_ , Alexis." Niklaus orders, jerking his head lightly, blocking Alexis' view of Marcel and Thierry.

"So _huffy_." Alexis rolls her eyes, climbing back into the Escalade.

"Indulge me, love. This was _your_ decision. You bring the enemy into _our_ home. So I will see to it that you and our children are safe." Niklaus replies, pressing a kiss to Alexis' forehead and then belly.

"Marcel isn't your enemy, Nik… Don't be so fast to make assumptions, okay? You two are more alike than you would like to admit. He's hurt. You're hurt. It isn't too late. _Be kind_." Alexis says gently, fingers pressing against Niklaus' jaw gently.

"I'll see you back home." Niklaus simply offers, shutting her door securely.

"Seriously… Can we just have _one_ disaster at a time?" Alexis hears Jeremy complain before her Escalade passes through the Gemini barrier. "Is that too much to ask for?"

 ** _Hello everyone..._**

 ** _WOW! So I was totally not expecting the response I got... I am completely blown away from all the love. *faints*_**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!_**

 ** _Hugs & kisses,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	46. The Enemy Within (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Rest assured… One wrong _look_ at my mate, Marcellus, and I'll barely bat an eye while I pull your heart out and dismember you limb from limb in front of your darling Davina." Niklaus hisses threateningly as he towers behind Alexis, body imposingly close to his mate, chest puffed out in all his alpha glory, Elijah close behind as well his poised, dignified, and stoic composure threatening in a completely different manner.

Marcel nods shortly in understanding, both he and Thierry finally conscious from having their necks snapped rather abruptly, the Mikaelsons, hybrids, and Strix guards all back at the mansion, and everyone all changed into less formal clothes.

"Marcel, Thierry, please come in." Alexis invites, stepping to the side of the open front door, Niklaus' arm tight around her.

"Thank you, Alexis." Marcel bows his head in respect, remembering his manners.

"This way Marcellus." Elijah guides, Niklaus already pushing Alexis away from Marcel.

"Nik, remember what I said?" Alexis murmurs, fingers brushing against Niklaus' chest lightly.

"Yes, yes." Niklaus waves grumbly, continuing to herd his mate towards the living room where everyone was assembled.

"Marcel!" Davina perks up, perched on a loveseat, forehead cleaned of blood and carefully bandaged with a rather large piece of gauze and tape, Alexis having done it since she was one of the only humans and females short of Olivia and Olivia was the only one besides her brother to be able to counter Davina if she were to attempt something, not that Alexis was really worried about Davina doing something, but of course the brothers were on over protective mate instincts ramped up to about a million and one.

"Davina, sweetheart, are you alright?" Marcel immediately asks, walking over to his surrogate daughter.

"I'm fine Marcel. Alexis patched me up." Davina informs her father, Marcel framing her face with his hands and turning it back and forth as if checking for invisible injuries.

Marcel shows surprise in his expression before settling down beside his daughter.

"Thank- thank you." Marcel offers to Alexis, clearing his throat a little awkwardly, gaze locking with Alexis' only briefly before looking away, Niklaus and Kol both giving Marcel looks from their spots on either side of Alexis.

"She was injured. There was no thanks necessary. I was hardly going to _not_ help her." Alexis waves off with a shrug while curling up on the couch between Kol and Niklaus more comfortably, also using it as a moment to get closer to them in hopes it would delay any of their potential homicidal tendencies.

"So… **Little Witch** , _what happened?_ " Kol growls a little threateningly. "My little mate wouldn't _let_ me ask questions earlier… Well you're fine now. _So talk_. And you better sing better than a little canary bird or I'm going to-"

"Okay Kol… I think we get the point… How about you _shut up_ and let the poor girl talk?" Alexis slaps a hand over Kol's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"Celeste-" Davina begins to answer, then begins to shake lightly, shaken up by the night's events and over extension of her powers which she had used far beyond what she had learned.

"Hey, shhh, D. Everything is fine. You're safe now. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? _Nothing_." Marcel immediately sooths, wrapping his arms around Davina protectively. "Do we really have to do this right now?" Marcel adds, glaring heatedly.

"I know that anybody who is not your family is _nothing_ to you…" Marcel growls out, still glaring. "But Davina _is_ my family. You certainly weren't my family… I guess _always_ isn't _forever_ after all." The last part is said more than a little bitterly.

Niklaus growls loudly, looking like he was about to lunge for Marcel's throat at any second, and no doubt Marcel would probably retaliate, ending up in an all-out fight for dominance between the two, except the fact Kol probably wouldn't be able to keep his nose out of it either.

"You come into-" Niklaus growls, a rumbling warning building in his chest, it just growing deeper and more threatening.

" ** _Enough_**." Alexis commands firmly, voice ringing out with sharp inflection, making Niklaus give pause to his words and Marcel also pulling up short. "This is _clearly_ getting us absolutely fucking _nowhere_ … I've been in this room for all of ten minutes and I want to either slam my head against the wall or want to threaten to snap someone's neck myself…"

"Someone's about to get it…" Jeremy mutters to Lucas in a conspirator kind of way, having heard Alexis "done" voice one too many times.

"Marcel… Stop throwing a **blood** _fucking_ **_tantrum_** like a _two year old_. It's not attractive for a grown ass man." Alexis growls, giving Marcel the biggest bitch face imaginable. "And Niklaus, _goddamn_ _it_ … Would it **bloody** _fucking_ **_kill_** you to at least _pretend_ to have _emotions_ once in a while? I know you have them!"

Marcel and Niklaus both open their mouths to speak only to snap their mouths shut under Alexis' harsh glare.

" _DID I SAY I WAS FINISHED SPEAKING YET!?_ " Alexis asks, clearly a rhetorical question, Kol barely refraining from rolling on the floor laughing as his brother looks cowed under their mate's reprimand as well as the current King of New Orleans.

"Nik, Marcel is hurt because he thinks you abandoned him when New Orleans was destroyed, you simply left and never returned… And, Marcel, Nik didn't abandon you. He thought you died when Mikael burned New Orleans and the Quarter to the ground… It was a sound reasoning, everything was in ruins." Alexis addresses the issue that was clearly festering under the surface like a bad infection.

"But _seriously_ , Marcel… It's called mail, or later, the cell phone… Communication… It's a _glorious_ thing in this brave new world. You _could_ have sought out the Mikaelsons. You lived with them for a century or more. You knew they often ran from their father. So yes, it would have been hard to find them, but _not_ impossible. I mean **_honestly_** … What is that thing called? Oh _right_ … A _car_ , or hmm… A _plane_ … Your logic should have fallen apart _years_ ago… I don't see how you had any excuses here to be honest. Nik thought you were dead, so he had no reason to look for you. But if he did think otherwise, then he would have no excuse either… Though yes, in your defense he could have come back and checked records of graves I suppose. But it was obviously more than just a hard memory. And Nik tends to run and never look back..." Alexis continues to explain, her sass bleeding through her reprimand of Marcel.

"So can we be done with this now? Make up and hug now." Alexis finishes, blinking a little point blank at the two as if what she just dropped on the two wasn't the biggest life altering, emotional shifting (which they both actively avoided) thing in the world.

Marcel and Niklaus remain silent, nearly gaping, and the silence in the entire room so silent you could hear a mouse probably move.

"That means _say_ something." Alexis points out, pushing Niklaus off the couch slightly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Is- is what she said true?" Marcel asks, the one to break first, looking younger and more vulnerable than Alexis had ever seen him before.

"Yes... In the days after I fled this city, I thought you were dead. It was years before I could say your name, so keenly did I feel that loss..." Niklaus replies, looking at Marcel honestly without any show of hostility in his expression for once; that was a damn _miracle_ Alexis thought.

"I'm sorry." Marcel apologizes.

"I am sorry too, Marcellus." Niklaus apologizes finally; Alexis wasn't sure who moved first, but Niklaus and Marcel embraced in a hug, Marcel clinging tight to Niklaus much like a child to their father, Niklaus hugging him back just as fiercely.

" _Huh_." Kol simply says, watching his brother reunite with his adopted son from years past. "I was not expecting that…"

Alexis just makes a pleased noise, cuddling up to Kol a little more.

"Though I am deeply gladdened we have put our past's sins and wrong assumptions to rest… Be assured, threaten my mate and/or children, Marcel…" Niklaus warns, his threat left unsaid, but no less obvious.

" _And there it is…_ " Alexis mutters quietly with a huff.

"Alexis and your children have nothing to fear from me… _They never did_." Marcel promises. "They're family after all..."


	47. A Restless Night

No One's POV

The Mikaelson mansion fell into a tense sort of quiet that night despite the making amends, Marcel, Thierry, and Davina being settled in guest rooms on the opposite side of the house from where Alexis slept with her mates; Alexis was sure Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol would sleep rather light that night, and every other night until they felt they could trust Marcel, or until he left.

Unfortunately, however, the night proved restless for not just the Originals paranoid of Marcel in their territory but also Alexis as well, the tumbling of the babies waking her at a bloody _godforsaken_ hour in the morning.

"Nik… _Pst_ … Nik…" Alexis nudges Niklaus lightly, poking him in the face. "Wake up… _Please_."

"Hmm? Alexis?" Niklaus murmurs sleepily, his mate's voice breaking through his sleep.

"Nik…" Alexis murmurs again, shaking Niklaus a little, her hand on his shoulder.

"Wh- what is it, love? Something- wrong?" Niklaus mutters, blue eyes flicking open groggily.

"I'm hungry." Alexis states.

"Hungry…" Niklaus deadpans, gaze flicking to the clock and then back to his mate; Other Side give him patience or at the very least have mercy on his already damned soul. "Right… _Right now_ … At _four_ in the morning…"

"Yes. Right now… I'm hungry…" Alexis nods. "And- and the babies are kicking- and keeping me awake…"

Niklaus sighs lightly and rubs the last of the sleep out of his eyes; he really should be used to this. He _should_. But somehow, every time, it amazed him.

"Okay love. What do you want?" Niklaus murmurs, lips gently brushing over his mate's forehead, already caving to Alexis' wide eyed look and slightly jutted out lip.

"Sushi and goyza, from my favorite sushi place. And watermelon. I'm _really_ craving sushi... And watermelon… _Please_." Alexis asks looking so earnest in her plea.

"How about some other fruit? Like peaches or pears? We don't have watermelon right now." Niklaus suggests gently, internally cursing the words that come out of his mouth as he says them; Alexis' pregnant cravings were _not_ something to mess around with and usually he and his brothers kept the Mikaelson mansion stocked with Alexis' current food cravings (she got into sort of patterns for several weeks at a time), but it just so happened she had eaten the last of the sushi _and_ watermelon.

"I want watermelon though." Alexis looks so disheartened, like someone just told her that Koala Bear, her elderly cat, just got ran over and killed.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But we don't have any right now." Niklaus tries to placate, fingers splaying over his mate's belly and rubbing lightly hoping to delay the water works.

"Don't cry love." Niklaus hushes, lips quickly pressing against his mate's jaw. "I'll get you your watermelon and sushi. _Promise_. Just- I can't… Right now. Things aren't open. It's too early, sweetheart. How about a compromise… Some other snack? And tea perhaps? That's nice, yes?"

"O- Okay." Alexis sniffles. "I- I'm sorry, Nik. I'm sorry I'm so difficult. And- and that I wake you up, and I make you get me food… I'm sorry I'm horrible… I know."

"It's fine love. It's absolutely, perfectly fine." Niklaus promises, already sweeping his mate up in his arms, blanket wrapped around her to tote her downstairs. "You can ask me for anything. That includes me getting you food. Now, let's see what we can find downstairs in the kitchen."

Morning officially broke in the Mikaelson mansion, finding Niklaus asleep on the couch with Alexis curled up on his lap, head on his chest and cuddled in blankets.

"Good morn-" Kol bounces downstairs.

"I swear to _god_ Kol, if you _wake up_ Alexis… I'll _find_ a way to dagger you and trap you forever on the Other Side." Niklaus hisses immediately, eyes flashing open, tinting gold.

"Long night?" Kol questions, snapping his mouth shut immediately.

Niklaus groans lightly, head falling back against the couch, exhaustion in his expression.

"Just go get sushi, goyza, and watermelon before our little mate wakes up…" Niklaus looks at his brother in irritation; it should be a crime to be _this_ annoying in the morning.

Kol mock salutes his brother, however, not even questioning the demand and flashing out of the mansion, one of the cars starting up a second later; the brothers had endured Alexis' water works one too many times for their tastes, it physically and mentally hurt them to see her so upset over something they could easily fix.

"Happy now, love?" Niklaus asks his mate, Alexis chowing down on her food Kol had brought her.

"Shhh… Food. Talk later." Alexis says playfully, putting one hand over Niklaus' mouth to silence him, while picking up another piece of sushi and eating it.

Niklaus chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Yes. I know. Don't disturb. A _very_ important rule." Niklaus rolls his eyes, fingers rubbing along his mate's belly instead as she sits in his lap content.

"Nik…" Alexis pauses, head ducking to rest against Niklaus' chest. " _I'm sorry_ … And, thank you."

"You're welcome, love. And don't be sorry." Niklaus pressing another kiss, this time to the crown of Alexis' head. "I love you Alexis, and I will do anything for you and our children."

"Thank you anyways. I love you, Nik."

" _Always_." Niklaus echoes his promise again.

 _ **Just some pregnancy fluff... Fluff everywhere... *gestures to horizon***_


	48. To Hunt a Witch (Part One)

No One's POV

"How do you feel up for a short trail ride this afternoon, angel?" Kol asks, walking into the living room from upstairs.

"Did you fall on your head recently, Kol?" Alexis asks bluntly, looking at the youngest brother a bit suspiciously.

" _What?_ No… What are you talking about?" Kol asks, looking vaguely offended.

"Kol… You _hate_ horses. And you're asking me if I want to go ride… Also, I'm 18 weeks now."

"Your OBGYN said you could." Kol points out, ignoring the bit his mate said about him hating horses.

" _Only_ until my body says stop or is telling me different." Alexis corrects. "I'm beginning to feel a little unsteady up on horseback. I'm an experienced rider, I've been competing since I was 3, that's true. And while I was hoping I could continue to ride a little longer, since we're just doing walks around the property, I don't think these kiddos are going to let me. My belly's getting in the way... But I'd love to go see the horses, maybe brush them out. Just spend some time with them."

"Alright, angel." Kol offers, holding his hand out for his mate to help her up off the couch.

Watching Niklaus walk back with Marcel from the east side of the plantation while petting one of the horses in the paddocks suddenly everything made sense in Alexis' mind; Kol was just trying to distract her and get her out of the house or general vicinity of being in the same area of Marcel. A feat that frankly all the Mikaelson men were attempting to do the last two days, but was difficult to do even with Marcel traveling back into town to oversee business and despite its size, the Mikaelson mansion _was_ only _so_ large.

Back inside the mansion after her visit with her horses, only this time, inside one of the rearranged studies, this one for yoga (the other was a sort of copied examination room for her doctor's visits), Alexis was just finishing up with her instructor Niklaus had gotten her when Marcel appears in the doorway.

"Oh-" Alexis startles a little. "Hello."

"Hello." Marcel greets respectfully.

"Is there something you need?" Alexis asks a little cautiously, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Yes." Marcel answers.

"Alright. Well… Then, why don't you tell me. I'm sure that you have about a minute… Give or take. For one of my mates to-"

" _Marcellus_." Elijah interrupts Alexis, appearing behind Marcel, his voice perfectly flat and leaving no room for argument.

"Or less than that." Alexis deadpans, looking a little less than impressed.

"Elijah." Marcel turns to greet the second oldest Original.

"Is there something you need Marcel?" Elijah asks with thinly veiled politeness, eyes darkening subtly.

" _Elijah_." Alexis calms, gently pushing past Marcel to press up to Elijah, hand resting against his chest lightly, head tilting into him. "Relax, okay? Marcel was just talking to me. He's allowed to make conversation."

"Yes. Of course, Elskan." Elijah concedes, arms coming around his mate to hold her protectively, body tense under the lines of his suit.

"Now, what did you need, Marcel?" Alexis asks pleasantly.

"Celeste. I wanted to discuss Celeste." Marcel responds.

"What about Celeste?" Elijah interrupts, his tone making it clear that Marcel should be careful about his next response.

"She tried to hurt Davina. Davina means everything to me. I know that Kol has been training her, and that you have been helping her in ways I didn't realize Celeste was setting her up to fail. I owe you more than I can ever repay. I do not presume to believe that you trust me, but perhaps I may be given the chance to prove my trust worthiness. And perhaps this is the first step, in aiding you in taking down the dark witch."

"Of course Marcel... Welcome to the team! Now, let's get planning, shall we?"

 ** _Quick note,_**

 ** _I double checked facts..._**

 ** _1\. So there are lots of conflicting facts about riding & being pregnant. Most doctors says not after your 1st trimester. But for experienced riders other doctors say once you feel like your body says "stop" or you feel a "change" in your stability riding... I've read some articles from professional trainers & riders. Some go through 5-6 months until they stopped & that was more than just walking. The threat is of course the bouncy trot & faster galloping._**

 ** _Alexis, as I said in one place was trail riding & was 16 weeks, which could mean a variety of things, but is often walking, maybe trotting._**

 ** _I'm going off doctors saying ride until your body says "stop", since in The Ties That Bind, Alexis says she used to compete in her home world (literally the whole reason the Mikaelsons bought her horses, see ch. 33 of The Ties That Bind). She never quoted how long, but I had a character profile thought up in my head, though never actually said it (look at that, another character fact for you guys you just learned about Alexis)._**

 ** _2\. The sushi thing is technically out (because it's raw fish)... Of course, there IS fake sushi, in which the fish isn't fish at all... I've had it before... It taste similar. Almost completely the same, perhaps not as high quality once you've had the expensive stuff. Lols._**

 ** _But I'm just going to claim it's because she has Hybrid & Original babies and it's creative license, because I'm not going to change that. IF she was human with strictly human babies, I'd go back and re-write, because I'm hella picky about my facts & do try for realistic. But these are mostly vampire kids, with them being Nik & Elijah's kids, I mean, how human are they? Probably like less than 33%, if that._**

 _ **Pregnant woman can eat some fish, however... It's just reduced & highly restricted. Kind of like coffee... I did check that. They just have to be super careful. I'm seriously going to hate being pregnant in the future... Haha! Thank you to the reviewer to pointed it out. I appreciate the tip. I'll keep it in mind for any future references.**_

 ** _Anyways, hope this clarifies things._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Notice how my notes never end up being quick? Kind of like "friendly reminders" in fandoms are never "friendly reminders"..._**


	49. To Hunt a Witch (Part Two)

No One's POV

None of the brothers were happy at Alexis' choice of including Marcel into their plans, and it was evident on all of their faces as they assembled in the living room with the Gemini leaders, Rebekah, Jeremy, and Marcel with Davina and Thierry.

Kol huffed like an over excited bull as he flopped down on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against Alexis' leg to keep close to his mate, Finn and Elijah having already taken spots next to her, both silent sentinels, and Niklaus paced angrily by the fire place looking overall irritated despite the fact he was making up for the lost years with his adopted son (just not with Alexis around).

"Can we kill the bitch yet?" Kol asks, his fingers trailing along Alexis' calf.

Alexis sighs lightly, kicking Kol lightly.

"What?" Kol asks innocently, looking up at his mate charmingly and completely unrepentant.

"You're a menace." Alexis simply snorts with an eye roll, fingers combing through Kol's hair lightly, making Kol leaning into her happily.

"Is there something else you suggest, Elskan?" Elijah asks, fingers possessively stroking his mate's belly.

"No… There isn't. I- I don't _like_ the idea of murdering someone. But- but Celeste is dangerous. And- and she is messing with forces that she can't control or even hope to. Much like the Sisters of the Strix. She needs to be dealt with." Alexis replies, choosing her words carefully, leaning into Elijah's embrace. "And- she's not giving up. That is obvious. I- I don't want her to hurt the babies…" Alexis words tapper off at the end.

"She won't, Elskan. She won't. _That I promise_. **That I vow**. She will not hurt _you_ or our _child_." Elijah immediately cuts off his mate's worries and fears, his voice steel hard and definitive, inner vampire already alight with protective instincts up to a ten million with Marcel in their territory, the threat of Celeste still looming over them making it worse, and his mate's fear making him even more sensitive and anxious. " ** _Never_**." Elijah's tone rumbles additionally, settling into Alexis' bones.

Alexis curls into Elijah a little more, feeling Elijah press her tighter between both him and Finn, Finn pressing a soft kiss to her temple and laying a large hand on her thigh.

"I'll rip her hair out and light that _fake bimbo bitch_ on **fire** , if she touches a hair on you or my future nieces and nephews' head!" Rebekah growls, looking ready to flay someone alive.

"Okay Bekah… You do that." Alexis nods along with Rebekah, looking amused.

" _I'm serious!_ " Rebekah just fumes.

"I know you are." Alexis placates, finding it best to go along with the female Original when she got in a mood; and they thought _she_ got moody with all her pregnancy hormones, Rebekah was like that all the time.

"This is all great… So how _do_ we kill this witch bitch?" Jeremy asks, for once being the voice of reason, his hand actually raising as if he was in class.

"Marcel…" Kol draws out. "You wanted to be useful. So, be useful." That is said with heavy sass.

Alexis covers up a small snort and rolls her eyes at the same time at Kol's plethora of snark.

"I- I don't, I mean I am unsure of her plans _precisely_. But-" Marcel begins.

"So you're _useless_ …" Kol deadpans.

" _Kol_." Alexis rebukes, holding back a suffering sigh, hand landing on his shoulder to stall him from doing anything stupid or reckless. "Why don't you let him finish?"

"Celeste was attempting to use Davina to complete the Harvest ritual." Marcel states.

"We already _know_ that." Kol rolls his eyes.

" _Kol_." Alexis sighs, nudging him again lightly, Kol only huffing in response, but falling silent under his mate's prompting.

"My war has never been with your family. Everything I have every done was to keep the peace in the Quarter, to protect Davina." Marcel tries a different direction. "Perhaps it was… Misdirected… But that was my reasoning. Many covens, but particularly the French Quarter Coven, would more than anything love to get their hands on her and finish the ritual, or simply use her for power. I could not allow that."

"You are right, Marcel. You went about everything, or maybe not everything, but a lot of it wrong. Tyranny at all. Absolute control. That _isn't_ how you _rule_ , _lead_ , even to protect someone." Alexis butts in before anyone of her mates can, particularly Kol, who decided to sass the hell out of Marcel this afternoon. "It only breeds hatred, mistrust, the want for revenge, possibly the desire for power even more. But I understand why you would do it. Either way, we have a problem. Celeste is no doubt hunting for you and Davina, knowing you have her with you… Was there anything you talked to Celeste about before the explosion at your mansion?"

"She was talking about a spell. While we were working together Celeste kept to herself most of the time. I offered her resources, my home, but we had not come up with a plan. We were waiting, seeing what your actions would bring. But I do know she moved in the shadows, that she had her own agenda, and I did not think to ask. She had me order one of my vampires to get supplies. I'm not sure what particular spell." Marcel answers honestly.

"The Artemisia vulgaris, Capsicum species, and Vanilla planifolia?" Kol interjects, remembering what Davina had told him a few weeks back.

"Yes." Marcel nods.

"Not useful. There are only a few dozen applications." Kol muses thoughtfully to himself.

"The vampire community is still loyal to me. Thierry is my second in command. While Davina and I may be much more limited, he may be not. Or even if he is, there are those we can trust on the outside of these walls. We can have them watch out for Celeste. Track her movements." Marcel offers.

"You will _not_ bring more outsiders to our borders." Elijah growls immediately, nearly snarling the words. "Not even within _miles_ of the Mikaelson plantation."

"Okay, easy. _Easy_ , 'Lijah." Alexis calms. "I don't think Marcel was suggesting that at all. I don't think even he's that dumb."

Elijah growls again, shaking his head almost like a stallion preparing to charge or challenge another, but settles under Alexis' touch, nose pressing against her jugular.

Alexis sighs lightly, fingers touching Elijah's jaw softly, mentally rolling her eyes; honestly the territorial, alpha shit that she puts up with sometimes from the Mikaelson men… They may as well fucking prance around like bloody stallions set to stud or act like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a bone.

"I think that's a really good idea. Why not use the resources we have? Celeste by now, probably knows by now that, at least in some fashion, that you're going to want to protect Davina. So she'll do one of two things, go underground for a while to play it safe, or actively try and hunt for you. Either is not good. And we need to keep an eye on things. However, she'll also probably expect you to try and retaliate or act. So she'll also be on guard. We'll have to be careful. We can't actually have your vampires tailing her. She'll end up taking them out or something. Or do a body jump or something. We can't risk not knowing what she looks like." Alexis points out.

Niklaus opens his mouth to object before snapping his mouth shut, actually thinking first.

"That is- this is very wise…" Niklaus finally concedes with a sigh, finally managing to stop pacing what Alexis was sure may end up being a hole in the floor if he had continued.

"And you always doubt me, _because?_ " Alexis quirks an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't…" Niklaus mutters quietly, almost unheard by Alexis.

"I'm sorry… What was that?" Alexis sasses, a playful smile pulling at her lips.

"I said, _I_ _shouldn't_ , love." Niklaus mutters a little louder, flashing behind the couch to dip down and press a kiss to her crown.

"That's what I thought." Alexis nods satisfied, tilting her head and grinning up at Niklaus.

"Ugh… This is so disgustingly sappy…" Rebekah notes, lobbing a pillow at her brother to which Niklaus simply dodges.

"Okay, okay… So, next plan of action?" Alexis rolls her eyes at her best friend, refraining from childishly sticking her tongue out at her.

"I- if it helps…" Davina hesitates, looking shy. "I- I didn't, Marcel retrieved a few things for me yesterday at our mansion. And- and I didn't think about it until now. But- anyways, I draw things, sketches…"

"And this helps, _how?_ " Kol asks with sass.

"Honestly, Kol?" Alexis sighs, slapping Kol on the head.

"What? It's a question!" Kol retorts.

"You're being rude. And insensitive. Who put extra _sass_ in your breakfast today? Good god, Kol! Do I need to duct tape your mouth shut?" Alexis asks, mentally face palming as Rebekah laughs at her brother's expense.

Kol squawks a little offended at his mate before slouching down against Alexis' leg again.

"Fine." Kol grunts.

"Excuse him… Apparently he learned no manners and was raised in a barn…" Alexis sighs. "So, sketches, Davina."

"Ye- yes. Apart they don't really make sense. But to- together they are Celeste… See?" Davina shows the Originals and everyone present, putting them together on the coffee table, the picture forming to be Celeste's face. "I- I made another picture. I- I don't recognize it though…"

Elijah leans over the coffee table, his expression visibly darkening at it; two oak saplings in a meadow.

"I know that place." Elijah states. "I buried Celeste there… Long ago. She had once requested a place, away from witches and vampires."

Alexis touches Elijah's arm gently.

"I love you, Astin. Only you." Elijah reminds, lips pressing a loving kiss to her temple as his hand brushes once more across her every growing baby bump.

"So, salt and burn then? So she can't come back?" Alexis suggests. "I mean, you didn't just draw that picture for no reason."

The Originals give her a blank look while Jeremy chokes a little before laughing.

"You're such a fucking _nerd_ , Alexis." Jeremy laughs.

" _Bitch_." Alexis shoots out.

" _Jerk_." Jeremy quips back immediately.

"Umm, I'm sorry, who's the nerd now? Loser." Alexis points out, finger literally pointing at the Hunter. "Also, may I remind you who's _literally_ a Hunter?"

"I really hate you…" Jeremy deadpans.

"Anyways… Burn the bones? Seriously… I'm not talking rocket science here… So she can't come back." Alexis comments, looking at everyone.

"As we did with Esther's body." Finn states more as a question, however.

"Exactly."

"That is reasonable." Finn nods, now understanding what his mate meant.

"See, Finn gets me." Alexis grins, kissing Finn on the cheek.

"So, it seems we have a plan then? Or a tentative one for now?" Niklaus offers.

"So it seems." Elijah wraps things up. "Marcel, gather your men, or those you need at least. We will wait to hear further. Then, we will figure out the next steps to trap Celeste once she is tracked down. Celeste's current body will still need to be dealt with, and until then her bones cannot be burned. In the meantime I suggest we all stay on guard when we leave the mansion and continue to train, in the case of some of you."

"Since when did Elijah get put in charge?" Both Kol and Niklaus ask faintly, as Elijah helps Alexis out of the room, Finn following to lay down with her.


	50. Take Me Back to NOLA

No One's POV

Mystic Falls High School was finally out for the summer, at least for all graduating Seniors as they got out two weeks earlier than everyone else, and Caroline Forbes was casting off all the small town drama and bad memories of Mystic Falls (including the death of one of her best friends and break up with her longtime boyfriend Tyler Lockwood) and returning to New Orleans.

In fact, she was planning to attend college at University of New Orleans that fall, but first she was staying with Alexis and the Mikaelsons for break.

"Alexis? Hey? Where are you?" Caroline calls out, wedges clicking on the marble of the foyer. "Alexis, it's me, Caroline. I hope you don't mind. Daniel dropped me off. The door was open. I came in…"

"Caroline?" Jeremy bounds down the stairs. "Hey!"

"Jer? Oh my god!" Caroline screams happily and excitedly. "Have you grown again? Seriously, what are you eating!?"

"Haha… Yeah. Hunter thing, maybe? I've been training a lot. But, anyways… It's great to see you, Caroline!" Jeremy exclaims, hugging Caroline, now not afraid to be around vampires, since he obviously lived around the Originals and trained his excess energy off.

"So… Where is everyone? Where's Alexis? I- I hope it was okay. Daniel just kind of… Left me. My things are here…" Caroline offers awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah… Alexis is out with Finn at the barns. Kol is out with Davina training, along with Luke and Olivia. Klaus is with Marcel, I think... And I'm not sure where Elijah is or Rebekah. It's been a busy few months. You've got a _lot_ to catch up on!" Jeremy says.

"Olivia? Luke's sister? Wait, Marcel? Weren't you-"

"Like I said… You have a _lot_ to catch up on. But first, you want to say hi to Alexis? She'll want to see you!" Jeremy asks, taking Caroline by the arm to pull her towards the barn.

"Oh, hello Caroline." Niklaus greets with a nod and pleasant smile, walking back towards the house with Marcel. "Caroline, this is Marcel. My protégé and adopted son. Marcel, this is Caroline Forbes, a friend of Alexis'. She'll be staying with us for the summer."

"Hello-" Caroline goes to greet Niklaus, pausing briefly for her eyes to flick over to the man standing next to the Hybrid. "Klaus. Marcel… It's- it's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline stutters out only slightly, eyes widening slightly, every sense in her mind screaming at her.

Marcel managed to actually look more startled at her, freezing at the sight of the blonde in front of him; this was his mate. A hundred years, a hundred women, and a hundred of thoughts could not compare.

"Caroline, likewise, a- a pleasure." Marcel offers, without his usually smoothness he had with most women.

Jeremy felt awkward standing next to Caroline, as if he shouldn't be in this moment and he had no clue what was happening.

"Caroline, do you still want to see Alexis?" Jeremy coughs.

"Right. Alexis. Yes. Let's go see her. _Definitely_." Caroline perks up, smiling sunnily. "Klaus. Marcel." And with that nearly bounces off after Jeremy as if none the different.

"Yeah, good luck with _that,_ mate." Niklaus snorts, slapping Marcel on the back hard, having noticed that little not-so-subtle exchange with Marcel and the blonde cheerleader he had once taken a shine to. "You're going to _definitely_ need it."


	51. Girl Time

No One's POV

"So-" Caroline starts, walking out onto the large back deck of the Mikaelson mansion, plopping herself down in a lounge chair, Rebekah and Alexis already seated comfortably, for once the Mikaelson men all out of the mansion, leaving Alexis alone. "I've come to the conclusion that men are completely, irrevocably _dumb_."

"Here, here!" Rebekah waves her lemonade absent mindedly, actually agreeing with her fellow blonde instead of showing silent or not-so-silent distain for Caroline; they got along better since Caroline had come down the first time and Elena wasn't in the picture any longer, since Elena _was_ really the whole reason Rebekah didn't like the blonde to begin with, but Rebekah was still a bit frosty towards Caroline even without Elena in the picture.

"Okay… And… What makes you say that? Not that I disagree… To some extent… Kol and Nik have their moments." Alexis snorts lightly, thinking back to Kol's almost not so bright moments of nearly charging recklessly head first into things.

"Marcel, I think he's avoiding me. It's been what- a **_week_** since I've been here? And I **_know_** I'm not the only one who felt that- whatever it was… The mate bond, right? He felt it, _I'm sure!_ He's a vampire _too!_ And- and if _anything_ \- he's **_older_** than me! I'm just a _newbie_ vamp! So- _so_ he _should_ be the more responsible one!" Caroline screams, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Ugh. You're telling me!" Rebekah complains, looking at a nail and throwing a glance in Lucas' direction, who was off helping Kol train Davina. "I _swear_ , Lucas must be as dense as a brick! _Completely_ oblivious! _Men_ , sometimes! _What's wrong with them!?_ "

Alexis flat out snorts this time, covering it up with a poorly concealed cough.

"I- I'm sorry… _Really_ , I am! I- I'm completely sympathetic." Alexis says, both blondes giving her dirty looks.

"You don't have _morons_ for mates!" Caroline just growls. "Yours- yours are- are like _perfect!_ They're- they're like freaking **_princes_** straight out of a romance novel or _Hollywood movie!_ "

"Okay… I beg to differ on that one. She's saddled with my **_brothers_**." Rebekah points out. "A few weeks ago Kol was flashing around downstairs practically _hysterical_ because he couldn't figure out how to make _taco pizza_ for Alexis… He actually ran into an open cupboard door…"

"Finn made that for me…" Alexis waivers for a moment, looking confused.

"Finn threw him out of the kitchen and _then_ made that for you." Rebekah corrects, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, can we get back to **_my_** problem now?" Caroline asks, waving her hand to interject.

"Haha. Of course. Sorry to _intrude_ on your drama moment, your _Royal Highness_." Alexis snarks.

"Okay, really?" Caroline rolls her eyes playfully. "If _anything_ , that's totally _you_ , missy! Who's the one that has _four_ Originals basically at her beck and call? But seriously! This is a problem! _It's a crisis!_ I'm in _crisis_ right now!"

"Alright, alright. We're serious…" Alexis snickers one last time. "But, hate to say it. Marcel is totally ignoring you, Caroline..."

"You're supposed to tell me it's in my head." Caroline deadpans.

"And is that going to help you? I'm hardly going to lie to you." Alexis points out logically.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Olivia bounces up to the three women.

"Hey Liv. Girl chat. Wanna join?" Alexis invites, smiling at the Gemini leader. "Are you guys done?"

"Sure! And I am. Kol and Luke wanted to work with Davina more. I decided to quit for the day though." Olivia plops down in an empty lounge chair, taking a sip of her water bottle that she had brought over with her from the training grounds.

"Kol isn't working Davina too hard is he?" Alexis worries a little, casting a glance towards the training grounds off in the distance.

"Maybe a little. But she's fine. Lucas and I wouldn't let him over work her. The Quarter and New Orleans is a dangerous place for a witch. If what Celeste is doing is any indicator. And I'm sure she's not the only witch out there practicing dark magic, I mean, we know this... She needs to be prepared. She's got a lot of magic. She needs control. Everything is fine. Don't worry." Olivia promises.

"Alright…" Alexis trails off, still a bit unconvinced, but dropping the topic nonetheless.

"So, what are we talking about?" Olivia jumps into the conversation.

"Boys." Rebekah offers, having actually taken a liking to the female Gemini leader over the weeks she has been staying at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Oh, that's a topic I _do_ like." Olivia grins. "So _dish_."

"I'm complaining about Marcel. I think he's thicker than a box of rocks." Caroline pipes in with a dramatic sigh that was her fashion.

"It's plain and simple Care… Marcel is obviously intimidated by you. He just doesn't know how to approach you. So avoidance is the next best thing." Alexis shrugs, wiggling around in her seat to get comfortable again, the babies tumbling and kicking a little in her stomach; _damn_ those Hybrid wolf and Original genes, she wasn't even half way through her 2nd trimester yet or _just_.

"Well that's stupid." Caroline replies bluntly, huffing and taking an angry sip of her lemonade.

"Hello ladies, Elskan…" Elijah appears suddenly, stepping out onto the deck from inside to check on his mate before he had to whisk off to the Quarter to deal with some business with Finn and Niklaus. "What are we discussing this afternoon?"

"Girl talk. You know, thrilling drama, gossip, secrets, our celebrity crushes, and other such things. I am really partial to Chris Pine, his eyes are dreamy…" Alexis immediately rambles off sassily, hiding a mischievous smirk.

Elijah is instantaneously at his mate's side, hand resting on Alexis' belly possessively, splayed over it completely.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles lightly, leaning down to press his lips to Alexis' temple.

"You're so easy to tease, 'Lijah." Alexis giggles, fingers pressing lightly against Elijah's jaw, cupping his face as she leans into his touch.

Elijah growls lowly, nose nudging gently against his mate's jaw in return.

"Are you well, Astin?" Elijah asks, straightening and pulling away from his mate.

"I'm fine, 'Lijah." Alexis calms, hand dropping from his face to wave errantly back towards the house as if to wave him off or dismiss him. "Like I said, girl talk. Go, do whatever you need to. Be your badass self or whatever… Thank you for checking in on me."

"Enjoy your time then, Elskan." Elijah nods, lips quirking in the half smile that his mate loved. "Ladies. Sister." Then in another flash disappears.

" _Ugh_." Rebekah comments, nose scrunching up in distaste at her brother's suffocating territorial display and sappiness.

"I think it's romantic and sweet!" Caroline gushes.

"No, it's gross." Rebekah denies with a shake of her head, even if she silently agreed; it was the premise, she _had_ to disagree, it was her _brothers_ after all.

"Don't even deny it, Bekah. You think it's cute." Alexis teases. "But it gets to be a _bit_ much… At times…"

"At _times?_ A _bit_ much?" Rebekah raises a brow.

"Most of the time." Alexis tacks on with a laugh.

"You're saying." Olivia snorts. "It's not even me and _I_ get tired of watching it for you."

"Men." Caroline simply says.

"You know what we need right now?" Alexis says rhetorically. "A girl's day… Junk food, spa day, movies, the works… And no boys, most importantly!"


	52. Return of the Wolf

No One's POV

Rebekah was unreasonably pissed, and that wasn't just because she had come back from dealing with Aurora and Lucien, who after two and a half weeks (at least for Aurora, over a month for Lucien) being locked up in Lucien's old penthouse, needless to say, were half desiccated anyways, but they were fun to taunt and play a good old fashion game of cat and mouse with before staking and lighting on fire.

Never let it be known that Rebekah didn't have the Mikaelson gene in her and didn't have a little bit of the devil inside her, taking a lot after both Niklaus and Kol.

Either way, dealing with those two wastes of space wasn't why she was pissed, if anything that put her in a good mood (nothing like some torture or shopping to made her spirits high); no, after leaving her brothers to do the heavy lifting, quite literally, Rebekah had meandered down to the Quarter to shop, only to have the unfortunate event of catching sight of a familiar wolf bitch.

"Well, well, well… Why isn't it the _wolf bitch_." Rebekah sneers, not shying away from stomping up to Hayley, where in another world this fucking snob would be actually _siring_ her brother's _child_. Other Side help _everyone_ if that were the case… She wasn't even pretty, her face looked perpetually like it was stuck in something unpleasant.

"And isn't it the _Original Bitch_." Hayley snarks back.

"Wow… That's _so_ original… Where'd you get that?" Rebekah sasses back, arm on her hip. "What are you doing here? Go back to where ever you came from…" Rebekah waves flippantly at that in clear dismissal.

"What is this your town? I don't see your name on the-"

"For **your** _information_ , wolf." Rebekah cuts off. "Not that I _think_ you have any brains. But my family, as the **_Originals_**. Founded the supernatural community here. You could ask anyone, or read a history book. So actually, yes. This is **_my_** town. And my brother is in charge here. So technically, I can tell you to leave… So _leave_. And take your little boyfriend, Tyler, right? Where ever he may have scampered off to. I know how dogs are prone to stray and all…" At that Rebekah smirks before flouncing off, not missing the huff Hayley does.

" _Wolf harlot_. Fucking- who does she think she- **_bitch_**." Rebekah mutters, stomping off down the street back towards the Mikaelson Escalade.

"Ah, sister… You're back… Early…" Niklaus notes, walking out to the Escalade from the penthouse, door shutting to the car firmly. "I was just about to text you. We're finished here."

"Shut up. Let's just go. I want to go home now." Rebekah hisses, glaring at Niklaus.

Niklaus blinks at his sister's unreasonable hostility.

"Is- is everything alright?" Niklaus asks, his patience much improved with Alexis now in his life.

"I said shut up, Nik!" Rebekah just growls, nearly pulling the Escalade's door off completely.

"Now, now, Bekah. I'm being _nice_." Niklaus warns, mood still hot under his skin on most days, at least with everyone except Alexis.

"If you don't start driving Nik, I'll leave you here myself." Rebekah snaps, shoving her brother away from her to slam the door shut.

"Just leave it Nik. She's worse than Alexis in a mood. At least our little mate is pregnant." Kol flits out from the penthouse. "You can pester her later. And seriously, do you _want_ to touch that with a ten foot pole? _I want to go home!_ " That is said in a whiny voice.

"Honestly, the petulance I put up with on a daily basis." Niklaus growls, seriously contemplating the ramifications of snapping both their necks and leaving them there, or the possibilities making it so he would have Elijah and Finn as siblings for the rest of eternity, before stomping around to the driver's seat.

" _ALEXIS!_ " Rebekah screams upon returning and entering the Mikaelson manor.

"Rebekah, Alexis is-" Finn attempts to delay his sister's stomping.

"Bek- Bekah?" Alexis stumbles out from upstairs.

" _Sleeping_ …" Finn sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I need to talk to you." Rebekah marches up the stairs, moving Elijah out of the way to grab Alexis' wrist.

"Rebekah-" Elijah tries to intervene.

"Nope. Bye bye, Elijah." Rebekah shakes her head, marching Alexis to her room, Alexis looking completely bewildered.

"What just happened?" Kol asks as a door slams shut.

" _Our sister_." Elijah sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Good lord, Bekah…" Alexis huffs, settling herself carefully on Rebekah's bed. "What's got you all… _This?_ "

" _Stupid wolf bitch…_ " Rebekah mutters. "I saw- guess who I saw after… So I went to the Quarter to shop, waiting for Kol and Nik, you know, to- just anyways, and I saw her!"

"Wolf bitch… You're muttering like a bad villain in a movie. I'm _assuming_ , you mean, Hayley?" Alexis tries to conclude from Rebekah's lack of hints.

" _YES!_ " Rebekah exclaims, as if what she said should have been obvious.

"Wow. Okay. So- she's here. And did you see Tyler?"

"No. I confronted her of course. I mean, I'm _obviously_ your best friend. Even if she never got to Nik, I have to make it clear for you he's yours, especially when you can't. And I have to make it clear that this is _our territory_ , and she needs to leave. And him too. But anyways, I left after that. But this is a big deal! They are here for something!" Rebekah says.

"You did- wait, _what?_ Rebekah!" Alexis can't help but laugh at Rebekah's fire. "God, I love you Bekah!"

Rebekah looks immensely proud of herself.

"Maybe she's just here for the shopping." Alexis offers to which Rebekah looks at her like she's an idiot.

"After Caroline comes here? _No way_."

"Okay… Good point." Alexis sighs. "Ugh. Seriously, why can't things be at least slightly normal for a change? So, what did the boys say? Besides the fact I'll probably have the Strix here permanently. And I _just_ got rid of them since Lucien and Aurora were being dealt with!"

"Well…. I didn't tell them yet." Rebekah offers sheepishly.

"Rebekah!" Alexis groans.

"Sorry, kind of not sorry? At least with you with me, they can't stab me." Rebekah replies.

"I take it back. I don't love you. I hate you. And you're not my best friend…" Alexis deadpans.


	53. A Truce Between Blondes

No One's POV

"Alright, so listen here, _Caroline_." Rebekah faces Caroline in the Ferrari. "Alexis is _my_ best friend, so if you think you're going to steal her away from me… You're sadly _mistaken_. Frankly I don't know why you have to come with me to begin with. I'm _perfectly_ capable of looking for baby things for her for ideas for her baby room. I know her better than you after all." The last bit is said with a bit of a haughty sniff.

" _Humph_." Caroline huffs, obviously offended by Rebekah's words. "Like spending the day with _you_ is any walk in the park! You're such a conceited bitch! I'm doing this because Alexis is _my_ friend too and she _asked!_ And for your information, I happen to be a great shopper and have _impeccable_ taste! Also, I know if you know, but _btw_ , you can have _more_ than one best friend!"

Both blondes glare at each other for a moment, the car atmosphere more than a little tense.

"Let's just get this over with." Caroline huffs again.

" _Fine_." Rebekah sniffs.

" **Fine!** " Caroline growls back, both still glaring.

As Alexis had secretly hoped, the two blondes had more in common than they had not in common, and after the first hour of more than tense shopping, it turns out, maybe, _just maybe_ , they were actually dare they say _enjoying_ their time out together; not that they admitted it out loud.

"Oh, this store… This store is absolutely one of my favorites!" Rebekah exclaims, dragging Caroline into it, excited to have a shopping buddy once more now that Alexis was confined to the Mikaelson mansion by her more than over protective, alpha mates.

"We're supposed to be looking at ideas for Alexis' baby room, Rebekah! Not shopping for ourselves!" Caroline half-heartedly attempts to divert the already shopping Rebekah, Caroline's eye already on a cute new pair of boots.

"Why not do both?" Rebekah questions, gesturing to a rack of clothes.

"Well… Okay… Good point…" Caroline finally caves, not that it was a hard selling point.

" _Great!_ These are cute. They would look fabulous on you!" Rebekah shoves a pair of jeans at her.

Walking out of the store bags in hand, Caroline suddenly stops short, Rebekah nearly colliding into the younger vampire as she was placing her wallet in her bag and thus a step or two behind.

"C- _Care?_ " Tyler's voice asks in more than a little disbelief.

"It's _Caroline_ to you, Tyler. I don't believe you get the privilege to call me that anymore. Only friends. And we're _definitely_ **not** friends." Caroline says frostily, head held high.

"Care… Don't be like that." Tyler tries, voice soft.

"Don't be like _what?_ " Caroline questions rhetorically.

"I believe she told you something _Lockwood wolf_." Rebekah steps up to Caroline's side, both blondes shoulder to shoulder presenting a united front.

"You're with her!? What are you doing out with her!?" Tyler asks, voice rising, glaring at Rebekah.

"Do you control me?" Caroline snaps. "I don't think so."

"I- I thought- you said you were going to travel… Are you in some kind of trouble, Care- Caroline?" Tyler corrects himself under both their glares.

"Is she not allowed to be in New Orleans then? Just because _you_ are? Do you own this town? Oh wait… That's _my_ family, wolf boy." Rebekah interjects before Caroline can answer, nothing but sarcasm in her tone.

"Did I ask you?" Tyler growls.

"Rebekah's right, Tyler. You don't own me. So you can't dictate my actions." Caroline states firmly, before Tyler and Rebekah can start arguing back and forth. "And _technically_ , I did travel… To here. Also, for _your_ information. Not that it's any of _your_ business. No, I am not in trouble. And, not that I would come to you if I was." Caroline sniffs at the end.

"What's going on here?" Hayley asks, walking up to Tyler and wrapping an arm around Tyler's arm almost a bit possessively.

" _She wolf_." Rebekah acknowledges, tone dripping with distain and disgust. "I believe I told you something a few days ago, if I'm not mistaken… And I have _exceptional_ memory…"

Hayley glares, lip curling a little making her look even more unflattering than she already did.

"And we don't listen to Klaus. I'm not his little _bitch_ anymore." Tyler snaps back.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Caroline rolls her eyes, silently wondering what she saw in Tyler; his hot headedness and bull headedness more than a little irritating and grating.

"You might not be _sired_ to him anymore, _wolf boy_. But this is **_our_** town. And you're in his territory. So it does not matter." Rebekah snarls, eyes flashing a little dangerously. "So I believe I **_told_** you something."

Hayley looks like she may lunge any moment.

"Hayley, stop. Not here. It's not worth it." Tyler holds onto Hayley.

"Challenge me, by all means." Rebekah sneers, goading both of them. "Challenge my family if you'd like. My family may not have their eye on you right now. But as soon as they do. **_Watch your back_**. So believe you're safe, in your false security, and superiority."

"Come on, Rebekah. Let's go. We're obviously wasting our time talking to these two." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Clearly there is no reasoning with stupid."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rebekah sneers one last time at both Tyler and Hayley before linking arms with Caroline and dragging her away from the two.


	54. Shifting Alliances (Part One)

No One's POV

"Hey babe, find anything out?" Tyler asks, seeing Hayley walk up to him in the restaurant.

"No. Nothing. This is getting so frustrating! I- I don't understand it!" Hayley sits down a bit harshly in her chair, taking a sip of her ice tea Tyler had ordered her. "I've looked- I've asked around. And- and it's like hitting a wall _everywhere!_ "

"Hey, hey, I'm sure- I'm sure we'll find something. We're obviously just missing a piece. Shane's work had pieces, hints, and it led us here. We'll figure it out." Tyler encourages, perhaps a bit futile, but he was attempting to be encouraging.

"Ugh. And don't _forget_ that Original Bitch." Hayley complains. "Just- **ugh!** Who does she _think_ she is!? And _seriously_ Ty, your ex is a _mega_ bitch too! What did you even see in her?"

"Okay Hayley, Care wasn't always like that." Tyler warns, Hayley's words rubbing him the wrong way.

"No, I'm serious!" Hayley continues to rant.

"Hayley, I'm serious too." Tyler warns.

" _Fine_. I'm just saying. She was a **major** _bitch_." Hayley sniffs, taking a sip of her drink and flipping her hair away from her face.

"So what do you want to do from here? If we can't find out what you want? We should probably move on." Tyler changes subjects.

"Why?" Hayley shrugs. "I don't see-"

"Can we help you?" Tyler asks, as a tall, dark curly haired figure sits down next to them at the counter.

"You should be careful." The figure simply speaks.

" _Excuse you?_ " Hayley snaps a bit, already a bit defensive.

"New faces, seeking information, putting their noses into things they shouldn't. I'm warning you, you should be careful. That is all I'm saying. I know little about what you actually seek. I'm not sure I want to know or if I care… But talk gets around in this town, you know. The supernatural community here is well connected. I _do_ know, however, that an Original told you that you should leave New Orleans. Perhaps you should _heed_ that warning."

"We're not about to let some blonde _bitch_ tell us what to do." Hayley snaps back heatedly, her eyes flashing.

"Then you're stupider than you look." The man replies bluntly.

"Just who do you think-" Tyler asks.

"Jackson. My name is Jackson, and I am the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Or what's left of it after Klaus turned them into hybrids." Jackson introduces. "I'm not so sure if you know who you're messing-"

"I know exactly who I'm messing with." Tyler says confidently, cutting Jackson off, his eyes flashing hybrid gold.

Jackson simply shakes his head, laughing a bit bitterly, the laugh telling a tale of a time of a history of sorrow, of pain, of loss, of bitterness, of war, and unrest from the supernatural community under Marcel, and now perhaps uncertainty and fear that came with the shifting regime change of the Originals waging war in the Quarter.

"No, you don't _hybrid_ _boy_." Jackson simply answers. "Perhaps you _think_ that. But you know little, nothing. The Originals' history goes back _long_ before you. And just because you got free doesn't mean _anything_. So I'm offering you a bit of free advice. Rebekah Mikaelson is the nice one. If you'd like to think of it that way. And if she told you to leave. _I would_."

"Now, I have a few things to get in town. Responsibilities to fulfill. Nice chat. But if you'd like to talk, my pack's camp is outside the Quarter limits. In the Bayou. If you see a scout, ask for Jackson Kenner."

 ** _It was never explicitly stated... But hinted vaguely in Ch. 24 that Niklaus was giving werewolves a choice to turn into hybrids instead of forcing them. This is in relation to the North Atlantic Pack. I hint also at this in Ch. 19 in relation to the Crescent Wolf Pack as well._**

 ** _What do you think Hayley & Tyler are up to? Searching for? Hmmm... So many mysteries & questions!_**

 ** _And, what do you guys think about Jackson's character so far? Hopefully I don't slaughter his characterization... Lols. Let me know how you think I did please! I really don't want to get it wrong._**

 ** _Also, my new Original Brothers/OC story Always & Forever is up & going! Check it out & let me know what you think. (:_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	55. Shifting Alliances (Part Two)

No One's POV

Returning to his camp Jackson immediately headed for his grandmother's house, jogging up the familiar, worn wooden steps to the door, knocking lightly before entering.

"Grandmother." Jackson greets his grandmother Mary.

"Jack." Mary greets back.

"I need your help." Jackson immediately asks. "And your advice."

"Hmm." Mary hums, waving her grandson over to a worn, smooth wooden table and chair, one which her own son had sat and asked for advice for many times, as well as her husband before his death. "About what? Pack business?"

"No, yes. Well, possibly. I'm not sure. I ran into a she-wolf in town. And a hybrid. The ones that have been snooping around lately. That we've been hearing about." Jackson answers.

"Now listen here, Jackson. You've got a big heart and a good head on your shoulders. It makes you a good leader. And I don't much like vampires. More than some perhaps. I know you are the Alpha, and I'm just an old woman- but with what's going on right now in the Quarter with Marcel and the Originals. For the good of what remains of this pack, you best stay-" Mary begins.

"I saw the Crescent Wolf Pack symbol on her neck, grandma." Jackson interrupts his grandmother.

"You know… I just have to say, that I really, really _love_ the fact that you're rich." Caroline sighs happily, lazily lounging on a pool chair in the water.

"I'm glad you value my friendship so much, Caroline." Alexis snorts, paddling her chair over to Caroline's to splash her.

" _Hey!_ " Caroline shrieks, poking her head up from her position.

"Oops." Alexis simply grins mischievously.

"Oh, you're totally gonna get it!" Caroline splashes Alexis back, it becoming a full out splashing war.

"My love-" Finn walks out onto the pool deck only to get a face full of water.

"Umm…" Alexis grins. "Hi Finn?"

Finn wipes water out of his face, blinking calmly, his light plaid flannel completely soaked.

"As I was saying." Finn coughs, taking his soaking wet flannel off to reveal the only slightly less wet plain black t-shirt underneath. "Marcel needs to speak with us, my love. Everyone is assembling in the living room."

"Oh, okay." Alexis giggles, enjoying, however, his more stripped down look, his muscular chest and well-defined shoulders flexing under his shirt; sue her, she had sexy attractive mates, also her hormones were all over the fucking place all the time.

"Let me help you, my love." Finn offers, bending down to help his mate off her floaty chair and out of the water.

Finn barely had time to blink before he was pulled off balance and head first into the pool by Alexis.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieks, looking flabbergasted by Alexis' actions, failing to hold back roaring laughter, barely believing that Alexis had the courage to do something like that, even if Caroline had lived around them for several weeks would never dare to be that casual around any of the Originals except maybe Rebekah, and Alexis long since losing it.

" _Alexis!_ " Finn manages to sputter, emerging from the water, hair disarrayed and spitting up water.

"Hi." Alexis giggles again, waving at Finn, looking more than a little pleased with herself, but puts on a cute smile anyways.

"I did nothing." Caroline holds her hands up in surrender.

Finn simply sighs, unable to get muster any anger towards his mate, instead tugging her carefully into the water from off the floating chair, bringing Alexis into his arms.

"Hello my love." Finn breathes, lips pressing to hers, arms encircling her carefully to hold her against his chest, supporting her weight in the deep end.

" _Oh my god!_ " Caroline groans again, flopping back onto her own chair; the ability for the Mikaelson men to turn _any_ moment into something hopelessly romantic and sappy, and/or sexual almost _ridiculous_ , Finn and Elijah by far the worst of the four when it came to romance, and sexual of course, Kol or Niklaus.

"Hi Finn." Alexis repeats, one hand steadying on Finn's chest lightly, the other wrapped around his neck, baby bump between them.

"Come, let us get you dry and warmed." Finn kisses his mate lightly under the jaw again, walking them now to the stairs and hoisting them both out of the warm pool water.

"Are you coming, Care?" Alexis peeks over Finn's shoulder.

"No, I'll stay." Caroline waves, using this as a perfect chance to avoid Marcel and their completely non-existent relationship (which was completely his fault need be) and instead relax quietly (at least for a few moments) from the chaos and mayhem that the supernatural of New Orleans brought.

"Okay." Alexis waves bye, Finn swiftly toting Alexis in, towel wrapped firmly around her.

"You take an unexpected bath there brother?" Kol teases his eldest brother, noticing Finn and Alexis walk in.

"Alexis decided I needed to join her in the pool." Finn replies mildly.

"Did she now? I would have loved to see that." Niklaus snickers at his brother's expense. "And dare I even ask _how_ she managed it? You're an Original, Finn. Our mate is a 100 pound _human_ … 130 at _most_."

Finn ignores his siblings teasing, taking his self-control not to roll his eyes or sigh at their childish behavior, instead moving himself and his mate towards their room to dry and change, both settling back downstairs shortly.

"So, what's happening?" Alexis chirps, Finn placing her between himself and Kol.

"News about Celeste." Marcel informs.

"Oh, okay." Alexis nods, sitting up a little more alert.

Elijah and Kol growl a little, Elijah even curling his lip back a little, baring his teeth.

" _Lijah_." Alexis murmurs softly.

"My apologies." Elijah calms fractionally, body looking tense and on edge.

"What have you heard Marcel?" Niklaus questions, turning from his pacing.

"Celeste has found allies in a few of the witches." Marcel reveals.

At this news Kol, along with the Gemini siblings, look near murderous.

"Well, that is, unfortunate, but we all knew that was a high possibility." Alexis points out logically and matter of fact. "So, do we know who?"

"Scattered allies from the nine covens. Kara Nguyen from the Ninth Ward Coven. The Deveraux siblings from the French Quarter Coven..." Marcel begins listing.

" _Enough_." Finn suddenly cuts Marcel off, feeling Alexis tense next to him, her heart beat rapidly increasing at the mention of the Deveraux siblings; fear, an instinct, a reaction because of what had happened to Hayley, even if Alexis had taken precautions already, and the Originals would take every precaution now, things would be _different_.

"I'm fine." Alexis calms Finn slightly, her hand reaching out for Finn's to slip into his.

"So we have names then." Kol snarls lightly, teeth grinding together barely restrained.

"Yes." Marcel nods.

"Then we take them out." Kol growls.

"With what army? Luke and Olivia can't just barge into the coven's territory and take out a rogue witch. If that doesn't start a war right away, killing a member will." Alexis rolls her eyes. "No, we have to think smarter. Why would they ally with Celeste? They probably hate vampires. Or they hate how Marcel ruled the Quarter and New Orleans. Or maybe they just want Davina's power. Or all of the above. So, what do we do to fix it?"

"Well, we're vampires." Kol deadpans.

"No _shit_." Alexis slaps Kol on the head. "I didn't notice."

"Hey!"

"Other than that… How do you fix the problem?" Alexis asks, wondering if she was talking to a five year old.

" _Little witch…_ " Kol begins, attention turning towards Davina, his eyes lighting up in a way that show he has some sort of insane idea that he will inevitably drag several people into. " _It's time you take back control of your coven._ "


	56. Rise of the Wolf (Part One)

No One's POV

"Nik! Nik! _Come quick!_ " Alexis calls loudly and a bit urgently, waddling a little (she was 24 weeks now after all) from the library where she had been curled up with a book.

"What? What is it, love? Are you hurt!? Is it the babies!?" Niklaus barges into the room not a second later, looking panicked, immediately at Alexis' side, hands frantically guiding Alexis back to the couch by her shoulders, moving down her arms and towards her belly.

"No, no. Everything is- I'm _fine_ , Nik. _Calm down_ , here. **_Feel_**." Alexis waves off, taking Niklaus' hands eagerly and placing them on her belly, pressing down firmly on it as she sits under his prompting.

Niklaus stills automatically under his mate's touch, head turning a little like a dog, tilting to look down at her round belly, mouth opening to ask his mate a question when he feels it; a distinct thump against his hand.

"Is that-"

"Yes." Alexis smiles, tears gathering in her eyes. "The babies. They're kicking. They were only fluttering before, small movements and things like that. I could feel them, but you wouldn't have been able to. They're going to be a lot more active now."

Niklaus stares a moment, looking a little dumbfounded as he feels another small, but distinct bump against his hand.

"Hello my little wolf pups." Niklaus whispers finally, kneeling down in front of Alexis' belly, hands pushing up Alexis' shirt to place his hands against her bare tummy, lips pressing a tender kiss to her belly button. "This is your daddy speaking... Now, you listen here carefully, be nice to your mommy, little ones. She takes good care of you and loves you very much. Just as I do."

"Oh, Nik…" Alexis smiles softly, fingers pushing through Niklaus' hair, cupping his cheek.

"I love you, Alexis." Niklaus presses one last kiss to his mate's belly before rising to place a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, Nik. You're going to be a wonderful father. I cannot wait."

"And you are going to be a wonderful mother. But of that I had no doubt." Niklaus pulls his mate into his lap, resettling them on the couch, one hand splayed on her belly protectively and the other picking up her book she had discarded on the table. "Now, shall I read to you, love?"

It had taken weeks to dig up the information, history dating back years, the ledger of the Crescent Wolf Pack partly lost and partly covered up due to the untimely murder of the Labonair family, a long time reigning Alpha family of the Crescent Wolf Pack; also it had taken time because of the curse of the Crescent Wolf Pack set by Marcel several decades ago, and therefore limited time Jackson could remain human.

Needless to say, however, weeks later, after finally unearthing history and journals, and his grandmother revealing family secrets that should have long since been revealed, Jackson headed back towards the Quarter.

"So… I see you've decided to stick around after all. Still searching for information?" Jackson asks, taking an empty seat next to Tyler and Hayley at the counter.

"What is it to you?" Hayley asks defensively.

"Nothing." Jackson shrugs. "An observation. A question."

"Well maybe you should keep your nose out of things. Like you told us to do." Tyler retorts a bit hotly.

"Watch it _hybrid boy_." Jackson warns, voice taking on his alpha voice. "The supernatural community won't help you. And I'm being kind. You two know very little about the world you seem to live in. You are ignorant and young. So I'll excuse you for your behavior. But you need to _listen_ , and _learn_. Not just run your mouth."

"Just who do you think you are?" Tyler growls, clearly not having gotten any brains when he was born.

"Someone who's been in this town a _lot_ longer than you. And trying to help." Jackson answers mildly.

"We're not leaving until we got what we came here for." Hayley responds, cutting Tyler off.

"And as I said, you won't get what you seek here." Jackson shakes his head. "Vampires run this town, and if they don't, no one else will help you because the Originals have marked you. I believe I have something of interest, however."

"What?" Hayley demands.

Jackson shakes his head.

" _Tell me_." Hayley demands again, harsher.

" _Not here_." Jackson shakes his head a little, gaze looking around subtly and voice dropping almost to a whisper, low and not quite threatening. "I'm _helping_ you. At the _risk_ of myself and my pack. You don't _demand_ anything from me. Despite what you think or who you may be, I am the Alpha of my pack. You want help, come to the Bayou."


	57. Rise of the Wolf (Part Two)

No One's POV

"So, you think I'm Andrea Labonair..." Hayley clarifies, staring down at the journals Jackson had shown her, Tyler standing at her shoulder; both having come to Jackson's camp several hours later after the confrontation at the restaurant in the Quarter.

"Yes. I do." Jackson nods, leaning over her other shoulder, the journals laid out before them on a table, his pack all warily keeping an eye on both Hayley, the unknown she-wolf, and the hybrid, unsired or not, still a turned hybrid of the Original Hybrid. "Look, you just told me yourself that you don't know your birthparents. And I saw it myself. That mark you have. The moon. All the wolves of our pack have it. See?" At that Jackson turns his shoulder and reveals his own.

"It's just a birthmark." Hayley says, either too stubborn to see the truth or just unconvinced.

"If that's what you want to think." Jackson shrugs, shrugging his collar back in place. "But I promise you, it's not. You're Andrea Labonair. And as a Labonair, the only Labonair left, it makes you the last descendant to your family's line, your family's royal line."

"Wait, wait… _What?_ " Tyler interjects.

"The Labonairs were one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Pack; mine, the Kenners, and then the Labonairs. Our pack was once the strongest and largest packs in New Orleans and the Quarter. Large enough that the clan had more than one royal family, or alpha family." Jackson reveals. "It's been decades of course, and our families have since grown apart, and the pack weakened, mostly since Marcel gained power and imposed new rules."

"Hayley, are you really believing this?" Tyler asks, tone laced with disbelief.

"Ty-" Hayley hisses, glaring a little at Tyler in reproach.

" _This is crazy!_ " Tyler objects.

" _Tyler!_ " Hayley growls, grabbing Tyler's shirt a little and walking away from Jackson. "I've been looking for information on my birthparents for weeks! And Shane's notes gave us little to go on… Scattered hints, bread crumbs at best! _Come on_ , Ty. This is a chance! At _something_ at least!"

"Fine, but I don't like it." Tyler concedes, not quite certain what he didn't like about the situation, but certainly not liking something about it; maybe he was jealous, or maybe he just didn't trust Jackson, but there was something.

Alexis had drifted off to sleep in Niklaus' arms, his voice lulling her to sleep as he read to her, Niklaus finally setting the book aside and curling around her more comfortably, his body curving protectively around his mate, head resting in the crook of her neck and arms resting over her belly.

"Klaus-" Marcel walks into the library.

Niklaus immediately lifts his head, eyes darkening a little.

"What, Marcel?" Niklaus growls lowly, cutting Marcel off, shielding Alexis slightly with his body, feeling almost irrationally territorial; one hand splaying possessively across his mate's belly, carefully pressing across the underside of it, his inner animal pleased to feel his children moving and kicking lightly against his hand as if responding to him.

"I- news. More news from the Quarter." Marcel answers his sire and adopted father, taking a hesitant step back, reading Niklaus' aggressive posture.

Niklaus growls again, shaking his head irritated that things could not go smoothly for once and he could not enjoy time with his mate without interruption.

"Later, Marcel." Niklaus hisses. "Now leave."

"But Klaus-" Marcel objects, slightly worried about the news he was bringing regarding the stirring in the werewolf population.

"I said _leave_ , Marcellus." Niklaus barks out, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nik?" Alexis stirs lightly, moving against Niklaus.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, love." Niklaus immediately hushes, fingers brushing along Alexis' cheek, lips pressing to her temple, fingers also rubbing against her belly. " _Sleep_ , love. I'm sorry."

"Mmm… Kay." Alexis murmurs, snuggling closer to Niklaus' chest, turning into his shoulder slightly.

"I will not repeat myself, Marcellus." Niklaus rumbles in warning.

Marcel simply casts an unfathomable, perhaps wishful look at Alexis sleeping soundly in his father and sire's arms before nodding to Niklaus and disappearing.

 _ **So... Being sick is a bitch... I hate it, it should go away... I thought I successfully avoided flu & cold season... I guess not... Ugh... And I have a final paper I need to start writing... This is not conducive to me doing anything...**_

 _ **So yeah... It sucks... *drowns in Theraflu***_

 _ **Anyways, what do you think is happening with Jackson, Hayley, & Tyler?**_

 _ **Hugs & love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	58. Rise of the Wolf (Part Three)

No One's POV

"So you're telling me… Our families betrothed us? And what, this ceremony-? The unification ceremony, will what-? Make us able to control our shifts and advance our werewolf abilities?" Hayley asks for clarification, after hanging out at Jackson's pack camp the last few days, having learned quite a lot about the Crescent Wolf Pack and her family line, was now convinced she was Andrea Labonair.

"Yes. Those are the stories. Our ancestors believed that if our clan could be united that we could have the strength to challenge the vampires, take back what is rightfully ours." Jackson explains. "Look, I know this is a lot. But I believe it. I do. And you're- when you're family was murdered, we thought you were gone, and our pack, everything we had hoped for, everything was lost. But you're back now… So, I get it. It's a lot, probably way more than you were expecting, thinking you'd find... But- just think about it… At least…"

"I don't need time to think, Jack." Hayley says, touching Jackson's bicep, smiling at him sincerely, Tyler looking at the two from a distance with growing disbelief and anger, wondering how Alpha werewolf boy had managed to swoop in when he wasn't looking or Hayley had managed to get so distracted over the course of two days just because Jackson had shown her some dusty old journals about her family's history.

"Hey Hayley, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler growls a little, stomping over and grabbing Hayley's arm a little roughly, a few wolves glaring at him; they had become protective now that the Labonair heiress had become known and made their distrust and dislike of him pretty clear.

"It's fine, Jack." Hayley waves off, following Tyler.

"What Tyler?" Hayley asks, seemingly a little annoyed.

"You are seriously asking _what_ to me, Hayley? Fine, let me spell it out. You're making doe eyes at Jackson. And maybe this is all fine to you, and you're a little naive about things because you've run around by yourself the last few years, but it's not normal, especially when your supposed boyfriend is five feet away. And really, the unification ceremony? That's basically marriage. So fine, if you'd like to do that, I won't stand in your way. But I'm leaving." Tyler nearly explodes.

"Ty- that's not-" Hayley tries to explain.

"You told me you wanted to start a pack with me, Hayley." Tyler cuts Hayley off. "And those hybrids we managed to free from Klaus? Yeah, you've just seemingly forgotten about them. But I haven't. Because they're my brothers and sisters. Maybe that doesn't mean much to you, but means a lot to me. So fine, you want to be a Labonair, do so. But do it on your own. But the hybrids won't follow you."

"No, no, Ty. I did, _I do_. I do. I just- can't you see? See how _good_ this could be for us? _All of us?_ Come on, you _know_ I love you." Hayley pleads. "It's _you_ , it really is only you. Come on, we can make this work."

"I really doubt that, Hayley." Tyler voices doubt.

"No, you'll see. We can. I _need_ you, Ty. You've been my family. Really the only family I've ever known. _Please_ , say you'll _stay_ with _me_. And look, don't you want the chance to get back at Klaus?" Hayley pleads, playing to Tyler's hatred and never ending seed of revenge inside of him for Klaus.

"Alright, fine." Tyler sighs a bit reluctantly, leaning forward to kiss Hayley.

"Great, thanks Ty! Love you! Call the pack would you? We'll need them to meet Jackson's pack tomorrow before they shift back." Hayley kisses Tyler on the cheek instead before turning back to jog back over to Jackson.

"Everything okay?" Jackson asks softly to Hayley, placing an arm on her in concern.

"Fine, Jack." Hayley says softly.

Tyler growls lightly, muttering incoherent words to himself as he casts one last suspicious glare in Jackson's direction before stalking off in another direction to make a call to Kimberly.

Alexis rested lazily in Elijah's lap watching a movie, Elijah's arms securely around her, hands pressed up firmly against her stomach and nose pressed into her neck, inner vampire almost drowsily basking at the close proximity to his mate and child, feeling the occasional thump of his child kick against his hand.

"Hello angel-" Kol flashes into the room.

Elijah immediately bares his teeth, growling loudly as he pulls Alexis closer to him, inner vampire feeling precariously out of control and illogically, unreasonably territorial now that he could physically feel his child move, not just the small flutters of their heartbeat against his touch.

" _Lijah!_ " Alexis startles, feeling Elijah jostle her in his lap.

"My apologies, Astin." Elijah apologizes, overly stiff, his form still tense as he tracks his youngest brother.

"It's just Kol, 'Lijah." Alexis smooths fingers across Elijah's hands that lie on her belly, pressing tighter against her bump.

Elijah rumbles a little, nose pressing harder into her neck, scenting her jugular.

"This is _not_ fair!" Kol growls, glaring at his brother and looking as if he was ready to physically fight Elijah for the chance to hold Alexis.

"Kol… Really not helping." Alexis rolls her eyes. " _Lijah_ , Kol isn't going to hurt me. You can let him greet me, hmm? Just for a moment." Alexis goes on to sooth gently.

Elijah reluctantly drops his hands from his mate's belly, face lifting from Alexis' neck with a small huff, clearly not happy about it.

"Hello Kol." Alexis smiles.

"Hello angel. How is my little mate doing today?" Kol perks up, immediately pulling Alexis into his arms, one hand dropping to her belly to skim over it adoringly.

"Just watching movies with 'Lijah. How was your time in the Quarter?"

"Boring. Davina has almost won the French Quarter Coven." Kol informs. "Marcel has more news to tell to us. Rebekah has something to tell you too, I think. Something about Luke or another similar matter. She was nattering on and on. I don't know. I begin to tune her out after a while." At that Kol grins roguishly.

Alexis giggles a little at Kol's childish behavior.

"Oh Kol. You should be happy for your sister. She has found her mate. Just as you have. Don't you want her to be happy, like you? What if you had not?"

"I am happy for her. It doesn't mean I want to _hear_ about it. _Ikk_. Dates. I'd rather burn my eyes out. Or get brain bleach." Kol scrunches his nose up and mock shudders.

Alexis giggles again, kissing Kol on the cheek.

"You're funny. And adorable."

"No, I'm scary. Terrifying and menacing." Kol corrects, then kissing his mate on the nose. " _You're_ _adorable_ , angel."

"Alexis." Elijah is beginning to get impatient, rumbling in his chest.

Kol growls a little, glaring at Elijah, to which Elijah only growls back in return.

"This territorial thing is getting worse as of late." Alexis comments with a sigh, settling back on Elijah's lap, Elijah quickly nosing against her neck once more, and hands falling on her belly possessively.

"You're telling me." Kol mutters, equally irritated.

"Why don't you go get everyone, Kol? So Marcel can talk to us." Alexis suggests instead, diverting Kol's attention.

"Fine, as you wish, my little angel." Kol huffs off, flashing out of the room a second later.

" _Lijah…_ " Alexis shifts in Elijah's lap to face him better. "What was that all about? That was _Kol_ , your brother. He _wasn't_ going to hurt me. You don't need to be so territorial, you know."

Elijah snuffles lightly against his mate, rumbling incoherently and holding Alexis tighter.

"Hey, hey, talk to me, 'Lijah. I'm _here_ okay? I'm _not_ going anywhere. But I _want_ to _understand_." Alexis whispers, pressing a kiss to Elijah's jaw, to which Elijah simply tilts into.

"You didn't do this to Nik… But you did do it to Marcel. Though, you don't really like or trust Marcel much to begin with… Which, I think you should start being a little nicer… Nik's repairing his relationship with him after all... And Marcel's been nothing but kind and he's been trying." Alexis talks, seeing at Elijah wasn't saying much, perhaps out of pure stubbornness or maybe embarrassment, she wasn't sure; Elijah could be about as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be or as prideful as a peacock.

Elijah runs his nose against her jugular again, fingers passing over her belly in broad circles once more.

"Okay, okay." Alexis mutters, face jerking away a little at Elijah's insistence. "Good god… Are you acting on your _cat_ instincts again?"

" _Elskan_." Elijah murmurs, nearly purring, teeth nipping lightly against his mate's neck. "Must we talk?"

"Fine, fine. Be a cat for all I care. I'll drop it… For _now_. But I'll figure it out. _Eventually_." Alexis drops the topic, sighing lightly as she gives up, clearly this going nowhere, Elijah contently curling around his mate protectively. "Rewind my movie please… While we're waiting for Kol to track everyone down."

"So, what's the drama _this_ time?" Rebekah sighs, tired of all the shit storm that seemingly gave them no break, plopping down in an arm chair, everyone finally assembled, Niklaus claiming the seat on the other side of Alexis, not allowing anyone else to come within feet of her, not even Finn.

"There's increasing movement with the werewolves. Someone reported Alpha Jackson Kenner talking to that she-wolf, Hayley, and that hybrid, Tyler Lockwood. We don't know what information it is he was hoping to pass along, they went back to the Crescent Wolf Pack camp, or what's left of the werewolf camp, not turned hybrids. And several vampires have spotted hybrids within the Quarter. Hybrids that aren't yours, Klaus." Marcel informs, a bit disheartened to hear that Hayley, the baby he had saved all those years ago from the slaughter of her own parents (not that she probably remembered him), was causing such a ruckus and disturbance now, and had done so for his sire and his sire's hybrids before they had arrived in New Orleans.

" _Damn it_." Niklaus growls loudly, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That _bitch_ she-wolf _harlot_ can't take a hint!" Rebekah hisses, looking murderous.

"Let's not jump to conclusions…" Alexis tries to de-escalate things. "Maybe she's just looking for her parents… I mean- she's adopted, right? Maybe she figured, or rather found some hints out… And her family comes from the Crescent Wolf Pack. So- so maybe that's all… We can hope for that, right? That, that's all she's here for…"

The Mikaelson men give Alexis looks that say her hopes are less than zero, even Rebekah giving her a look of disbelief.

"Well one can be optimistic!" Alexis defends, sulking a little. "Geeshe… I was just _saying_ … Fine, be all doom and gloom… And murdery..."

"Keep men scouting for information, Marcel." Niklaus orders. "We need to know more. We already have one war to fight… We may have another to come."

 ** _Fortunately my cold is much improved... But not completely better... At least I don't feel like death warmed over..._**

 ** _Things are heating up for & with the Originals... What do you think is going to happen? Next few chapters we'll see the culmination..._**

 ** _May be a little while... I've got to shake this cold, have a paper to write, & also have to WRITE the chapters. Lols._**

 ** _But we'll see! Let me know what you think please!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	59. Cracks in the Foundation

No One's POV

Alexis sat on the floor of the would-be triplet's room, the walls painted a mocha brown accent and light tan on the other walls so she could decorate with blues; the triplets were two girls and a boy, the sex of the babies recently revealed at her last ultrasound (originally they had decided to wait till birth, but then Alexis got impatient, also she wanted to be prepared).

Olivia had further helped and distinguished which of the children were Elijah and Niklaus' by using a small spell; Elijah was having a girl, leaving Niklaus' twins as both a girl and a boy.

" _Elskan_." Elijah walks into the room, leaning casually against the door to observe his pregnant mate, Alexis folding baby clothes that Caroline, Rebekah, and even Olivia had gotten in over abundance, having gone a little crazy, excited for the babies to arrive.

"Oh… Hi 'Lijah." Alexis startles a little, sniffling and wiping an errant tear away.

"What is the matter?" Elijah immediately asks, catching Alexis' tone.

"It's- it's nothing Elijah. I'm fine. Promise." Alexis shakes her head, pushing a few stacks of clothes away to stand up and place a few now well-organized diapers into bins, already a shelf full of baby toys neatly ordered; Alexis' nesting habits having already come full force, the Mikaelson men having felt the brunt of it as they had already been ordered to re-organize the baby room several times.

"What's wrong, Astin?" Elijah nearly demands, his inner animal snarling inside him, pacing and anxious at the thought of his mate upset for nearly any reason, small or large.

"I'm fine, Elijah. Promise." Alexis replies softly, tilting her head back into Elijah's chest as Elijah brings her into his chest, hands automatically falling to her belly, warm hands pressing up to her stomach, feeling their child move and kick against his fingers as if knowing her father was near.

"Tell me, Alexis. _Please_." Elijah begs, lips pressing against her jaw in a long, loving kiss. "I do not wish to see you upset. For any reason."

"I- I just…" Alexis begins, her hands falling to lie on top of Elijah's where they lie on her protruding stomach.

"My parents… My _mom_ … They- they should be here… _With me_ … And- and they're not. They're _gone_ … And- and it's stupid, but- I had- I had these toys- and things- that- that I saved- from my childhood, that I played with- that I wanted my kids to grow up with- and play with… And- and now they're not. They won't. It's- it's _all gone_ Elijah… And- And I'm _alone_ now…" Alexis whispers, tears falling silently as she chokes out her admission.

Elijah, for once in his long life, had no idea what to say, how to make things better; so instead he simply held his mate tightly, held his child tightly, and the selfish, monstrous part of him prayed to any god that may hear him, if there was one that would listen to a monster such as him, that his mate would never wish to go back to her own world.

Alexis cried, her sniffles dying as Elijah continued to hold her, both now curled up in the rocking chair in the triplet's room, Alexis lying against Elijah's chest as Elijah smoothed circles against her back and stomach, allowing her to take comfort and solace in him.

"I'm sorry." Alexis whisper finally.

"Do not be sorry, Elskan. _Never_ be sorry." Elijah presses a kiss to Alexis' crown. "I am sorry. I wish I could make things better. If I could do something… If I could-"

"I know, 'Lijah. I love you." Alexis cuts Elijah off, tilting her head up to press a kiss to the hollow of his collar bone and throat, as he had curled her into his chest. "I am happy with you. I am happy _here_. I just… It's hard sometimes... Now, _especially_. I never thought I'd have kids without my parents around."

"I cannot imagine. _Fathom_." Elijah answers. "I cannot change what happened. Even if I want to, with everything, I want you _happy_. I cannot give you what you want or desire, even if I so want to… I am sorry. But I _promise_ I will do everything to be _here_ for you and our baby, Elskan. And to keep you _safe_."

"You _have_ , you _do_." Alexis assures, fingers pressing reassuringly into his chest as she snuggles into him more, calming Elijah's inner animal. "I love you, Elijah."

"Elijah?" Alexis asks after a few quiet moments of snuggling, sniffles finally abating.

"Yes, Elskan." Elijah answers attentively, fingers passing in broad circles over his mate's belly, inner vampire lazily basking in his mate and child's presence.

"I'm hungry." Alexis answers.

"Then let's get you food." Elijah chuckles, swiftly picking up his mate bridal style and toting Alexis out of the triplet's room.

"And can you play me a song on the piano?" Alexis adds, looking up at Elijah hopefully.

"Of course." Elijah smiles, leaning in to place a kiss to her nose.

Niklaus finds both Elijah and Alexis sitting on the piano bench an hour or so later, Alexis having been fed an afternoon snack and now contently listening to Elijah play piano for her.

"Hello love. Elijah." Niklaus greets, walking up to his mate and brother, hands landing on his mate's shoulders and inching down to her belly to rub against her skin.

"Hello Nik." Alexis tilts her head up to look at the Hybrid.

"How is my beautiful mate this afternoon?" Niklaus asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Alexis' crown, eyes crinkling around the corners as he smiles down at his mate.

"Is there something we need to discuss?" Alexis asks curiously.

"Not at the moment, love. Why? Can I not say hi to my little mate and my little wolf pups?" Niklaus bops Alexis on the nose playfully.

" _Nik!_ " Alexis scrunches her nose up and goes cross-eyed at the action.

"Why must there be something to discuss? Can I not just say hello to my _beautiful_ mate?" Niklaus feigns innocence, pressing a gentle kiss to Alexis' crown. "I have been gone. I simply wish to spend some time with you and check in on you. I've missed you, love."

"This is _not_ **fair**." Kol growls from the other room, glaring toward the music room and the half shut doors, nearly stomping his foot like the massive man-child he was. "Do you not agree? I don't see why we have to put up with this! She is **_our_** mate too!"

Finn doesn't reply to Kol's comment, while certainly not liking it any more than his youngest brother, also not wanting to add stress to his mate.

"Well?" Kol demands, turning to his brother for an answer.

"Do not be a _child_ , Kol. She is their mate too, brother." Finn replies mildly. "And moreover, is carrying their children. Not ours."

"So you _agree_ with them." Kol growls, the statement more of a question. "And don't tell me I'm being a child as if you are taking some moral high ground. This is _ridiculous_ and you know it!"

"I did not say that." Finn states.

"Then help me do something! I don't see why they get to monopolize her time and keep us away from her!?" Kol hisses.

"We are not going fight Elijah and Niklaus, Kol. That would upset Alexis. She does not need the stress. And if I have to put you down _myself_ , I _will_." Finn replies evenly.

Kol growls, baring his teeth slightly at Finn's less than subtle threat.

"Kol, Finn." Marcel takes that moment to come into the kitchen. "I have news from the Quarter."

"Tell Klaus." Kol snaps irritably, in no mood to deal with his brother's shadow.

"He's with Alexis." Marcel answers, looking between the two Originals, already knowing he had walked in on the wrong moment.

"So… The Prodigal Son not so _favored_ anymore…" Kol taunts, still not having taken much a liking to Marcel, mostly because he distrusted his loyalties and didn't want to take any chances with his mate in the picture. "How easily cast aside, Marcel."

" _Kol_." Finn replies firmly, cutting of Kol's sneers.

"What?" Kol replies innocently. "I only tell the truth."

"Marcellus has brought us news. Get everyone else. I will get our brothers and our mate."

" _Fine_."

"Thank you, Marcellus." Finn nods, moving past Marcel to do as said, Kol having already gone to round up the others.

 ** _So... Q &A Time!_**

 ** _1\. Really great question, actually... I am so glad you asked! How did the Unification ritual work without Ansel telling the Crescent Wolf Pack?_**

 ** _Well to be honest, here is my logic... I think it is ridiculous to think that the werewolf don't keep records of this stuff (including rituals) after THOUSANDS of years. After all, Mary (Jackson's grandmother), is the Shawman of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which is a fancy word for old wise lady... That it took a revived Ansel, back from the Other Side, for them to remember the Unification ritual? I'm sorry, that's stupid... PLOT HOLE anyone? After all, the Unification ritual, if you all remember, is a joining of two Alphas (basically a marriage), that would join the packs & combine their powers. So, if you remember, I've made several references to Jackson looking over journals. He would have found that in them or Mary (who I also mention) would have told him._**

 ** _2\. This is a similar question... Hayley wasn't a hybrid, since she didn't carry Nik's baby, so how would the Unification ritual work?_**

 ** _I still believe it would have a similar premise. Think about it everyone... The Unification ritual, back in Ansel's time, hybrids didn't exist... So why would they have created it? To strengthen pack ties, to gain some power, alliances, ect... Hayley has shown to have exception (well we could debate that) control over her wolf, so in some ways, this could still be an asset, and would transfer over to Jackson and the pack once unified._**

 ** _3\. Okay, well this bothered me a bit... A lot actually... Why doesn't Alexis just tell the Mikaelsons everything? Doesn't this make her a control freak..._**

 ** _My answer... If you have noticed, Alexis actually hasn't really told them much, since like chapter 38 when Lucien is revealed to have come back. They already know about Aurora, so she doesn't actually tell them about her, she just kind of demands Elijah to take her to Aurora... Also, in regards to her not telling them everything at once, this story isn't following canon, AT ALL. Therefore, Alexis isn't "predicting the future" & doesn't have to. Instead, she tells them random things, like info about Lucien or the Strix that may help them handle them or how to take them out. In some cases, she does tell them how to take them out, but it's vague (I'm thinking of Lucien as she says "I just want him gone"). Not that Niklaus & her mates follow that anyways... Torture, obviously the way to go... Lols._**

 ** _In another point... The Mikaelsons have literally locked her in the Mikaelson compound. She is literally not allowed to leave. I'm sorry... Who's the control freak here? I'm fairly sure that would be them. She lets them run around New Orleans and the Quarter wreaking havoc while she sits in the Mikaelson mansion guarded by hybrids, the Gemini leaders, a baby Hunter, and the Strix. I think I would probably hit them... With a metal chair..._**

 ** _They come to her happily, wanting her to tell them things, if she knows anything, and she allows them to be themselves. I happen to think that's what makes their relationship so adorable... And perfect. Because they balance each other out so nicely. So no, I don't think she's being a control freak._**

 ** _Hopes this answers questions!_**

 ** _I'm still sick ya'll... This SUCKS! Also, I hate final essays that are worth 30% of your grade... Can you see the crazy on me? *hysterical laughter*_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	60. Shatter (Part One)

No One's POV

Alexis was getting a headache, or at the very least she was pretty sure she wanted to slam her head against the wall a few times; her mates were being _ridiculous_ , they looked about two seconds away from coming to physical blows over how to deal with Celeste after the news Marcel had brought from the Quarter.

" _STOP IT!_ " Alexis finally yells loudly, Niklaus snapping his mouth shut firmly from where he is heatedly snarling at his brother Kol, and Elijah pulling back from where he his blocking his _sister_ of all people from getting to his mate. "Stop it… _Please_. This isn't solving anything. Why are you fighting each other? What is happening to this family? You need to work together. Don't you think that's what she wants? To destroy us?"

"Of course, you are right, Astin." Elijah answers, quickly coming back to her side, herding her back to the couch to sit, once more taking place beside her.

Niklaus sighs, glaring once more at Kol before flashing beside his mate, Kol returning the look as he too settles in a chair.

"Okay, then." Alexis says, everything much calmer than before. "Now, isn't that better?"

Kol mutters a little, but remains silent.

"Celeste has been found. We need to act, but the bones must also be burned at the same time." Elijah reminds.

"Well, you guys checked the site where the bones were. There were no spells or traps there. So… Jeremy, you could burn the bones, right?" Alexis suggests. "But just in case, since Celeste does have allies, and we don't necessarily know everything… Kol, you should go. Jeremy may be one of the Five, but he is still a newbie Hunter, relatively speaking. He can't watch his back constantly."

"What about-" Kol begins to object.

" _Don't start_." Alexis warns, cutting off Kol's objections, Kol immediately snapping his mouth shut at his mate's look.

"Celeste is going to be the biggest threat, and of course it's going to take coordination. Luke, do you think you can handle her if she does something?" Alexis talks out loud, then posing a question to the Gemini leader.

"Yes." Lucas answers affirmatively, not even wavering.

"Okay, so Luke is a no brainer then. Bekah, you already wanted to burn her, or something of that nature, well here's your chance. 'Lijah, I'm guessing you also want your chance at some vindictive nature. And Nik, I think it might be best if you go too. Celeste is powerful, we already know that. And we would be stupid to underestimate her at any turn. Even if Luke can hold his own against her. I mean, who knows what kind of back up she has with her." Alexis reasons.

"And what about you, love?" Niklaus shakes his head, clearly not happy about leaving his pregnant mate alone in the mansion.

"Finn is here. And Olivia. And Caroline. And Davina. And Marcel. And the hybrids. Also the Strix. Seriously, do I need to continue?" Alexis deadpans, looking completely unimpressed.

Elijah only growls lightly, his inner animal not liking anyone but him or Niklaus around his pregnant mate; she smelled like him, reeked of his scent, his child, he didn't want any other around her.

"No. This is ridiculous. Finn can protect me. He won't let anything hurt me. He never would." Alexis finally puts her foot down, annoyed after nearly two weeks of this territorial bullshit.

" _Fine_." Niklaus grits out, looking tense.

"Very well, Astin." Elijah growls with reluctance, wanting desperately to extract vengeance upon Celeste but also wanting to be there to protect Alexis and his unborn baby; the feelings colliding inside were practically inconsolable side warring within him, the animalistic need to fight, to destroy enemies that threatened something he cherished, and the primal need to protect, to shelter his mate from any harm.

"Good. Then it's settled."

Meanwhile, unrest and shifting alliances continued in the back county of the bayou.

"Where is the rest of your pack Alpha wolf?" Kara demands, her tone making the word alpha sound derogatory.

"Coming." Jackson replies gruffly, not trusting the rogue witch as far as he could throw her, which, even with his now combined powers due to the Unification ritual with Hayley, was not far.

"Our agreement was contingent on your whole pack-"

"And I said they are _coming_ , witch." Jackson cuts off, his pack appearing out of the bayou in moments, Hayley stepping beside him and Tyler remaining off to the side as he didn't control Tyler's pack and a greater division had occurred since the Unification ritual.

"Where are the hybrids?" Kara demands, her tone haughty and superior.

"Why should I trust you? The hybrids follow my command, not Jackson's." Tyler growls, glaring at Kara.

Kara simply glares at Tyler, muttering a few words under her breathe that sends Tyler almost to his knees.

"Ah!" Tyler screams. " _Hayley!_ "

"You are nothing, hybrid. I am an elder of the Ninth Ward Coven. Learn _respect_."

Tyler is released from Kara's aneurism spell, to which Hayley had only remained silent by Jackson's side, Tyler glaring rebelliously at Kara afterwards.

"My pack will aid you. To rid the Quarter of Klaus. But afterwards, we will demand something in return. We will not be ruled by another tyrant with more rules and restraints." Tyler growls out, curling his lip slightly.

"When the Quarter is free of vampire rule. Only then." Kara offers.

"Okay, you've flaunted your power. Now, where are we meeting? What is the plan?" Jackson asks, already itching to be done with things, the witch's dark magic crawling across his skin in not a good way.

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _Just an fyi, I've found a community by Nobody2u that is Reverse Harem's only. Check it out!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	61. Shatter (Part Two)

No One's POV

The sun was just beginning to set, the colors of the sun against the clouds making the sky blood red with oranges streaking through it as dusk set in at the Mikaelson mansion and elsewhere across the city of New Orleans.

Finn was practically purring against Alexis as his inner vampire settled for the first time in nearly two weeks, having been physically forced to be apart from his mate, curtsey of his younger brothers, who in their own version of "nesting" habits were over the top territorial since the revelation of their children kicking and moving about in Alexis' womb.

"Enjoying this, are you?" Alexis comments lightly, Finn simply curling more protectively around his mate in response, fingers pushing up against her belly tighter. "I take that as a yes..."

"This is- ugh, _disgustingly_ cute and sappy. I can't even. I think my teeth are get _cavities_. I didn't think they could get any _worse_ than they normally are. Apparently I was wrong…" Caroline comments, her nose scrunching up as she rises from her place in an arm chair, looking at Finn wrapped around Alexis like a snake basking in the sun or a cat curled up in a basket on a warm day on a porch. "I want to stay and chat Alexis, but I can't… Sorry, this is too much for even _me_."

Alexis giggles a little.

"It's okay. I get it." Alexis laughs the entire time she talks, waving to her friend.

"Have fun with your- _that_ …" Caroline waves errantly to Finn before taking her magazine and walking up to her room, leaving Alexis in the living room with Finn.

"Okay… Did this swamp get more mud in it since last time?" Jeremy grumbles, tromping through mud puddles with Kol trailing behind him through the boggy parts of the bayou towards the grove of trees that Elijah had buried Celeste's real body in. "Kol…" Jeremy looks back to his friend moping behind a few paces, wondering if he was even listening or still even behind him at all.

"Dude, seriously… Would you stop _moping?_ " Jeremy complains, rolling his eyes at the Original, making a sudden disgust sound as he steps in a particularly deep mud puddle. "Ugh. I hate the bayou… Why did Elijah have to bury this freaking witch bitch out here? Out of all the fucking- _damn_. I'm going to need like a _million_ showers after this."

"I'm not moping." Kol snaps, but his grumpy face/pout says otherwise, Kol baring his teeth a little, looking tense and on edge.

"Yes, you _so_ are. So stop it." Jeremy rolls his eyes again.

" _Watch it_. Just because you're my-" Kol hisses, looking a little like an angry puffed up cat.

"I get it okay? You're pissed because Elijah and Klaus have been all territorial and shit with Alexis. It's not like I'm _blind_. But you don't need to throw a hissy fit. Come on man, can we just get this done? We've all been under a lot of stress with this Celeste business. Maybe if we get this done, things will get better." Jeremy reasons, cutting Kol off before he can get all huffy and throw a tantrum; a tantrum that would end up with a dozen people brutally murdered, that is.

Kol growls a little, baring his teeth again and grinding them together, not liking being cut off or talked to like that by a _human_ , but then again, Jeremy _was_ his friend, perhaps his _only_ friend, besides Alexis that is, then again Alexis was his mate, that didn't really count.

"You think?" Kol decides to ask instead, relaxing his metaphorical hack.

"Well… I don't know for sure. But maybe. Or maybe not. But it's worth a try. Doing something about the problem is better than going on a murdering spree or sulking about it. Don't you think? Which do you think Alexis would prefer?" Jeremy poses, cursing again as he almost trips on a log.

"Fine. If I must." Kol sniffs a bit haughtily, but giving into the idea at least.

"Great, well we're here. Here, hold this lantern. I think I might need it, it's turning dusk." Jeremy shoves the lantern he had been holding into Kol's hands.

"Hey! Why am _I_ holding this? Aren't you supposed to be doing this?" Kol squawks disgruntled.

"Yeah, but I can't dig and hold a lantern. You're hardly going to be doing anything while you stand there watching. I think you can hold a single lantern." Jeremy retorts, rolling his eyes, already digging into the dirt, and narrowly missing flinging the mud at Kol.

" _Hey!_ "

Celeste had made ties with both a few members of the Ninth Ward Coven, the French Quarter Coven (though Davina had slowly taken that away, now only the Deveraux siblings remained as rouges), and a few from the Treme Coven as well as a few other now rouge members scattered throughout in the nine covens of New Orleans; a dangerous thing as the leadership of New Orleans and the Quarter was tenuous as best for the Originals, but hopefully things would settle once Celeste was dealt with and the witches saw that their leadership was different than Marcel's.

"Marcellus is sure of this, Niklaus?" Elijah asks his brother.

"Yes, he is sure. Marcel has been loyal. I do not question his loyalty or his ties." Niklaus snaps.

"If I have to listen to you two _idiots_ **argue** , this entire time…" Rebekah warns, voice tone indicating she was already a million years done with this conversation. "Someone is going to end up with their teeth missing… God, I don't know how Alexis deals with you _morons_."

"Tired of us already Bekah? And here I thought you may enjoy a little old fashion, sister-brother _bonding_ time. Or now that you have Lucas you no longer need family, hmm?" Niklaus teases, turning to look at Rebekah, blue eyes dancing with mischief and playfulness.

"Okay, that's it." Rebekah growls, looking about ready to lunge at her brother.

"Rebekah, Niklaus. _Please_." Elijah holds his hands up, looking pained.

"So… What is our plan?" Lucas asks, quickly interjecting and shifting the subject, hoping to keep the tenuous peace between the three middle Originals and not end with a bloodbath before things even began.

"Easy, Celeste has always liked our brother. Obsessively so. Which because of that, he'll distract her and bring the witch bitch out." Rebekah shrugs.

"Your concern for my wellbeing is overwhelming, Rebekah." Elijah replies dryly, giving his sister a deadpan looked.

"Well, it'll work. Won't it?" Rebekah simply answers, grinning along with Niklaus, two grins that look like the Cheshire cat.

Elijah simply sighs again, already questioning his sanity as he walks off towards the store and restaurants Celeste had been seen haunting around lately, for what purpose Marcel's men did not know; nothing good no doubt.

" _Hello Celeste_."


	62. Shatter (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Elijah." Celeste answers, turning to her past lover and focus of her obsession.

" _Celeste_." Elijah greets again, moving forward slightly, keeping track of Celeste's movements at all times, ever watchful of his surroundings as he eyes the building Celeste had just come out of.

"You have found me. Come to-"

"Do not fool yourself, Celeste. I have not come to you." Elijah immediately cuts off, gaze sharp and tone cold, shutting down any of Celeste's delusions. "I seek one thing from you. _Answers_. You cast a spell on me and my mate. How? _Why?_ "

Of course, Elijah knew how, but if the only reason he was engaging with Celeste was as a diversion then it was best to keep her talking.

Celeste managed to show some hint of surprise in her expression, perhaps something more, but Elijah could not tell; Celeste had always been cold, even towards him, she thought herself above others because of her skills as a witch, feeling perhaps superior even to him, though he was an Original.

"I have done nothing, Elijah." Celeste answers instead, her mask of indifferent superiority falling in place.

"Do not _lie_ to me, Celeste. I know you did something." Elijah all but snarls, his inner vampire wanting nothing more than to rush Celeste and snap her neck, cold fury rising up inside like nothing he had ever felt before. "Do not take me for a _fool_."

"You are not a fool, Elijah. But you are under a spell. Your _pathetic_ , **diseased** family has trapped you. And now you take a _harlot_ for a-" Celeste all but spats out, only to choke slightly as Elijah snarls, inner vampire snapping as he rushes Celeste, slamming her against the wall of the building, fingers wrapping around her throat in an iron grip.

"Do not _speak_ of my mate like that." Elijah hisses darkly, eyes flat black, veins protruding from under them, fangs showing. " _Now, tell me what you did_."

"Temper, temper." Niklaus tsks a little mockingly, Rebekah, himself, and Lucas now appearing in the back alley between the buildings.

"As if you wouldn't have already done that, Nik." Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Hello, witch bitch." She sneers as if Celeste was worth little more than the dirt beneath her boots.

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing. I'm simply saying. It's nice to see our Noble brother lose his temper once in a while…" Niklaus comments with an infuriatingly smug smirk and glimmer in his eyes.

Elijah only growls, throwing his younger siblings an overly irritated look, his grip not lessening on Celeste.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way? Are you going to answer my, oh so Noble brother?" Niklaus chats, turning attention to Celeste. "Because I am also _very_ interested in your answer when it concerns _my mate_. Also, you know, your evil plans, plots, ect... Because I have happened to have heard a few _interesting_ few tidbits of late… Rouge witches, and all… Things of that nature… And as the newly returned King of the Quarter, I am, of course, _concerned_ about my citizens…" All of this is said more than a little patronizingly.

Celeste remains silent, glaring at the Original Hybrid, but in another moment raises her hand as if to perform a spell.

"The hard way then?" Niklaus answers, Lucas quickly countering whatever Celeste was attempting. "Or perhaps I like to see it as the fun way… After all, who doesn't like good old fashion torture?"

" _Niklaus_." Elijah draws out, seemingly sighing.

"What?"

"Your humor knows no bounds." Elijah comments dryly, now straightening out his jacket, having been pushed back by the spell Lucas had done and the one Celeste had attempted.

"What have you done?" Celeste demands, now trapped by a hybrid boundary spell from what the Gemini leaders had done around the Mikaelson mansion.

"She's contained. Her powers can't get out." Lucas informs. "So you can question her… Or, you know… Whatever…" The torture part going unsaid.

"Thank you, Lucas." Elijah nods.

"Now, shall we begin?" Niklaus grins, his grin shark like and a little bit of devil glinting in his eyes.

"Are we sure this is it?" Tyler questions, Hayley beside him and Jackson on the other side of Hayley, the rest of Jackson's pack as well as Tyler's small hybrid pack scattered behind the ranks of the rouge witches.

"Yes." Kara nods, feeling the immense power from the Gemini barrier around the Mikaelson compound.

Tyler hesitates, his pack also hesitating as they look to their Alpha.

"Come on Ty, trust me." Hayley coaxes, touching Tyler's arm. "Don't you want revenge on Klaus?"

"Yeah. Sure. But-" Tyler hesitates, feeling the overwhelming waves of negative, apprehensive emotion sweeping through him.

"Well this is the way. They can get rid of him. Once and for all. We'll all be _free_." Hayley promises.

"Free. Yeah. Okay." Tyler nods, straightening and squaring his shoulders.

Kara nods to her fellow witches and warlocks, all raising their hands towards the Gemini barrier.

"Sir-" Daniel bursts into the Mikaelson mansion at a full sprint, looking a bit frantic as he searches for Finn and Alexis.

"Daniel?" Alexis questions, her head raising from the couch as she watches a movie, Finn nearly asleep behind her, but rousing at the sudden appearance of an intruder in the mansion, nearly baring his teeth, Alexis managing to stop him from lunging at Niklaus' beta.

"Wolves- witches." Daniel manages to stumble out, careful to stay on the complete opposite side of the room.

"Wh- what?" Alexis asks.

"The boarder. Wolves and witches. A dozen at least." Daniel answers.

Finn growls loudly, the growl nearly rattling Alexis' bones and echoing in the room, Finn's grip nearly painful around her now.

"Easy Finn. Easy." Alexis hushes, smoothing fingers across his arm in attempts to calm him; it didn't help much. "Okay… Okay…" She mutters, more to herself as her mind races with fear, attempting not to panic; panic did not help, calm under fire that was the only thing that was going to help.

"Get Marcel and Aya, Daniel." Alexis is her only answer.

Daniel is gone in another moment, Marcel and Aya in his place it seems not a second later.

"Alexis." Both Aya and Marcel say, Aya bowing and Marcel nodding in respect.

"I need you to take control of the hybrids, Marcel." Alexis tells Marcel. "And Aya, you are already in charge of the Strix in Elijah's absence, I trust you know what to do."

"What's happening, Alexis?" Caroline interrupts Alexis, coming down with Olivia, Davina not far behind, all roused by the rushing around of Daniel and loud snarling of Finn.

"There is an attack about to happen. Witches and wolves. Daniel came in. Marcel is taking control of the hybrids and Aya is leading the Strix." Alexis continues her request, both Marcel and Aya answering with silent agreement.

"Shouldn't we get you out of here?" Caroline asks, worry clear on her features.

"The barrier should hold." Olivia says, her fingers flexing slightly as if preparing for a fight.

"I doubt Finn will let me leave." Alexis says, pointing to Finn's rather steel like grasp.

"But if it doesn't- and I do have faith in the Gemini Coven. But if it is dark magic, there is so much we can do… You are all here." Alexis says. "And even so, we would have to fight past them to get through with the cars. Or tromp through the backwoods. I'm not sure either is a good idea right now. We can re-evaluate later. It isn't as if there aren't vampires that can take me off the property."

"True." Caroline concedes, moving closer to her friend, at least as close as a snarling Finn allowed.

"Alright. Now, let's do this."

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _So, big announcement!_**

 ** _I am thinking of making this series a trilogy! Woo hoo! (: Plot bunnies are breeding... And hopping... Help. Me... *hysterical laughter*_**

 ** _I've had so many villains in this story that adding another one is like MAJOR over kill... And that would just be bad writing... But, we've missed a pretty big baddie (lols), in TO, and I think that I could make another story out of it (without killing the story line or my characterization of my characters)._**

 ** _Also, Alexis & the Originals need babies!_**

 ** _So, what do you think? Also, anyone want to guess who's missing out of the villain line up? Metaphorically cookies to anyone who can!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	63. Shatter (Part Four)

No One's POV

"I am getting _impatient_ , witch." Niklaus growls, pacing in front of Celeste like a caged animal, the irony there as he is not the one trapped by the Gemini hybrid barrier spell.

Celeste simply sneers at the Original Hybrid, spitting at his feet.

"Why should I answer you? Indulge you?" Celeste scoffs, arms crossed defensively as she shifts inside the barrier.

"How about this-" Niklaus rushes the witch. "Because if you don't- I'll torture you… Over and over until you _beg_ for death… Until you are on the brink of death, and then I'll feed you my blood, and then I'll do it all over again."

"You cannot keep me in here forever." Celeste manages to gasp out under Niklaus' grip.

" _Oh but I can_." Niklaus growls darkly. "You aren't all powerful." With that Niklaus shoves Celeste back against the wall hard, her head slamming against the brick, disorienting her for a moment.

"I'm getting bored brother." Rebekah sighs, picking at a nail.

Elijah nearly rolls his eyes.

"Sorry my _torturing_ skills aren't up to your satisfaction, Rebekah." Niklaus snarks.

"Rebekah, Niklaus." Elijah simply says before they can start bickering.

"You cannot kill me." Celeste replies defiantly, one hand having cupped the back of her head, drawing back with blood on it, a sharp jut out from the brick having cut her head slightly, blood leaking out sluggishly. "But if you do I'll only jump into another body. There is always another young body for me to jump into. Leave you questioning, wondering whether it's me."

"Oh, but that's where you're _wrong_." Niklaus grins, the devilish smirk and hint to his eyes now more pronounce.

 **Jeremy and I have the bones. Almost done. – Kol**

Celeste looks confused for a moment before a flicker of recognition and something else runs through her expression, Celeste turning to look at Elijah completely.

"No one hurts my mate and child and lives, Celeste. **_No one_**." Elijah simply.

"Elijah-"

"Now, will you corporate, witch?" Niklaus tsks. "Or will I need to unleash my sister on you? And let me tell you, she's quite eager, and protective as an Aunt." At that Rebekah grins a little psychotically.

"I did it for us, Elijah. Can you not see that?" Celeste finally answers, collectively all three Originals growling. "That _harlot_ \- is not your mate." At that Elijah slams Celeste firmly against the brick, fingers wrapped around her neck once more.

"You do _nothing_ for me. You do it for **_yourself_**. Do not _speak_ of her that way." Elijah growls, grip tightening painfully. "She is a _thousand_ times better than you will ever hope to be."

"She is weak, a human. I am a witch, Elijah. How- how can you not see that? She will run from you. I have not. I will never." Celeste tries to reason with Elijah, hand moving towards his face to which he pins to the wall by her wrist, cracking it.

Elijah growls again, eyes deeper black than before.

"That was the plan." Lucas comments, finally figuring it out. "You wanted Elijah to destroy Alexis' mind? Or to see his inner demons and flee?" He looks a bit horrified at either thought; both were a gross violation of someone's mind.

Elijah growls fiercer and louder than ever, his inner vampire rattling precariously out of control inside him, instead he tosses Celeste carelessly away from him, her falling against the wall.

" _Sister_." Elijah says instead, indicating she could have full reign to inflict terror.

 **It's done. On our way back now. – Kol**

"Let us be done with this and be gone. Kol and Jeremy are finished." Niklaus pushes his phone back into his pocket.

Rebekah grins, flicking a lighter in the light of the full moon.

"The barrier is taking too many hits. It's not going to hold much longer." Olivia informs.

"Okay, next plan then." Alexis says, worry increasing on her features.

"Witches and warlocks will be the most important to target." Olivia advises.

"Then we target them…" Alexis nods. "They will be able to hurt, kill, or at least temporarily stop any of the hybrids or Strix members with their powers, but without them, they are just human. So unfortunately it's up to you or Davina… Davina, will you or can you help Olivia?"

"No, I can do this. Kol's been helping me. And I'm not going to let you and the babies get hurt. _I can do this_." Davina answers determinedly, looking stronger and more mature than when she had come into the Mikaelson mansion weeks before looking desperately for help.

"Alright. Well, you guys need cover. You can't just stand at the barrier. Even if it's still up." Alexis reasons. "Besides, Marcel will worry over you, Davina."

"I'll go." Caroline offers, already planning. "And I'll grab a few hybrids. We can find spots and take out the witches once they've been neutralized."

"Good. Take out as many warlocks and witches as you can. And unfortunately I don't mean just unconscious." Alexis grimaces. "They attacked the compound… It's a battle now."

Caroline slightly salutes, Davina and Olivia disappearing with the blonde cheerleader in a moment, leaving Finn pacing around Alexis like some over territorial cat, snarling every once in a while and continuing to look out the windows as the Strix remain on guard and the hybrids run around the boarder of the mansion and compound.

"Finn." Alexis calls, Finn barely pausing his tight, anxious pacing movement which reminded Alexis of a fierce predatory feline preparing to pounce.

" _Finn_." Alexis tries again, this time Finn responding to his mate's words, coming to her side, nose burying itself into her collarbone as he all but wraps himself around her. "It's okay. It's okay. _Shhh_. You'll protect me. Hmm? You'll _always_ protect me." She sooths.

Finn only rumbles quietly, fangs dragging along her neck in his solid assurance to his mate, nose pressed firmly against Alexis' jugular.

" _Alexis_." Caroline pants, flashing back into the mansion and catching Alexis' attention a second later, Davina and Olivia with her, Davina leaning against Olivia, blood dripping from Davina's nose sluggishly.

"The barrier- They're coming." Olivia informs, helping Davina sit down in an armchair.

"Is Davina okay?" Alexis worries instead as Olivia helps Davina sit down in an armchair.

"Fine. I'm fine." Davina waves off.

"She shouldn't have tried to help me hold up the barrier as long as she did. She's not used to the power the barrier takes." Olivia explains.

"I could do it." Davina protests.

"I would disagree." Olivia counters. "Never mind… The barrier- it's not going to last much longer. They're coming."

"How much longer?" Alexis questions.

"Moments." Olivia informs. "Some areas have already fractured. Marcel has a group of the hybrids fighting and defending along the northern boarders. We came back when I felt the power shift. I can help hold off the witches here."

"Okay, then… Caroline, get Marcel. Have him back most of the hybrids to the mansion. Let them move to the property. They will have to contend with the Strix too. Let's see how they fair with them as well." Alexis decides.

"On it." Caroline nods, gone in less than a moment.

Caroline is back with Marcel before Alexis can take another breather to worry or stress, Olivia positioning herself to the entrance of the living room that faced towards the front doors.

"Alexis." Marcel nods respectfully, hybrids entering behind him.

"Marcel." Alexis greets back with a nod.

"Should we not take you off the property now?"

"Is it bad?" Alexis asks.

"Bad enough." Marcel answers, having already some casualties, the wolves, while not necessarily stronger than the hybrids, their bite rendering the hybrids useless with their venom, much like they would if they bit one of the Originals; Niklaus would have to heal them once back to the manor.

Noises of fighting increases around the Mikaelson mansion itself, Olivia tensing as she holds out her hand defensively.

"Marcel, get Davina out of here." Alexis commands, jerking her head.

"Alexis-"

" ** _Now_** , Marcel." Alexis says more firmly.

Marcel locks eyes with Alexis, something unsaid going between them before Marcel flashing towards Davina, scooping her up bridal style before in another moment Marcel and Davina are gone.

"You can-"

" ** _Oh no!_** " Caroline cuts Alexis off. "Don't _even_ , Alexis. I'm staying right here."

"Thanks, Caroline." Alexis gives the blonde a smile.

Doors blow open explosively, Olivia shielding as best she can and holding back the onslaught of dark magic from the remaining rouge witches, Finn snarling in animalistic fury, Caroline joining him, and the hybrids Marcel had left doing their best to join in on the fight; it wasn't enough.

Olivia went down under the witches, blown back hard against the wall, knocking her head harshly, and leaving the vampires and hybrids left wide open for the witches to attack.

"Care, get Olivia! There's too many!" Alexis directs as Finn slides in front of his mate snarling, fire and malice in his pitch black eyes.

Caroline nods, but before she could is broadsided.

" _Tyler!?_ " Caroline stumbles out, looking too stunned for words as she's barreled into by the Alpha hybrid.

"Wha- How could you-" Caroline barely manages to garble out, shaking her head as if to dispel it of the notion or a horrible nightmare.

"No, how could you?" Tyler fires back, gaze growing colder. "Hayley said-"

"Oh, **Hayley** _said_." Caroline spits out, no longer distracted by actually seeing Tyler, now lunging. "Well, I hope you two are _happy_ together. I'll have you know I've found someone too." She left out the part where she and Marcel weren't actually together… Or you know, _talking_ much. "You're _pathetic_. You chose revenge and her over _me_."

The two scramble and scuffle together, Caroline slamming Tyler to the floor, marble tile crackling on the ground, Caroline grabbing Tyler in a locked choke hold when suddenly Caroline screams feeling canines sear into her upper forearm.

" _Hayley!_ " Tyler chokes out, looking horrified, Caroline having let go automatically, the burning sensation spreading; they may be on different sides, but Tyler hadn't wanted that.

"What? Sorry for saving your life? From _that_ _bitch_ , no less." Hayley wipes her mouth off from blood, looking unconcerned, glaring a little at Caroline.

"Car-"

Olivia raised her hand from across the room from where she is leaning up against the wall, now less disoriented, sending a sharp blast of magic which topples both Tyler and Hayley over, knocking them out.

"You okay, Caroline?" Olivia asks.

"Fine… For now. We'll deal with it once we're gone. Come on." Caroline flashes over to Olivia, one of her arms on fire. "We need to leave… Call Kol."

In another moment the female Gemini leader and the blonde were gone.

"Alexis, _go_." Aya arrives with the remaining Strix members, gently taking her sire's mate by the arm and pushing her towards the back entrance of the Mikaelson mansion. "We'll hold them."

Alexis simply nods, pushing herself to move as fast as she can with her belly in the way, Finn quickly sweeping his mate into his arms, a constant low, aggravated rumbling in his chest.

"Finn?" Alexis asks, fingers pressing against his jaw as she leans into his chest.

Finn merely snarls again, flashing forward out of the mansion, body lithe and fast, moving towards the northeastern borders of the Mikaelson property.

The attack came out of nowhere, Finn losing his grip on Alexis, toppling under the weight of the werewolves, Alexis screaming in surprise, and Finn's animalistic growl and scream echoing in the night.

" ** _FINN!_** "

 _ **Hey everyone!**_

 _ **1\. A few of you guys guessed... It's not Dahlia, Mikael, or Esther. Mikael & Esther need to stay dead... Lols. Like "Supernatural dead, dead". You know that saying Supernatural has that "there is dead" but then there is "dead, dead", because things always come back? Yeah... Well Mikael & Esther DEFINITELY need to be that second one! Haha! And honestly I don't think Dahlia is that interesting... However, one person did guess correctly... I'll leave you to figure it out who... :)**_

 _ **2\. I actually did mention baby genders in a previous chapter. It was brief, but I mentioned it. Also, I noted in the same chapter, which gender belonged to Niklaus & Elijah. ;) I usually don't like doing that, but I decided to this time! It wasn't too far back, just a few chapters.**_

 _ **3\. Also, Jackson was in my previous chapter, but I glossed over him in favor of a Hayley & Tyler interaction. Trust me, it's important. ALL of it!**_

 _ **4\. Don't worry there will be LOT of cute fluff in my next story with Alexis, the Originals, & the babies. I've already decided on a name for my next story AND written it's summary... UGH, this is what happens guys... PLOT BUNNIES! *hopping around as I look helplessly at them***_

 _ **5\. Lols. These morons will totally get what's coming to them...**_

 _ **You guys are all amazing & beautiful!**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	64. Rupture (Part One)

No One's POV

Alexis found herself in an old house with several faces she didn't recognize, but a few she did; among them the Deveraux siblings from the French Quarter Coven and Kara Ngugen from the Ninth Ward Coven.

"In the efforts of sounding cliché… You've made a _serious_ mistake taking me from the Originals." Alexis can't help but snark, not wanting to show any bit of fear, even if that was pretty much the only thing she was feeling at the moment.

"Be quiet, child." Kara snaps.

Alexis rolls her eyes a little at that comment, crossing her arms over her chest. Okay, child, sure, she was a child; a child who just so happens to be mates to the four most _powerful_ and _strongest_ supernatural beings in the world, also pregnant with their kids, also can direct them and their sire lines/packs, and also bails them out of trouble by knowing things… Sure, child… But _whatever_.

"If you're going to kidnap me I think I at least have the right to know what you plan on doing. It's common curtesy, _witch_. And, as a villain in your little plot, or whatever, you're doing a pretty poor job of monologuing… Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Rant about how _horrible_ your oppression has been?" Alexis points out, tapping her foot.

The witches turn, looking a bit self-righteous and irritated at Alexis' clear disregard for their apparent plight and situation.

"Marcel has-"

"Marcel? Well we're not talking about _Marcel_ are we? If you haven't _noticed_ , Marcel isn't the King of New Orleans… Or the Quarter anymore. The _Originals_ are. So if I were you, I'd get a new thing to _bitch_ about." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"You know nothing about how-"

"All I'm hearing right now is how you know _nothing_." Alexis continues to sass, waving her hand a bit flippantly. "Ignorance is a pretty bad excuse for being evil or going on a crusade for inflicting pain and suffering on someone else. I mean, I could at least understand revenge or like, I don't know, power or something… I'm pretty sure Lucien was better at this whole revenge business… Or Tristan. Actually, I'm fairly sure the Trinity was better than any of you three…"

Sophie Deveraux looks about ready to lunge at Alexis.

"I don't know about you… But just because you witches don't know how to control your own power doesn't mean you should blame others. Irresponsibility and all. Why don't you own up to your own mistakes for once?" Alexis digs at them. "Marcel may have outlawed magic, but he certainly didn't have a hand in the Harvest. In fact he saved one if I remember right. You mess with dark powers, I'm pretty sure that's all on you…"

Sophie nearly lost her composure right there, lunging forward at Alexis, both with a smaller, minor spell which the Gemini leader's protection spells countered, and physically, which Alexis was able to protect herself from, even being pregnant.

That had been exactly what Alexis had been waiting for, strategizing for as a matter of fact; as far as she was concerned Sophie needed to be out of the picture, she could not be linked to the youngest Deveraux sibling.

"Yeah, wrong move, _bitch_." Alexis snarks, grabbing and twisting Sophie's arm behind her back. "As in Hercules… I'm a damsel… I'm in distress… But I can handle myself… So don't think for a second I'm **_weak_**."

Hunter strength surged through Alexis, along with Alexis' previous jujitsu training she had when she wasn't pregnant, an errant, younger, party girl, dark witch wasn't as much as a contest as say Mikael would have been (Alexis didn't see how Hayley would have been able to kill Mikael pregnant, he was the Original Hunter after all); Sophie dropped dead, Alexis snapping her neck from behind.

However, Alexis wasn't prepared for the wave of dark magic that crashed over her from Jane-Anne which promptly knocked her out afterwards.

The Mikaelson mansion looked nothing short of a small warzone, hybrids wounded, some even killed, the Strix less wounded but had been delayed by the witches and warlocks that Olivia had not been able to handle, Finn bitten several times by the werewolf ambush, and bodies of dead witches, warlocks, and wolves all around the property and mansion.

" ** _WHERE IS SHE!?_** " Niklaus roars, flashing into the mansion, the doors not needing to be opened as they were blasted open by the dark witches. " ** _FINN!_** "

Finn was in the living room by now, helped in by one of the Strix members not bitten by a wolf.

"Niklaus." Finn answers, his head lulling a little as he blinks at his brother, gaze a little unfocused, the bite while not going to kill him, certainly painful and the effects enough to make him sick.

" ** _WHERE IS SHE!?_** " Niklaus asks again, looking murderous, the text Marcel had sent once he had taken Davina away, having come too late for them to get back to the mansion in time. " ** _WHAT HAPPENED!?_** "

"I was- wolves, ambush… Bitten… She was- taken…" Finn replies, mind hazy.

" ** _SO YOU FAILED!?_** " Niklaus replies flatly, looking about ready to bite his older brother again, despite the several wounds on Finn already. " ** _YOU LET MY MATE AND CHILDREN GET TAKEN!?_** " Niklaus is nearly hysterical. " ** _BY A PACK OF FURRY OVER GROWN MUTTS!?_** "

Elijah simply prowls around the living room, his inner animal sniffing around at every foreign scent, his outward appearance merely feigning composure as he tries to hold it together.

" ** _WHERE IS SHE!?_** " Kol hisses, coming into the mansion now with Jeremy, him actually being further away from the Mikaelson mansion than his other siblings, Caroline's text coming in much later than Marcel's. " ** _FIND HER! FIND HER RIGHT NOW!_** "

" _Liv_." Lucas looks relieved to see his sister in one piece, Olivia stepping in with a worse for wear Caroline from the direction of the back patio.

"Reunions later." Kol growls. " _FIND MY MATE NOW!_ " Kol all but howls.

"Kol's right, if Alexis has been taken there's no time." Olivia shakes her head. "Come on Luke. We need to do this together."

 ** _Okay, a small note... So, if you notice I have Alexis kill Sophie..._**

 ** _My logic, is this..._**

 ** _I did mention wayyy back is that Alexis had been training with Jeremy, was linked to his Hunter power, & in addition, had a black belt in martial arts PRIOR to all of the other things. So, all in all, would be able to defend herself._**

 ** _I don't see how Hayley, on the other hand, would be able to kill Mikael (as she did in canon)... Seriously, it's a plot hole to me... Mikael was the ORIGINAL HUNTER! Even NOT pregnant how could Hayley best Mikael? He's like only 1000x stronger, faster, more skilled... Freaking... I don't understand!_**

 ** _Anyways, ALSO, Sophie is the younger sister of the Deveraux siblings, and said to be the "party, wild" one. And because Jane-Anne wasn't killed in this version of TO, since why would she need to be? Jane-Anne didn't do the spell to confirm Hayley's pregnancy or link Hayley to Sophie, to drag Niklaus to New Orleans, ergo Marcel doesn't kill Jane-Anne as an example, ect... Then Sophie is still somewhat of a "party" girl, therefore less serious all around (magic, strength, ect...). Easier to defend against._**

 _ **Hope this makes sense & clears things up.**_

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	65. Rupture (Part Two)

No One's POV

To say the Mikaelsons were handling Alexis' disappearance badly was an understatement, Elijah and Niklaus least of all, but really all of them, horribly; she was the glue that held the Mikaelson family together, and without her the whole family were left adrift or really exploding if you wanted to be realistic.

" _Well?_ " Kol growls impatiently, hanging over the Gemini leaders' shoulder, eyes black and veins pronounce.

"It is likely they are using dark magic to hide her." Lucas explains, his sister and himself holding hands for a better connection. "It's taking some time."

"Listen here _warlock_ , if you don't **_find_** my-" Kol hisses dangerously.

" ** _Kol_**." Rebekah barrels into her brother, slamming the youngest Mikaelson brother into the far wall, defending her mate, not that Lucas really knew that, they were in a sort of romantic-ish relationship, but she hadn't actually told the Gemini leader they were mates. " _Leave him be!_ "

"YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW TO-" Kol shouts, slamming Rebekah back, both youngest Mikaelsons tumbling out of the Mikaelson mansion (through a wall needless to say, making another hole in the already crumbling, half destroyed mansion), now arguing and fighting.

"Marcellus." Niklaus growls, now turning to his adopted son, who had finally come back with Davina.

"Sire, father." Marcel bows his head in acknowledgement.

" _You left_." Niklaus hisses, his voice deceptively even toned and controlled, even as anger simmered over to a boiling point.

"I did." Marcel does not even try to deny it; it wouldn't do any good except anger the Original Hybrid more.

"To protect your darling little _Davina_." Niklaus' voice is flat now, suddenly rushing Davina, holding her head back to expose her jugular, as if to sink his fangs into it. "Perhaps I should return the favor and take something away from you… So you may feel a fraction of my _pain_ , my _agony_."

Marcel cringes away from his sire and father.

"Or, I do _nothing_." Niklaus growls. "After all… That venom is doing a fine job on its own in Miss Forbes. How painful it must be… Or so I've heard… Hmm? What? No defense? No excuse, Marcellus?" Niklaus now hums mocking.

"Now, I am only going to ask you this _once,_ Mr. Lockwood… _Where are my mate and child?_ " Elijah growls, his gaze animalistic and nearly feral as he hauls up a still slightly dazed Tyler Lockwood by the front of his shirt and pins him to the wall by the throat, Tyler one of the few remaining hybrids left alive, the Strix keeping a few as prisoners for the Originals to question, or themselves, whichever came first.

Tyler looks almost confused for a moment, staring into the pitch black, primal expression that is Elijah Mikaelson's gaze.

"I- I- who?" Tyler asks dumbly, sincerely not knowing who Elijah was speaking about; Tyler had been but a tool, a manipulated weapon of both the witches and Hayley, not that he had known that, but what a fool he had been.

" ** _MY MATE. MY CHILD. WHERE ARE THEY!?_** " Elijah repeats firmly, fangs flashing for emphasis and slamming the hybrid more firmly against the wall, literally making a large dent as it cracked the plaster and drywall, his inner animal having no patience for the sheer **moronic** _stupidity_ that clearly was surrounding him.

"That wasn't- I didn't know about a child. I wouldn't have done-" Tyler chokes out, scrambling under Elijah's death grip, fingers twisting at the Original's hands to no avail.

"Then you are no use to me." Elijah hisses, gaze darkening even more, letting Tyler know that whatever was coming was certainly _not_ good and that telling the truth, even if he had not known of the child or had nothing to do with taking Alexis, didn't do him any favors or endear him to the Noble Original.

"Hay- _Hayley!_ " Tyler shouts, desperately calling for the she-wolf. "Hel-" Tyler's voice chokes off as his heart was ripped out promptly, Elijah leaving a corpse dropped on the carpet of the living room, Hayley barely glancing at her previous lover in favor of Jackson who is being drug in by two Strix members.

" _Hayley!_ " Jackson calls out relieved.

"Jackson Kenner." Elijah growls, attention now diverted, dropping Tyler's heart, and moving towards the Alpha. "We have somethings to _discuss_."

" ** _GOT IT!_** " Lucas shouts loudly, breaking the chain with his sister. "YES! WE FOUND HER!"

The Mikaelsons are in the living room in less than a second all practically foaming at the mouth like rabid, feral animals, which promises nothing but blood and death to anyone who dare stood in their way, retribution a tangible emotion in the air; the Quarter was about to be set **_aflame_**.

Waking back up was not pleasant, Alexis finding herself chained to a metal pipe and her head a little groggy, no doubt from the magic; she only hoped the babies were okay and that she had delayed them in whatever plans they had.

"Well then…" Alexis mutters to herself, tugging on the cuffs a little, testing their strength.

"Not so strong now are you?" Jane-Anne questions, looking down at Alexis with a sneer.

"Don't count me out yet, witch." Alexis answers back firmly. "Whatever you're planning _will_ fail."

Alexis didn't have to wait long, it was almost as if it was choreographed; several large crashes and bangs sounding from downstairs as if the entire downstairs was being blown to pieces.

" _No!_ " Kara rushes frantically around the table where things were set up, not that Alexis could see what they were. "The ritual is not ready!"

Jane-Anne moves towards Alexis.

"Oh no you don't." Alexis mutters, kicking and lashing her leg out at Jane-Anne, restricted by the cuffs that chain her to the pipe, but determined to not let the witch get to her or the babies. "You're not _touching_ me or my babies, _bitch_. **_Not on my life!_** " She hisses defensively.

"Hello there, witches." Kol grins devilishly, the tone lighting up his entire features making him look insane.

Kara and Jane-Anne both pale a little, the other people, wolves, shifting uneasily at the sight of the Originals.

"More wolves? I don't think we've had the pleasure of knowing you…" Niklaus talks, his tone too calm.

"We are not afraid of you. Our pack is stronger than the Crescent Wolf Pack."

"You should be." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing gold.

The scramble that ensued was nothing short of pure chaos and blood as Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol made short work of the wolves, Kara, and Jane-Anne.

" _Alexis_." Niklaus breathes, all too happily snapping the last wolf's neck and catching sight of his pregnant mate, now moving towards her.

"Where's Finn?" Alexis furrows her eyebrows questioningly, noticing only three of the brothers. "Is he okay? He was bitten. Did you heal him?" She fires off.

"Finn is back at the mansion." Niklaus replies flatly, expression darkening at the mention of the eldest Mikaelson and what he perceived as a complete unforgivable screw up.

"What? Why?" Alexis asks, not understanding.

"He **_failed_**. He failed to protect you." Niklaus growls.

"Nik… Please tell me you didn't… You healed him, right?" Alexis pleads, now looking worried for a completely different reason.

"No. No I didn't. _He_. **_Failed_**. He allowed you to get _taken!_ " Niklaus growls, getting worked up. "So he can suffer the consequences."

"Niklaus! No!" Alexis says getting upset now, jerking a little away from Niklaus as he attempts to walk towards her.

"Love-"

"No! Don't _touch_ me!" Alexis jerks away, turning her head so she didn't have to look at the Hybrid; she was being irrational, she knew it, but she was upset that Niklaus had just left Finn to suffer like that, Finn would never put her in harm's way, he would never risk her life like that.

Elijah growls warningly now, moving in front of Alexis to block his own brother.

"Let me." Elijah growls. " _Leave_ , Niklaus."

" ** _Fine_**." Niklaus hisses, his eyes a stormy gray blue as he stomps out of the upstairs of the old house, a large crash sounding from downstairs in the wake of his temper tantrum.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles, now moving towards his mate, eyes still wild and a little unhinged as he easily snaps the chains that had bound Alexis, the spell that had bound them gone since Kara and Jane-Anne were dead.

"Niklaus is wrong." Alexis states, allowing Elijah to gather her in his arms, his fingers frantically pushing up her shirt to press against her baby bump, the desire to feel the thrum of his child moving an overwhelming flame.

"I do not care about Niklaus right now…" Elijah noses at his mate's jugular. "Only you."

"Oh." Alexis whispers, head tipping for Elijah, a small giggle escaping her at the realization Elijah's focus.

"It's okay 'Lijah. You _found_ me. I'm okay." Alexis calms then, fingers smoothing through Elijah's hair and arms wrapping around his neck.

" _Astin_." Elijah rumbles again, tears tracking down his face (not that he would admit that) as he buries his head into her neck, fangs dragging along her jugular. " ** _Mine_**."

" ** _Yours_**."


	66. Judge & Jury (Part One)

No One's POV

Despite the Mikaelson Escalades that came with the brothers, mostly to drive the Gemini leaders and the hybrids that hadn't been injured in the fight against Celeste's followers, Alexis was carried back to the Mikaelson plantation by Elijah himself, Kol following closely to his brother, both not wanting to let Alexis out of their sight or grasp, paranoid that something like another attack was going to happen without them by her side.

"Finn?" Alexis asks worriedly, nearly the moment they arrive home, looking around the still destroyed mansion, windows blasted in from Olivia's and the dark witches and warlocks' powers as well as the attack from the wolves.

Niklaus walks out having heard his brothers step inside the marble foyer with his mate, her heartbeat, in addition to that of his twins, distinct and strong, looking annoyed and begrudgingly unhappy with something.

"Fine. I healed him." Niklaus simply states, stomping over to Elijah and Alexis. "Are you happy now, love?"

"Healed?" Alexis repeats.

"Yes." Niklaus nods curtly, looking unimpressed. "Now, may I get the privilege of your presence? Or is that simply too much for you to offer?" He all but snaps, his inner animal wound tightly, practically ready to maul Elijah if he didn't get Alexis in his arms right this **fucking** _second_.

Alexis giggles a little, hiding her smirk in Elijah's shoulder as Elijah shifts her in his arms, growling a little, Kol shifting closer as if to crouch in defense, ready to spring at his brother.

" _Alexis_." Finn breathes, standing a little worse for wear in the entryway from the living room to the foyer.

" _Finn!_ " Alexis' eyes catch, her expression lighting up as she wiggles in Elijah's arms, Elijah nearly dropping her as she struggles to run to Finn.

" ** _My love_**." Finn catches her as she races to him.

" _I'm sorry_. **_I'm_** **_sorry_**. _Forgive me_." Finn chokes, his head burying into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Niklaus growls lowly, teeth grinding together and jaw clenching, his features darkening more.

"It's _okay_ Finn. I forgive you. There's **_nothing_** to forgive." Alexis calms, hand pressing to his chest firmly, directly over his heart.

"Are you hurt?" Finn pesters, sniffing against her lightly as if to pick up some injury.

"No. I'm fine. _Promise_."

Finn nods, scent confirming this fact as his face settles further against the crook of her neck.

"Yes, yes. Now that you've had your little reunion with my dear older brother…" Niklaus trails off irritably.

"What about _me_ , dear Nicky?" Kol growls. "Eli here, _hogged_ her the whole time back! What if I want time to say hello before you two-"

"Okay, _that's it!_ " Alexis cuts the brothers off before they start in on arguing or worse, actually come to physical blows. "I've put up with enough of this **_territorial_** _bullshit_ to last a lifetime… I thought that maybe it was a _phase_ , that it would just, I don't know, go away, perhaps… But _clearly_ , it isn't. Nik, 'Lijah, it isn't fair to Kol or Finn you're doing this. _Regardless_ if I'm pregnant with your children. And frankly, I'm tired of it too. So, **_enough is enough_**. However, I do understand because I have your kids, that you are more sensitive, so Kol and Finn, you need to remember that. I'm looking at you Kol, don't unnecessarily provoke your brothers."

All the brothers look a little less than pleased, but cave, Niklaus and Elijah grumbling the most about it, mostly because they had to change their behavior the most, and Kol and Finn looking the most pleased about everything.

"There. Now we can all play nice again… Can't we children?" Alexis comments, looking a little more pleased with herself.

"I really don't know how you do it." Rebekah comments, walking into the foyer, now assured that her brothers were a little less on a homicidal rampage.

"Talent. Talent and skill." Alexis sasses.

"I'm _sure_ that's what it is." Rebekah rolls her eyes as Niklaus is now sniffing at his mate, holding onto Alexis tightly.

"Don't you have a _warlock_ to hover over?" Alexis asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He's busy." Rebekah gives her best friend an epic bitch face. "Helping his sister repair the barrier."

"Is it safe to come out yet? Or am I going to get murdered?" Jeremy asks from the other room, hesitantly inching his way into where everyone was assembled, evidentially the foyer the gathering room at the moment.

"You're dramatic." Alexis teases.

"No I'm cautious. I'd like not to get decapitated, dismembered, or staked, or some version of tortured." Jeremy corrects.

"What do you need Little Hunter?" Kol asks, now curled around Alexis.

"I was sent as errand boy. Everyone that was given Klaus' blood is healing nicely and will be up and going soon, Care included. She's asking about you, Alexis, speaking of which. Anyways, we still have some of our… Unwanted _guests_ to deal with. The Strix members guarding were asking what you'd like done with them." Jeremy informs.

"Guests?" Alexis' eye brows raise as she puts two and two together. "There were some kept here? Who?"

The Mikaelson brothers shift under their mate's gaze.

"A few of the wolves, love. Jackson and Hayley, included in that few." Niklaus finally breaks under his mate's prying gaze.

"I want to see them." Alexis answers.

" ** _No_**." The brothers all snarl together, not needing to be getting along recently to be in agreement at that fact.

" _Please_. I just- I want to know why. I want to hear the reason. Besides, if you are to rule the Quarter and New Orleans, am I not to rule beside you?" Alexis pleads a little, turning her famed puppy dog eyes on them all, combined with logic not really boding well for any of them.

"There are millions of reasons. Beginning with the fact that you are our mate." Elijah growls, his eyes turning dark.

"And ending with the fact with those children are **_Mikaelsons_**. And they have inherited a thousand years of enemies, all our power, all our rage, all the pain…" Niklaus adds, fingers tracing over his mate's belly gently. "They need no prompting to go after you or our children. And we will keep you safe. _At any cost_."

"You'll protect me and the children." Alexis catches Niklaus' hand, pressing it to her belly briefly, giving the Mikaelson men a sunny look that promises absolute innocence, before then chastising them. "And don't change the subject. I _see_ what you're trying to do. I'm your mate, _yes_. I can at _least_ be there to support you."

Elijah growls lowly, whether in resignation or frustration Alexis couldn't tell, but he slides up to her, nose pressing into her neck with a low huff.

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah finally grumbles into his mate's neck, fingers pressing tight against her tummy briefly before he drops them to compose himself and offer his arm to her like the gentleman he is.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

"You mean like always?" Jeremy mutters under his breathe rhetorically, everyone filing into the still destroyed living room, making Alexis laugh, the Mikaelson men shoot the Hunter a look that say their less than impressed with his sarcasm.

"Come, let us deal with these stupid wolves before I snap someone's neck… Say our spare Hunter." Kol grumbles good naturedly.

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So, random note... Or not so random...**_

 _ **1\. Before I forget, I've been revising my story The Alpha Wolves. Just grammar/punctuation, but it reads better. It was by far definitely pretty small things I've been revising, but I'm super nit picky, & well, there you have it. I have added a few more sentences here or there, but nothing huge. So, check it out if you haven't read it! It's an Elijah/OC/Niklaus story.**_

 _ **2\. Can you believe it... This story is almost OVER!? Seriously, like only a few chapters left... *gasps* *dramatic music* *also ugly sobbing* *prays to writing god for continued inspiration***_

 _ **3\. Ummm, so that's about it...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the amazing support!**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	67. Judge & Jury (Part Two)

No One's POV

Jackson was restrained by two of the several vampire lackeys in the living room, his wife and mate, Hayley, beside him also restrained by two vampires as the Mikaelson and entourage come into the room, a united front, a pregnant human clearly boxed in the middle.

She reeked of the Mikaelsons, their scent rolling off in waves, practically suffocating Jackson's nose, also a fainter scent, something distinctly hers and the Mikaelson men wafted off her, children, something that wouldn't be as obviously, even if the protruding belly gave indication that the human was pregnant; she was pregnant with _their_ children, Jackson knew right there and then his fate, and the fate of all his remaining pack that hadn't been killed in the raid, was set. _The Mikaelsons did not forgive_.

"Jackson Kenner, Alpha of the dwindling and last small remnants of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and last male heir to the Kenner line." Niklaus hums, eyes flashing a little as he stalks around the room. "To what do I owe this delightful _displeasure_ of your company? Do you have any excuse, any possible explanation, for your actions? That could possibly save yourself, your small remaining few of your fellow pack members, and your pathetic life?"

"And who's to blame for that?" Jackson challenges, apparently having little control of his verbal capacity, moving slightly as if to lunge at Niklaus, hands clamping harder on his shoulders to keep him on his knees in front of the Hybrid.

"Certainly not me. Me, I simply offered a choice. Apparently most of your pack chose _correctly_. You were all free to do as you pleased." Niklaus points to himself with a smug smile, showing far too many teeth, even if his double fangs _weren't_ showing.

"We wanted freedom." Jackson grits his teeth.

"And you were _so_ certain that Nik _wouldn't_ give that to you?" Alexis butts in, feeling as if a record was somehow on repeat, basically the same moronic bullshit was being said as the witches.

"I'm sorry, but are you an _idiot_ or _moron?_ Seriously, is this a bad cop show? Are you even _listening_ to that type of reasoning or logic? Allying yourself with dark witches and warlocks… That's like common sense no no, which clearly you have **_none_**. Marcel doesn't control the Quarter or New Orleans anymore, and in case you haven't _noticed_ or _forgotten_ , I'll **_fucking_** _remind_ you, you **_furry mutt_**. _Marcel_ is the one who ordered the curse on the Crescent Wolf Pack… And Niklaus has been _cursed_ for centuries by his own mother, the **_Original Witch_** , _locked_ from his own powers as a wolf… So **_wow_** , color me surprised, _maybe_ , just **fucking** _maybe_ , he'd sympathize with you and have the curse removed. Or _maybe_ , if not, he'd be a _better_ ruler than Marcel was… Either way you could sit down and have a **fucking** _civilized_ conversation like the humans you claim to be instead of trying to **_raze_** the Mikaelson compound to the ground and **_kidnap_** his **_mate_** like some gruella fighters…. Yeah, I had my history lesson and did my research, _unlike_ some people... God, the _idiocy_ in the room is **astounding** …" Alexis finishes her rant, throwing her hands up into the air, all the Mikaelson men looking at her in various states of lust and desire.

"I do love it when you take charge, love." Niklaus flat out says, having literally no shame, flashing over to Alexis and nosing at her neck.

" _Nik!_ " Alexis complains half-heartedly, not even trying to pry herself out of his grasp; he would let go of her when he was good and ready.

"Hmm…" Niklaus hums.

"Now, what did I say earlier, Mr. Kenner?" Elijah now stalks forward, eyes flashing dangerously, black lines beginning to form under his eyes as his fangs push from his gums, lines of his body rippling smooth and lethal in his suit. "Well, the time for discussion is _over_."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alexis rushes out, her words immediately halting Elijah from ripping out Jackson's heart as he was prone to do.

"Elskan?" Elijah asks, shifting to tilt his head her direction, veins slowly receding so they barely show, only now barely hinting under his eyes.

"We haven't heard from Hayley yet." Alexis points out, finding it interesting that Hayley didn't seem to react much to Jackson about to be executed, since it was obvious that was Elijah's intention, weren't they supposed to be married or something?

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah answers, shifting straighter.

"What else is there supposed to be said? Klaus is evil. The easiest way to break him was to get to you, _bitch_." Hayley spits out rebelliously. "You almost made it too easy, after I saw you at that pageant. Their scent was rolling off of you in waves."

"And this bitch has no shame. _Clearly_ … Or sense of preservation… Or morals… Or anything redeeming…" Alexis mutters flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Evil… You haven't _seen_ evil." Niklaus rumbles, stepping forward into a crouch immediately, Kol and Finn crouching as well.

" _Hayley!_ " Jackson seems appalled. "Did you know that the witches were going to take her? _Tell me!_ "

Hayley's silence was enough of an answer for everyone in the room.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same if you had known." Hayley finally retorts.

"No, no I _wouldn't_ have. I might have wanted freedom, a better life for the pack. But not this way. I thought the witches were the answer. But I thought because of their power, not because they would hurt children or a human." Jackson remains firm. "You deceived me, you used me, our pack, the hybrids."

"Your pack, not my pack." Hayley corrects, looking almost snobbishly aloof.

"And the proof is in the pudding." Alexis smirks like a cat that had gotten the canary, arms crossing in front of her, hip cocking slightly as she shifts on her feet, already feeling fatigue pull on her from being up too long; the triplets were rambunctious and she had had a taxing, stressful day after all.

"So here's what I'm gathering… And _please_ , do correct me if I'm wrong… But I'm guessing I'm not…" Alexis begins, pointing between Jackson and Hayley. "Miss Poor Abandoned Orphan uses Tyler's need for revenge on Nik here, somehow gets down to New Orleans, sniffs around the Quarter, word gets around, as it does in our supernatural community, to Jackson here, with his small little pack of mutts, he hears this, figures out that Hayley is the descendant of the Labonair line and sweeps in as the hero, only Hayley is an utter _bitch_ , and decides, wow, I should play them both? _Terrible_ plan, really. A _horrible_ one… Then, hmmm… Let me see here, there's a war going on, so let's bring in the witches and warlocks, which, to be fair, that may have been a _little_ of the _stupid_ on Jackson's part, but Hayley is also a _double faced bitch_ , so we get a little muddled there, and now we're suddenly _razing_ the **_Mikaelson_** plantation to the **_fucking_** _ground_ … And now we're here… Did I **_fucking_** _miss_ something?" Alexis almost finishes the last line with an innocent tone, other than the fire glinting in her eyes.

Silence answers Alexis' spiel.

"Yeah, I didn't _fucking_ **_think_** so…" Alexis rolls her eyes. "So… Taking stock of what we know… Witches are a fucking pain to deal with, Jackson's a dumb ass, and Hayley's an utter two-faced, conniving bitch…" Alexis ticks off her fingers in a tally.

Rebekah begins clapping dramatically before bursting out laughing, holding her belly as she nearly doubles over.

" _Oh god…_ " Rebekah wheezes out. "I should have _filmed_ that…"

"Can we kill them now, angel?" Kol asks, looking murderous and itching for a fight, him never one to just sit still for long, never mind if his mate was in danger.

Alexis points at Hayley as if giving Kol permission.

"Not Jackson." Alexis replies calmly, only to have the Mikaelson men practically overlap each other in protests.

"Okay, okay." Alexis raises her hand like a teacher as if to signify to shut the hell up. "Will you let me explain first?"

Elijah flashes over to Jackson before Alexis can protest or blink, punching Jackson in the jaw, literally making Jackson's head snap sideways and his jaw crack as it breaks under Elijah's force.

"Now you can, Elskan." Elijah replies equally as calm, fixing his cuff from where it had wrinkled slightly, Alexis all but gaping at the normally regal, composed, and proper Original.

"Ummm…" Alexis coughs. "Anyways… Jackson attacked me, or indirectly, so shouldn't I get a say in his punishment? Not just you guys? Obviously we know Finn advocates for his death in some form, and don't even try to argue otherwise, it's written all over your face… I have perfectly sound logic. Just listen for a second before you interrupt me… Jackson wanted freedom… Or whatever he _thought_ that meant. He was _moronically_ **stupid** , obviously. He wanted the curse lifted. But he went about it completely wrong. _However_ , he didn't want to me hurt or the babies. And he admitted it just now, he wouldn't have done it if he had known. Being a leader, king, isn't about resorting to violence first… I'm not naming names right now, _Elijah_." Alexis pointedly looks at the Noble, Moral Original, to which Elijah simply looks unrepentant.

"But in this case, you could, _not_ kill him. There are other ways to deal with this… Hayley is gone, Jackson loves Hayley, but she doesn't return it. It's very clear. She's gone, that's punishment in of itself. Then, lift the curse. Sure, life as a human, but they still are forced to turn on the full moon. Also, exile the remaining remnants of the Crescent Wolf Pack from New Orleans and the Quarter. They come back here, _ever_ , which for you is literally _eternity_ , then by all means, you have free reign to inflict terror and your version of justice." Alexis finishes, waving a hand for emphasis.

The Originals, all of them including Rebekah, look conflicted at Alexis' alternative, at least wanting to disburse some kind of painful retribution, but are at least considering it.

" _Fine_." Niklaus huffs finally. "Bekah, get the Gemini leaders."

"And once again we see the Mikaelson men cave faster than a house of cards…" Jeremy mutters none too softly, smirking.

"Would you _like_ to join the Crescent Wolf Pack in exile, Little Hunter?" Kol lobs a pillow at Jeremy for that little comment, his glare having little heat to it.

Alexis laughs at the exchange between Kol and Jeremy, however, a yawn interrupting her laugh.

"Finn, I'm tired now. I want a nap." Alexis yawns.

"Let us get you rest then, my love." Finn immediately sweeps Alexis into his arms and flashes her out of the living room and upstairs.

"Thank you, Finn." Alexis snuggles up against the eldest Original.

"You are welcome, my love." Finn offers quietly, thinking somberly about the past few hours, guilt still eating at him (and it would until he felt he could prove himself to her again). "Alexis… Why did you not choose to have us execute the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack?"

"You are killing Hayley already, Finn… He loved her, he thought that she was his mate. It was easy to see. Can you imagine taking me away from you? Permanently? How awful that would be to live life like that? How heartbreaking? Maybe they aren't mates, true mates, and I hope for him they aren't. She's kind of awful. But, still, how hard that will be. Then, the werewolf curse. To be forced to change every month. How painful to be _forced_ to change. And finally, New Orleans and the Quarter is their _home_. The only home they and their ancestors have ever known. Also the home to most of the supernatural. Now they will be forced from it. Separated from many of their own kind. That's cruelty in its own kind."

"I understand now, my love." Finn nuzzles tighter into Alexis' neck. "That is devious. Perhaps there is some Mikaelson in you yet."

"Did you have _doubt_ , Finn?" Alexis giggles a little, lightly playing with his fingers that lie on her belly.

"None what so ever, my love. Now, go to sleep. _Rest_. All will be well when you wake. I will watch over you. _Always and forever_."


	68. Q&A

_**Hello lovies,**_

 _ **Just a short Q &A from all the reviews I got last chapter,**_

 _ **1.** **I know I've announced this... But yes, I am DEFINITELY doing a trilogy. I already have begun writing the first chapter for it!**_

 _ **2.**_ _ **A spin off of all the future Mikaelson kiddos... Well, that is a fantastic idea...**_

 _ **However, probably not. I don't think I could find the inspiration. I just have too many stories right now & future ideas for stories I haven't even begun to write!**_

 _ **3\. Sorry everyone, but sad to say, I am almost done, so no more loving for any of the Mikaelson boys! Wait till next book!**_

 _ **4\. Random note, but the wolves killed with Kara & the Deveraux siblings were the Guerrea Wolves. I merely hint at it when the wolves state "Our pack is stronger than the Crescent Wolf Pack".**_

 _ **This is canon, as they fight based of guerrilla style tactics/warfare, which are said to be tougher than the Crescent Wolf Pack, & and the entire Guerrea line is said to be murdered by Marcel, though that ended up not being the case in TO, Hayley ends up killing the last person (Franscesca Guerrea).**_

 _ **5\. Hope the bitch throw down between Alexis & Jackson and Hayley satisfied you readers... It was actually more Jackson! He's a freaking moron... Lols.**_

 _ **And that's that, kitty cat!**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	69. House Mikaelson

No One's POV

 ***Three Months Later***

Despite the large deluxe suite, the room felt too small, too drafty, too cold, and the fluorescent lights cast an unflattering light on the squeaky bleached floors and overly clean room, but that was neither here nor there for Elijah or Niklaus.

After nearly 24 hours of labor, pushing, and pain, mostly pain it felt like it, Alexis and the two middle brothers (with everyone else outside in the ward, Niklaus had quite literally paid the hospital to clear an entire wing of the hospital for his pregnant mate as well as had hybrids crawling all over the place to protect Alexis and the Gemini leaders had cast protective spells against dark magic) welcomed in the newest Mikaelsons.

"Alexis, _Elskan_." Elijah whispers, lips brushing across a sweaty forehead, tendrils of hair stuck to it, making her look like one big mess she was sure, not that she particularly cared at the moment, she was doped up on drugs and pregnancy hormones, and oh so very _exhausted_ , more so than she had ever been in her _life_.

"Mmm?" Alexis barely hums, eyes slipping closed.

"I know you're exhausted. I know you want to sleep. You can. But don't you want to see our daughter? To hold her? You deserve to, Elskan." Elijah coaxes, the nurse holding the bundled little baby out for Elijah to take.

"Hmm." Alexis nods, eyes cracking open in affirmation.

Elijah steps back slightly, the nurse laying the 7 pound, swaddled, slightly fussy bundle on Alexis' chest.

"How- w do?" Alexis vaguely asks, which was supposed to be the question 'how did we do' but came out less than that.

"She's _beautiful,_ Alexis. Just like her mother." Elijah promises, lips pressing down on his mate's forehead as fingers stroke his daughter's small cheek. "Hello my little daughter. My little Eliza."

"Ni-k?" Alexis lulls, obviously about to drop off into oblivion.

"I'm here, love." Niklaus reassures, lips pressing to the other side of her temple, Alexis clearly too out of it to feel his hand still in hers.

The twins out of the triplets, Niklaus' children are placed one on her chest and the other fitted against her side, both slightly smaller, 6 pounds instead of 7, both perfectly healthy.

"They are perfect, love." Niklaus pressing his nose against the curve of her neck, fingers lightly running over the small tuffs of light brunet hair curling up on his son's head. "My gift and my beginning. Matthew and Genesis."

Alexis smiles contently, finally drifting off to sleep with her children snuggled against her, Elijah and Niklaus standing watch, while the rest of her family were outside standing guard.

And so, with the bustling New Orleans and Quarter below, most of the human and supernatural community alike blissfully aware of the changes, the newest heirs to the Mikaelson family had been born; changing a fate that had been set for nearly a thousand years and healing wounds and cracks that had been there for nearly just as long.

 **House Mikaelson**. _Long may they reign_.

 _ **For further clarification, in case you'd like to know...**_

 _ **Elijah's Child**_

 _ **Eliza Natalia Mikaelson (Eldest of the Triplets) – "Oath of God"**_

 _ **Niklaus' Twins**_

 _ **Genesis Grace Mikaelson (Eldest of the "Twins") – "Beginning"**_

 _ **Matthew Aaron Mikaelson – "Gift of God" & "Exalted"**_


	70. The Hollow Crown

**_I cannot believe this... I am FINISHED with this story... *a lot of ugly sobs* And YES, the last chapter WAS really the LAST chapter... *gasps dramatically*_**

 ** _Again, I cannot thank you all for your AMAZING support. I could not have finished this story without you all. This fandom is probably one of the most supportive ever!_**

 ** _On that note, I'm pretty sure my obsession with Daniel Gillies is getting to, like beyond unhealthy levels, or has exceeded it... Probably exceeded it... You know that because when I got to pin a pin on Pinterest it says "this pin already exists on that on that board"... Ummm I think you lie! Lols. Also, I stare at his picture too much on Pinterest... Yeah, that's also a thing... He's too handsome & sexy. It's a problem, he should be less attractive... It's a tough life... I mean that for both of us... Bahaha._**

 ** _Anyways, I'm not sure where I'll go from here... As in, I hope to immediately start on the final installment of The Ties That Bind... But, as is the life of a writer, plot bunnies have minds of their own! I have other stories I'd love to find inspiration on, but my plot bunnies have basically all run away... *slams head against a wall* *threatens to light computer on fire* It sucks! So, we will see. I may need to take a break, or we may see me writing like crazy! *crosses fingers* *gives sacrifices to writing gods*_**

 ** _I leave you with my many, many, thanks as well as the summary of the last book to the series of The Ties That Bind._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

The Hollow Crown

Three years had passed since the Originals had waged war on Marcel & New Orleans. Now peace had fallen under their reign. But an evil had awoken. And this time they would fight tooth & nail or risk losing everything; for their family, their lives, their children, their city, & their crown. House Mikaelson. Long may they reign. Final installment of The Ties That Bind.


End file.
